


Свой среди чужих, чужой среди своих (Шпионы)

by marta_kent



Series: Spy Verse (Шпионы) [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, J2 - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Romance, Spy Stiles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Шпионы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 84,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marta_kent/pseuds/marta_kent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика был впервые опубликован в 2009 году.<br/>
Краткое содержание: Джаред – секретный агент, Дженсен – его куратор и обеспечивает техническую поддержку. Предупреждаю: с реальностью – ничего общего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spy-verse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/92027) by fleshflutter. 



> Автор: fleshflutter  
>  Оригинальное название: Someone you might have been  
>  Бета: Subvision, Verutzi, Vanda  
>  Разрешение на перевод: получено  
>  Дисклеймер: Все права на сериал "Сверхъестественное" принадлежат Эрику Крипке  
>  Примечание переводчика: Этот фик мне наперебой советовали почитать друзья (а они из тех, что плохого не посоветуют). Но моя нелюбовь к WIP (а также нехватка свободного времени) широко известна. Однако после очередного робкого предложения почитать «Шпионов» я сдалась, к тому же, фик был дописан, вот он, свежий и тепленький финал (который, как я слышала, встряхнул всех фанов этого фика). Уговорили, открыла и… читала, не отрываясь, два дня подряд при любом удобном случае, чуть не до утра. Мало какие произведения фанфикшена меня так захватывали. Уверяю, и вы прочтете (при условии, что вы внимательно изучили предупреждения, рейтинг, и тема вас устраивает) – не пожалеете. Автор и переводчик подготовили для этого текста много дополнительных материалов: [Пикспам автора и саундтрек](http://fleshflutter.livejournal.com/96338.html#cutid1) [Пикспам переводчика, фанарт и видеоклип](http://www.supernatural.ru/modules.php?name=Forums&file=viewtopic&t=3186)к фику. АУДИОФИК! **audiofan** начитала этот фик, ссылки на аудиозапись в сообществе [**audio-fanfiction**](http://audio-fanfiction.diary.ru/p186074756.htm) на diary.ru (открыто зарегистрированным на diary.ru пользователям). Формат mp3, общая продолжительность более 20 часов, есть вариант с музыкальным оформлением, есть без. 

 

**Глава 1**

 

Джаред. Он высокий и симпатичный. Дружелюбный, и потому легко сходится с людьми. Профессионал высокого класса – бегло говорит на пяти языках, в курсе последних технических новинок, великолепный снайпер. Убьет – глазом моргнуть не успеешь, причем знает восемьдесят семь способов.  
И к тому же, у него обезоруживающая улыбка.  
На взгляд Джареда, «шпион» – не совсем подходящее название его профессии, слишком киношно и мелодраматично. Старый, затертый штамп. При слове «шпион» люди сразу вспоминают о Джеймсе Бонде. А Джаред уверен – он гораздо лучше. Он предпочитает выражение «работа под прикрытием» или «правительственный агент». Обе фразы звучат довольно круто, и в то же время ближе к жизни.  
Его отобрали из отряда новобранцев, когда ему было лет восемнадцать. Благодаря удачной комбинации неординарных психологических характеристик и отличных физических данных Джаред не успел оглянуться, как очутился в одной из сверхсекретных правительственных структур, где им занялись вплотную.  
В его череп сумели вложить столько информации, что и за три жизни не запомнить, но он не жаловался, потому что в этой работе, в отличие от кино, никогда не знаешь, что тебя ждет.  
И вот, спустя восемь лет, Джаред уже звезда в своей области, хотя немногие знали о его подлинной деятельности. А его это устраивало. Может, он и параноик, но он старался поддерживать репутацию среднестатистического гражданина.  
Джаред встал в семь утра, принял душ, оделся. Жуя тост, просмотрел вчерашнюю газету, умудрившись ляпнуть маслом на раздел спортивных новостей. Покончив с чтением, он сбегал в ближайший круглосуточный магазинчик за молоком и свежей газетой. Прежде чем уйти, поболтал немного со стариком за прилавком. На обратном пути он сделал длинный крюк через парк.  
Вернувшись в квартиру, Джаред раскрыл лэптоп и обратился к разделу экономических новостей в газете. Паролем к почтовому ящику на этот раз были релевантные цифры реестра Нью-Йоркской фондовой биржи.  
Его ждало одно-единственное сообщение от Коэн: время встречи, адрес и фото нового куратора. Джаред разглядывал снимок. Некоторые из его прежних кураторов тоже были симпатичные, но этот – нечто особенное. От его зеленых глаз Джаред долго не мог оторвать взгляд. И еще эти губы – наверное, фотограф целовал парня как минимум полчаса, прежде чем сделал снимок.  
Неудивительно, что Коэн поставила вместо подписи смайлик. Она сказала, что он не пожалеет о переменах, и у Джареда не было оснований сомневаться в ее словах.  
Его контракт и прежде передавали от одной правительственной структуры к другой; честно говоря, это происходило так часто, что Джаред уже не был уверен, кому конкретно принадлежит. Главное, что правительству США… наверное.  
Сегодня Джаред приступал к работе в филиале, ранее не знакомом. Он никогда не встречался с этой аббревиатурой, но такое не редкость. Он точно не знал, насколько далеко простиралась зона их интересов, но… и здесь ничего необычного. Джаред просто выполнял приказы, не вникая в общую картину происходящего, и не пытался свести частички картины в единое целое. Он – одинокая пешка в этой глобальной шахматной партии.  
  
…  
…  
  
Адрес привел к пентхаусу в приличном районе города. Джаред притормозил, чтобы оценить обстановку и мысленно подобрать подходящий план проникновения и отступления. Давно въевшаяся привычка, от которой, однако, он не собирался избавляться. Он придержал дверь для выходившей девушки (одарив ее ослепительной улыбкой), и проскользнул внутрь, прежде чем дверь успела захлопнуться. Пока все шло гладко.  
Ни камер, ни швейцара у входа, на двери лишь кодовый замок. Чисто.  
Впечатляющая демонстрация крутости его будущего куратора – устроить базу где-нибудь в незасекреченном месте. Слишком самонадеянно: типа, вломись, если сможешь. Возможно, он прячет в рукаве нечто более искусное, чтобы защитить свое личное пространство. Ну, или уверен, что невозможно крут.  
Джареду хотелось лично убедиться, насколько.  
Предпочтя лестницу лифту, он доплелся до верхнего этажа. Свет косо падал с высоких потолков. Джаред медленно, в задумчивости преодолевал пролеты, стук его шагов по отполированным деревянным ступеням раздавался размеренно и четко.  
Достигнув цели, Джаред мельком осмотрел дверь и постучался, оценив внушительный замок. Возможно, дело здесь не в самонадеянности, просто нежелание привлекать излишнее внимание.  
Постучавшись, Джаред прислонился к стене, выжидая. Сначала тишина, а потом послышался металлический лязг отпираемого замка, и дверь открылась.  
– Привет, – Джаред оторвался от стены и стал на пороге. – Я парень Лорен. Она сказала, что у тебя ее вещи, просила забрать.  
А потом он улыбнулся, мило и открыто, потому что куратор оказался гораздо лучше, чем на фотографии. На ней было видно одно лишь его лицо, и в кадр не попали широкие плечи, узкие бедра и длинные ноги. Кажется, Джареду начинал нравиться новый контракт.  
Парень замялся на секунду, оглядел Джареда, потом кивнул и распахнул дверь шире. Джаред последовал за ним; оторвав взгляд от приятных округлостей задницы хозяина, он проверил помещение на предмет потенциальной угрозы. На одной из стен, под потолком он обнаружил камеру наблюдения, но в остальном комната казалась чистой.  
Джаред подивился данному факту и задумался. Совершенно обычная квартира, не загроможденная мебелью, классный интерьер. Скорее всего, не здесь его основная база. Не общепринятая практика, хотя и не настолько странно, чтобы выбить Джареда из колеи. Он встречал таких типов и раньше: некоторые кураторы предпочитали держать своих подопечных на разумном расстоянии.  
– Кофе хочешь? – спросил парень.  
Джаред пожал плечами и кивнул, опускаясь в кресло у кухонного стола.  
– Не откажусь, спасибо.  
Парень зашел ему за спину и стал готовить кофе. Разговор не клеился, и Джаред задался вопросом: может, это потому, что их разговор записывается? Или он просто присматривается к Джареду, прежде чем приступить к делу? В любом случае, Джаред умел быть терпеливым.  
Он улыбнулся парню, когда тот поставил перед ним чашку кофе, потом положил себе пару ложек сахара. Новый куратор все наблюдал за ним, и Джаред просто не обращал на это внимания, помешивая кофе. Ложечка тихо звякнула о стенку чашки.  
– Можешь звать меня Дженсен, – наконец, произнес парень.  
– Довольно необычное прозвище, старик, – отозвался Джаред. – Не мог подобрать что-нибудь более правдоподобное?  
– Меня так зовут, – холодно ответил Дженсен. Он подождал, очевидно, давая возможность Джареду извиниться (и тот спокойно проигнорировал намек), потом добавил: – Хочешь зваться Джаредом, или есть другое, более подходящее имя?  
Джаред мог бы выдать уйму остроумных ответов, но он давно уяснил, что восстанавливать против себя куратора – единственного, кто связывает тебя с официальной властью и обеспечивает твою безопасность, – не очень хорошая идея.  
– Меня так зовут, – усмехнулся он. – Думаю, пусть так и останется.  
Дженсен кивнул и сказал серьезно:  
– Пока работаешь у нас, твое кодовое имя – «Саскватч».  
Джаред вздохнул.  
– Надо же, наверное, лучшие ваши умы ломали голову, чтобы придумать такое, – проворчал он, отпивая кофе.  
– А мое кодовое имя «Зуландер», – продолжил Дженсен. – Если тебе от этого легче.  
Джаред чуть не подавился кофе. Он посмотрел на Дженсена с довольным видом и утвердительно кивнул. В конце концов, приятно узнать, что парень не прочь пошутить. Джаред мог пережить что угодно, только не отсутствие чувства юмора.  
Губы Дженсена чуть изогнулись в улыбке. Не то, чтобы он откровенно улыбнулся, но вроде того.  
А у парня веснушки, заметил Джаред. У него никогда не было куратора с веснушками.  
– Можешь не верить, но веснушки – не обязательный пункт в моем контракте, и в деле толку от них никакого, – сказал Дженсен, и Джаред захлопал ресницами, слегка обескураженный, понимая, что последние слова произнес вслух.  
Он вздохнул и насупился, глядя на то, что осталось от кофе.  
– Вообще-то, – сказал он с достоинством, – я очень умный. Такой умный, что даже сам иногда не понимаю, что говорю.  
– Буду знать, – кивнул Дженсен. – Может, и пригодится.  
Он по-прежнему следил за Джаредом, но в уголках глаз залегли морщинки, и он улыбнулся чуть шире. Эта улыбка, похоже, разрушила невидимый барьер между ними. Конечно, Дженсен не превратился сразу в разговорчивого и открытого, но он слегка расслабился, и атмосфера в комнате стала теплее.  
Видимо, Джаред подошел Дженсену по его стандартам и оправдал ожидания.  
– Ладно, – он посмотрел на Джареда в упор, потирая ладонью губы. – Пожалуй, пора перейти к делу. Задание, – он криво усмехнулся, – если ты за него возьмешься…  
– Как будто у меня есть выбор. Думаю, начальство рассердится, если я начну перебирать, и меня просто пристрелят, – перебил его Джаред. Он наградил Дженсена улыбкой, надеясь, что тот найдет ее очаровательной. – Ну, ладно, давай дальше.  
Шутка повисла в воздухе. Дженсен посмотрел на него с каким-то странным выражением. После секундной паузы он продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало.  
– Задание, за которое ты возьмешься, довольно простое. Скажем так, для начала. Мы хотим увидеть тебя в деле.  
Джаред, склонившись вперед, оперся локтями на стол, и его улыбка из милой превратилась в нехорошую.  
– Чувак, ты не представляешь, на что я способен.  
– Ага, – сказал Дженсен не очень убедительно. – Ну, считай, мы не хотим, чтобы ты сразу перетрудился.  
Он выдвинул один из кухонных ящиков, достал светло-коричневую папку и положил на стол перед Джаредом. Тот открыл ее и начал читать, отвлекаясь, наконец, от созерцания Дженсена.  
Дженсен, прислонившись к буфету, наблюдал за читающим Джаредом, потом решил нарушить молчание.  
– Я подготовил для тебя некоторые дополнения и тактику отступления. Если потребуется информация, только скажи, что нужно, и я предоставлю.  
На изучение материалов – карты, планы помещений, система охраны – у Джареда ушло немного времени. Если данные точные (а у него не было оснований сомневаться в обратном), тогда Дженсен прав – дело плевое. До обидного простое. К счастью, Джаред не обладал раздутым эго, он повидал немало парней, которые предпочитали выпендриваться, вместо того, чтобы остаться в живых.  
Кроме того, хоть и легко, зато будет весело.  
Джаред захлопнул папку и толкнул ее по столу к Дженсену.  
– Ладно, – сказал он. – И как ты проведешь меня внутрь, Зуландер?  
  
  
***  



	2. Chapter 2

 

**Глава 2**

 

– Где ты там, Зуландер? Погодка чудо, 30 градусов. На небе ни облачка, вижу цель. Буду там через девяносто секунд.  
Джаред заглушил двигатель катера, снял рубашку и шорты. Наушник, щелкнув, ожил, и он улыбнулся, заслышав голос Дженсена.  
– Здравствуй, Саскватч. Наслаждайся видами, пока можешь, на все про все тебе пятнадцать минут, – он замолчал, и Джаред услышал, как пальцы Дженсена застучали по клавиатуре; потом он добавил: – Похоже, на яхте послеобеденная сиеста, приятель. Удачное время. Повторяю, удачное время.  
– Прекрасно слышу тебя, Зуландер, увидимся через шестьдесят секунд.  
Выпрямившись во весь рост в катере, Джаред позволил себе на мгновение насладиться теплыми лучами тропического солнца, ласкающего кожу, и затем нырнул в океан. Вода поглотила его, прохладная, освежающая, и он поплыл в направлении белой роскошной яхты.  
Вполне укладываясь в выделенное время, Джаред ухватился за поручни лестницы, уходившей в воду, взобрался по ней и перемахнул через борт. Вода стекала ручьями с его прядей, он откинул волосы назад и осмотрелся.  
Где-то неподалеку раздавались приглушенные голоса охранников, но сейчас они, как и предполагалось, двигались в противоположную сторону. У Джареда имелось в запасе десять секунд, чтобы пересечь палубу и спуститься в каюты. Времени хватит с головой.   
Внизу он немедленно направился к первой контрольной точке, на ходу оглядывая камеры наблюдения, закрепленные под потолком.  
– Сейчас получу картинку… три, два один, – сказал ему в ухо Дженсен. – А вот и я, Саскватч. Вижу тебя… – он вдруг замолчал, и Джаред даже сбился с шага, встревожившись. Но Дженсен лишь прочистил горло и продолжил: – Похоже, твое кредо – лучше меньше, да лучше, если речь идет о плавках.  
– Лучше больше, да лучше, дорогуша, – пробормотал Джаред и услышал, как Дженсен засмеялся, мягко и гортанно, и как будто совсем рядом.  
Он нашел махровый халат, который для него специально оставили на буфете, вытащил флэш-диск из кармана и вышел из комнаты. На этом этапе операции он мог чуть притормозить, отставить в сторону излишнюю спешку и конспирацию и разыграть небольшой спектакль: например, он один из гостей яхты.   
– На пути к цели чисто, – сказал Дженсен. – Вижу одного охранника у выхода на палубу, еще трое на подходе к тебе со стороны зоны отдыха справа.  
Джаред, не торопясь, прошелся по холлу, на ходу подбирая со стойки бокал. В бледно-голубом напитке плавала вишенка, а еще коктейль украсили маленьким зонтиком. Конечно, он не собирался пить коктейль, но пригодится, если он случайно натолкнется на охрану.  
Еще десять секунд, и он в каюте хозяина. Комната оказалась внушительных размеров, отделанная красным деревом, в бело-голубых тонах. Дизайнер умудрился придать каюте просторный вид. Здесь были и двуспальная кровать, и рабочий уголок с письменным столом, множество встроенных шкафов, бар. Рядом ванная. Одеяла на кровати были сбиты в кучу, в ногах – аккуратно сложенные в стопку полотенца. Через приоткрытую дверь доносился шум воды в душе.  
По всем сведениям каюта в данное время суток должна была быть пустой, но никто не может исключить появление вот таких непредвиденных ситуаций, которые меняют весь план. Например, случайно разлитое вино или головная боль. Это было легким заданием, но теперь, когда планы изменились, операция оказалась под угрозой. Поэтому Джаред не стал терять времени, отставил сворованный коктейль, подошел к столу и поднял крышку ноутбука.  
– Готов?   
– Одну секунду, – еще одно стаккато клавиш, и, наконец, голос Дженсена: – Есть, доступ открыт.  
Джаред сунул флэш-диск в порт и начал копировать жесткий диск. Он стоял у ноута, наблюдая, как ползет полоска загрузки, и прислушивался к плеску в душе. Копирование достигло 82 %, когда воду в душе выключили. Джаред вздохнул и прикинул свои возможности. Исходя из приказа, видеть его здесь не должны. Никаких намеков на незваного гостя.  
90%, но тот тип все еще бродил по ванной.  
97%, и он вышел.  
Когда Дженсен знакомил его с информацией, Джаред ни за что бы не поверил, что план устройства ванной комнаты может сыграть такую важную роль. Но он все же уделил ему внимание, и сейчас это очень пригодилось. Два факта пришли ему на ум:   
1\. В ванной имеется шкаф с полотенцами.  
2\. Ближайший такой же – дальше по коридору.   
Понадеявшись, что его собственные привычки ненамного отличаются от привычек всего остального человечества, Джаред схватил стопку полотенец, приготовленных на кровати, и скрылся от взгляда хозяина каюты, вжавшись в стену. Незнакомец вышел из ванной; Джаред следил за его передвижением по скрипу половиц, по смещению его тени. Остановившись у кровати, он выругался и повернул обратно в ванную.  
Джареду хватило секунды вытащить флэш-диск, захватить коктейль, чтобы ничем себя не скомпрометировать и не оставить улик, и выйти из комнаты. Когда Джаред достиг первой контрольной точки, хозяин каюты, скорее всего, только нашел себе новое полотенце.  
Он выполнял предписания Дженсена, не раздумывая, пункт за пунктом. Первым делом запись, спрятанная в халате, перекочевала в тонкий пластиковый контейнер. Поддавшись искушению, туда же он сунул и зонтик из коктейля. Далее – закрепить контейнер у себя на боку клейкой лентой и вернуться тем же путем, что и прибыл на яхту.  
– К тебе приближаются два охранника, но в запасе есть шесть секунд, - сообщил ему Дженсен.  
Джаред не заставил себя ждать, и, когда охранники проходили мимо, он уже скрылся под водой.  
  
…  
…   
  
Маленький городишко. Солнце стояло в зените, и от его ярких лучей невысокие каменные домики казались ослепительно-белыми, до рези в глазах. Джаред просох на солнцепеке, переоделся, нацепил темные очки и теперь с превеликим удовольствием изображал туриста. Он сидел под тентом сумасшедшей розово-зеленой расцветки и потягивал чересчур (даже для него) насыщенную газом и сахаром колу. Листая местный путеводитель, он пытался сделать выбор между посещением полуразрушенной старинной крепости и попыткой отыскать гробницу какого-то святого, скрытую в окрестных пещерах.  
На Джареда легла тень, и напротив него за стол сел Дженсен с чашкой эспрессо в руках.  
– Ну и как? – подал голос Джаред, когда понял, что Дженсен не собирается заговаривать первым. – Убедился?  
Дженсен хмыкнул и откинулся на спинку стула, его внимание привлекла ватага ребят, с увлечением пинающих сдутый футбольный мяч посреди пыльной улицы.  
– Ах, да, забыл упасть к твоим ногам.  
Джаред засмеялся и развел руками.  
– Найди мне что-нибудь потруднее, приятель! Ну, я не знаю… может, нужно украсть конфетку у ребенка? Я точно справлюсь, только прикажи! – он смолк, изучая Дженсена какое-то время, потом сказал: – А может… тебе понравились мои плавки? – непроницаемое выражение лица Дженсена было ему ясным ответом, и ухмылка Джареда стала еще шире, он склонился ближе. – О, да, понравились. Чувак, это часть моего обширного арсенала.  
– Кажется, у тебя что-то есть для меня? – оборвал его Дженсен, меняя тему.  
До чего же Дженсен невыносим – с невозмутимым видом задает такой двусмысленный вопрос, предвидя, что это лишь подстегнет Джареда. Сощурившись и задрав подбородок, он спокойно выжидал, пока Джаред насмеется от души, стуча ладонью по столу.  
– В любое время дня и ночи!  
Все еще ухмыляясь как идиот, Джаред передал ему через стол флэш-диск, который тут же исчез под ладонью Дженсена и далее перекочевал в карман его джинсов. Потом, следя за выражением его лица, Джаред бросил маленький зонтик в его кофе.   
– Вот, захватил для тебя, – он подпер ладонью подбородок, наблюдая, как Дженсен задумчиво вращает пальцем зонтик в чашке. – Хотел захватить и коктейль, но подумал, что ты вряд ли захочешь его выпить после моего путешествия. Ну, так что, может, созвонишься с начальством, скажешь, что задержишься здесь на пару часов? Найдем какой-нибудь бар, напьемся как следует и поболтаем по душам.  
Джаред молча выжидал, пока Дженсен изучал его все с тем же непроницаемым выражением, лишь продолжал ему улыбаться и надеялся, что покорит Дженсена своей бесподобной внешностью и харизмой.  
– Плохая идея, – выдал, наконец, Дженсен. Он прочесал пальцами короткие волосы и вернулся к созерцанию футбольной команды. – У тебя собственные туристические планы, ты должен им следовать.  
Джаред с достоинством пожал плечами и решил оставить тему. Наверное, Дженсен ожидал от него другой реакции, потому что он опять уставился на Джареда, и в его глазах мелькнуло неясное выражение. Скорее всего, взятие штурмом – не лучший способ наладить отношения с Дженсеном. Интересная черта характера, о которой Джаред решил поразмыслить на досуге.   
Наверное, с этим пора было смириться, но Джаред заметил определенную тенденцию: все его кураторы старались держаться с ним холодно и отчужденно. И уж если кого-то в контрразведке называли «холодным», то это означало явно что-то выдающееся. Джаред придумал для себя объяснение: кураторам положено работать со своими подопечными «на расстоянии».  
Джареду просто хотелось показать, что никакой угрозы он не представляет. Не требует он от Дженсена, чтобы тот изливал ему душу. И, честно, он даже не собирался особо напрягаться, чтобы затащить его в постель. Мало того, что на тесные отношения между куратором и подопечным смотрели косо, это еще и лишние проблемы, которых Джареду только и не хватало. К тому же, они оба серьезно относятся к работе. Нет, решено, он не будет заходить слишком далеко.  
Все, чего хотелось Джареду – наслаждаться преимуществами профессии и бессовестно флиртовать с красивым парнем при любой удобной возможности.   
  
  
***


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Глава 3**

 

Четвертый сполз на пол без звука, как и три его собрата. Пятый оказался не намного проворнее. Джареду пришлось ударить его под колено и, предварительно оглушив, свернуть шею.  
Вообще-то, Джареду не нравилось убивать. И это не ради красного словца, он, правда, не любил это делать. Можете проверить его последние психологические тесты. Не то чтобы у него душа разрывалась на части, или он убивался с горя, нет. Каждый из них выполнял свою работу, и порой им приходилось охотиться друг на друга. И не вина Джареда, что его квалификация выше. Но если была возможность избежать лишних жертв – при условии, что он не поставит операцию под угрозу, тогда он старался их избежать.  
И все же его иногда утомляли некоторые задания, с которых он мог не вернуться живым; когда он невидимкой проникал внутрь и выбирался наружу, но лишь спустя недели, и даже месяцы приходило известие, что противнику было заранее известно об их планах. Поэтому порой он был благодарен возможности проникнуть с боем внутрь, выполнить миссию и с таким же боем прорваться наружу.  
В этот раз Дженсен снова был его глазами и ушами, но предпочитал по возможности хранить молчание. Иногда Джареду казалось, что он слышит дыхание Дженсена, тихое и такое близкое. Иногда он ловил себя на том, что думает о Дженсене, сидящем в номере отеля где-то на другом конце города; как он следит за продвижением Джареда на мониторе, взламывает систему безопасности, без усилий решает технические затруднения еще до того, как они успеют возникнуть на его пути. Впрочем, Джаред не позволял себе расслабляться – он же на задании, требуется концентрация. А мысли о Дженсене ужасно отвлекали.   
Достаточно знать, что Дженсен с ним рядом. Молчит он или нет.  
Он преодолел туннель и поднялся на первый этаж, когда Дженсен подал голос:  
– Тепловые датчики зафиксировали передвижение двух объектов по направлению к тебе. Получу изображение через шесть, пять, четыре…  
Джаред достал маленький Sig Mosquito, приготовился – три, два, один – и выстрелил дважды. Пара охранников свалилась замертво, каждый с аккуратным отверстием между глаз. Он обошел тела и понесся вверх по лестнице, перепрыгивая сразу через несколько ступеней.  
Освещение в здании было тусклым и рассеянным, хорошо хоть немного лунного света проникало сквозь окна лестничных пролетов. По углам собрались обрывки газет, какой-то мусор, оставшийся, видимо, от бездомных, ранее здесь обитавших. Официально считалось, что ретрансляционная башня не использовалась вот уже десять лет. До тех пор, пока башню не облюбовала враждебная разведывательная служба. Захват произошел не бескровно, что могло бы послужить утешением для совести Джареда. Будь он из тех, кого беспокоят уколы совести.  
– Второй контрольный терминал на этом этаже, – сообщил Дженсен холодно и спокойно, но Джаред уловил удовольствие в его голосе.  
Еще трое между ним и терминалом. Джаред действовал быстро и эффективно: зашел, выстрелил – и третий охранник свалился на пол еще до того, как это успел сделать первый. Даже не потребовалось бегать или искать укрытие. И парни даже не успели понять, что уже мертвы. Именно этой аккуратностью в работе Джаред и славился. Помимо прочих своих достоинств.  
Наверное, ему было бы труднее сделать это, имей охранники хоть малейшее понятие о его присутствии. Но вот так, с отключенной системой защиты это было до банального просто.  
На полу разлились лужицы крови, темные, тускло мерцающие, стекающие ручейками в одну большую лужу, которую Джаред осмотрительно обошел стороной. Конечно, он был в ботинках, но оставить цепочку кровавых следов – это дилетантство, такой ошибки Джаред сто лет как не допускал.  
Дженсен почти полностью разрушил наружную систему компьютерного наблюдения, и все, что теперь требовалось Джареду – загрузить вирус, подготовленный Дженсеном, чтобы парализовать всю систему.  
– Зуландер, у нас получается? – тихо спросил он.  
– Файервол отключен. Вирус блокирует вторичную защиту, – сухо проинформировал его Дженсен, и Джаред понял, что сейчас тот устремил все свое внимание на атаку вируса, и заданный вопрос повис в воздухе. В возникшей паузе, пока мысли Дженсена унеслись куда-то далеко, Джаред задумался, так, на секунду, что сейчас надето на Дженсене. Он облизнулся и глянул через плечо на три остывающих трупа, чтобы напомнить себе: ты же профессионал.   
– Так, Саскватч, у нас получилось, – заговорил Дженсен. Он опять вернулся к Джареду, сосредотачиваясь теперь на подопечном. – Последний терминал и база на четвертом этаже, – он замолчал, потом добавил: – А там жарковато. Вижу шесть, может быть, семь объектов.  
«Значит, взрыв»,– подумал Джаред. – «Что-нибудь небольшое, но впечатляющее».  
Он остановил выбор на дымовой шашке. Катнув ее, шипящую и свистящую, по полу, он вошел под ее прикрытием, паля из Sig и слыша суматоху и удивленные проклятия, переходящие в хрипы; вскрики и звуки падающих тел. Опустошив обойму Sig, он достал свой Glock и довершил работу.  
Дым рассеялся, и, стоя посреди бойни, Джаред бегло осмотрел тела (действительно, семь, как и предупредил Дженсен), чтобы удостовериться, что никто не шевелится.  
Тот же самый процесс с контрольным терминалом занял не больше времени, чем два предыдущих. Ожидая, пока терминал выйдет из строя, чтобы потом отключить компьютерную базу спутника, Джаред с отсутствующим видом (хотя и настороже) поглаживал большим пальцем дуло пистолета. Металл на ощупь был тепловатым. В наушнике слышался стук клавиш, и голова Джареда вновь наполнилась мыслями о Дженсене.  
Он в номере дешевого отеля на окраине города, и на голове у него наушники с микрофоном, а между бровей, которые он сводит, когда сосредоточен, залегла складка, мягкие губы чуть приоткрыты, плечи ссутулились. А еще, если он о чем-то задумывается, его пальцы тянутся ко рту, большой палец потирает губы, точно как Джаред сейчас дуло своего пистолета. Почти незаметный изящный жест, которым Дженсен выдает себя, свое волнение, и Джаред теперь ничего не может с собой поделать, подмечая его.  
– Саскватч? – сказал Дженсен. – Проблемы?  
Джаред вернулся в реальность и увидел, что база спутника давно готова и ждет, курсор мигает в ожидании на экране. Чертыхаясь про себя, Джаред приступил к работе и ввел новые команды. Когда обнаружится, что система безопасности в башне имеет брешь, спутник будет отключен. Много времени это не займет, может, пару часов. Однако их хватит на то, чтобы загрузить новую информацию со спутника и нанести серьёзный урон противнику.  
Все уже было бы готово, если бы Джаред не отвлекался на мысли о губах Дженсена.   
Он как раз завершал введение новой последовательности команд, когда Дженсен предупредил:  
– Позади тебя движение.  
Джаред резко повернулся и… пуля угодила ему в плечо, а не в грудь. Очевидно, один из охранников был не совсем мертв. Джаред немедленно устранил проблему, не обращая внимания на огненную вспышку боли там, где пуля вошла в тело, а потом выстрелил несколько раз по трупам без всякой жалости, просто чтобы быть уверенным, твою мать.  
– Господи, – проворчал он, стоя над телами. – Какие мы злопамятные.  
– Саскватч? Доложи обстановку.  
– Да все нормально. Ублюдок умудрился меня подстрелить, – Джаред услышал, как Дженсен резко вздохнул, и как ни приятна была такая забота, он решил подумать об этом позже, когда Дженсен сможет продемонстрировать ее на практике. – Пуля в мягких тканях. Обойдется. Направляюсь к выходу. Буду на контрольной точке через сорок пять секунд.  
С такой работой получить пулю – ничего удивительного. В Джареда стреляли, его резали, били, давили машиной, пытали и даже – незабываемый момент – однажды подорвали. Он перестал считать ранения чем-то из ряда вон и уже давным-давно не мочил штаны от страха по этому поводу. Да, он мог вытерпеть боль, однако это не означало, что он не ощущает пулю в своем плече.  
Больно и глупо, надо было убедиться, что трупы на самом деле трупы. Ему было стыдно, что Дженсен стал свидетелем его прокола, да еще и спас ему жизнь. Ну, не то чтобы жизнь. Несчастный заливался кровью, руки дрожали, и, по оценке Джареда, даже если бы куратор не предупредил его, последствия от выстрела были бы серьезным, но не смертельными.  
И все же Дженсен, наверное, из стали сделан.  
– Да, старик, нечего было задирать свой… – бормотал Джаред себе под нос, выбираясь на крышу. Его встретила ясная звездная ночь, над головой простиралось чернильно-черное небо.  
– Что? – сказал Дженсен. – Опять мы твой член обсуждаем? Черт, они что, тебе член отстрелили?  
– Не-ет, он все еще при мне. Поверь, если бы они его мне отстрелили, ты бы уже не спрашивал, – Джаред подошел к краю крыши и усмехнулся. – Но, кстати, если ты так волнуешься, сам и проверишь.  
Ветер холодил лицо и ладони – единственное, что было открыто воздуху. Черная военная амуниция практична, ничего не скажешь, но ко всему прочему она еще и приятно согревает в такие прохладные ночи. Куда бы его ни засылали, в душе Джаред оставался все тем же техасским парнем, он никогда не научится любить холод.  
Он закрепил «кошку» на широкой каменной ограде крыши и потом выстрелил вниз, к земле. Раздался свист, и веревка заструилась в темноту, врезаясь в поверхность. Джаред потянул за корд, еще раз оглянулся через плечо – мало ли, может, еще кто восстанет из мертвых и откроет пальбу, и потом шагнул в пустоту.   
  
  
***


	4. Chapter 4

 

**Глава 4**

 

Дженсен устроился в маленьком невзрачном отеле. По штукатурке разбегались трещины, узкая лестница не освещалась. Снаружи шумная ночная жизнь сопровождалась выстрелами и воем полицейских сирен, а из баров доносилось приглушенное уханье музыки.  
Сразу так и не скажешь, что правительство тратит бешеные деньги на свои спецслужбы.  
Джаред нашел нужный номер и постучался в дверь, выкрашенную в отвратительную зеленую краску, которую вряд ли когда-нибудь обновляли. Дверь быстро приоткрылась, но цепочку не сняли.  
– Эй, детка, у меня здесь царапка, поцелуешь, и все пройдет, – сказал Джаред.  
Дверь захлопнулась, прогремела цепочка, и потом его буквально втащили в комнату.  
Ни слова не говоря, Дженсен прижал Джареда к стене и стал осматривать его со знанием дела, ощупывая быстро, но тщательно в поиске ран и повреждений. Ресницы и веснушки Дженсена темнели ярким контрастом на фоне бледной кожи. На лице застыло решительное выражение. Потом он поднял глаза на Джареда и потянул за толстовку на груди. Ткань пропиталась кровью там, где вошла пуля.  
– Снимай и иди сюда.  
– Я уж и не надеялся, что ты предложишь, – сказал Джаред и последовал за Дженсеном к столу, где тот уже разложил все необходимое.  
Он поморщился, стягивая рубашку, зашипел, резко выдохнул, и Дженсен бросил на него взгляд.   
– Может, мне ее разрезать?  
– Чувак, имей терпение. Я вроде как для тебя раздеваюсь, – ответил Джаред.  
Он как можно аккуратней избавился от рубашки и бросил ее на пол. Потом посмотрел на плечо и скривился: вокруг рваного отверстия уже расцвел багровый кровоподтек.  
– Кровотечение остановилось, – заметил Дженсен. – Это хорошо. Вот, выпей… – он сунул ему в ладонь несколько таблеток, – и приступим.  
Джаред тяжело опустился на диван (Дженсен поддержал его за здоровое плечо) и глотнул болеутоляющее. Антисептик, которым Дженсен облил хирургические щипцы, ударил в нос едкой вонью и сильным спиртным духом. Хоть это и проделывали с ним бесчисленное количество раз, ноздри все равно противно защекотало.  
Пальцы Дженсена легли на вспухшую мышцу. Забавно, как бережно старался он обращаться с Джаредом. Даже и близко не похоже на тот первый раз. Когда его подстрелили, у него выуживали пулю в гораздо худших, чем сейчас, условиях. И, тем более, это просто царапина.  
Но Дженсен прикасался к нему так деликатно, все время бросая на него встревоженные взгляды. И его потемневшие глаза, казалось, стали еще больше. Джаред сидел и улыбался ему, пытаясь продемонстрировать, что все в порядке. Он – в порядке.  
– Ты что, первый раз это делаешь? – сказал Джаред и тут же прикусил язык, с опозданием понимая, что Дженсен может и обидеться на шутку. Но тот никак не среагировал.  
– Могу просто наложить повязку, если ты предпочитаешь очутиться в более профессиональных руках, – ответил он. – Я хотел вытащить сам, потому что агенты, с которыми я работал прежде, не любили тратить время на всяких докторов.  
Ну, вот и шути с ним. Джаред усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
– Нет, нет, лучше ты. Доверяю свое тело твоей нежной заботе.  
Дженсен вздохнул и крепче сжал ему предплечье. Плоть вокруг раны жгуче запульсировала, когда он ввел в нее щипцы. Джаред сфокусировался на потертом подлокотнике дивана, разглядывая растрепанные нити обивки. Одновременно он восстанавливал в памяти свои действия в башне.  
– Наверное, в тебя часто стреляют? – вдруг заговорил Дженсен. – Я бы тоже тебя подстрелил, только потом пришлось бы строчить начальству гору объяснительных.   
Джаред усмехнулся сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
– Прости, старик, лучшее, что могу предложить – подожди, пока я облажаюсь где-нибудь за границей, и они сотрут обо мне все упоминания.  
– Ну, той иностранной державе, что тебя поймает, в любом случае придется тебя ликвидировать. От тебя в тюрьме будет слишком много шума. И не настолько ты ценный агент, чтобы правительство кинулось тебя вызволять.   
Смех Джареда оборвался коротким выдохом «Твою мать!», потому что Дженсен как раз нащупал пулю. Нет слов, у Дженсена отлично получалось, но когда у вас вытаскивают из раны пулю – это все-таки больно, какой бы опытный специалист это не проделывал.   
Спасибо, что Дженсен не задавал глупых вопросов вроде «Как ты себя чувствуешь?» или «Может, глоток кислорода?». Это часть их работы, и его все вполне устраивало.  
– Мог бы быть со мной и поласковее. Я чуть не погиб, – он, конечно, преувеличивал, но это ведь Джаред.  
– Ага, не повезло мне.  
– Ладно, не то чтобы погиб, но все-таки мне больно.  
– Для этого я и дал тебе обезболивающее, – резонно возразил ему Дженсен. – Или нужно лекарство посильнее?  
– А что, у тебя есть посильнее?  
Пуля выскользнула из плеча Джареда, серебристо поблескивая сквозь кровь, и Дженсен сказал:  
– Есть, – а потом наклонился и поцеловал его. И это было не просто шутливое прикосновение губ, а самый настоящий «Сейчас-я-тебя-трахну-языком-так-что-заткнись-и-сиди-смирно» поцелуй, такой вот глубокий и влажный, и восхитительно грязный. От строгого Дженсена он этого никак не ожидал.   
Потребовалась секунда, чтобы до Джареда дошло, что все это происходит с ним на самом деле, а не на бескрайних просторах его воображения, и эта секунда длилась очень долго. Дженсен стал отстраняться, и Джаред (как глупо) попытался удержать его. В плече тут же резануло, и Дженсен еще решительнее отодвинулся от него.  
– Нужно продезинфицировать рану, – сказал он, и лишь чуть припухшие блестящие губы Дженсена доказывали, что сейчас в действительности произошло. – Предотвратить попадание инфекции, пока ты не получишь возможность принять антибиотики.  
Ошеломленный и смутившийся, не соображая, как вести себя дальше, Джаред сидел, не шелохнувшись, пока Дженсен протирал кожу вокруг раны ватой, смоченной в антисептике.  
– Чувак, нельзя так со мной, – сказал он, наконец. – Сначала ты делаешь вид, что не замечаешь, когда я флиртую с тобой, потом вдруг целуешь меня, а потом опять ведешь себя так, будто ничего не произошло.   
Дженсен упрямо его игнорировал. Джаред схватил его за руку, стиснув запястье, заставляя Дженсена посмотреть в его сторону.  
– Почему ты остановился? Я ведь не сопротивлялся.  
– Я же сказал – нужно продезинфицировать рану. Если в нее попадет инфекция, то…  
– Насчет антисептика я понял, Дженсен. Я о том, зачем ты это сделал. И прежде чем ты опять заведешь про инфекцию, вспомни, как легко я могу убить тебя.  
Да, Джаред опять наседал. Он понимал, что это не лучшая тактика в отношении Дженсена. Он требует осторожного подхода и тщательно разработанной стратегии. Но нечего ему целовать Джареда, а потом думать, что он может легко избежать дискуссии. Это нечестно, и Джареду было наплевать, если он выглядел сейчас обиженным тинэйджером. Просто его уже все достало.  
Со всем возможным в данной ситуации достоинством Дженсен попытался выдернуть руку, но Джаред еще крепче стиснул ему запястье. Тогда Дженсен бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд, который встретился с не менее сердитым взглядом Джареда.  
– Я просто подумал, что это очень плохая идея, – сказал Дженсен. – Мы работаем вместе, и при нашей специфике личные отношения только к худшему. А теперь могу я, наконец, перевязать твое плечо?  
Джаред отпустил его. Пока он накладывал повязку, Джаред не сводил с Дженсена пристальный взгляд, а тот старательно делал вид, что не замечает этого. Он так же хранил молчание, пока Дженсен уничтожал все следы их пребывания в номере.  
– А кто сказал, что это плохая идея?  
– Я сказал, – оборвал его Дженсен. – Ты и представить не можешь, насколько охренительно дерьмовая это идея.  
– Чувак, у тебя что, проблемы с сексом?  
Видимо, он и в самом деле задел Дженсена, который взволнованно вспыхнул и нахмурился, от чего Джаред получил безмерное наслаждение. Хотя оно продлилось недолго. Дженсен снова вернул себе ледяное спокойствие и отвернулся к окну, как будто его интересовал отвратный вид на ночные городские трущобы. В полумраке он выглядел бледным и мучительно красивым. Он опять водил большим пальцем по губам – неосознанный жест, который Джаред уже успел за ним приметить.  
– Моя обязанность – следить за тем, чтобы ты выполнял задание как можно точнее, демонстрируя свои лучшие качества. Любые отношения, кроме профессиональных, приведут к обратному результату. Не знаю, может, у тебя и бывали такие связи с прежними кураторами…  
Джаред живо представил себе в уме картинку, чтобы он вот так, с Лорен… и испугавшись увиденного, едва сдержался, чтобы не прикрыть себе пах.  
– Нет, – перебил он. – Только с тобой. Наверное, это все твое влияние. Не вижу другой причины.   
– … Но со мной это не выйдет, – не обращая внимания на реплику Джареда и повысив голос, завершил фразу Дженсен.  
Нет, серьезно, хватит давить на Дженсена. Все, что Джаред уяснил об этой красивой сволочи – в работе он просто бог, временами бывает занудным, и еще он упертый до невозможности. Пора остановиться, но как это сделать, когда он рядом? Эти огромные зеленые глаза, распухшие от поцелуя губы и абсолютный контроль над эмоциями.  
И потому так вышло, что Джаред прижал его к стене, уперся грудью в грудь Дженсена, и единственная причина, по которой тот не сопротивлялся – Джареда просто не остановить.   
Дженсен стукнулся спиной о стену и рассерженно стиснул челюсти. Он собрался было возмутиться, но Джаред приблизился к нему так, что задышал ему прямо в губы, и Дженсен просто оцепенел. Джаред склонился еще ближе, поворачивая голову, словно желая поцеловать его, и тот, подчиняясь секундной слабости, тоже потянулся навстречу.  
Но Джаред не поцеловал Дженсена, даже не притронулся. Но и не отпускал его, и Дженсен так и стоял, припертый к стене.  
– И ты уверяешь, что не хочешь меня поцеловать? – сказал Джаред. – Что тебе это не понравится? Я говорю сейчас о моем поцелуе, а не о твоем, когда я и сообразить-то ничего не успел. Ты не хочешь даже попробовать?  
Дженсен сморгнул, приходя в себя. Он облизнулся, проведя кончиком розового языка по губам, и Джаред пожалел, что не воспользовался шансом. Но теперь Дженсен упрямо отвернулся от него, уставясь немигающим взглядом на его повязку на плече.  
– То, чего я хочу, и то, что я могу себе позволить – две разные вещи, – произнес Дженсен так тихо, что Джаред едва его разобрал. Нет, он определенно хочет, чтобы Джаред поцеловал его, такой разгоряченный, изнывающий от желания.  
Но Дженсен сказал ему «нет», и Джаред прекрасно понимал это слово. Он отпустил его и пошел за рубашкой. Достав из сумки чистую, он медленно натянул ее. Еще не хватало, чтобы рана опять закровоточила. И пусть только Дженсен попробует сейчас к нему притронуться – он тогда за себя не ручается.  
– Еще увидимся, – сказал он и направился к выходу.  
– Джаред.  
Он остановился, раздумывая оглядываться или нет, и все же не выдержал и обернулся. Дженсен неловко улыбнулся и швырнул ему пулю. Джаред поймал ее одной рукой, раскрыл ладонь и посмотрел на смятый кусочек металла. Она была такая теплая, наверное, Дженсен крепко сжимал ее в кулаке.  
– В следующий раз, если решишь захватить мне сувенир, пусть это будет зонтик, – сказал он Джареду. – А не пуля.  
  
  
***

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

**Глава 5**

 

На пропуске Дженсена значилось «Дженсен Тиг». Ну, по большинству документов Джаред тоже проходил как некий «Джаред Форестер», и не то чтобы Джаред открыл самую страшную тайну Дженсена. Но ему приятно было знать о нем даже такой малозначительный факт и хоть немного приблизиться к загадочному куратору. Скорей всего, это имя ненастоящее, но Джаред давно свыкся с искусственной реальностью и охотно уживался с нею.  
На пропуске Джареда не было ни имени, ни фотографии, только снимок сетчатки глаза, занесенный в чип. Когда дело касалось агентов экстра-класса, способных свергнуть в одиночку правительство маленького государства, все предпочитали некоторую анонимность.  
Сегодня их ждала встреча с одним из руководителей Агентства, что, видимо, означало большую честь. Поэтому Дженсен приоделся в костюм, в котором выглядел настолько безупречно, что его так и хотелось взъерошить. В отличие от куратора Джаред был одет в джинсы и футболку – измятую, словно по ней прошлось стадо бизонов; на ногах – шлепки, потому что дело происходило в Нью-Мексико. Его мало волновало почтение, с которым Дженсен относился к своему начальству, лично он не собирался выряжаться.  
Однако, судя по нахмуренному взгляду, которым Дженсен окинул его наряд, он ожидал от Джареда большего.  
– Чувак, они же не за чувство стиля меня наняли, – сказал он.  
– Это точно, – кивнул Дженсен, разглядывая с оттенком отвращения его футболку. – И слава Богу.  
– Знаешь, я хороший исполнитель, прикажут – могу заявиться сюда хоть с голым задом.  
Лицо Дженсена на долю секунды исказилось, потом опять приняло бесстрастное выражение. Он задал код на панели у двери и провел Джареда в тускло освещенную, с невысоким потолком комнату для инструктажа.  
– Не советую, мебель здесь металлическая и быстро нагревается.  
– Ну да, верно, куда мне тогда девать оружие? – он растянул рот в улыбке и невинно захлопал ресницами. – Тогда тебе придется подержать мое оружие, если я буду голым. Это же твоя работа – меня опекать, правильно? Ты ведь позаботишься обо мне, когда я буду голым?  
Опять по лицу Дженсена промелькнуло болезненное выражение, и в этот раз он не оставил шутку Джареда без внимания. Сосредоточенно глядя на стену, он произнес:  
– Нет. И хватит со мной разговаривать.  
Джаред со вздохом достал один из стульев, что стояли у круглого стола посреди комнаты, и плюхнулся на него. Теперь, когда Дженсен демонстративно обрубил все его бесконечные попытки пофлиртовать, ему ничего не оставалось, как молча ожидать начальство.  
Прошло минут десять, Джаред успел заскучать, но тут дверь открылась, и вошел незнакомец: под шестьдесят, коротко стриженые вьющиеся волосы, благородные черты лица. Его черный костюм по безукоризненности стиля соперничал с Дженсеновским, и Джаред решил, что незнакомец попал в агентство, скорее всего, из ЦРУ, и уж точно не из армии.  
– Добрый день, господа, спасибо, что пришли, – он коротко взглянул на Дженсена и добавил: – Насколько я понимаю, ты не объяснил Джареду, зачем он здесь?  
– Нет, сэр, – ответил тот. – Я не был уверен, что располагаю необходимыми полномочиями.  
Обида остро кольнула в грудь: Дженсен знал, что происходит, и ничего не сказал ему. Так по-детски, и не ясно, на что он вообще обижался, ведь Джаред понимал, что информация – это вам не шлюха на вечеринке, которой делятся со всеми подряд. И все-таки… он его куратор, и не предупредил.  
– Ну, зато теперь я в вашем распоряжении, – оживленно произнес он. – Давайте, выкладывайте, что вам от меня нужно?  
Если Дженсен и уловил в голосе Джареда обиду, то виду не подал.  
– Меня зовут Гловер, – представился незнакомец и протянул ему руку. Рукопожатие было коротким, но крепким. – Мы с коллегами решили, что тебе будет полезно узнать подробности о некоторых твоих задачах в нашем агентстве.  
«Очень мило с вашей стороны», – подумал Джаред. Далеко не все придерживались мнения, что ему требуется знать ответы на все «зачем» и «почему». Обычно его предпочитали держать в шорах. Наверное, опасались, что он сделает свои выводы и начнет играть по своим правилам. Поскольку он никогда не давал повода в себе усомниться, всегда соглашаясь на предложенные задания, Джаред не мог с уверенностью сказать, что они ошибались.  
Гловер не собирался садиться, но жестом пригласил Дженсена сесть, и как только тот выполнил его просьбу, сразу забыл о его присутствии и устремил все внимание на Джареда. Он встал посреди комнаты, сцепив пальцы, и начал вещать тоном коллежского профессора:  
– Основной заботой нашего агентства является террористическая коалиция под названием «За Свободный Мир». Эдакие доморощенные борцы за свободу, однако их щедро снабжают средствами некоторые враждебные разведывательные службы и крупные криминальные синдикаты, как у нас в стране, так и за рубежом. Их главная задача – сеять хаос, – Гловер улыбнулся и развел руками. – Представь себе картину: религиозные фанатики, наемники, сеть зарубежных террористических группировок, коррумпированные чиновники, заскучавшие студенты и прочие «борцы за мир». Их объединяет общая цель – пошатнуть официальную власть по всему миру, начав с США. Они плохо организованы, но, учитывая их разношерстность и проникновение во все слои общества, масштаб их влияния очень велик.   
До Джареда доходили слухи о существовании Коалиции. Но в наши дни столько террористических групп, желающих попасть на первые страницы газет, что он никогда не вдавался в подробности. Его впечатлило, что Коалиция вобрала в себя столько народу с различной степенью безумия.  
Фанатично настроенные безумцы – это нешуточная угроза, он давно это понял.  
– Мы считаем, – продолжал Гловер, – что в нынешней ситуации тебе нужно знать совершенно отчетливо, с кем ты имеешь дело. Влияние Коалиции растет, и мы не можем позволить, чтобы информация о составе организации, их планах проплывала мимо нас. Не надейся на их непрофессионализм. Порой они смертельно эффективны. Мало того, что под угрозой глобальная безопасность – Коалиция уже уничтожила восемь наших агентов.  
При этих словах Гловер в упор посмотрел на Дженсена. Мысленно сортируя полученную информацию, Джаред не упустил из виду и тот факт, что Дженсен игнорирует Гловера с таким же невозмутимым спокойствием, как и его собственные надоедливые приставания. Джаред незаметно улыбнулся.  
– Тиг остается твоим связующим звеном с нашим агентством, – пояснил Гловер. – Ты можешь передавать через него любую информацию. На всякий случай тебе предоставят и другие каналы связи, так что мы будем с тобой в тесном контакте.  
Не сказать, чтобы Джареда особо порадовало услышанное, но ему нетрудно было и подыграть, тем более, что Дженсен по-прежнему будет его куратором.  
Перед уходом Гловер опять пожал ему руку и сказал, что они под впечатлением от выполненной им работы. Затем он коротко переговорил с Дженсеном, и, насколько Джаред понял, его куратору предстояла встреча с остальным руководством. Никаких определенных деталей при нем не упоминалось: Джаред хоть и выполнял работу для Агентства, но не был «своим». В отличие от Дженсена. Пройдет лет тридцать, и Дженсен наверняка превратится в Гловера, холодного и беспристрастного, живущего лишь одним – этой глобальной шахматной партией.  
После ухода Гловера Дженсен повернулся к нему и сказал:  
– Сейчас ты пойдешь со мной.  
Они шли по пустынным коридорам военной базы, шаги гулко отзывались на металлической решетке пола. Дженсен завел его в лифт, и они опустились на шесть уровней вниз. Джаред прикинул – это добрых сорок футов под землей.  
Открыв очередную защищенную кодом дверь, Дженсен впустил его в просторный ангар. Щелкнул выключатель, и лампы, по очереди вспыхивая рядами, осветили все помещение.  
– Я просмотрел твой послужной список, – сказал Дженсен, подходя к одному из огромных шкафов (введя код, он отпер дверь), – и сделал вывод, что ты предпочитаешь устранять неприятеля с расстояния.  
– Эй, я легко меняю свои предпочтения, – ухмыльнулся Джаред. – Знаешь, иногда так хочется познакомиться поближе.  
Дженсен сердито нахмурился и с преувеличенным грохотом водрузил перед Джаредом черный ящик. Его пальцы короткими резкими движениями отомкнули защелки, и он поднял крышку. Внутри лежала разобранная снайперская винтовка, каждый ее компонент был аккуратно разложен в футляре.  
– Усовершенствованная модель на основе Barrett XM109, дальность действия до 4000 метров. Существенно легче имеющихся аналогов, ствол модифицирован, добавлен глушитель. Думаю, она тебе понравится.  
Говоря все это, Дженсен тем временем собирал винтовку. Казалось немного неправдоподобным то, как легко он с нею обращается. Кураторов, конечно, обучают приемам самозащиты и основам боя, но Джаред никак не мог представить Дженсена в качестве убойной силы. Да, Дженсена беспомощным не назовешь, но все равно Джареду трудно было поверить, что он так превосходно разбирается в оружии.  
И еще это почему-то его тревожило. Джареду не хотелось, чтобы Дженсен был вовлечен в эту сторону их профессии. Его руки смотрелись неуместно – неправильно – рядом с оружием.  
Собрав винтовку, он передал ее Джареду, и тот отвлекся от размышления над причудливой комбинацией «Дженсен и оружие», профессионально оценивая снайперскую винтовку. Классная вещь, и тоненький задорный голосок уже нашептывал Джареду, как здорово было бы поскорее опробовать ее в деле.  
– И многие из погибших агентов были твоими подопечными?  
Джаред произнес это, не подумав. Он виновато посмотрел на Дженсена, оценивая, как тот воспринял его слова, но, похоже, он не обиделся и не расстроился.  
– Только один, – спокойно ответил он.  
Что же произошло? Это мог быть следующий вопрос, но Джаред довольно чуткий парень (ему хотелось в это верить), и получилось бы совсем бестактно. Поэтому он решил спросить:  
– Он тебе нравился?  
– Это был очень ценный агент, – ответил Дженсен.  
– Понятно, но он тебе нравился?  
Дженсен свел брови, нахмурившись, как будто подобный вопрос был ему в новинку и в голову прежде не приходил. Он помолчал, потом пожал плечами.  
– Он не давал мне повода его ненавидеть.  
Джаред не удержался от смеха. Удовлетворенно кивнув на винтовку, он стал ее разбирать, пробуя на ощупь каждую деталь. Дженсен не двигался с места и не стремился помочь, просто стоял и смотрел.  
– Скажи, – продолжил Джаред, чтобы поддержать разговор. – Если я провалю следующее задание и не вернусь, ты тоже скажешь обо мне «Он не давал мне повода его ненавидеть»? И больше ничего?  
Когда Дженсен не ответил, и зависла долгая пауза, Джаред посмотрел на него, и тот быстро отвел взгляд куда-то в сторону.  
– Это к делу не относится, – произнес он, наконец. – Я не терял агентов прежде и не собираюсь продолжать эту традицию. Если, конечно, ты не прекратишь нести всякий бред в ответ на мои слова. Поверь, тогда тебе лучше не знать, что я скажу в случае твоей смерти.  
  
  
***


	6. Chapter 6

 

**Глава 6**

 

Видимо, не зря Дженсен так благоговел перед руководителями Агентства: они здесь замещали Бога, их слово было решающим, и приказы обсуждению не подлежали. Если было сказано, что Дженсен идет на задание вместе с ним, значит так и будет.  
И Джаред не имел права вето. Отчасти это нелепо и смешно, ведь он единственный, кто в курсе, что там будет происходить, и Дженсену лучше держаться на расстоянии. Примерно в две-три временные зоны.  
И в пятнадцатый раз Дженсен объяснял, почему он согласился с таким идиотским планом.  
– Пойми, взломать местную систему безопасности извне практически невозможно. Я должен получить доступ к компьютерам непосредственно на базе. У тебя никаких шансов проникнуть на эту территорию посреди пустыни и добраться до центра управления, если я не отключу систему безопасности. По-другому не получится.  
Он так спокойно вещал об этом, как будто в жизни еще ничего умнее не произносил, и у Джареда неожиданно возникло яростное желание схватить Дженсена за плечи и встряхнуть так, чтобы у него глаза повываливались. Или, может, целовать его до тех пор, пока его мозг не перезагрузится, и он не вернется в реальность.  
– Я не могу гарантировать твою безопасность, – сказал он Дженсену. – Ты это понимаешь? У меня все мысли будут о тех склянках, а мне еще нянчиться с твоей задницей.  
Но на самом деле он лгал самому себе, и это беспокоило Джареда. Да, главное для него – выполнить задание. По важности работа должна идти на первом месте, а Дженсен – вторым номером в списке. Но что-то подсказывало ему: придется дополнительно рисковать, он просто обязан удостовериться, что Дженсен выберется оттуда в целости и сохранности.  
Он лишь хотел втолковать Дженсену, что этот план не из лучших. Но его намеки, очевидно, не дошли до адресата. Дженсен смерил его презрительным взглядом.  
– Спасибо, но я и сам о себе позабочусь. Наверное, тебе трудно поверить, но я не собираюсь требовать от тебя ничего, кроме выполнения твоей собственной миссии, – Джаред только молча посмотрел на него, и Дженсен вздохнул, немного смягчившись. – Слушай, мне нужно попасть в офис, сразу над главными воротами. Зайти и выйти, раз плюнуть. У меня бывали задания и посложнее. Все пройдет гладко.  
И у Джареда не осталось никаких сил сопротивляться этому взгляду зеленых глаз и упрямо сжатым мягким губам. Поэтому он, как последний идиот, поверил Дженсену.  
…  
…  
  
Джаред ввел последний секретный код, дверь камеры медленно открылась, и в лицо ему пахнуло ледяным воздухом. Он проверил, плотно ли прилегают к запястьям черные кожаные перчатки, потом с превеликой осторожностью достал из камеры тонкий серебристый кейс. Крышка оказалась прозрачной, и он пригляделся к пробиркам с ядовито-зеленой жидкостью.  
– Неужели они на самом деле так опасны? – пробормотал он.  
– Ну, я бы не советовал полоскать этим горло, – ответил Дженсен; он явно был в прекрасном расположении духа.  
Зеленый цвет буквально завораживал Джареда.  
– Знаешь, что это мне напоминает?  
Дженсен засмеялся.  
– Боюсь даже представить, что сейчас происходит в твоей голове, Саскватч.  
– Тебя, – сказал он. – Это напоминает мне твои глаза. Тоже зеленые.  
Возникла долгая пауза. Джаред стоял на коленях перед морозильной камерой в самом сердце базы; под решетчатым полом огромного помещения с шумом вращались лопасти охладителя, и в наушнике слышалось тихое дыхание Дженсена.  
– Как романтично, – наконец проговорил он. – Нервно-паралитический токсин, который при благоприятных погодных условиях может стереть с лица земли все живое от Лос-Анджелеса до Сакраменто – и ты сравниваешь его со мной? – Дженсен снова засмеялся и сказал: – Ладно, приятель, выбирайся оттуда. И, пожалуйста, осторожнее с кейсом.  
…  
…  
  
Джаред уже почти достиг контрольной точки у выхода, когда Дженсен нарушил молчание:  
– Ха… Надо же.  
Он по-прежнему оставался спокоен, но Джареду все же послышалась нотка волнения.  
– Зуландер? У нас все под контролем?   
– Э-э… Да. Но я рекомендую тебе двигаться побыстрее, Саскватч. Кажется… э-э… базу атаковали. Вижу как минимум две единицы военной техники и два военных подразделения, двигаются в нашем направлении. Похоже, гражданская война распространяется на юг чуть быстрее, чем предсказывали.  
И в подтверждение его слов до Джареда донеслись звуки артобстрела.  
– А ты сможешь выбраться?   
– Э-э, да, не волнуйся. Двигайся к контрольной точке, Саскватч.  
У Джареда не было никаких оснований сомневаться в искренности Дженсена. Ничто не указывало на то, что он в опасности: все тот же спокойный голос, неторопливая речь. Никаких намеков. И Джареду нельзя было рисковать этим укупоренным в пробирки Апокалипсисом. Нужно срочно увезти это куда-нибудь в более безопасное место. База грозила превратиться в поле сражения с минуты на минуту, и тем более следовало торопиться.  
Поэтому совершенно необъяснимо, зачем Джаред развернулся на 180 градусов и понесся в сторону Дженсена.  
База ожила. Охранники и военные лихорадочно заметались. В коридорах взвыли сирены, как будто нарастающего гула взрывов было недостаточно, чтобы подтвердить: там, за стенами базы происходит нешуточное дерьмо.  
Джаред зажал опасную ношу под мышкой и стал прокладывать себе дорогу сквозь весь этот хаос.  
– Саскватч? Ты что делаешь, Саскватч? – в голосе Дженсена слышалась с трудом скрываемая паника. – Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не делаешь то, о чем я подумал. Пожалуйста, ради всего святого, скажи, что у меня ошибка на мониторе, и ты не возвращаешься.  
– Слушай, спрячься где-нибудь под столом, пока я не доберусь, хорошо?   
Дженсен выдал набор цветистых ругательств, потом «Саскв…», далее – статический шум в наушнике и полная тишина.  
Джаред побежал еще быстрее.  
…  
…  
  
К тому времени, как Джаред оказался в административном крыле, где находился Дженсен, помещения уже опустели. Эвакуация была в разгаре, и всеобщее внимание сосредоточилось на сражении, которое развернулось уже в полную силу. Джаред, конечно, не злорадствовал, просто ему было совершенно ясно, что у Дженсена нет никакой возможности выбраться отсюда самостоятельно. Господи, да он всего лишь куратор, и пусть спасибо скажет, что такой вот симпатичный, и Джареду просто жалко его бросать, ведь наверняка пристрелят или взорвут.  
Появление Джареда оказалось весьма кстати – как и следовало ожидать, под столом Дженсен прятаться не собирался.  
В затылок ему упиралось дуло пистолета, и он настойчиво доказывал недоверчиво настроенному охраннику, что он местный сотрудник, и не его вина, что парень не имеет доступа к секретной информации, чтобы точно знать, кто он такой. Раздражение Дженсена выглядело вполне убедительным, и, кажется, он почти уговорил охранника.  
К сожалению, у Джареда не оставалось времени досмотреть этот спектакль. Можно было пристрелить парня, но он не хотел рисковать – имелась вероятность, что мозги Дженсена окажутся на стене.  
Поэтому он вошел в комнату и сказал:  
– Привет, – он показал охраннику кейс и помахал им в воздухе. – Знаешь, что это?  
Парень насупился и перевел взгляд с Джареда на кейс, потом на Дженсена, и покачал головой. Тут до Джареда дошло, что он и сам толком не знает, что в пробирках. Он порылся в памяти, чтобы подобрать химический термин для этой ерунды. Кажется, Дженсен называл его… Или нет?  
– Это очень-очень нехорошая штука, – нашелся он, наконец. – И если хоть пальцем тронешь моего приятеля, я очень расстроюсь и разобью кейс об пол, и все это место превратится в одну братскую могилу.  
Дженсен перевел полный ужаса взгляд на Джареда, словно говоря, что его вполне устроит пуля в затылок.  
– Ты блефуешь, – сказал охранник. – Тогда ты тоже погибнешь. Ты что, гребаный псих?  
– Тронешь его, и я точно сойду с ума от горя. Ты представить не можешь, что я тогда сделаю, – продолжал уговаривать Джаред. – Давай, я заберу своего зайку и вот это дерьмо, и мы свалим отсюда. И, кстати, там у вас война за дверью, если ты не в курсе. Может, ты хочешь поучаствовать, не знаю, а, может, хочешь сбежать отсюда к чертям собачьим, в любом случае, тебе здесь тоже не стоит задерживаться.  
– Никакой я ему не зайка, – поспешил вставить слово Дженсен.  
Джаред и заметить не успел, как все произошло: Дженсен схватил охранника за запястье, вывернул ему руку с пистолетом, вмазал кулаком в нос и вырубил парня. Тот с глухим стуком повалился на пол. Джаред удивленно заморгал и опустил кейс.  
– Тебе полагается быть сейчас на расстоянии в две мили отсюда, – зашипел на него Дженсен. – И как ты посмел использовать этот гребаный ремикс чумы и устраивать с ним гребаные дешевые трюки! Гребаный ты идиот!  
– А чего ты не прятался под столом, как я тебе сказал? – сказал Джаред.  
Дженсен смотрел на него с таким выражением, будто вот-вот придушит, и Джаред уже приготовился обороняться и уложить его на какой-нибудь из офисных столов – ведь оборона всегда включает в себя телесный контакт, верно? Но Дженсен быстро вернул себе самообладание, с сердитым видом забрал у него кейс и бросил на ходу:  
– Ну, ты собираешься смываться отсюда или нет?  
…  
…  
  
Джаред спасался бегством и раньше, он бывал в зонах военного конфликта, так что выбраться отсюда не представлялось ему большой проблемой. Дженсен крепко прижимал кейс к груди обеими руками, а Джаред, оберегая своего куратора, держал наготове пистолет, чтобы при случае пристрелить любого, кто встанет на их пути.  
К его удивлению, Дженсен не возражал против такого обращения. Он послушно подчинялся, и это горячило Джареду кровь. При малейшей угрозе Дженсен прижимался к нему, а если Джареду приходилось драться – держался подальше. И когда снарядом снесло угол комнаты, в которой они как раз очутились, Джаред рванул Дженсена на пол, наваливаясь на него и прикрывая собой как щитом, чувствуя, как тело Дженсена подрагивает от испуга и всплеска адреналина.  
Когда грохот стих, Джаред приподнялся на локтях. Дженсен уставился на него, пыль и крошки штукатурки осели на его волосах и ресницах, на разбитой губе алела кровь. Вид у него был такой возбуждающий, что у Джареда помимо воли сразу кое-что затвердело.   
Он протянул Дженсену руку и помог подняться.  
– Пошли, мы почти выбрались.  
…  
…  
  
Они неслись прочь, угнанный джип подпрыгивал и перекатывался по песчаным холмам. На отдалении, сквозь дрожащий раскаленный воздух, поднимающийся над пустыней, слышались звуки сражения. В зеркале заднего обзора Джаред увидел, как над базой заклубился черный дым.  
Почему-то ему было весело. Да, он облажался по полной программе. Поставил под угрозу задание. Безответственно обращался с опаснейшим химическим оружием. Когда у него возникло подозрение, что Дженсена захватили, правильным было бы продолжить отступление с базы, а потом связаться с Агентством и доложить, что Дженсена пришлось бросить.  
Конечно, он мог оправдать свои действия тем, что оставить там Дженсена – значит подвергнуть опасности секретность их миссии. Его бы стали пытать с целью получения информации, и, в конце концов, он бы раскололся.  
Но это неправда.  
Джаред не знал наверняка, но почему-то был уверен, что Дженсен скорее голову о стену разобьет, чем поделится засекреченной информацией. Скорее всего, они бы не добились от него даже имени, звания и кодового номера.  
Нет, он вернулся за Дженсеном потому, что не хотел его гибели, это же совершенно ясно. И не только из-за того, что смерть Дженсена осталась бы на его совести. Просто ему хотелось, чтобы Дженсен оставался рядом.  
– Господи, – проворчал тот, все еще прижимая кейс к груди, как любимый плед. – Когда вернемся, скажу я им пару ласковых насчет разведки в этом секторе. Они же уверяли, что у нас в запасе три недели, прежде чем военные действия доберутся сюда. Три гребаные недели, они же обещали. Гребаные бестолковые мудаки.  
Отлично. Джареду даже нравилось, что рядом с ним сейчас разгневанный красивый куратор, ради которого он пошел на глупый риск и чуть не завалил задание. Он влип по уши.  
  
  
***


	7. Chapter 7

 

**Глава 7**

 

Гражданская война набирала обороты, и Джареду с Дженсеном ничего не оставалось, кроме как отсиживаться в номере отеля и ждать, пока люди из Агентства проберутся и вытащат их отсюда. На улице шла стрельба, но бары все равно не закрывались, и в сравнении с бесконечными комедийными сериалами, что демонстрировались на маленьком телевизоре в фойе отеля, раскатистое эхо взрывов казалось чем-то далеким и нереальным. Какой-то пир во время чумы.  
Джаред разглядывал ночной город в грязное во всю стену окно и видел, как то здесь, то там загораются здания, мелькают случайные вспышки перестрелок. Он оглянулся на кейс, хранивший пять пробирок с опаснейшим химическим оружием, когда-либо создававшимся. Они смотрелись совершенно безобидно: зеленые, даже красивые. Ладонь Дженсена лежала на кейсе – он не отпускал его ни на минуту. Сейчас он просматривал газету, что удалось раздобыть.  
– На улице, похоже, полный бардак, – сказал Джаред.  
– Даже если ради нас они не захотят рисковать, им все равно придется вернуться за этим, – спокойно произнес Дженсен, не глядя на него.  
Дженсен был не в восторге, что приходится делить номер с Джаредом. Да еще и комната была такой тесной, и, хотя здесь стояло две кровати, никак не удавалось держаться на большом расстоянии друг от друга. Ну, да ладно, это всего на одну ночь. Может, Дженсен уже и не злился на него за нарушение инструкций, но все равно он лишь кисло улыбнулся на шутливое обещание Джареда вести себя по-джентльменски и не приставать к Дженсену во сне.  
Он вздохнул и отвернулся от окна.  
– Слушай, мне есть хочется. Пойду, найду чего-нибудь пожевать. Тебе захватить?  
Дженсен оторвался от газеты и уставился на Джареда, пораженный.  
– Мне казалось, ты заметил, что в городе военные действия, – медленно произнес он. – Ума не приложу, зачем подвергаться такому неоправданному риску? Тем более, ты уже использовал дневную норму неоправданных рисков там, на базе.  
Джаред начинал подозревать, что Дженсен будет ворчать о происшествии на базе еще лет пятьдесят и не оставит его в покое. Если это правда, то было бы очень мило со стороны Дженсена предупредить заранее, чтобы он не мучился и застрелился сразу, потому что его это уже начинало доставать.  
– Я планировал быть дома к обеду, вот зачем, – ответил он Дженсену. – И еще – когда я голодный, толку от меня никакого, дорогуша. Не переживай, я буду осторожен.  
Очевидно, аргумент «никакого толку» подействовал на Дженсена убедительно, потому что он прекратил спорить. Он вернулся к изучению новостей и демонстративно перестал обращать на Джареда внимание: теперь это было его новым любимым хобби. Джаред пожал плечами и вышел из номера. Ему бы только собрать в одной комнате еду, нейротоксин и Дженсена, и тогда будет полный порядок.   
…  
…  
  
Уже почти спустившись по лестнице, Джаред вспомнил, что Дженсен так и не сказал, хочет он есть или нет. Он был уверен, что куратору стоит перекусить: в Агентстве хоть и пообещали, что скоро прибудут за ними, но может случиться что угодно. Вдруг им придется застрять здесь надолго, Дженсену потребуются силы.  
Джаред, конечно, мог бы выбрать для него что-нибудь сам, но он не хотел давать Дженсену повод отказываться от еды, если он принесет не то, что нужно. Он развернулся и поспешил обратно в номер. Но еще до того, как открыл дверь, он услышал голос куратора. Джаред не любил подслушивать, но… именно этому его и обучали.  
– …Не могло быть заранее спланировано, – говорил кому-то Дженсен. – Несколько агентов из разведки предоставили мне информацию, на этот раз без сомнений верную. Нет, мэм, не думаю, что он догадывается… Да, мэм… Да, мэм… Я за всем прослежу.  
Разговор закончился, и Джаред услышал, как Дженсен швырнул трубку на пол. Он толкнул дверь шире. Дженсен поднял на него взгляд и не успел скрыть выражение шока на лице. То, как он по привычке прикусил нижнюю губу, как скользнул вверх-вниз кадык по его горлу – Джаред нашел бы все это весьма привлекательным, если бы не тот факт, что он застал Дженсена врасплох.  
– Почему это могло быть спланировано? – поинтересовался он. – Почему ты подозреваешь, что кто-то намеренно снабдил тебя фальшивой информацией.  
Того времени, что Джаред задавал вопрос, Дженсену хватило, чтобы вернуть себе хваленое невозмутимое спокойствие. Он опять уткнулся в газету, наверное, изучая свой гороскоп.  
– Никто и не думает, что спланировано. Это один из вопросов, который обычно задают, если миссия проходит не по плану.  
Джареду хотелось ему верить. Очень хотелось. Потому что, если Дженсен от него что-то скрывает – это плохо. Но Джаред стреляный воробей, и нутром чувствовал, что Дженсен врет. И поэтому он не отставал.  
– Скажи мне правду, Дженсен.  
И этот гад посмотрел на Джареда с явным удовольствием, спрятав усмешку в уголках глаз.  
– Знаю, паранойя в нашей профессии не помешает, но прибереги ее для более серьезных случаев, чем стандартные бюрократические процедуры.  
Может, оттого что Джаред уделял столько внимания Дженсену, пока они работали вместе, наблюдал за ним и хорошо изучил, он не верил ему. Чувствовалась какая-то недоговоренность. Он шагнул к нему, но прежде чем успел схватить его, чтобы встряхнуть хорошенько и заставить сказать правду, Дженсен упрямо сложил на груди руки. Он даже отстранился назад, и тогда Джаред остановился.  
– Хватит мне врать. Скажи, что происходит.  
Какое-то время Дженсен просто смотрел на него, изучающе, недоверчиво. Джаред постарался взять себя в руки, чтобы даже намеком не выдать, как он взбешен. Потому что его предали.  
Дженсен быстро облизнул губы и сглотнул. Потом заговорил, уставившись невидящим взглядом в газету.  
– Некоторое время назад Агентство обнаружило брешь в своей броне. Кто-то работает на Коалицию. Мы понятия не имеем, откуда идет утечка информации. Это может быть и один из руководителей службы, и малозначимый клерк, который нашел способ добывать для них нужные сведения. Мы просто не знаем.  
– Какого черта ты рассказываешь мне об этом только сейчас?  
Дженсен бросил на него взгляд из-под длинных ресниц.  
– Мы не хотели, чтобы ты отвлекался на задании на размышления о возможном саботаже. Им только того и нужно – сбить тебя с толку.  
Поддавшись эмоциям, Джаред опять двинулся на него, и в этот раз Дженсену с трудом удалось сохранить спокойствие. Он попытался не обращать внимания на то, каким серьезным, даже испуганным казался сейчас Дженсен.  
– Почему они охотятся за мной?  
Дженсен удивленно моргнул, улыбка скривила его губы.  
– Шутишь, что ли? Джаред, ты - эксклюзив. Ты даже не представляешь, сколько Агентству пришлось совершить бартерных сделок, сколько старых долгов вытребовать, а кого-то еще и припугнуть, чтобы заполучить тебя. Благодаря тебе они смогут продвинуться в деле по разгрому Коалиции, – Дженсен коротко усмехнулся и пожал плечами. – Конечно, тебя будут преследовать.  
– И ты по-прежнему считаешь, что мне не следовало сообщать эту информацию? Я хотя бы знал, чего ожидать! Смог бы защитить себя получше!  
Дженсен посмотрел на него в упор:  
– Это _**моя**_ работа – защищать тебя.  
Было приятно это услышать, хотя на самом деле это полная чушь. Он отвернулся от Дженсена, потому что его мысли сразу начинали путаться, когда Дженсен смотрел на него вот так. В окне по-прежнему виднелись пожарища на фоне ночного города. Джаред подождал, пока его мысли потекут в нужном направлении, и опять заговорил.  
– Слушай, я, конечно, очень благодарен. Я тебя знаю почти три месяца и не то чтобы я тебе не доверял, но в вопросах безопасности предпочитаю полагаться на себя. Прежде всего, я доверяю самому себе.  
Дженсен смолк. Он подошел к окну и стал рядом, вжавшись пальцами в раму, как будто намеревался выдавить ее наружу. Джаред не мог понять, означает ли это, что разговор окончен, или Дженсен собирает силы для нового витка. В конце концов, Дженсен вздохнул и повернулся к нему, лицом к лицу.  
– Когда Коалиция убила моего агента, я находился за несколько миль оттуда. В помещение, где он находился, они запустили ядовитый газ, и мне пришлось оставаться с ним на связи до последнего. Пока его внутренности не превратились в сплошное месиво. Агентство поручило мне тебя, потому что они знают – я ни за что теперь не допущу потери еще одного агента из-за Коалиции, – он приблизился к Джареду и сделал неловкое движение рукой, словно хотел было коснуться его, но передумал. – Ты абсолютно необдуманно рисковал, вызволяя меня оттуда, лишь бы спасти мне жизнь. Не сомневайся, что я сделаю для тебя то же самое.  
…  
…  
  
Никто из них не спал. Лампа, которую они не погасили, освещала комнату приглушенным оранжевым светом, и он не шел ни в какое сравнение с яркими вспышками взрывов за окном. Бой все приближался.  
Джаред смотрел в потолок и считал интервалы между вспышками, как если бы приближалась гроза, готовая вот-вот обрушиться на них. Это занятие казалось ему куда интереснее, чем который час изучать спину Дженсена. Тот лежал на своей кровати, обхватив руками кейс.  
Было уже два часа ночи, и последний раз они разговаривали четыре часа назад.  
– Прости, – сказал Дженсен, – надо было сказать тебе.  
– Само собой, – ответил он.  
– Нет, я серьезно.  
– Ага.  
И опять молчание, примерно на те же четыре часа.  
– Сожалею о том, что случилось с твоим агентом, – теперь заговорил Джаред.  
– Это было давно, – после минутной паузы ответил ему Дженсен.  
Сказано это было совершенно равнодушным тоном, но Джаред уже уяснил: если Дженсен пытается изобразить безразличие – это не к добру. Он поизучал спину куратора еще немного – тот словно вмерз в матрас, и потом поднялся.  
Кровать скрипнула, когда Джаред опустился на нее всем своим весом позади Дженсена, устраиваясь рядом, повторяя изгиб его тела. Он положил ладонь ему на плечо и уткнулся носом в шею, прикасаясь губами там, где подрагивала жилка. Он просто так вот молча обнимал и успокаивал его, и больше ничего.   
Дженсен замер под его прикосновениями и, казалось, не дышал, хотя под губами Джареда пульс заторопился частыми сильными ударами.  
– Я просил прощения, а не сочувствия, – сказал он. – Обниматься необязательно.  
– А я и не обнимаюсь, – Джаред прижался еще теснее. – Я просто… помогаю охранять кейс.  
Дженсен ничего не ответил и все так же не двигался, и Джаред все ждал едкой реплики или (что вероятнее) тычка локтем в ребра. Но когда Дженсен шевельнулся, то не для того, чтобы уйти – он повернулся на другой бок и посмотрел на него, пристально, изучающе.  
Не сводя глаз с лица Джареда, он прижимался к нему всем телом – осталось только задвигаться в определенном ритме, если, конечно, захочется. В сумраке приближающегося рассвета выражение на его бледном лице казалось Джареду необъяснимо резким.  
Хотел бы он понять, что же означает этот взгляд Дженсена, но неожиданная близость смела из его мозга остатки разума, и прежде чем Джаред успел подумать, он потянулся к Дженсену и медленно поцеловал. Губы Дженсена приоткрылись, и он принял приглашение, продвигаясь дальше. Он взял его лицо в ладонь и чуть повернул ему голову, чтобы поцеловать снова. Дженсен теснее прижался к нему бедрами, и, как Джаред ни старался держать себя под контролем, этого внезапного движения оказалось достаточно – он сдался.  
Взявшись за пояс джинсов Дженсена, он подтянул его ближе, пальцы проследовали дальше за пояс, касаясь упругой кожи его живота. Дженсен что-то шептал ему, и он вдохнул влажное дыхание с его подрагивающих губ.  
– Джаред… Джаред, это плохая идея, ты же знаешь, – бормотал Дженсен, но сам ощутимо прикусил ему подбородок и сразу же поцеловал там, засасывая, словно хотел оставить свою метку. Было больно и возбуждающе одновременно, и Джаред еще крепче прижался к нему. – Скажи, ты ведь понимаешь?  
Одной рукой Джаред удерживал Дженсена за пояс, не отпуская от себя, другой упорно пробирался ему под футболку, поднимая ее все выше, пытаясь покрыть ненасытными поцелуями любой кусочек его обнаженного тела, до какого только мог дотянуться. И хотя он осознавал, что Дженсен что-то ему говорит, он не особенно обращал внимания. До тех пор, пока Дженсен не заставил его это сделать, попытавшись оттолкнуть от себя.  
– Да-да, – послушно согласился он. – Ужасная, дурацкая идея. И почему мы оба ведем себя, как два придурка?  
И тут бедра Дженсена завибрировали. Джаред, конечно, знал, что он хорош, но не настолько же, чтобы бедра у людей начинали дрожать, стоило с минуту пообжиматься. Так что он решил притормозить и разобраться, в чем дело, борясь с искушением продолжить целовать Дженсена – может, тогда проблема разрешится сама собой?  
Он посторонился, и Дженсен полез в карман за сотовым. Затаив дыхание, тот посмотрел на экранчик, потом, слегка нахмурившись, сообщил Джареду:  
– За нами приедут через десять минут.  
Он вывернулся из объятий, и Джаред вздохнул, отпуская его. Пока Дженсен, скрывшись в ванной, умывался, пытаясь придать себе менее растрепанный вид, Джаред задавался вопросом: не перейти ли на вражескую сторону, раз на этой тебя так бессовестно динамят.  
  
***


	8. Chapter 8

 

**Глава 8**

 

Его срочно доставили в Нью-Йоркский филиал Агентства, но Дженсена там не оказалось. Джаред старался отогнать от себя мысли о причинах его отсутствия, но ничего не получалось.  
С Дженсеном не могло произойти ничего серьезного, ведь он не работал в одиночку. Возможно, его отправили на задание вместе с другим агентом, но и тогда он выполнял бы роль техподдержки.  
Безопасную роль.  
И вряд ли Дженсен избегал его. Во-первых, Дженсену однозначно понравилось с ним целоваться, его не пришлось заставлять или упрашивать. Во-вторых, он – профессионал, и не позволил бы себе пропустить встречу с начальством без видимых причин.  
Джареда препроводили в комнату для инструктажа, но Дженсен так и не появился. Он постарался не спрашивать о кураторе целых пять минут, но потом не выдержал.  
– А где Тиг? – обратился он к стоящему в углу охраннику в строгом костюме.  
«Костюм» его проигнорировал, зато ему ответила рыжеволосая женщина, как раз входившая в комнату.   
– Сейчас в нем нет необходимости, – улыбнулась она и пожала Джареду руку. – Я О`Тул. Извини, что пришлось тебя везти сюда в такой спешке, но у нас мало времени.  
Она вывела на экран монитора фотографию: мужчина средних лет, за тридцать, русые волосы, густая борода. Джаред с минуту поизучал фотографию, потом вопросительно посмотрел на О`Тул.  
– Это Дмитрий Кранц, специалист в области техники, член подразделения Коалиции, базирующегося в Нанте. Он включен в оперативную группу, что прибывает в Массачусетс в четверг. В Коалиции хотят перехватить прототип микрочипа, который к тому времени доставят из Боготы.  
– И мне нужно проследить за тем, чтобы у них ничего не вышло?   
О`Тул улыбнулась и покачала головой.  
– Нет, мы уже провели необходимые мероприятия, которые обеспечат безопасную перевозку микрочипа в лабораторию. Мы отправляем тебя туда потому, что Дмитрий Кранц изъявил желание перейти на нашу сторону. Нужно сопроводить его к нам в целости и сохранности.  
Джаред опять бросил взгляд на фотографию.  
– Он обещал поделиться с нами очень важными сведениями, – пояснила О`Тул. – Об утечке информации в Агентстве. Ты не представляешь, что значит для нас этот человек.  
Джаред готов был поклясться, что она имеет в виду двойного агента в их организации. Хорошо иметь такого информированного куратора, хотя из него порой и слова не вытянешь.  
О`Тул тем временем вывела на экран чертежи исследовательской лаборатории. Планировка нехитрая, хотя сами помещения занимали немалую площадь.  
– Задание несложное, поверь, – сказала она. – Проследуешь за ними в здание. Кранц отделится от группы, якобы для того, чтобы отключить сенсорные датчики охраны. Ты встретишься с ним и поможешь выбраться наружу. К тому времени, когда они сообразят, что сигнализация не отключена, и вернутся за ним, вы оба должны покинуть лабораторию.  
Миссия была не просто легкой, а смехотворно легкой. И Джаред не собирался строить кислую мину по поводу того, что его вызвали из-за какой-то ерунды, но все же не удержался. О`Тул строго посмотрела на него и протянула папку.  
– Люди, с которыми связан Кранц, опасны, никогда не знаешь, чего от них ожидать. И Кранц предложил нам информацию, которую другим путем мы получить не сможем. Нельзя рисковать, операция должна пройти идеально. Поэтому нам нужен именно ты.  
Что ж, чуточку бальзама на его уязвленное самолюбие, и задание уже не казалось таким унизительным.  
…  
…  
  
До начала операции в его рабочем графике не значилось никаких контактов с Дженсеном. Поэтому Джаред удивился, увидев на экране сотового номер Дженсена. Он довольно ухмыльнулся.  
– Раскаиваешься и хочешь вернуться к нашему незаконченному делу? – проговорил он в трубку. – Ничего, я не злопамятный. Мой день расписан до минуты, но я могу перенести кое-какие встречи и уделить тебе время.  
– Джаред, это важно, так что заткнись и слушай, – голос Дженсена срывался от волнения. Приятное согревающее ощущение, которым наслаждался Джаред, тут же улетучилось. – Если я правильно понял, они отправляют тебя на задание без меня…  
– Дженсен, погоди… – начал было он.  
– Просто слушай! – прикрикнул на него Дженсен. – Если Шнайдер пошлет тебя в Тегеран, ты должен знать: у Гловера с ним серьезные разногласия насчет ситуации. Не знаю, уточнили они на инструктаже или нет, но есть вероятность, что здание там не заброшенное, и ты попадешь прямо…  
– Дженсен, я не еду в Тегеран, – он нахмурился и почесал в затылке. – Спасибо, то есть… я серьезно, спасибо, старик. Но меня отправляют за одним французским технарем, который приезжает на днях с дружеским визитом. Легко и просто, и никакой не Тегеран.  
– А-а… – протянул Дженсен. Повисла пауза, затем он вздохнул и продолжил. – Ладно… Наверное, нужно было получить разрешение начальства, прежде чем информировать тебя о неясности положения в Тегеране, но эти данные не засекречены. Я просто хотел убедиться, что тебя снабдили необходимой информацией до того, как…  
– Ты волновался обо мне, – перебил его Джаред с победным ликованием в голосе.  
– Конечно, я волнуюсь, когда дети играют с ножницами без присмотра взрослых, а ты понимай это как знаешь, твое личное дело.  
И даже то, что Дженсен бросил трубку, не испортило Джареду настроения.  
…  
…  
  
Спустя три часа номер Дженсена снова высветился на экране его сотового.  
– Ты все-таки решил вернуться к нашему незаконченному делу, да? – успел вставить слово Джаред еще до того, как Дженсен заговорил. – Это тебя заводит, ищешь любую возможность, чтобы услышать мой голос? Не волнуйся, я все понимаю, тебе сейчас нелегко.  
– Ага, даже не представляю, как я до сих пор еще жив, – сказал Дженсен. – На самом деле я просто хотел пожелать тебе удачи.  
И он опять бросил трубку. Но это не важно, хорошее настроение Джареда стало еще лучше.  
…  
…  
  
Торчать в засаде в мокрых кустах – не самая гламурная часть его работы, но, к сожалению, без этой части не обойтись.  
Прошло три минуты, с тех пор как группа агентов Коалиции проникла в лабораторию. Кранц явно был в панике, нервничал и подозрительно оглядывался, постоянно метал тревожные взгляды на ближайшие заросли окружающего лабораторию леса, как будто пытался разглядеть там Джареда. Что касается трех его спутников, то вид у них был преотвратный, и Джаред не удивился, почему Кранц решил расстаться с Коалицией и переметнуться к ним. Его сторона выглядела куда лучше. Взять хотя бы его и Дженсена.  
Он подождал еще семь минут и потом ползком направился к лаборатории. Взломав замок и проникнув внутрь, Джаред старательно миновал ночные патрули, отключил лифты и продолжил свой путь к центру управления. Они с Кранцем должны скрыться, используя туннели технических коммуникаций под зданием, и, заставив группу Кранца воспользоваться лестницей, можно выиграть дополнительное время, так, на всякий случай.  
Это был тщательно разработанный план, несложное задание, и Джаред получал от него неописуемое удовольствие. До той поры, пока не обнаружил Кранца: тот сидел в кресле лицом к двери, и отвратительная «ухмылка» его перерезанной глотки бросилась Джареду в глаза в ту же секунду, как только он вошел в комнату.  
Он не стал медлить и раздумывать – весь план летел к чертям, и ему ничего не оставалось, как сматываться отсюда как можно быстрее.  
Но было слишком поздно – трое агентов Коалиции уже стояли в холле: хмурые физиономии, накачанные мускулы, оружие наготове. Они поджидали его. Джаред остановился в дверях, оценивая их взглядом, и троица сделала то же самое. Расстояние между противниками было не более пяти метров, но оно казалось бесконечным.  
– Простите, мистер суперагент, но Дмитрий занят и погулять не выйдет, – нараспев проговорил ему один из молодчиков на ломаном английском.  
– Я так и понял, когда его увидел, – сказал Джаред.  
– Мы хотим поговорить, только и всего. Мы не причиним тебе вреда, нам просто нужно знать, куда они отправили чип. Тебе некуда бежать, мистер суперагент. Только двинешься, и получишь пулю. Давай побеседуем как культурные люди, и потом тебя отпустят.  
– Вы с первого взгляда вызвали у меня доверие. У меня нет никаких сомнений в вашей искренности.  
Смолкнув, обе стороны снова вернулись к патовой ситуаци. Наконец, лидер группы сделал шаг к Джареду.  
– А куда ты денешься, мистер суперагент? Нас трое, ты один. Ты не одолеешь трех вооруженных человек. Пожалуйста, даже не пытайся, а то поранишься.  
– Вообще-то, – сказал Джаред. – Я мог бы одолеть и троих. Считайте, что вам повезло, потому что мне это не понадобится.  
С этими словами он метнулся обратно в комнату центрального управления и захлопнул за собой дверь. Воткнув нож в кодовый замок, он закоротил его намертво. Долго так не продержаться – пули уже забарабанили градом по двери, и по армированному стеклу стали расходиться трещины.  
Но сейчас Джаред выкинул из головы всех, кто находился по ту сторону двери, и сконцентрировался на следующих действиях. Спасибо тебе, Господи, за то, что ты создал вентиляционные шахты. Он вскарабкался на один из ближайших серверов, подтянулся и вполз в подрагивающий металлический туннель, что огибал комнату под потолком и вел наружу здания. Как раз в этот момент дружки Кранца вломились в комнату.  
…  
…  
  
Они гнались за ним по пятам до самого леса, и только там Джареду удалось оторваться от преследователей. Он растворился во тьме, и тем оставалось лишь сыпать проклятиям и палить наугад в заросли.  
Одна пуля слегка задела плечо, но Джаред бежал без остановки, сосредотачиваясь лишь на спасении и не обращая внимания на пробирающий до костей холод ночи. Но когда он добрался до поджидавшего его вертолета, и лаборатория постепенно превратилась в светящуюся точку, ему все же пришлось задуматься о случившемся.  
В Коалиции знали о его задании, и он пришел прямиком в их гребаные лапы.  
Это могло произойти по двум причинам.  
Первая – Кранц не тот, за кого себя выдавал. Существовала возможность, что он передумал, и Джаред предпочел бы именно такую причину – хотя все говорило в пользу ее маловероятности. Но не стоило сбрасывать и ее со счетов.   
Вторая – кто-то в Агентстве знал, что Кранц пытается сменить хозяев. Джаред как никто другой привык слепо доверять старшим офицерам, да и по поведению О`Тул нельзя было сказать ничего подобного. Конечно, если двойной агент руководит операцией вроде той, на которую намекал Дженсен – долгосрочную, наносящую противнику серьезный урон, тогда он должен быть чертовски хорош, раз уходит от подозрений. Это может быть кто угодно в команде О`Тул. Или даже среди руководителей Агентства высшего ранга.  
Да, Джаред знал, что нужно беспрекословно подчиняться старшим по званию, но до этого дня он никогда не думал о них как о врагах.  
«Конечно, они будут преследовать тебя», – звучал голос Дженсена в его голове. Дженсен. Ему надо срочно увидеться с Дженсеном.   
…  
…  
  
Но прошло еще часов шесть, прежде чем это произошло. Вначале его тщательно допросила не скрывающая своего огорчения О`Тул.   
Дженсен ожидал его в соседнем кабинете. На нем снова был тот самый костюм. Он сидел, уставившись в стену с отрешенным видом, но когда Джаред вошел в комнату, вскинул на него взгляд и тут же поднялся. Он не произнес ни слова, только коротко выдохнул. Джаред шагнул ему навстречу – Дженсен попятился.  
– Не нужно, – произнес Джаред мрачно, – не делай мой гребаный день еще хуже.  
Сказав так, он сразу пожалел об этом. Дженсен чего-то опасался. Это было заметно по его глазам, по тому, как он отпрянул, каким взглядом смотрит на Джареда. И от этого Джареду стало совсем тошно.  
– Я же не прошу тебя целоваться, обниматься и прочее. Я просто прошу – не надо… – Джаред замолчал, сам не понимая, что несет.  
Дженсен быстро прошел мимо него, Джареду показалось, что тот уходит, и его охватило еще большее отчаяние. Но Дженсен лишь плотнее прикрыл дверь, потом опустил жалюзи на окнах и обернулся к нему; Джаред настороженно следил за его действиями.  
– Ты был прав, – сказа он. – Я мишень. Как будто на спине у меня прицепили надпись «пристрелите меня».  
– Ты выбрался и живой, – сказал ему Дженсен. – Остальное выясним позже. Ты живой, вот что сейчас главное.  
И потом он поцеловал его. И настроение у Джареда стало намного лучше.  
  
  
***


	9. Chapter 9

 

**Глава 9**

 

Джаред не дурак и понимал: если от одного голоса Дженсена в наушнике у него вырастают крылья от счастья – это тревожный сигнал. И все же ему не хватило ума пойти и попросить себе другого куратора. Нет, этого не произойдет. Его куратор Дженсен, вместе им хорошо работается и точка.  
Итак, его пытаются убить. Не сказать, чтобы новость обрадовала Джареда, но, с другой стороны, ему не привыкать. Они пытаются убрать его потому, что он потрясающий агент, но до них никак не дойдет: если он настолько потрясающ, то тем более не допустит, чтобы какие-то двуличные ублюдки и гребаные предатели осуществили задуманное.  
Так что, да, Джаред прекрасно себя чувствовал.  
За деревянными стенами приземистого охотничьего домика стояла глубокая ночь. В тяжелом влажном воздухе раздавалась нескончаемая трескотня насекомых, иногда перекрываемая криками животных. Сумка для ноутбука, хотя и не тяжелая, неудобно натирала Джареду плечо сквозь фланель рубашки. Его кожа блестела от пота, капли стекали по шее, за шиворот струйкой по спине, и в голове у Джареда вертелась мысль: сможет ли он уговорить Дженсена принять душ вместе, когда задание будет выполнено?  
Хотя, там, где сейчас Дженсен, наверняка есть кондиционер, и ему не захочется в душ.  
– Ты там уже влажный? – поинтересовался он.  
После долгой паузы Дженсен ответил:  
– Саскватч, если твой вопрос не относится к техническим проблемам, связанным непосредственно с заданием, просьба сохранять радиомолчание.  
– Иисусе, Зуландер, у такого застегнутого на все пуговицы типа и вдруг такое грязное воображение, – Джаред притворно обиделся. – Я просто хотел спросить, жарко тебе или нет.  
Последовала еще более долгая пауза, и Джаред понял, что Дженсен вообще не собирается отвечать.  
– Все ясно, чувак, – сказал он полным сочувствия тоном. – Как только со мной заговариваешь – появляются грязные мысли? Давай сконцентрируемся на задании. Если сможешь еще немного продержаться, я потом в долгу не останусь, договорились?  
– Одного я не пойму, – все-таки отозвался Дженсен. – Почему тебя хотят убить только в Коалиции, а не буквально все, кто тебя знает.  
Джаред рассмеялся:  
– Ну, не со всеми я обращаюсь так по-особому, как с тобой, дорогуша.  
Дженсен что-то пробормотал (явно не слова благодарности), но Джаред не стал прислушиваться, потому что он уже приблизился к подземному хранилищу, и теперь ему нужно было как минимум десять секунд, чтобы сосредоточиться исключительно на задании.  
Достав из сумки дешифратор, он прикрепил его на замок, подогнал значения до нужных величин и потом стал ждать результата. Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы дешифратор отменил входящий сигнал и убедил охранную систему, что введен верный код. Замок пискнул, и дверь с кликом отворилась.   
Внутри хранились одни только папки, тесно уложенные на полках. Джаред потянулся за ними, но стоило ему поднести к полкам руку, он ощутил легкий укол. Быстро отдернув ладонь, он непонимающе уставился на пятнышко крови на одном из пальцев.  
– Хм… – пробормотал он. – А об этом никто не предупреждал.  
На него накатило странное головокружение, слегка затошнило.  
На кончике иглы могло быть что угодно, но в одном Джаред был уверен: это смертельно. «Смертельно» – для безопасности лучше не придумаешь.  
Он был так поражен случившимся, ощущая все усиливающееся действие яда, что не сразу разобрал в наушнике голос Дженсена:  
– Саскватч, доложи обстановку. Саскватч, отвечай.  
Какая досада, ведь Дженсен ему и правда нравился, черт, как жаль, что он его больше не увидит.  
– Зуландер, я сейчас буду делать снимки, но мне придется отправлять их тебе напрямую. Как только получишь – возвращайся на базу. Я сам отсюда выберусь.  
– Моя работа не будет завершена, пока я не выведу тебя оттуда, – жестко произнес Дженсен. – Доложи обстановку.  
Это была не просто просьба, а приказ. И хотя Джаред никогда не зацикливался на нормах и правилах, Дженсен – старший по званию, а Джареда приучили подчиняться начальству. Он раскрыл первую папку и стал фотографировать, твердо намереваясь оставаться на ногах, пока не выполнит работу.  
– Отравленная игла, – пояснил он. Чтобы произнести эти слова, потребовалось больше усилий, чем он предполагал. Тяжело концентрироваться на работе крошечной цифровой камеры и одновременно говорить.  
– Об этом не упоминалось в технических описаниях системы безопасности, – сказал Дженсен.  
– Говорю тебе, это она, я чувствую, как во мне уже действует гребаный яд, понял? – он закончил с первой папкой, отложил ее в сторону и принялся за вторую. – Получил снимки?  
– Да, – и после паузы: – Саскватч…  
– Слушай, я не хочу, чтобы ты проходил через это снова. Когда ты получишь данные – отключи связь. Не хочу, чтобы ты меня слышал, – Джаред вздохнул и уткнулся горячим, раскалывающимся от боли лбом в прохладный металл полки. – Ты сделал для меня все, что мог, и это не твоя вина. Просто забери фотографии и вали отсюда.  
– Нет. Нет, у них где-то недалеко должно храниться противоядие, для особых случаев. Оставайся на месте, я иду к тебе.  
– Даже не думай об этом, черт! – крикнул ему Джаред, но Дженсен не ответил.  
Вот ведь гад, не ответил, и Джаред продолжал снимать, он все равно не мог заставить себя толком соображать, даже если Дженсен и собирается совершить самоубийство. Ему нравился Дженсен, и единственное, что еще хуже, чем никогда больше его не увидеть – знать, что Дженсен погибнет из-за него.  
Перед глазами совсем поплыло, и Джаред, не различая, что фотографирует, просто наводил аппарат и щелкал. Когда колени подогнулись, он, падая на пол, швырнул перед собой последнюю папку. Прислонившись к стене, он переворачивал страницы непослушными дрожащими пальцами, пока не завершил работу, дойдя до последней страницы. И потом он сдался.  
…  
…  
  
Кажется, он отключился, может, на секунду, может, на час. Но только вдруг очнулся от душераздирающего вопля в наушнике.  
Дженсен. Он нужен Дженсену. Нужно идти туда.  
Каким-то чудом ему удалось встать на колени, и со сверхчеловеческим усилием, отталкиваясь от пола, он поднялся, наваливаясь плечом на стену. Этот вопль убивал его еще быстрее, чем яд.  
– Прости, но мне пришлось это сделать. У нас нет времени выяснять, блефую я или нет. Мне нужно, чтобы ты отнесся ко мне серьезно, и мне нужно твое сотрудничество, немедленно. Если этого не произойдет, я отрежу еще один палец.  
Нет. _**Вот это**_ Дженсен. Джаред не узнавал его голос, и все же это был Дженсен. Его ноги снова подкосились, заскользив по полу. Он не мог понять, как может голос Дженсена звучать вот так. Ведь Дженсен совсем другой.  
– Что тебе нужно? Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, что нужно?  
Этого голоса он не узнавал, но похоже на парня, который орал только что.  
– Противоядие к тому яду в хранилище, – продолжал Дженсен. – Где оно?  
– Что? Нет… нет-нет-нет, я не знаю, о чем ты гово… А-а! Господи, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…  
– Не ври мне. Когда я покончу с пальцами, я перейду к векам. Можешь остановить меня, как только пожелаешь. Просто скажи, где противоядие.  
– Господи, пожалуйста… оно там, в шкафу, ключ у меня в кармане. Только, пожалуйста, не надо… не надо…  
– Я очень надеюсь, что ты мне не соврал.  
– Это правда! Богом клянусь, это оно!  
Сквозь всхлипывания незнакомца Джаред пытался разобрать, что же происходит, но не услышал ничего. Было так тихо. Тишина поглотила все, и даже рыдания парня постепенно ушли куда-то. Сознанию Джареда не за что было уцепиться, и он снова постепенно впадал в забытье.  
Все тело горело и тряслось мелкой дрожью, зубы стучали. Каждая мышца изнывала от боли. Боль была похожа на ту, в детстве, когда он подхватил грипп, только теперь ко всему добавились жуткое головокружение и тошнота. Джаред мечтал, чтобы все скорее прекратилось. Ему просто хотелось тихо и спокойно умереть.  
Только бы это все закончилось.  
– Господи. Нет.  
Чьи-то руки на спине; его неловко перекатили набок, и Джаред издал слабый стон – все, чем он мог выразить абсолютное страдание. Зачем его трогают, он так надеялся поскорее умереть.  
– Прости. Прости. Только держись. Пожалуйста, не умирай.  
Дженсен все щупал его, и это было бы здорово и все такое, если бы не смахивало на некрофилию. Он взял его за руку, и Джаред никак не мог найти в себе силы отвернуться, горло сдавило настолько, что даже не вышло застонать.  
Недолго осталось.  
Что-то кольнуло в руку.  
Свет померк.  
…  
…  
  
Низкий деревянный потолок расплывался перед глазами. Джаред моргнул.  
– М-м-ф, – сказал он.  
Он хотел сказать «потолок», но получилось не очень. Зато перед ним возник Дженсен, легко прикасаясь ко лбу, и это было так приятно. Дженсен очень красивый. Джаред опять моргнул, вглядываясь пристальнее – он что, стал еще красивее? Потолок предупреждающе расплылся перед глазами, и он решил оставить затею и не моргать так часто, успокоившись на том, что Дженсен хорош как всегда.  
– Привет, – сказал ему Дженсен. – Потребуется какое-то время, чтобы вывести яд из организма, но ты поправишься. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Падалеки, – произнес он на удивление ясно и отчетливо.  
Дженсен нахмурился и склонился над ним. Боже, он его даже лизнуть может. У него не хватит сил, чтобы повалить Дженсена на кровать и затрахать до бесчувствия, но уж лизнул бы точно. Провел бы языком по тому местечку у ключицы, что виднелось ему сейчас, по шее и к уголку губ, потом выше, по веснушчатой щеке Дженсена.  
– Что это значит?  
– Падалеки, – повторил он. – Я Джаред Падалеки.  
Дженсен застыл на мгновение, потом склонился еще ниже и прижался губами к губам Джареда.  
– Спи, Саскватч.  
И мир перед ним послушно растаял.  
…  
…  
  
В следующий раз, когда Джаред очнулся, ему показалось, что он проспал как минимум неделю. Он пошевелился только для того, чтобы поглядеть на часы. Три часа дня. Он проспал почти двадцать часов. Джаред прислушался к себе – кажется, все работает в норме. Головокружение и тошнота ушли, и его больше не трясло как липку.  
Он осторожно приподнялся на локтях. Это потребовало огромных усилий, зато ничего не болело. Незнакомая комната, и поодаль сидит за лэптопом Дженсен.  
– Привет, – сказал Джаред и опять рухнул на подушку.  
Дженсен тут же подошел к нему. На его футболке красовалось пятно крови, и Джареду вспомнилось, словно из далекого-далекого прошлого, как кто-то остался без пальцев, и еще голос Дженсена, холодный и твердый как сталь.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь, – поинтересовался он, оглядывая Джареда с плохо скрываемым волнением. Вид у Дженсена был такой, будто он вообще не ложился все то время, пока Джаред был в отключке.  
– Бесподобно, – он слабо улыбнулся. – Что вообще произошло?  
– После того, как я ввел противоядие, я перевез тебя сюда. Это одно из убежищ Агентства. Фотографии они получили, и как только ты будешь в норме, нас заберут отсюда на самолете.  
Джаред, нахмурившись, уставился на Дженсена.  
– Чувак, ты меня вынес, что ли?  
– И нес, и тащил, всего понемногу. Ты бы не выбрался оттуда на своих двоих, Джаред, – он пожал плечами, по-прежнему разглядывая его изучающе. – Значит, ты в порядке? Никаких остаточных эффектов от яда?   
– Чувствую себя лучше некуда, правда.  
Не совсем правда, но, кажется, его слова Дженсена убедили.  
– Отлично, – кивнул он и откинул с Джареда одеяло.  
Пока он пытался понять, галлюцинация это или нет, Дженсен быстро стянул с него боксеры. Джаред видел руки Дженсена на своих бедрах, странный угол, с которого ему открылось это красивое лицо – длинные ресницы, полные губы – и ему казалось, что он сходит с ума.  
– Я правильно тебя понял, или у меня слишком разыгралось воображение? – поинтересовался он с опаской.  
– Ты слишком много болтаешь, – сказал Дженсен и взял в рот его член.  
Джаред еще не оправился после отравления и был не в форме, но этот красивый совершенный рот, двигающийся по всей длине его члена, прикрытые веки, легкие выдохи Дженсена на его коже… Затвердеть и отяжелеть в нужном месте – много времени Джареду на это не потребовалось.  
– Хороший мальчик, – пробормотал Дженсен и провел языком долгую горячую линию вдоль всего члена.  
Это была какая-то гребаная пытка. Да, он хотел, чтобы его член очутился во рту Дженсена, и эти губы обхватили его. Чтобы Дженсен отсосал ему и заставил кончить. Хотел дотронуться до Дженсена, схватиться за его голову, биться бедрами, трахая его рот.  
Черт, ничего из этого Джаред сделать не мог. Тело не слушалось его, а Дженсен, без сомнений, собирался свести его с ума легкими прикосновениями, языком, поцелуями, явно забавляясь процессом и никуда не торопясь. Может, так он решил отомстить? Точно, это месть. Дженсен просто дразнит его, гребаный засранец.  
– Пользуешься моей беспомощностью, да? – поинтересовался Джаред.  
Дженсен, уткнувшись подбородком ему в бедро, отерся щекой о его член и блаженно улыбнулся.  
– Ты совершенно прав. И знаешь что? Совесть меня при этом не мучает.   
Сверля его взглядом, Джаред помолчал немного, потом, насупившись, сказал:  
– Ладно, разрешаю. Но только потому, что у тебя была трудная ночь, и тебе надо взбодриться.  
– Очень любезно с твоей стороны, – ответил Дженсен.  
Хотя Джаред не мог ручаться за точность фразы, потому что последние слова Дженсен проговорил, опять принимаясь за его член. И Джареду на самом деле было плевать, что там сказал Дженсен, когда его член был у Дженсена во рту. Совершенное ясно, что это самое лучшее для него место, и там ему следовало оказаться еще с самой первой их встречи.  
Розовые губы Дженсена, блестевшие от слюны и смазки, смотрелись неприлично красиво на полном, налитом члене. Джаред завозился на простынях, но его сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы неловко провести пальцами по мягким волосам Дженсена, он был слишком слаб, чтобы хорошенько вцепиться в эти короткие пряди. Все происходило медленно и даже с изысканной жестокостью, но, похоже, Дженсен хорошо знал, что делает.   
Он обхаживал его отяжелевший член языком, горячим и влажным. Щеки Дженсена западали, рельефно облегая член, что еще больше заводило Джареда. Долгими неторопливыми движениями он вбирал его в себя, и Джаред как во сне наблюдал за лицом Дженсена.  
– Круто, – сказал он ему. – Ты просто нечто.  
Зря он так сделал, потому что Дженсен чуть не подавился членом, рассмеявшись, и выпустил его изо рта. Он посмотрел на Джареда – блестящие глаза, весь раскрасневшийся, и еще эти безумно сексуальные губы, распухшие от минета, – и улыбнулся снова.  
– То же самое могу сказать и о тебе, – ответил он Джареду.  
То, что Дженсен творил с ним, лишило Джареда последних сил. Кажется, собственные слова о бесподобности Джареда заставили Дженсена забыть о своей «медленной» тактике. Он задвигался жестче, теряя контроль. Что-то грубое проглядывало в том, как он работал теперь ртом, сам отчаянно, рывками двигая бедрами. Джареду ужасно хотелось дотянуться до него, заполучить себе такого же, как он, беспомощного Дженсена.  
Но тут Джаред ощутил, как головка его члена уперлась Дженсену в горло, непослушными пальцами он попытался ухватиться за его волосы, чувства захлестывали его через край. Дженсен вобрал его в себя еще глубже, и это было уже слишком – вот так, до самых яичек оказаться во рту Дженсена: Джаред кончил резкими, сильными толчками, удивляясь, как он при этом не сломал Дженсену шею.  
Он был сейчас как тряпичная кукла, сил не осталось даже на то, чтобы оторвать голову от подушки. Ну и ладно, потому что Дженсен не собирался бросать начатое. Взобравшись повыше, он улегся на него и теперь целовал, как будто язык Джареда шел следующим по списку. На его губах Джаред ощущал собственный вкус.  
Он подозревал, что Дженсен решил его прикончить, довершив то, что не удалось сделать яду. Но был только «за».  
  
  
***


	10. Chapter 10

 

**Глава 10**

 

До встречи с Дженсеном любимым куратором Джаред всегда считал Лорен. Умна, c хорошим чувством юмора, не паникует по пустякам и знает массу лазеек почти во все секретные службы любого уровня.  
Сейчас она была похожа на большинство молодых двадцатилетних женщин, сидящих в кафе и наслаждающихся воскресным солнечным днем. Подперев щеку, она читала какой-то роман в потрепанной мягкой обложке и потягивала кофе из чашки. Пока рядом с ней за стол не присел Джаред. Лорен вскинула на него взгляд и улыбнулась.  
– О, дорогой, какая неожиданная встреча! – она приподняла бровь. – Я так понимаю, опять что-то понадобилось? Неужели обворожительный мистер Тиг тебе чем-то не угодил.  
– Он меня во всем устраивает, спасибо, – Джаред постарался не слишком расплываться в улыбке. – Но я действительно хочу о нем поговорить.  
Заложив страницу пустым пакетиком из-под сахара и убрав книгу в сторону, она склонилась к нему через стол, вся в ожидании. Лорен просто обожала слухи, и Джаред догадывался, что сейчас предоставит ей особый материал. Но это цена за необходимые сведения, и он готов был заплатить ее без колебаний.  
– Кое-что в нем не дает мне покоя, – сделал он первый ход.  
– О, могу представить, – сказала Лорен. – Но ведь он был в полном твоем распоряжении, почему не разузнал? Теряешь форму?  
– Нет, конечно! С формой моей все в порядке, и _**разоблачил**_ я его уже как следует, но… – Джаред замялся, тщательно подбирая слова. – Я хочу знать то, что он мне недоговаривает.  
Лорен откинулась на спинку стула, сложив руки на столе вокруг чашки кофе, и изучающе посмотрела на него. Она все еще колебалась. Джаред вздохнул и, пожав плечами, решил пустить в ход последний козырь.  
– Я доверяю ему, как и прежним кураторам, и уважаю его частную жизнь. Но мы на том этапе, когда мне нужно знать о нем немного больше, если я собираюсь зайти немного дальше.  
– Он тебе нравится, – заключила Лорен.  
– Нравится, – согласился Джаред. – И я хочу быть уверен, что не совершаю ошибку.  
Его раздражало то, как Лорен, сжав губы, пыталась удержать улыбку. Победную улыбку. Наконец она взяла под контроль выражение лица и кивнула.  
– Я попрошу моего друга в Агентстве заглянуть в дело Тига. Если стоит о чем-то волноваться, я дам тебе знать, – она накрыла своей ладонью ладонь Джареда. – Ты правильно сделал, что пришел ко мне. В Агентстве не любят, когда их сотрудники начинают совать нос куда не следует. Им предпочтительней держать своих агентов в неведении.  
Она сопроводила комментарий улыбкой, и Джаред слабо улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Точно, это обо мне, – сказал он. – Весь в неведении. Зато красивый.  
…  
…  
  
Шнайдер. Русоволосый, средних лет; дружелюбный, но без фамильярности – в его поведении чувствовались начальственные нотки. Он потряс Джареду руку, хлопнул по спине и улыбнулся.  
– Ну, как дела, парень? – поинтересовался он. – Хочу начать с извинений насчет прошлой недели. Мы предполагаем, что ловушка с ядом была добавлена в охранную систему совсем недавно, вот почему ее не оказалось в технических характеристиках. У нас не было разведданных на этот случай. В любом случае, мы сожалеем, что тебе досталось.  
Джаред усмехнулся и пожал плечами.  
– Ничего, выжил, слава Богу.  
Шнайдер бросил взгляд на Дженсена, который сидел в стороне, предоставив Джареду свободу действий. Выражение на лице Шнайдера и откровенное нежелание Дженсена реагировать на его взгляд подсказали Джареду, что напарнику досталось за вмешательство.  
– И еще благодаря заботливому куратору, – добавил он. – Если бы не Дженсен, одним агентом у вас стало бы меньше.  
Шнайдер снова посмотрел на Дженсена, потом хмыкнул.  
– Откровенно говоря, подобные действия кураторов у нас не приняты, – он улыбнулся и, наконец, обратился к Дженсену. – Это было весьма впечатляюще, Тиг.  
– Спасибо, сэр, – сказал тот, чуть склонив голову.  
– Ладно, парни. Займитесь вашим заданием, – он снова пожал Джареду руку. – Приятно было познакомиться, чисто работаешь.  
Когда он ушел, Дженсен заметно расслабился. Он посмотрел на Джареда и натянуто улыбнулся. Их разделял стол, слишком длинный, настоящее препятствие. Пока Шнайдер говорил, Джаред все рассчитывал в уме, что быстрее: оббежать вокруг или схватить Дженсена и перетащить через стол.  
– Привет, – сказал он.  
– Привет, – ответил ему Дженсен. – Э-э… Тебя посылают в Софию, примерно на пару недель, – он замолчал, опустив взгляд, потом опять посмотрел на Джареда. – Я с тобой не еду.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
– Я бы тоже не выбрал Софию для отпуска. Хочешь, поедем куда-нибудь еще? Есть один превосходный ресторанчик в Сарагосе, там готовят баранину с овощами, и еще туда грибочки… – сложив комбинацию из указательного и большого пальцев, Джаред продемонстрировал тонкий аромат грибов. – Нет слов, настоящий оргазм. Осмотрим достопримечательности, пообедаем. А еще лучше – вернемся в номер и днями не будем вылезать из постели. Как тебе идея, лучше, чем София?  
Дженсен изучающе рассматривал его, и от этого Джареду стало не по себе. Он видел разного Дженсена: когда тот бывал в отчаянии, когда кончал, раскованный до неприличия, или когда был чем-то взволнован. Но сейчас Джаред никак не мог понять, что означает этот взгляд.  
– Ты едешь в Софию на пару недель, – повторил Дженсен. – Тебе поручаются два объекта. Первый – Марк Кэссиди, генеральный директор мультинациональной компании, специализирующейся в лазерных исследованиях. У нас есть веские основания подозревать, что он финансирует Коалицию. В Софии ты будешь работать в его офисе и следить за входящей и исходящей информацией.  
– А второй объект?  
Дженсен передвинул ему по столу фотографию: молодая симпатичная блондинка и смазливого вида парень, немного смахивающий на хорька.   
– Его зовут Кайл Брендон, – пояснил Дженсен. – Рядовой сотрудник Коалиции, зато хорошо подготовлен и имеет связи в верхушке. Девушка – Кэти Кэссиди, дочь Марка Кэссиди и бывшая пассия Брендона.  
До него стало доходить, куда клонит Дженсен. И, хотя он постарался ничем не выдать неудовольствие, Дженсен все же заметил его и качнул головой.  
– Нет, тебе не придется ее вербовать. Только прозондировать почву на этот счет.  
Такое объяснение не устроило Джареда, и, наверное, это отразилось на его лице. Но ему было плевать: с Дженсеном ему не нужно притворяться, оставаясь самим собой.  
– Может ли Кэти предать отца и своего бывшего? Я должен изучить эту возможность? Ну, Брэндона – я еще могу понять, некоторые бывшие того заслуживают. Но предать отца… Сомневаюсь, разве что непредумышленно.  
– Традиионно выделяют несколько причин, по которым люди идут на предательство: деньги, одержимость идеей, принуждение и непомерное эго. Мы уверены – на Кэссиди можно повлиять через ее самолюбие. Отец о ней невысокого мнения, на публике обращается с ней как с капризным ребенком. У нее может появиться шанс доказать, что она уже «большая девочка».  
По столу в сторону Джареда проскользили документы: заграничный паспорт, удостоверение личности. Он не обратил на них никакого внимания и посмотрел на Дженсена. Даже такой равнодушный, он все равно оставался одним из самых обворожительных созданий, которых Джаред когда-либо встречал. Сейчас Дженсен особо старательно изображал спокойствие и безразличие, но Джаред все равно разглядел скрытое раздражение и гневные искорки в глазах.  
– Твое имя – Джек Бристоу.  
– А что, для Сидни я недостаточно хорош? – опять вставил слово Джаред.  
– Джек – определенно самый крутой из Бристоу, – спокойно ответил Дженсен. – И хватит меня перебивать. По легенде ты – высококвалифицированный референт, что обеспечит тебе доступ в здание. За тобой будут следить, поэтому веди себя как обычный парень и демонстрируй это как можно активнее, это важно. Тусуйся почаще, снимай красивых девушек, ну, или парней.  
– Нет, – сказал Джаред. – Я буду тебя перебивать тебя, пока ты не перестанешь нести чушь. Хочешь сказать, Агентство приказывает мне спать с кем попало? Ты это серьезно? Потому что это чушь собачья. Поверить не могу, что мы вообще обсуждаем это. Знаешь, не получается у тебя строить из себя крутого, Дженсен, у тебя просто раздвоение личности.  
– Джаред…  
– Нет.  
Он обошел стол и, наконец, приблизился к Дженсену. Тот не дрогнул и не отстранился, даже не отвел взгляда, и это можно было бы расценить как прогресс, если бы Дженсен не выступал сейчас в роли сводни, выдавая это за рабочий момент.  
– Ты что, ненормальный? – спросил Джаред как можно внушительнее. – У тебя что, проблемы с головой, о которых меня не предупредили? Потому что у тебя семь пятниц на неделе, и понять тебя не смогут все дешифраторы ЦРУ вместе взятые. Просто… Скажи мне, что случилось?  
Дженсен, едва дыша, не мигая, смотрел на него этими зелеными до невозможности глазами, как будто Джаред знал все ответы на любые его вопросы. Потом он тяжело сглотнул и покачал головой.  
– Ничего не случилось, – он опустил взгляд, потом снова посмотрел в глаза Джареду. – Просто… я там не нужен. Мой образ жизни не позволяет мне часто показываться на публике. Или иметь отношения с кем-то из агентства, тем более, когда оно было скомпрометировано. Не очень хорошая идея, знаешь ли.  
Первым желанием Джареда было коснуться его. Не схватить, не швырнуть на стол. Просто поддержать, установить контакт.  
Но он не решался. Он не знал, когда все это началось, и есть ли здесь вина Дженсена, но только теперь их отношения что-то значили для Джареда. Он изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не послать все к черту и не продемонстрировать Дженсену, насколько сильно его чувство.  
– Все хорошо, – сказал ему Джаред. – Ты можешь доверять мне.   
И тут Дженсен рассмеялся ему прямо в лицо, как будто он сморозил какую-то несусветную глупость.  
– О, ну конечно, Джаред, я тебе верю.  
Ничего обиднее от Дженсена он еще не слышал.   
…  
…  
  
Заметив Лорен еще издали, он уже знал, что услышит плохие новости. Джареда все еще трусило после инструктажа с Дженсеном, и, увидев размашистую походку Лорен и ее слегка ссутулившиеся плечи, Джаред понял, что его ждет еще один неприятный сюрприз. Просканировав взглядом бульвар, она посмотрела на Джареда.  
– Говори, – чуть не приказал тот; он не хотел, чтобы вышло так резко. – Что ты раскопала?  
– У Тига образцовый послужной список, – начала она. – Абсолютно незапятнанная репутация, сплошные похвалы.  
Джаред в нетерпении пожал плечами.  
– Ну, и что здесь плохого?  
– Ничего, – Лорен тревожно всматривалась в прохожих. – С ним все прекрасно, проблема с агентом, которого он курировал. Он был убит.  
– Да, он рассказывал об этом.  
Лорен натянуто улыбнулась.  
\- А он рассказал тебе, что как раз в это время дело Кейна расследовали? Было подозрение, что он работает двойным агентом в пользу Коалиции.  
Джаред схватил ее за плечо, заставляя успокоиться и посмотреть ему в глаза. Она с неохотой встретилась с ним взглядом, и тут же отвела его в сторону.  
– Мне нужно знать все, что ты накопала, – попросил он.  
Лорен сделала судорожный вздох, и он отпустил ее. Она откинула со лба волосы и опять посмотрела на него.  
– В деле Тига были ссылки на дело Кристиана Кейна. Для полноты картины я попыталась найти файл Кейна. Но он оказался недоступен. Не просто недоступен – «Совершенно секретно». Стоило мне обратиться к нему, и моментально со мной по телефону связался один из руководителей Агентства, поинтересовавшись, что я делаю.  
– Они сказали тебе, что подозревают в Кейне двойного агента? – спросил Джаред.  
– Нет. После того, как меня отчитал по телефону Уиверли, я обратилась к одной знакомой, за которой числился должок. Она рассказала о расследовании. После смерти Кейна его не закрыли, но… все говорит о том, что руководителям Агентства известен ответ.  
Лорен нервно улыбнулась.  
– Будь осторожен, Джаред. Прежде чем ты зайдешь с Тигом слишком далеко, советую выяснить, знал ли он о том, что его подопечный - двойной агент.  
Джаред вспомнил холодную настороженность Дженсена, и то, как пытался он удержать Джареда на расстоянии, как сопротивлялся самому себе. Он покачал головой, уже зная ответ на вопрос. И хотя Джаред никогда и не встречался с Кейном, он уже заранее его ненавидел.  
  
***


	11. Chapter 11

 

**Глава 11**

 

Насколько Джаред мог судить, Кэссиди был о дочери гораздо худшего мнения, чем она того заслуживала. Кэти умна, да какой там, она могла соперничать с отцом по уровню интеллекта. Никто не спорит, Марк – удачливый бизнесмен, но, скорее, за счет напора и жестокости. Ему просто везло. А вот у дочери определенно чувствовался потенциал.  
Кэти сразу обратила на него внимание, ведь он молод и хорош собой, к тому же, новичок, и потому Джаред успел с ней сблизиться. Употребив все имеющиеся навыки общения, он сумел выстроить их отношения на дружеской основе. Хотя это грозило ему последствиями, да и Кэти была вполне ничего, но Джаред никак не мог подобрать себе кого-то подходящего, потому что ни один кандидат не обладал зелеными глазами, веснушкам и не откликался на имя «Дженсен».   
Ну, просто не везло.  
Провалы на заданиях последнего времени подстегивали энтузиазм Джареда, и он просто из кожи лез, выполняя миссию. Ни один документ, входивший или исходивший из кабинета старшего Кэссиди, не проскакивал мимо носа Джареда. Он впечатляюще справлялся с ролью младшего офис-менеджера, копировал любые мало-мальски важные бумаги и постепенно входил в жизнь Кэти.  
Может, Джаред и чувствовал бы себя подонком, используя ее, если бы не уверенность, что Кэти была в курсе, чем занимаются ее бывший и папочка, но вроде как не возражала. Так что он лишь предоставит ей возможность отыграться.  
А потом, на двенадцатый день «любимейшего» из всех заданий (хотя нет, на первом месте то, в болоте, когда он со сломанной ногой спасался от психопата-киллера русской мафии), Джаред получил на самом деле хорошее известие: заархивированный диск с добытой им важной информацией у него заберет Дженсен. И даже не через тайник, а напрямую. Само собой, это подразумевает, что Дженсен прибудет сюда и окажется в пределах досягаемости.  
Часть мозга Джареда, не занятая этой сногсшибательной новостью, украсившей его скучное времяпровождение в Софии, именно та, что отвечала за неприятные стороны его работы, сразу проанализировала сведения. Зачем Дженсену присутствовать лично? В конце концов, обмен информацией через тайник – обычная процедура. Нет, Джаред, конечно, не возражал, но… хм, любопытно. И немного странно.  
…  
…  
  
Джаред вышел из офиса с мыслью, что, Бог свидетель, если чему это задание его и научило, так это тому, что уж лучше жить под угрозой неминуемой смерти, чем без конца подносить кофе занудным коммерсантам. Он сел на трамвай и поехал домой, чтобы переодеться к вечеру.  
На протяжении всего пути он спиной чувствовал двух людей Марка Кэссиди, следовавших по пятам. В первое время его работы в фирме они неотлучно держались поблизости, но затем в службе безопасности, очевидно, решили, что серьезной угрозы Джаред не представляет, и теперь парни светились лишь изредка. Джареда это мало волновало. В компании существовала собственная система, которая выполняла свои функции, вот и все.  
Он с нетерпением ожидал вечера, но не потому, что Кэти с друзьями пригласила его в клуб. Там будет Дженсен. И хотя его по-прежнему беспокоил вопрос, отчего столько внимания его персоне, Джаред никогда не отказался бы лишний раз повидаться с куратором.  
В клубе было людно и шумно, мерцали отраженные множеством зеркал серебристые и голубые огни. Пытаясь отыскать Кэти и остальных, Джаред прокладывал себе дорогу через танцпол. Друзья у Кэссиди, в общем, ничего. Скучные, испорченные богатенькие сынки, но такая компания ему как раз подходила, и тусоваться с ними было несложно.  
Хотя ему определенно нравился Майк, но тот был из другой породы. Старше, умнее и шизанутее. Зато с ним весело. Проблема в том, что он наверняка принадлежал Коалиции. Джаред держался с ним настороже, но Майк как будто не интересовался им. Удивительно, с какой готовностью народ принимал на веру, что Джаред безвреден как щенок. Может, он бы и призадумался над этим на досуге, но, в любом случае, это лишь облегчало ему жизнь.  
– Джек! – Кэти помахала ему из-за своего стола. – Давай сюда! Где тебя черти носят?  
– Допоздна работал в офисе, – с виноватой улыбкой пояснил Джаред. – С утра принтер зажевал документы, и пришлось нагонять упущенное.  
– Ну, теперь придется делать то же самое с выпивкой, мы далеко продвинулись, – сказал Майк и указал ему на коктейль ярко-фиолетового цвета.  
– На вид потрясающе, – неуверенно проговорил Джаред. Он одним махом осушил бокал, притворно скривился (заслужив насмешливую улыбку Майка), и толкнул к нему пустой бокал. – Ну и гадость, чувак. Что это?  
– Кэти заказала. А я пока разогреваюсь.  
– Даже не думай, Майк, – вставила слово Кэти. – Можешь обзывать меня как угодно, но больше ты не заставишь меня выпить тот бензин для зажигалок.  
– Не слушай ее, – он закинул Джареду руку на плечи, привлекая к себе. – Не было там никакого бензина, и вообще, нечего было надираться, если у тебя такой деликатный желудок.  
– Мне завтра рано утром на работу. Не думаю, что у меня есть время на неотложку, – поколебавшись, сказал Джаред.  
Но Майк уже не слушал его. Он по-прежнему склонялся к Джареду, но его пристальный взгляд остановился на металлической лестнице, спускающейся в клуб. Джаред проследил за его взглядом и все понял.  
Дженсен был одет не по случаю – простая белая рубашка и потертые джинсы. Он стоял в лучах серебристого света и казался нереально красивым. У Джареда по спине пробежали мурашки, что-то тяжелое ухнуло в низ живота. Да, вот оно. Странные и необъяснимые отношения с этим красивым психом – именно то, что ему нужно. Он просто лишился дара речи.  
– А на это, значит, у тебя время найдется? – Майк опять посмотрел на Джареда все с той же улыбкой на лице.  
Его откровенно оценивающий взгляд, устремленный на Дженсена, вызвал у Джареда, к его собственному удивлению, вспышку ревности. С чего бы это? Их с Дженсеном отношения вряд ли можно отнести к разряду страстных.  
Майк поднялся, не спуская с Дженсена взгляд, и Джаред схватил его за руку.  
– Эй, к твоему сведению, когда получишь от ворот поворот, я покажу тебе, как это делается, – и он довершил фразу самоуверенной ухмылкой, отчего Майк рассмеялся.  
Похлопав Джареда по щеке, он сказал:  
– Смотри и учись, малыш. Смотри и учись.  
Ну, можно и посмотреть, а учиться было нечему: Дженсен вел себя грубовато и надменно, как он обычно и поступал с теми, кто его не особенно устраивал. Майк положил руку ему на плечо, и Дженсен с намеком уставился на его ладонь, пока тот ее не убрал. Он сказал что-то с усмешкой, и Дженсен смолк, не торопясь с ответом, но на его лице сохранялось презрительное выражение.  
Джаред находил этот спектакль «смотри и учись» весьма забавным.  
Дженсен что-то сказал, лишь несколько слов, и Майк отступил на шаг, все еще усмехаясь, но подняв руки в капитулирующем жесте. Наверное, Дженсен сегодня в ударе, если ему удалось быстро отделаться от Майка, да еще с такими минимальными усилиями.  
– Это один из самых постыдных провалов Майка, которые я когда-либо наблюдала, – сказала Кэти. – А на моей памяти их случалось немало.  
– Всем мы иногда проигрываем, – отозвался Джаред, с трудом сдерживая ликование.  
Для любого другого такой молниеносный «от ворот поворот» считался бы оскорблением. Но Майк не переставал его удивлять, и Джаред в который раз пожалел, что Коалиция прибрала его к рукам раньше, чем Агентство.  
– Твой черед, приятель, – сказал Майк, усаживаясь обратно за стол. – Но мне кажется, он какой-то псих. Не нашел во мне абсолютно ничего привлекательного, даже ни капельки. Тебе не кажется это странным?  
Джаред посмотрел на него с сочувствием, наконец, получая возможность встать и направиться к Дженсену, который стоял у бара. Джаред достаточно изучил его, чтобы распознать по невозмутимому выражению лица, что на самом деле спокойствием здесь не пахнет – Дженсен напряжен, даже сердит. Хотя, когда он увидел Джареда, на секунду на его лице мелькнуло облегчение.  
Легко коснувшись его талии, Джаред тоже привалился к бару и улыбнулся.  
– Может, угостить тебя виски?  
– Может, свалим отсюда? – ответил Дженсен.  
– Люблю тебя таким вот, на взводе, дорогуша, но… - он бросил взгляд на громил Кэссиди. – Боюсь, тебе придется поторчать в клубе и сделать вид, что я тебе вроде как понравился, – он склонился, шепча ему на ухо, и Дженсен замер, не дыша. – Да ладно, разве тебе трудно притвориться, что я тебе нравлюсь?  
– Ты мне нравишься, – произнес Дженсен, по-прежнему внимательно изучая стену напротив.  
Он даже не пытался отодвинуться от Джареда, и тот с удовольствием оставался бы там, где стоял, но тогда парни Кэссиди могли заподозрить неладное. Развернувшись спиной, он облокотился на стойку бара. Дженсена больше не было рядом, и ему вдруг стало холодно.  
– Очень нравлюсь, – поправил он.  
Дженсен выдал какую-то неестественную фальшивую улыбку, скорее для сторонних наблюдателей, и Джаред, не сдержавшись, рассмеялся: каким дружелюбным и милым может выглядеть Дженсен именно в тот момент, когда на душе у него совсем другое. В этом, наверное, и крылся его секрет.  
Он опять предпринял попытку.  
– Ну, так что, потанцуем?  
Ответом ему была еще одна игривая улыбка, и Джаред понял, что поддержки в этом спектакле от Дженсена не дождешься.  
– Пойдем, я убийственно танцую. Просто умереть – не встать.  
– Это меня и настораживает, – улыбка Дженсена казалась такой теплой, в отличие от его тона.  
– А как насчет выпивки? Может, я тебя напою, и ты станешь дружелюбнее?  
Дженсен просунул ладонь в задний карман джинсов Джареда, хватая его за зад, и грубо притянул к себе. Подставив ему лицо, он приоткрыл губы, словно предлагая себя поцеловать, и вызывающе посмотрел Джареду в глаза. Вроде бы ничего неприличного, ну, немного жесткого флирта, но у Джареда почему-то комок застрял в горле.  
– Не нужно покупать мне выпивку, детка, – сказал ему Дженсен, и Джаред мог поклясться, что расслышал певучий техасский акцент. – Я и трезвый могу быть дружелюбен.  
– Да? – растягивая слова, поинтересовался Джаред. – Насколько дружелюбен?  
Дженсен немедленно продемонстрировал на практике, тесно прижавшись к нему пахом, но быстро отстранился, едва у Джареда успело захватить дух. Не зря его так классно вышколили и научили владеть собой.  
– Настолько, что лучше бы нам выйти отсюда поскорее, пока я не шокировал местную публику непристойным поведением, – ответил Дженсен и коротко поцеловал его в подбородок. – Ну как, я всех убедил, что на тебя запал? Можно нам, наконец, свалить отсюда?  
Джаред взял лицо Дженсена в свои огромные ладони и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. Да, так и есть: Дженсен на него злился. И Джареду было нетрудно сложить два плюс два, чтобы понять причину. Очевидно, он выяснил, что Джаред копался в его личном деле. Не удивительно, что Дженсен этому не обрадовался, но, по мнению Джареда, тот, кто не сует нос в такие вот дела, потом плохо заканчивает.  
– А у тебя здорово получается манипулировать людьми, - пошутил он беззлобно. – Скажи спасибо, что ты мне нравишься.  
Он обнял Дженсена за талию и вывел из клуба, на секунду задержавшись, чтобы подмигнуть Майку.  
…  
…  
  
В воздухе висела легкая морось, мокрый асфальт чавкал под ногами. От гулких ритмов музыки, доносившейся с танцпола, отражения огней в лужах слегка подрагивали. Небо над их головами было темно-синее, почти черное. Прохлада ночи коснулась разгоряченной кожи Джареда, и он передернул плечами.  
Он приобнял Дженсена так крепко, что у них получалось идти теперь только в ногу.  
– У нас все еще хвост, – сообщил Джаред, делая вид, что трется носом о затылок Дженсена.  
– Ну, тогда к черту их, зачем тянуть.  
Дженсен потащил его в ближайший темный проулок, и до Джареда дошло, чего тот добивается, удивляясь, как он не сообразил с самого начала.  
Он толкнул Дженсена на мокрую стену, прижимая – одна рука на плече, другая на бедре, и поцеловал его. Он целовал его жестко, грубо, спускаясь от щеки к шее, кусая, засасывая, вылизывая, водя зубами по коже. Дженсен на вкус был как вишня и виски одновременно, резкий сладковатый привкус, и что только за дерьмо он пил? Джаред никак не мог распробовать это на губах Дженсена и все целовал его, пока тот не засопротивлялся, пытаясь вырваться.  
Оба прерывисто дышали, и Джаред отстранился посмотреть на Дженсена – ну что опять за проблемы у этого динамиста? Хорошо, даже замечательно, если Дженсен решит остановиться прямо сейчас. Да, Джаред остановится, он еще не так далеко зашел и контролирует себя. Но если Дженсен действительно хочет все это прекратить, лучше бы ему поторопиться, потому что Джаред терял контроль все быстрее.  
Свет с соседних улиц едва проникал в полутемный проулок, но глаза Дженсена, казалось, светились в темноте. Его рот выглядел так непристойно, что, поддавшись искушению, Джаред опять потянулся к Дженсену, готовый продолжить.  
И тут он понял, в чем проблема: Дженсен хочет большего, он хочет сам целовать Джареда в ответ. И это было здорово, охренительно здорово – теперь Джареду не нужно волноваться, что его бедный мозг вот-вот взорвется от напряжения, пытаясь обуздать тело. Он взял Дженсена за запястья, поднял ему руки над головой и толкнул обратно на стену, продолжив целовать.  
Два охранника Кэссиди так и торчали на улице у входа в проулок, притворяясь, что болтают. Один курил, другой стоял рядом. Они наблюдали. Джаред уделил им внимание ровно на столько, чтобы убедиться, что опасности они не представляют. Он почти что трахал Дженсена сквозь одежду, ударяясь бедрами, вжимаясь в его разведенные ноги. Липкому, влажному члену было до невозможности тесно в джинсах, и все функции мозга Джареда свелись сейчас к одному – желанию секса. Его руки были заняты тем, что удерживали руки Дженсена у него над головой, но, чтобы облегчить Джареду жизнь, все можно было бы устроить гораздо лучше. Дженсена можно устроить гораздо лучше.  
Последний раз яростно впившись Дженсену в губы, скорее не целуя, а прикусывая ему распухшую нижнюю губу, Джаред, удерживая одну руку Дженсена у него над головой, другую направил к своему ремню.  
– Возьми его, хорошо? Сделаешь это для меня? – хрипло проговорил он, наплевав на зрителей, и Дженсен понял его, кивнул и потянулся к ремню.  
Джаред отпустил другую его руку, и пока тот возился с пряжкой, прошелся с нежностью по всем оставленным на коже Дженсена следам и укусам, успокаивая языком, добираясь к выемке у шеи, целуя все веснушки, какие только смог разглядеть. Это казалось таким естественным, настоящим: Дженсен, распластанный у стены, прижатый телом Джареда. Дженсен рядом с Джаредом – по-другому и быть не может.  
– Джар… Джек, – тут же поправился Дженсен. Джаред как загипнотизированный смотрел на точеный контур губ Дженсена, на то, как они произносят имя. Лишь через мгновение до него дошло, что это имя - его.  
Он помог Дженсену стянуть с себя джинсы, и когда он вытащил его член из боксеров, схватил его за запястье. Тихий, почти болезненный стон сорвался с зацелованных губ Дженсена, когда он заработал рукой на члене Джареда.  
Ладонь двигалась медленно, размеренно, по всей его длине. Дженсен нарушил ритм лишь для того, чтоб собрать кончиками пальцев смазку на головке. Джаред, затаив дыхание, наблюдал, как Дженсен подносит пальцы ко рту, пробуя вкус Джареда. Выражение на его лице было каким-то удивленным, похожим на любопытство, он прикрыл глаза и обвел языком губы.  
Не в силах дольше оставаться зрителем, Джаред рывком расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах Дженсена, дернул молнию вниз, царапаясь о ее острые края. Размеренный ритм руки Дженсена снова нарушился лишь на секунды, пока Джаред доставал его член из трусов. Он прижался бедрами к бедрам Дженсена, обхватывая оба члена, переплетая пальцы с пальцами Дженсена. Тот застонал, крепко зажмурившись, выгибая спину.  
Может, это странно, но Джареду не хотелось, чтобы парни Кэссиди слышали Дженсена таким. Он не хотел делить это ни с кем, и уж тем более не с теми, кто, пусть и отдаленно, связан с Коалицией. Дженсен и так из-за них пострадал. И он склонился к нему, накрывая его рот своим, упивался каждым сбивчивым выдохом и поскуливанием, срывающимся с губ Дженсена.  
Его ладонь гладко скользила на членах, влажным звуком нарушая приглушенную тишину проулка. Одной рукой Дженсен вцепился ему в плечо, повиснув на Джареде, целуя его при каждой возможности.  
Джаред понял, что Дженсен на грани, потому что он толкнулся бедрами так резко, что чуть не отбросил его в сторону. Он еще сильнее сжал плечо Джареду, и след от пули, рана, полученная несколько месяцев назад, снова заныла, напоминая Джареду тот самый первый раз, когда он разглядел, что прячется за этим холодным и непробиваемым фасадом.  
Дженсен кончил бурно, теряя контроль, бормоча при этом что-то бессвязное. Хотя нет, не совсем бессвязное. Это было «люблю». Джаред на сто процентов уверен, что расслышал слово. Но это ничего не значит – люди часто болтают всякую чушь, когда кончают. Оргазм разъединяет мозг с телом, Джаред где-то читал об этом.  
Джаред кончил секундой позже. Охранники Кэссиди так и не спускали с них глаз.  
…  
…  
  
Пока они приходили в себя, сталкиваясь ртами в неловких поцелуях, касаясь друг друга, лаская, Дженсен вложил ему в ладонь «жучка», переделанного под офисную кнопку. Ну, хоть какое-то объяснение, зачем Дженсен присутствует здесь лично. Получив от Джареда диск с информацией, Дженсен оттолкнул его, пытаясь привести себя в порядок.  
Под видом еще одного поцелуя Джаред склонился к нему и сказал, понизив голос до шепота:  
– Я знаю, почему ты на меня злишься. Но не стоит скрывать от меня секреты, это не приведет к добру. Я должен все знать.  
Дженсен резко отвернулся.  
– Ты начал смотреть фильм с середины, приятель, и узнал обо мне большой круглый ноль.  
Дженсен вырвался из рук Джареда, и он нехотя отпустил его. Он проводил Дженсена взглядом, удостоверился, что к нему не пристали парни Кэссиди, когда тот вышел из проулка, и потом задумался: неужели он настолько профессионал, что заставит себя вернуться сейчас в клуб и позволит Майку напоить себя?   
К большому сожалению, Джаред был профессионалом.  
  
  
***


	12. Chapter 12

 

**Глава 12**

 

Что-то было не так: Джареда вызвали в Агентство посреди ночи. Его вели по коридорам здания, и по пути ему встретился Дженсен, побледневший и сосредоточенный. Его сопровождали два офицера службы безопасности, и Джареду удалось обменяться с ним взглядом, но не более того.  
Джареда привели в кабинет к Уиверли. Это был самый молодой из руководителей Агентства и единственный, с кем он еще ни разу не встречался. Очевидно, весь сыр-бор из-за Лорен и добытой по Дженсену информации. Это еще полбеды, вот если бы в руководстве не видели дальше своего носа и не заметили бы, что его бывший куратор роет материал на нынешнего куратора не без участия самого Джареда – тогда бы следовало волноваться.  
Уиверли говорил в это время по телефону, и потому жестом указал Джареду на стул. Может, стоило продемонстрировать Уиверли, как он недоволен нынешней ситуацией? С другой стороны, если в деле замешан Дженсен, можно только все испортить. Поэтому Джаред решил подождать и посмотреть, что будет дальше.  
Наконец, Уиверли положил трубку и обратил свое внимание на Джареда. Тот встретил его сверлящий взгляд дружелюбной улыбкой.  
– Нам придется снова проверить тебя на надежность, – сказал Уиверли, и Джаред даже обрадовался его прямоте, хотя перспектива новых допросов и копаний в мозгах не особо прельщала.  
– С чего это вдруг?  
Уиверли замолчал, передвинул на столе какие-то бумаги, потом опять посмотрел на Джареда.  
– Тиг – агент высшего класса, однако, я уверен, Коэн раскопала и передала тебе сведения о его громком провале в случае с Кейном.  
– В деле Тига ни одного нарекания, – спокойно напомнил Джаред.  
– Это лишь формально. В те дни он был довольно неопытен, и Кейн чертовски подвел нас всех. Но второго такого провала мы допустить не можем, тем более с агентом твоего уровня, – Уиверли пожал плечами и добавил: – Мы знаем о ваших отношениях. Это усложняет дело, и мы хотим убедиться, что вы оба чисты.  
– О, не волнуйтесь, мы предохраняемся, – съязвил Джаред.  
Лицо Уиверли словно окаменело, он помолчал, затем натянуто улыбнулся.  
– Очень смешно. Я рад, что тебе весело. Конечно, не стоит принимать всерьез международную безопасность, так и до депрессии недалеко. Ну, представь, мы лишились целой команды агентов в Тегеране, в Ванкувере пропал куратор, скорее всего, мертв; мы обнаружили канал утечки информации на нашем сервере, жучок от Коалиции, с помощью которого они раздобыли секретную информацию… Ты прав, все это так угнетает, поэтому здорово, что у тебя сохранилось чувство юмора.  
– Надо же! Кто бы мог подумать, что моя работа настолько опасна и трудна, – опять съязвил Джаред, меняя затем тон: – Слушайте, ради Бога, проверяйте меня, проверяйте Дженсена. Делайте, что заблагорассудится, только бы вы убедились, что проблемы не существует. А потом дайте мне спокойно заниматься своим делом.  
Уиверли откинулся в кресле. Джаред ему явно не нравился, и это было написано у него на лице. Ничего хорошего Джареду это не сулило, в мире и так полно людей, которые его ненавидят. Единственное, что утешало – Уиверли ему тоже не понравился. По крайней мере, они квиты.  
…  
…  
  
Свет единственной лампы отвесно падал на кресло, стоящее посреди небольшой комнаты. Джареда крепко пристегнули ремнями, и это доставило ему немало беспокойства: из головы не шли слова Дженсена о том, что кто-то в Агентстве желает ему смерти. Сидеть вот так, пришпиленным к креслу и подсоединенным к приборам, считывающим активность его мозга, показатели пульса и другие физические параметры – да, это никак не помогало Джареду настроиться на допрос.  
Спустя некоторое время (которое Джаред потратил, пробуя ремни на прочность) в комнату вошел человек средних лет: прилизанные волосы, маленькие черные глазки. Он ободряюще хлопнул Джареда по плечу и уселся за компьютер.  
– Привет, парень, я Денверс. Только что поговорил с твоим другом, и теперь твоя очередь, – он что-то поправил в приборах и бросил взгляд на Джареда. – Уверен, ты не раз проходил эту процедуру. Придется меня потерпеть, и мы быстренько закончим.  
– Умеешь ты, однако, наладить контакт с пациентом, – Джаред, приподнявшись, продемонстрировал Денверсу улыбку.  
Тот засмеялся и расправил плечи.  
– Ладно, сынок, поехали.  
…  
…  
  
– Твое имя?  
– Джаред.  
– Фамилия?  
– Не думаю, что у тебя есть доступ, чтобы знать об этом.  
– Ну, ладно, та, что в документах.  
– Форестер.   
– Давно ты работаешь на Агентство?   
– Пять месяцев.  
– Расскажи о твоих отношениях с Дженсеном Тигом.  
– Он мой куратор.  
– Ничего не добавишь?  
– Да, ладно, старик, ты ведь и сам в курсе… Я даже не знаю, как это описать. Ты только что беседовал с Тигом – он хоть раз ответил напрямую?  
– Тогда облегчим задачу. Ваши отношения исключительно профессиональные?  
– Нет.  
– Он предпринимал попытки завербовать тебя в Коалицию?  
– Нет.  
– Ты предпринимал попытки завербовать его в Коалицию?  
– Нет.  
– Связан ли ты каким-либо образом с Коалицией?  
– Нет.  
– Ты знаешь Майкла Розенбаума?  
– Да, – ответил Джаред после паузы.  
– Откуда ты его знаешь?  
– Он один из друзей объекта, которым интересуется Агентство. Я встречал его во время выполнения задания.  
– Предпринимал ли ты попытки получить доступ к засекреченным файлам Агентства?  
– Э-э… нет, не напрямую.  
– Не напрямую?  
– Да.  
– Для каких целей?  
– Хотел узнать больше о Дженсене.  
– Почему?  
– Потому, что… он меня интересует.  
– Почему?  
– Потому, что… – Джаред замолчал и нахмурился. – Я не хотел углубляться в наши отношения до того, как разузнаю о нем побольше.  
– Почему?  
– Что за бедный словарный запас, старик? Я просто хотел удостовериться, что не попаду с ним в неприятности, ясно?  
– Хорошо, тогда скажи: ты доверяешь Тигу?  
– Так же, как и всем. Может, немного больше.  
– Что ты испытываешь к Тигу?  
– Это проверка на лояльность или сеанс у психоаналитика? Ты меня смущаешь. Какая связь между моими чувствами к Тигу и вопросом – являюсь ли я тайным агентом Коалиции?  
– Пожалуйста, отвечай. Что ты испытываешь к Тигу?  
Джаред сердито пожал плечами.  
– Он меня с ума сводит. Нет, наоборот, скорее, он сам чокнутый. Он красив и умен, и водит меня за нос, и иногда мне хочется его стукнуть. И делать это до тех пор, пока он не перестанет нести чушь.  
– Ты любишь его?  
Джаред, насколько это позволяли ремни, приподнялся и удивленно уставился на Денверса.  
– Ты серьезно? Нет, ты что, правда хочешь знать, люблю я его или нет? Вы что, сговорились с Уиверли? Кажется, он очень ценит тех, кто относится к делу серьезно. Лично я не считаю болтовню о моих любовных связях серьезным разговором.  
– Если ты не ответишь на вопрос, мне придется записать это как нежелание сотрудничать, и к тебе применят «сыворотку правды». Никто из нас этого не хочет. Пожалуйста, ответь на вопрос.  
– Люблю ли я его? – Джаред задумался, и потом ответил: – Нет.  
Последовала долгая пауза. Денверс оторвался от экрана монитора и посмотрел на Джареда, приподняв бровь. Тот ощутил, как лицо заливает краска; трудно сказать почему, но ему это совсем не понравилось.  
– Ладно, поехали дальше, – вздохнул Денверс. – Вернемся к твоему желанию узнать больше о Тиге. Какую информацию ты обнаружил?  
– Один из бывших подопечных Дженсена подозревался в работе на другую сторону.  
– Кто именно?  
– Кристиан Кейн.  
– Вы обсуждали с Дженсеном Кристиана Кейна?  
– Да.  
– Что сказал о нем Дженсен?  
– Что его убили агенты Коалиции.  
– Ты слышал прежде о Кристиане Кейне?  
– До работы в Агентстве – никогда.  
– Последние вопросы, Джаред. Мы почти закончили. Итак, веришь ли ты, что Дженсен – агент Коалиции?  
– Нет.  
– Ты агент Коалиции?  
– Нет.  
– Ты подозреваешь кого-то конкретно в Агентстве, что он работает на Коалицию?  
– Нет, конкретно – никого.  
– Ладно, отлично. Сейчас я тебя отвяжу, а Уиверли получит мой рапорт где-то через час.  
…  
…  
  
Поскольку формально Джаред еще находился под следствием, его так и оставили в комнате в ожидании вердикта. Однако не поставили у двери охрану: Джаред – агент высшего уровня, и охранник для него как «красная тряпка» для быка, еще решит доказать свою исключительность. Но и устроиться получше ему не предложили, поэтому он сполз вниз на неудобном стуле, уложил ноги на стол и попробовал вздремнуть.  
Наверное, Джаред и в самом деле заснул, потому что, очнувшись, обнаружил в комнате Уиверли. Часто заморгав, он отер лицо ладонью и сел на стуле ровнее. Уиверли явно не светился от счастья.  
– Близкие отношения между агентом и куратором являются нарушением правил, и, я уверен, вы оба это знали. Мало того, что это несусветная глупость – вы, два озабоченных кролика, наплевали на предписания, – Уиверли оперся на стол и навис над Джаредом, а тот с сонным видом рассматривал его сердитую физиономию. – Буду откровенен, если бы все зависело от меня, тебе бы предоставили другого куратора, а Тига отправили служить на Аляску.  
– Да? – спокойно отреагировал Джаред. – Очень интересно. Но, как вижу, все зависит не от вас, поэтому это не существенно, – он встал, толкнув стол на Уиверли. – Значит, я свободен? Вы закончили свою «охоту на ведьм»? Или на следующей неделе все заново?  
Уиверли смерил его откровенно враждебным взглядом, затем кивнул.  
– Да, ты свободен. Пока что.  
…  
…  
  
На встречу с Дженсеном Джаред выехал незадолго до рассвета. Электростанция находилась на окраине города, и еще на подъезде он заметил машину Дженсена. Тот сидел на багажнике, понуро свесив плечи. Вид у него был какой-то изможденный.  
Дженсен удачно выбрал место для встречи – присутствие электростанции обеспечивало подходящую шумовую защиту и сводило на нет работу почти всех стандартных подслушивающих устройств. У Джареда появилась слабая надежда поговорить с Дженсеном откровенно. За такой короткий срок лучшего места не подберешь.  
Первые солнечные лучи уже коснулись грязного пустыря, окрашивая его в желтовато-лиловый цвет, превращая это место в красивое и даже загадочное. Казалось, на мили вокруг ни души, лишь они вдвоем и нескончаемый гул проводов.  
Когда Джаред припарковался, Дженсен встал с багажника, сунул руки в карманы и пошел к нему навстречу.  
– Как вижу, ты оправдался, – начал он.  
– Надеюсь. А может, они решили, что снабдили меня веревкой достаточной длины, и я повешусь сам, – Джаред пожал плечами.  
– Прости.   
– За что?  
Дженсен отвел взгляд, качая головой. Тяжело вздохнув, он опять неосознанно потянулся кончиками пальцев к губам.  
Он был на пределе. Такая жизнь изматывала его, день за днем, и Джаред впервые заметил это. Страшно представить, как молодого неопытного парня подставил когда-то его агент, и постепенно Дженсен превратился вот в этого человека.  
– Денверс спросил, люблю ли я тебя, - вырвалось вдруг у Джареда. – Я сказал – нет. И он решил, что я вру. А тебя он спрашивал?  
– Да, спрашивал.  
– И? – спросил Джаред, когда молчание затянулось.  
Дженсен опять вздохнул и сделал пару бесцельных шагов в сторону, опустив взгляд. Он подбил ногой камешек, и тот поскакал к ограде. Дженсен прочесал пальцами волосы и повернулся к Джареду.  
– Ты понимаешь, что вчера произошло? Понимаешь, почему они притащили нас обоих ночью?  
– Потому что Уиверли урод?   
Слабая улыбка тронула губы Дженсена.  
– Потому что до них дошли слухи о тебе и обо мне. И потому что последний в агентстве, с кем меня связывали отношения, был Крис.  
– Который стал двойным агентом, – закончил за него фразу Джаред, наконец, понимая; его охватило мерзкое чувство. – Их интересовало, не завершу ли я работу, которую начал Кейн?  
Улыбка Дженсена моментально испарилась. Губы скривились в неясном выражении, он помотал головой. Джаред шагнул было к нему навстречу, но остановился, ничего не понимая. Почему Дженсен так цепляется за эти воспоминания, почему так дорожит человеком, который его предал? Ненавистные подозрения одолевали Джареда. Да и Дженсен сам признался, что имел отношения с Кейном.  
– Ты любил его? – спросил он, не в силах скрыть горечи в голосе.  
Дженсен отрицательно качнул головой.  
– Не в этом смысле. Кейн был моим другом, – он тяжело сглотнул, запнувшись. – Он был смелым и преданным, и я доверял ему больше чем себе. И не был он никаким двойным агентом.  
– Дженсен… – начал Джаред, совсем упав духом и отчаянно желая, чтобы Кейн выжил, и тогда бы он убил этого гада собственноручно. Джаред потянулся к Дженсену, но тот увернулся от него.  
– Нет! Я не придумываю, Джаред, это правда. Установленный факт. Крис не был двойным агентом, – он резко повернулся к нему и зло сверкнул глазами. – А знаешь, почему он умер? Кейн проявил неосторожность и дал понять двойному агенту в нашей организации, что в курсе, кто он на самом деле. Кейн представлял угрозу, вот почему его убили.  
Дженсен приблизился к Джареду и дотронулся до его щеки. Прикосновение было невесомым, как будто он не хотел оставить о себе ни малейшего напоминания.  
– Пожалуйста, Джаред, обещай, что будешь держаться от этого подальше. Иначе они и тебя убьют.  
– Не убьют, – успокоил его Джаред. – Только попытаются.  
  
  
***


	13. Chapter 13

 

**Глава 13**

 

Прошло четыре дня, но из Агентства не поступило ни единого известия. Джаред не мог понять – то ли он впал в немилость, то ли они никак не примут решение по его вопросу. Впрочем, Джаред был благодарен за этот вынужденный отпуск, пусть он и проводил большую часть времени, бесцельно тыкая в кнопки сотового и раздумывая, позвонить Дженсену или нет. Он ел, спал и смотрел всякое дерьмо по ТВ.  
Джареду просто повезло провести несколько дней как обычный человек, потому что не прошло и часа после звонка из Агентства, а он уже занимался совсем необычным для среднестатистического парня делом: планировал, как выкрасть сердечник термоядерной бомбы до того, как ее продадут террористам.  
– Глазков не входит в Коалицию и не питает особых симпатий к их целям и устремлениям, – пояснил Дженсен. – Однако он частенько совершает с ними сделки. Судя по данным разведки, товар, который он отправляет этим вечером – ядерная боеголовка, похищенная у французских военных.  
– Надо же, Коалиция переходит на игрушки для взрослых, – как всегда, отпустил комментарий Джаред.  
– Вот почему мы помешаем с ними поиграть. Ты проникнешь на склад Глазкова до того, как он успеет выйти в море, и выкрадешь сердечник боеголовки. Коалиция, как минимум, не получит в свои руки ядерное оружие. Как максимум – если нам повезет, это испортит отношения Коалиции и Глазкова, и они потеряют поставщика оружия.  
Пока Джаред рассматривал схему доков, анализируя маршрут, который подготовил для него Дженсен, тот не сказал ни слова, просто сидел и ждал. Его молчание выбивало Джареда из колеи, и через несколько минут он бросил на Дженсена взгляд, чтобы убедиться, что он все еще рядом. Дженсен улыбнулся.  
– Кстати, ты был прав насчет Тегерана, – сказал ему Джаред. – Похоже, там была настоящая бойня.  
Дженсен кивнул, потом вдруг вскинул голову, вопросительно приподняв бровь.  
– А ты откуда знаешь?  
Он произнес это довольно резко, и Джаред усмехнулся про себя: не дай Бог позволить Дженсену усомниться в своей лояльности. Хорошо, что он чист.  
– От Уиверли. Устроил мне настоящий спектакль, рассказал, что они лишились целой команды агентов в Тегеране, и что в Ванкувере пропал куратор, а на сервере Агентства обнаружили канал утечки информации. И что сам он настоящее чмо. Знаешь, грустно быть Уиверли.  
Дженсен заметно расслабился и кивнул.  
– Это я виноват, что Уиверли тебя недолюбливает. После смерти Криса он хотел, чтобы я ушел из Агентства. Ну, сам понимаешь, лишний риск. Но другие руководители за меня уцепились. Сказали, что теперь я еще более ценный экземпляр, раз имел опыт общения с двойным агентом, – Дженсен кисло улыбнулся.  
Джаред на мгновение встретился с ним взглядом, и вдруг почувствовал, что понятия не имеет, кто сейчас перед ним. Кто он, этот парень, который отрезает людям пальцы, и чьи руки так уверенно обращаются с оружием? Холодный, расчетливый, смертельно опасный и полный секретов. Джаред не знал этого Дженсена и не хотел знать, и в это мгновение был благодарен судьбе, что не является предателем.  
И тут же к нему вернулся привычный Дженсен – сдержанный, спокойный профессионал, слишком красивый, чтобы казаться угрозой. Однако Джаред никак не мог удержаться, ему ужасно хотелось увидеть того странного Дженсена снова, и потому он не отставал.  
– Но ты ведь подозреваешь, кто именно двойной агент? Ну, скажи. Если Крис намекнул им, что все знает, то уж с тобой-то он наверняка поделился.  
Сначала Джареду показалось, что он получит ответ. Дженсен уже открыл рот, и Джаред нетерпеливо склонился к нему в ожидании. Но тот лишь качнул головой.  
– Ничего ты от меня не дождешься, приятель. Не скажу тебе ни слова, иначе ты точно вляпаешься в историю. Два раза на одни и те же грабли я не наступаю.  
…  
…  
  
Чтобы проникнуть на склад, вытащить сердечник и выбраться оттуда, Джареду были отведены ровно восемь минут. Он израсходовал три из них, и уже занимался деактивацией системы безопасности на корпусе боеголовки, как вдруг что-то пошло не так.  
– Вот черт! – резко выкрикнул Дженсен в наушнике Джареда. – Кто-то отключил охранную сигнализацию на складе, и полиция будет там с минуты на минуту. Очень скоро у тебя появится компания, поторопись.  
В тот же миг протяжно взвыла полицейская сирена, и склад словно ожил, люди Глазкова зашевелились, бросили свои дела, торопясь скрыть от полиции незаконное оружие. Проще говоря, они стали окружать Джареда.  
– Саскватч, немедленно завершить операцию. Повторяю, завершай операцию и уходи оттуда.   
Стоит ли бросать задание? Ведь Коалиция получит ядерное оружие. Джаред засомневался лишь на секунду – и тут же за это поплатился. Получив оглушительный удар по затылку, он упал на колени, черная пелена встала перед глазами, и он отрубился. Голос Дженсена продолжал звать его в наушнике.  
…  
…  
  
Судя по тому, как они привязали его, ни одного шанса вырваться не намечалось. Руки и ноги Джареда прикрутили к креслу так крепко, что тело уже начало затекать. В голове раздавались удары молота, мокрые волосы слиплись на затылке, и еще что-то стекало по шее, наверняка кровь.  
Как его и учили, Джаред быстро огляделся, отмечая каждую деталь. За стенами слышалось уханье огромного двигателя, и, учитывая легкое покачивание, Джаред сделал вывод, что он на корабле. В темной сырой комнате компанию ему составляли двое, вооруженные полуавтоматическим оружием. Парни явно умели с ним обращаться.  
Джаред облизнул губы и выдал охранникам дружелюбную улыбку.  
– Не хочу вас, холуев, обидеть, но где там ваше начальство?  
После некоторого молчания один из охранников пробубнил в микрофон у воротника: «Он очнулся». Вскоре послышался дробный стук каблуков по металлу, и появилась целая компания таких же мордоворотов, сопровождавших «начальство», коим оказалась симпатичная женщина – около сорока, каштановые волосы, карие глаза.  
– Ну, слава Богу, очнулся, милый, – ее акцент моментально выдал в ней американку. – А я думала, ты проспишь всю дорогу.  
– Ничто так не усыпляет меня, как что-нибудь тяжелое и по голове, – сказал ей Джаред. – Разве что еще горячее молоко, которое мне мама дает перед сном. Или виски. Дай мне виски, и я просплю до обеда.  
Она изучающе разглядывала его с застывшей улыбкой на лице, потом подошла ближе и задрала ему голову за подбородок. Джаред обворожительно улыбнулся.  
– Как тебя зовут, дорогуша?  
– Да как пожелаешь, детка.  
Она ударила его наотмашь с такой силой, что он чуть не перевернулся вместе со стулом. Разбитая губа горячо запульсировала, и молотки в голове загрохотали на пару децибел выше. Джаред подождал, пока головная боль немного уляжется, и широко улыбнулся, хотя от этого разбитая губа еще больше треснула.  
– На кого работаешь, – спросила незнакомка. – Кто тебя послал?   
– Пошла на хрен, – ласково ответил он.  
Ожидая опять того же удара, Джаред сжался – все-таки это чертовски больно.  
– Милый, я и так знаю, что ты работаешь на Агентство. И что ты здесь ради боеголовки. Поэтому давай перейдем сразу к главному: что за дела у Агентства с Нгуен. Что она им предложила?  
Джаред засмеялся и пожал плечами.  
– Начнем с того, что я вообще не в курсе, о чем вы говорите, мэм.  
– Да что ты? Люди так устроены – все время врут.  
– Нет, мэм, только не я. Мама меня не таким воспитала.  
Она посмотрела на него, склонив голову набок, и разочарованно развела руками. По ее знаку из свиты выступили двое. Первый удар Джаред получил в скулу. Он откинул голову назад, и его лицо все еще горело от боли, когда удар нанес второй охранник. И ничего нельзя было предпринять, чтобы избежать ударов или хотя бы ослабить их силу.  
– Что Нгуен предложила Агентству? И что они пообещали ей взамен?  
Джаред бросил на нее полный ненависти взгляд и ни сказал не слова.  
Следующий удар в живот выбил из него дух с такой скоростью, как будто на него налетел грузовик. Джаред захватал ртом воздух, и ему показалось, что его сейчас стошнит, и он вроде как собрался отключиться, но тут ему заехали в солнечное сплетение.  
– Я буду спрашивать до тех пор, пока не получу ответ, – пообещала «начальница». – Что Нгуен предложила Агентству?  
– Пошла ты.  
Пока они стаскивали его с кресла, Джаред попытался вырваться. Ему удалось раскидать их, но ненадолго. Если бы нападавших было не так много, и если бы его лицо не пытались только что превратить в мясной фарш, он бы, может, и справился с ними. Но они навалились на него скопом, и через минуту, отвязав от стула, уже связали по рукам и ногам, бросив на пол. Джаред шарил пальцами, пытаясь найти нож или что-нибудь острое, ну хоть что-нибудь, что только могло бы пригодиться.  
Подойдя ближе, женщина встала над ним, и Джаред сфокусировался на ее щиколотке. Посмотреть ей в глаза не получалось, и потому он размышлял – не укусить ли ее? Вонзиться зубами так глубоко, что им придется пустить ему пулю в голову, чтобы оторвать от ее ноги.  
– Ну же, милый. Мне не хочется, чтобы мои парни сделали из тебя отбивную. Просто скажи, что мне нужно, и я отпущу тебя.  
Вот там бы, как раз над щиколоткой. Там бы он и укусил ее. Вырвал бы кусок мяса.  
С первого же удара (в бедро, с такой силой, что отдалось во всем теле), Джаред сконцентрировался на том, чтобы свернуться в комок, защитить себя, насколько возможно. Но они сгрудились над ним, и Джареду удавалось беречь лишь голову, чтобы хоть как-то остаться в живых. Удар ногой в живот буквально оторвал его от пола. Защищать спину тоже не получалось, и он лишь молил Бога, чтобы потом он смог ходить.  
Каждый удар оказывался еще больнее, чем предыдущий, и Джареду стало казаться, что все тело превратилось в один горящий огнем судорожно вздрагивающий кусок плоти. Кровь текла по глазам, из носа, тошнотворной горечью собралась во рту. Череп раскалывался от тупой боли.   
Кто-то наступил всем весом на колено, и, как в тумане, Джареду подумалось – сколько времени оно продержится, прежде чем его раздробят? Похоже на то, что целиком он отсюда не выйдет. Если очень повезет, он будет ползать. На горло надавили тупым носком ботинка, перекрыв дыхание, и Джаред был даже благодарен, что его мучения теперь сфокусировались в одной точке. Можно забыть о разбитых в кашу внутренностях, если он сейчас не может даже дышать.  
Вряд ли он еще долго продержится в сознании.  
Да этого и не требовалось.  
– Подождите, – вдруг сказала незнакомка.  
Избиение неожиданно прекратилось, и Джаред жадно глотнул воздух. Он беспомощно уткнулся ртом в грязный холодный пол, пытаясь выплюнуть кровь, наполнившую рот, или хотя бы глотнуть ее. Искореженное тело было безвольным, как тряпка, боль прошивала его насквозь в безостановочном ритме. Кажется, внутри все было разбито и сломано.  
– Откуда ты взялся, дорогуша?   
Джаред не понял вопроса. Они же схватили его на складе. Разве она забыла? С невероятными усилиями он оторвал голову от пола и посмотрел на нее сквозь свисающие на лоб пряди, мокрые от крови и пота.  
Они взяли Дженсена. Руки у него были связаны за спиной, на скуле свежий кровоподтек, но в остальном он, кажется, был цел. И все же они его взяли. Джаред предпочел бы, чтобы его лупили день напролет, чем видеть здесь Дженсена.  
– Он догнал нас на катере, – ответил один из громил и мотнул головой в сторону Джареда. – Видать, он здесь из-за него.  
Женщина перевела взгляд с Дженсена на Джареда и обратно, и ее лицо осветила догадка. Джаред уже приготовил сотню подходящих отрицательных ответов, типа «клянусь мамой, первый раз его вижу», готовясь убеждать, что Дженсен с ним не связан. Но он не получил ни единого шанса использовать все это.  
– Я его куратор, – заявил Дженсен.  
– В… рет… Не слушайте его, – с трудом выдавил Джаред.  
– О, надо же, как мило, – сказала «начальница». – У тебя есть имя?  
– Джейсон, – ответил Дженсен. – А ты, как я понимаю, Сэм.  
Возникло долгое молчание, во время которого она все с той же застывшей улыбкой пристально разглядывала Дженсена. Потом кивнула, очевидно, под впечатлением.  
– Смышленый мальчик. Да, я Сэм. Откуда ты знаешь?  
– Я много чего знаю. И гораздо больше, чем он.  
Господибожемой… До Джареда дошло, куда он клонит. Только не это. Неосознанно он стал качать головой, пытаясь заставить себя встать на колени, и чтобы эти твари послушали его! Но проклятое тело не хотело подчиняться, а Дженсен не удостоил его даже взглядом.  
– Я его куратор и старший по званию. Из нас двоих только я имею доступ к информации, и я хочу заключить сделку.  
Похоже, Сэм получала удовольствие от того, как поворачивалась ситуация. Она отступила на шаг и, закусив губу, разглядывала обоих. Потом, склонив голову, перевела взгляд на Дженсена.  
– Так, просто ради любопытства, Джейсон, что ты можешь мне предложить?  
Джаред хотел запротестовать, но слова застряли у него в горле, а по знаку Сэм один из ее подручных зажал ему рот ладонью, и все, что оставалось Джареду – постараться не задохнуться.  
– Посадите его в лодку. Живым. Мы недалеко от берега, просто посадите его в лодку и толкните ее к берегу. И потом я отвечу на любые ваши вопросы.  
Сэм рассмеялась и покачала головой.  
– А может, пусть мои парни продолжают его мочалить до тех пор, пока ты не расскажешь мне все что нужно?   
– Тогда у меня не будет повода сотрудничать. Я не смогу доверять твоему обещанию оставить его в живых после того, как ты получишь от меня нужную информацию.  
– Ну да, а твой план идиотского самопожертвования, хочешь сказать, заслуживает доверия? Сильно сомневаюсь, мой сладкий.  
На мгновение на лице Дженсена отразилось отчаяние, но тут же выражение его лица сделалось непроницаемым. Он повел плечом и выпрямился, каким-то чудом продолжая удерживать тот ровный спокойный тон, которым вещал каждый раз, стоило Джареду вывести его из себя на инструктаже.  
– Для Агентства он более ценен, чем моя персона. К тому же, я надеюсь избежать всякого там самопожертвования. Ставлю на то, что Агентство доберется до меня раньше, чем вы попытаетесь меня убить.  
Сэм склонилась к Дженсену, почти щека к щеке. Он продолжал смотреть перед собой, не встречаясь взглядом ни с ней, ни с Джаредом.  
– А что, если мы убьем тебя быстрее, чем это случится?  
– Вы не станете. Как уже сказал, я владею информацией. Уверен, я все еще буду рассказывать тебе все, что ты захочешь узнать, когда в Агентстве зашевелятся, – он чуть повернул голову и посмотрел ей в глаза. – Но ты не услышишь от меня ни одного гребаного слова, пока его не посадят в лодку и не отправят к берегу.  
…  
…  
  
Стояло тихое утро, и море было таким спокойным. И Дженсен стоял на палубе рядом с Сэм, наблюдая, как Джареда, швырнув кулем в лодку, отпускают в свободное плавание.  
Над головой раскинулось небо, ярко-голубое, до рези в глазах, и лодка мягко убаюкивала его, покачиваясь на волнах.  
Джаред дождался, пока корабль скроется из глаз, и медленно повернул голову, отыскивая взглядом берег. И в самом деле, недалеко.  
Так. Хорошо. Только не паниковать. Абсолютно никакой паники.  
Он достал сотовый, который успел выудить у одного из парней Сэм, пока они тащили его в лодку, раскрыл его и еле сдержался, чтобы истерически не расхохотаться: шкала показывала полную зону приема. Пальцы не слушались, и все же он ввел номер предельно четко.  
Нет, он совершенно не паниковал.  
  
  
***


	14. Chapter 14

 

**Глава 15**

 

Джаред повторил им одно и то же шесть раз, но, очевидно, не совсем внятно, потому что Гловер, О`Тул и Шнайдер сидели и не двигались с места. Тогда Джаред произнес это снова, медленно и отчетливо выговаривая слова:  
– Мы должны отследить корабль, потому что они захватили Дженсена и собираются его убить.  
– Может, ты присядешь? – заботливо предложила О`Тул.  
Он не давал им покоя, вышагивая взад-вперед (вернее, хромая и волоча ноги). Он был почти на грани, казалось, его тело разобрали и потом снова собрали, но неправильно. Ну, и хорошо, что им нет покоя. Никто его не получит, пока не вернут Дженсена.  
– Нет, – отрезал он. – Не хочу я садиться. Я хочу… Мне нужен вертолет и оружие, пара пистолетов, да, и, может, взрывчатка. И еще команда для прикрытия. У тех парней тоже есть оружие и взрывчатка, – троица молча следила за его перемещениями по комнате, и Джаред с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не сорваться. – Предоставьте мне все это в течении ближайших пяти минут. Пожалуйста.  
О`Тул и Шнайдер обменялись взглядами, потом оба посмотрели на Гловера, пока тот оценивающе оглядывал Джареда. Наконец, О`Тул слегка подалась вперед с сочувствующим видом, и от этого сердце Джареда заколотилось быстрее, что было довольно болезненно: наверняка у него сломано как минимум одно ребро.  
– Кураторов не готовят для такого рода ситуаций, в какую вовлек себя Дженсен. – сказала она. – В данном случае они бесполезны. Ты должен понимать, что он, скорее всего, уже мертв, и посылая людей на его спасение, мы подвергаем ненужному риску человеческие жизни.  
– Только попробуйте еще раз назвать его бесполезным, – отчетливо произнес Джаред, и Шнайдер даже сунул руку за борт пиджака, где держал пистолет.  
– Мы совершаем спасательные операции, но мы не можем очертя голову бросаться в погоню по любому поводу, – разъясняла ему О`Тул.  
Джаред не хотел повышать голос, он правда не собирался, но они ничего не предпринимали, да еще посадили его под замок. У Агентства здесь целая военная база, и вряд ли получится вырваться отсюда без серьезного кровопролития. Джареду совсем не хотелось убивать сотрудников Агентства, но наверняка придется это сделать, если они ничего не предпримут, чтобы спасти Дженсена. Он за себя не ручается.  
Во рту у Джареда пересохло как в летний жаркий полдень, он облизнул губы, но легче не стало. Каждая отдельно взятая боль в его теле давала о себе знать, и так хотелось покоя. Но он не мог себе его позволить, нет, пока Дженсен оставался в заложниках. Голова шла кругом, хотелось пить, и все это превращалось в какой-то сюрреалистический ночной кошмар.  
– Подними рубашку, Форестер, – сказал вдруг Гловер.  
Джаред поморгал на него удивленно, услышав не к месту сказанную фразу. Он не выполнил просьбу, и Гловер, сердито глядя на него, повторил приказ, на это раз сопроводив его жестом.  
– Подними рубашку.  
– Вам что, нужен гребаный стриптиз, чтобы отправиться за Дженсеном? – выкрикнул Джаред, но все же поднял край рубашки, оголяя покрытые пятнами кровоподтеков грудь и живот. – Хватит? Или мне еще штаны спустить?  
– Если не ошибаюсь, у тебя внутреннее кровотечение, - сказал Гловер. – Это опасно, тебе срочно нужен врач.  
– Только когда вы вернете Дженсена, – отрезал Джаред. Он прекрасно знал – внутреннее кровотечение опасная штука, но это и близко не сравнится с тем, что Дженсен остался на корабле.  
Произошел очередной обмен взглядами между О`Тул и Шнайдером. Прошло уже целых двадцать минут с тех пор, как Сэм со своими головорезами заполучила Дженсена, и Джаред не мог допустить, чтобы это время увеличилось до двадцати одной минуты.  
– Какой конкретно информацией интересовалась Феррис? – задал вопрос Шнайдер.  
Черт, они же спрашивали об этом три раза. Пусть только попробуют еще раз, и первому, кто это сделает, Джаред оторвет голову голыми руками и забьет этой башкой остальных до смерти.  
Настолько спокойно, насколько только мог, он повторил:  
– Она спрашивала о сделке между Нгуен и Агентством, и что предложила Нгуен.  
– И ты ответил, что не знаешь? – спросил Шнайдер.  
– Да. Потому что так и есть.  
– А Тиг предложил рассказать о ней Феррис в обмен на твою жизнь? – опять спросил Шнайдер тоном доброго дядюшки, и Джаред – в достаточной мере параноик – расслышал скрытое сожаление в его голосе. Но это глупо заставлять Джареда испытывать чувство вины, потому что он и так его уже испытывал.  
– Да, – подтвердил он.  
Опять обмен взглядами, на этот раз еще и с Гловером. О`Тул и Шнайдер качнули головами, и Гловер повернулся к Джареду.  
– Тиг не владеет этой информацией, – сказал он ему прямо и резко. И это было как удар под дых.  
В ответ на пораженный взгляд Джареда Шнайдер тихо пояснил:  
– Он лгал, чтобы вывести тебя с корабля.  
– Да, – выдохнул Джаред. – Теперь я понимаю.  
Комната пошатнулась перед ним, в животе неприятно свело, холодок пробежал по спине. Единственное, на что купилась Сэм, и что Дженсен пообещал ей предоставить… У него ничего не было. Джаред свесил голову, потому что прошла двадцать одна минута с того времени, как они подобрали его, а в Агентстве ничего не предприняли. Дженсен, наверное, уже мертв.  
– Есть шанс, что Феррис отправит Дженсена на базу Коалиции для последующего обмена на одного из их агентов, – произнесла О`Тул с сочувствием в голосе, отчего живот Джареда свело еще сильнее. Сейчас его точно вырвет.  
– Можем шепнуть слово посредникам о том, что мы согласны совершить сделку, – подал голос Шнайдер. – Но… все это при условии, что Феррис до сих пор не убила Тига. Прости, парень, но, похоже, шансов у тебя маловато.  
– Знаете что? Пошли вы все, – бросил им Джаред. – Я вытащу его сам. Отоприте вашу гребаную дверь, и я уйду.  
– Нет, – сказал Гловер. – Не уйдешь. Тебя ждут врачи. Но… – быстро добавил он, – если ты согласишься подчиняться и выполнять наши требования, мы организуем команду и отправимся за Тигом немедленно. Мне лишь нужно твое решение в течении десяти секунд.  
О`Тул и Шнайдер выпрямились на своих стульях с удивленным и недоверчивым видом, но внимание Гловера сосредоточилось на Джареде.  
– Обещаете? – спросил тот.  
Обещание – пустой звук, и Джаред знал об этом. Ему тысячу раз давали обещания и частенько не собирались держать слово. Но сейчас ему оставалось только надеяться. Обещание – единственное, на что он мог рассчитывать.  
– Даю тебе слово, – ответил Гловер.  
– Если его не вернут, вы первый, к кому я приду за ответом, – пообещал Джаред, потому что обещание – это здорово, но обещание, подкрепленное угрозой – гораздо лучше.  
Гловер лишь улыбнулся.  
…  
…  
  
В своей долгой блестящей карьере Джареду случалось проходить через пытки. Если это не покажется извращением, то он мог даже похвастаться, что на нем пробовали некоторые инновации в данной области. Но оказаться в руках медиков в то время, как руководство удалилось обсуждать план – таких мучений он еще не испытывал. Он изнывал от мысли, что ничем не может помочь, предоставив решение начальству.  
– Мы отправляемся, – сообщил Шнайдер, появляясь через некоторое время в палате. Он уже облачился в экипировку и усмехнулся, встретив растерянный взгляд Джареда. – Ты так хотел вернуть своего парня, что я решил пойти с командой и проследить, чтобы все прошло гладко.  
Это можно было принять за дружеский жест с его стороны, если бы Джаред не расслышал в его словах подтекст.  
– Гловер дал мне слово, – произнес он, наблюдая, какой эффект это произведет на Шнайдера.   
Лицо Шнайдера слегка омрачилось, подбородок напрягся, глаза сузились. Джаред отметил про себя его реакцию, решив поразмыслить об этом позднее. Приятно осознавать, что Дженсен не единственный параноик в Агентстве.  
– Однако должен сказать, парень, если мы вернем Дженсена, то серьезно подумаем над вашим будущим. Давненько на Тига не сваливалось столько проблем, и я не думаю, что кому-то захочется возвращения тех добрых старых дней.  
Наверное, Шнайдер хотел добавить что-то еще, но ему пришлось уступить место команде врачей. Он хлопнул Джареда по плечу и удалился.  
Джаред уставился в потолок, стараясь думать только о приятных вещах, но отвлекся, заметив странный взгляд, которым уставилась на него одна из врачей. Он делал вид, что не обращает внимания, но, наконец, не выдержал и приподнял бровь.  
– Что, проблемы? – поинтересовался он.  
– Хотела сказать тебе то же самое, – ответила женщина. – Почему потребовалось столько времени, чтобы понять, что тебе необходимо срочное врачебное вмешательство? Ты, наверное, кино насмотрелся, если думаешь, что после таких побоев ты встряхнешься и пойдешь дальше.  
– Нужно было закончить важные дела, – попытался он оправдаться.  
– И, очевидно, чувство самосохранения в эти дела не вписывается. Ты хоть представляешь, как тебе повезло?  
Джаред тяжело вздохнул и опять уставился в потолок. Сейчас они уже следуют за кораблем. Много времени это не займет. Нет, не должно. И Дженсен будет все еще жив, когда они догонят судно. Будет, обязательно. Господи, пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы он был жив.  
– Спросите меня об этом примерно через час.  
Она усмехнулась.  
– Я подозреваю, что тот, за кем они отправились, тоже хотел бы обнаружить тебя живым, эмо-бой. Пока единственное, что ты можешь сделать – оправдать его надежды.  
…  
…  
  
Если бы только Джаред знал, что они планируют накачать его снотворным, он бы не позволил. Но они не предупредили, и первое, что Джаред обнаружил, когда в него влили седативы – голова закружилась, и глаза стали закрываться сами собой. И следом наступило забытье.  
…  
…  
  
Трудно сказать, сколько времени прошло, когда Джаред опять пришел в себя. Больничная палата, в которую они его поместили, была наполнена сумрачным сероватым светом – на окне опустили жалюзи. То ли закат, то ли рассвет.  
У входа в палату стояла О`Тул, и Джаред подумал, что именно ее приход и разбудил его. Она без улыбки на лице подошла к его кровати.  
– В Коалиции заранее знали, что мы попытаемся помешать им получить ядерную боеголовку, – произнесла она холодным и бесстрастным тоном. – Их представители были на корабле, когда туда прибыл Шнайдер с командой.  
– Дженсен, – только и сказал Джаред.  
– Шнайдер вытащил его оттуда живым, но успел в последний момент.   
Сейчас они со Шнайдером в больнице. Но мы упустили боеголовку. У Шнайдера оставался выбор – Тиг или боеголовка. Он попытался погнаться сразу за двумя зайцами, но… – О`Тул покачала головой. Ее лицо посерело, она выглядела ужасно уставшей. – Не назову эту беду непоправимой… Но все же это беда.  
– Что они сделали с Дженсеном? – спросил Джаред, потому что в данную минуту Коалиция могла покупать ядерные боеголовки хоть на eBay, ему плевать. Сейчас его волновало лишь одно.   
– Когда появится возможность, его доставят к нам, – уклончиво ответила О`Тул.  
Это не тот ответ, которого Джаред ждал, однако после ухода О`Тул у него хотя бы появилась пища для размышлений.  
  
  
***


	15. Chapter 15

 

**Глава 15**

 

Почти неделю никто из начальства не показывался у него, и это сводило Джареда с ума. Единственное, что поддерживало его на плаву – ему бы сообщили, что Дженсен умер. Поэтому он сосредоточился на как можно скорейшем возвращении в норму, занявшись физиотерапией с таким усердием, какое ему только позволяли. Он уже мечтал побыстрее приступить к обычным тренировкам, и это помогало ему забыть о собственной бесполезности в данный момент.  
Больница Агентства, где его содержали, была небольшой и засекреченной. Каждый его шаг к выздоровлению назойливо контролировался, но Джаред не возражал и не жаловался. Он собственность правительства, и там вправе знать о состоянии государственных капиталовложений.  
К тому дню, как вновь объявился Шнайдер, Джаред чувствовал себя вполне в своей тарелке. Порой побаливало то здесь, то там, но терпимо и со временем пройдет.  
– Привет, парень, – Шнайдер пожал ему руку. – Рад видеть, что ты уже на ногах.  
На первый взгляд, Шнайдер был в порядке, но Джаред вспомнил о словах О`Тул, и о том, что тот оказался в больнице вместе с Дженсеном. Он отметил, как Шнайдер оберегает левую руку и скованно держится.  
– Подстрелили, да? – спросил он.  
Шнайдер оглядел себя и провел рукой по ребрам.  
– А-а, ерунда, царапина. Ты как? Врачи говорят, ты быстро идешь на поправку, скоро выпишут.  
– Да, и готов отправиться, куда вы меня только зашлете.  
– Ну, не так скоро, а? – усмехнулся Шнайдер. Взяв Джареда за подбородок, он повернул ему голову, любуясь синяками всех цветов радуги на лице.  
– Всей этой болтовней вы меня не отвлечете. Я хочу знать о Дженсене.  
Шнайдер поморщился.  
– О, ну конечно, ты хочешь знать о Дженсене. Здесь он, в больнице. Привезли на самолете этим утром. Он пока изредка приходит в себя, но ему лучше.  
– Хочу его видеть, – тут же заявил Джаред.  
Шнайдер, видимо, собирался отказать, и Джаред уже приготовился совершить что угодно, лишь бы уговорить, убедить Шнайдера, что он должен увидеть Дженсена, что это в их же интересах. Но тот лишь пожал плечами и усмехнулся.  
– Наверное, это можно устроить.  
…  
…  
  
Первая мысль, которая посетила Джареда при виде Дженсена: «Господи, он живой, живой!» И это была такая непомерно важная мысль, что прошло время, прежде чем до него стала доходить остальная картина.  
Дженсен лежал на боку, и Джаред никак не мог решить, что белее – лицо Дженсена или наволочка его подушки. Единственным местом на лице, где сохранился цвет, были багровые круги под глазами. Скулы заострились. Джаред заметил, что на одной руке у него забинтованы три пальца.  
Он долго не мог оторвать взгляд от этих забинтованных пальцев, потом, наконец, заговорил.  
– Что они с ним сделали?  
В голосе Шнайдера он не услышал привычного добродушия, однако тот ответил не колеблясь:  
– Чуть не запороли до смерти, он потерял много крови. И кожи.  
Джаред кивнул и спросил:  
– А пальцы?  
– Вырвали ногти. Вряд ли он был полностью в сознании и по-настоящему чувствовал, когда они делали это.  
Джаред кивнул опять. Ему было все равно, в сознании или без сознания был Дженсен, когда ему вырывали ногти. Не имеет значения – они заплатят. Он проследит за этим лично. Холодная ярость закипала внутри него, и Джареду пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы разжать кулаки и расцепить стиснутые зубы.  
– Что с Фэррис?  
Шнайдер долго не отвечал. Джаред с большой неохотой оторвал взгляд от Дженсена и оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что Шнайдер все еще в палате. Тот изучал его с мрачным видом.  
– Джаред, у нас и так предостаточно проблем из-за тебя с Дженсеном, не хватало еще какой-то глупой мести. Хорошенько подумай, прежде чем что-то предпринимать.  
– Что вы хотите сказать? – спросил Джаред. – Какие еще проблемы?  
– Парень, совсем недавно ты едва не потерял контроль. Кому ты только не угрожал, если бы там присутствовал Уиверли, то и ему бы досталось.  
– Они же собирались убить его… – начал Джаред, но Шнайдер перебил его, заканчивая фразу.  
– Думаешь, мы будем закрывать глаза на такое поведение только потому, что он твой «бойфренд»? А что будет в следующий раз, если такое повторится? Для этого у нас и существует правило – куратор и его подопечный не должны иметь никаких отношений.  
– Скажите конкретно, в чем вы пытаетесь меня обвинить, – сухо произнес Джаред.  
– Поговорим об этом позже, вот что я пытаюсь сказать. Не сейчас. Тиг все еще в плохом состоянии, да и ты не в лучшем, – Шнайдер перевел дух, потом кивнул на Дженсена. – Слушай, просто посиди рядом, составь ему компанию. Не волнуйся сейчас ни о чем.  
Он хлопнул его по плечу и вышел, но Джаред не обратил бы на него никакого внимания, даже если бы он вмазал ему кулаком с размаху.  
Хуже всего, что в словах Шнайдера имелся здравый смысл. Джаред повидал агентов, вступивших в отношения с теми, с кем не следовало. Себя он всегда считал профессионалом и не верил, что сможет допустить подобную глупость. Валять дурака и флиртовать – это одно, а вот привязываться к кому-то по-настоящему – уже совсем другое. Это проблемы, усложняющие ситуацию, которая и так далеко не простая.  
Джаред знал о причинах, по которым ему не следовало привязываться к Дженсену. Но все зашло слишком далеко, чтобы можно было повернуть вспять.  
…  
…  
  
Дженсен приходил в себя очень, очень медленно и постепенно. Сначала вздох, потом слабое движение забинтованных пальцев (от которых Джаред никак не мог отвести взгляд), взмах темных ресниц, сонное посапывание. Джаред еле сдерживался, чтобы не встряхнуть его и не разбудить. Нет, конечно, он не стал бы травмировать Дженсена еще больше, просто у него не осталось никакого терпения сидеть вот так и ждать, пока тот придет в сознание.  
Он склонился вперед в кресле, закусил губу и старался изо всех сил ничего не предпринимать, чтобы ускорить процесс.  
Наконец, Дженсен облизнул губы и моргнул. Джаред тут же налил стакан воды и поднес ему ко рту, пытаясь не ликовать от счастья просто оттого, что положил руку Дженсену на плечо и наблюдает, как он глотает воду. Или от мысли о том, что можно обвести языком губы Дженсена. Потому что торчать здесь в бездействии все то время, пока Дженсена спасали, было просто невыносимо.  
– Знаешь, единственное, о чем я сейчас думаю… – сказал ему Джаред. – Ты никогда больше не выкинешь со мной ничего подобного. Потому что, серьезно… просто не смей больше. Я не вынесу этого. Просто… не смогу. Так что не вздумай. Иначе мне придется тебя убить.  
– Пошел ты, не собираюсь я здесь торчать и все это выслушивать.  
И Дженсен опять отключился часа на полтора. Джаред чуть с ума не сошел, поджидая его очередное пробуждение.  
Когда он, наконец, очнулся, то посмотрел на Джареда и произнес:  
– Гловер рассказал, что ты выглядел весьма впечатляюще и угрожающе для человека, у которого было внутреннее кровотечение.  
– Чувак, я просто испугался. Это было нечто, жалко, ты меня не видел!  
– Подумаешь, стукнули разок кулаком в живот, ты же не девчонка, правда?  
Джаред рассмеялся, потом смолк. Он с нежностью коснулся руки Дженсена, и тот едва заметно пошевелил забинтованными пальцами в ответ. «Господи, он живой, живой, живой».  
– Знаешь, я собирался один отправиться тебя спасать, но Гловер не пустил. Такая вот непруха.  
– Жалко, что тебя там не было, – сказал Дженсен. – Зато у меня произошла супер-романтичная встреча со Шнайдером, – он хрипло засмеялся. – Хорошо, что Гловер отправил тебя в больницу.  
– Он тебе нравится, да? – сказал Джаред. – Гловер, в смысле?  
– Да, наверное.  
– Шнайдер не доверяет ему.  
– Может, правильно делает.  
Голос у Дженсена был низкий, хрипловатый и сонный. Его глаза снова стали слипаться, и на Джареда накатило пронзительное ощущение нежности – вот так просто сидеть и смотреть на него. Он склонился и поцеловал Дженсена в лоб, улыбнувшись, когда услышал его вздох. «О, Господи, спасибо тебе, он живой».  
– Вид у тебя какой-то побитый, – сказал он Дженсену.  
– Угадай, почему.  
Джаред усмехнулся и добавил:  
– Знаешь, сон – лучшее лекарство, для красоты тем более. Сейчас твоя внешность оставляет желать лучшего. Я подумываю сменить тебя на какого-нибудь крутого и не такого чокнутого куратора.  
– О, и слава Богу, – Дженсен приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на Джареда. – Если ты пообещаешь не делать ничего такого, за что бы мне захотелось тебя придушить, тогда я разрешу тебе посидеть немного рядом.  
– Можно, я кровать потрясу? – спросил Джаред.  
– Если только ты не возражаешь, что я тебя пристрелю.  
Джаред как раз подтаскивал кресло ближе к его кровати и притормозил, притворно приподнимая бровь.  
– А где же твое оружие, дорогуша?  
– Покажу я как-нибудь тебе мое оружие, – пробормотал Дженсен уже в полусне.  
– Когда ты придешь, наконец, в сознание, может, я и воспользуюсь твоим предложением.  
Резкий выдох, что вырвался у Дженсена, наверняка означал ругательство в адрес Джареда. И тому снова захотелось поцеловать Дженсена, но он благородно затолкал обратно свои желания, чтобы дать ему поспать.  
…  
…  
  
Дженсен оказался на удивление послушным пациентом. Джаред ожидал, что он будет противным и ворчливым, и уже приготовился защищать Дженсена от взбешенных медсестер, которые взвоют от его ужасного поведения и решат прикончить. Конечно, Дженсен воспринял близко к сердцу новость, что его телу потребуется больше чем полтора часа на выздоровление, но в остальном он был кроток как овечка.  
Джаред подозревал, что отчасти это произошло из-за визита Гловера, состоявшегося, когда Дженсен полностью оставался в сознании уже три дня.  
– К сожалению, спасательная операция оказалась не такой успешной, как я надеялся, – признался Гловер. Он улыбнулся Дженсену холодной натянутой улыбкой. – Хотя, должен сказать, некоторый успех был достигнут.  
– Наивно было предполагать, что вы бы отправили спецгруппу только ради Дженсена, – вполне беззлобно сделал вывод Джаред. – Конечно, вам важнее было вернуть боеголовку.  
– Меня интересовали обе проблемы, – возразил Гловер.  
Дженсен бросил Джареду сердитый взгляд, тот поморщился, но заткнулся. Гловер сделал вид, что не заметил этой немой сцены и водрузил стопку файлов на кровать Дженсена. Судя по заголовкам, это были официальные документы Агентства, и Джаред даже рассвирепел – они что, хотят заставить Дженсена работать прямо на больничной койке?  
– Знаю, как ты не любишь оставаться в стороне от событий, – обратился Гловер к Дженсену. – Так что я собрал для тебя копии инструктажей и рапортов. Само собой, мы не можем сейчас предоставить тебе доступ к чему-то секретному, но эти документы помогут быть в курсе событий в достаточной степени.  
– Спасибо, сэр, – поблагодарил Дженсен чуть не с благоговением, и Джаред удивился – какого черта с ним не так, если ему нравится тип, обожающий скучную бумажную работу.  
– Не стоит благодарить меня заранее, – Гловер окинул их взглядом. – Мы решили, что вам нужно дать время оправиться. Несколько выходных, не более. Хотите провести их вместе – дело ваше.  
– Я собирался вернуться к работе как можно быстрее, сэр, – ответил на это Дженсен.  
Гловер покачал головой.  
– Нет, это не подлежит обсуждению. Можешь просто поболтаться без дела несколько дней, если пожелаешь. Но тогда эта информация пойдет в твое досье. Для всех будет лучше, если вы ненадолго устранитесь от дел.  
Дженсен, побледнев, так и остался сидеть с застывшим взглядом, когда Гловер вышел из палаты.  
– Ну, и что для тебя ужаснее – когда тебе выдирают ногти или когда сообщают, что придется провести со мной пару выходных?  
Дженсен резко перевел взгляд на Джареда, и выражение его лица смягчилось. Он покачал головой.  
– Да ладно тебе, Джаред, ты же понимаешь, что я думаю на самом деле. Просто если я не в курсе дел Агентства, то не знаю, что вокруг происходит. И тогда я не могу должным образом быть тебе полезен.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты был мне «полезен»! Ты же не скрепка, и не степлер, или что там еще употребляют в офисе...  
– У тебя что, посттравматический шок после Софии? – перебил его Дженсен. – Чего это ты канцелярскими терминами сыплешь?  
– Господи, Дженсен, да заткнись же! Серьезно, просто… хотя бы раз в жизни побудь «бесполезным».  
Джаред оперся коленом на его кровать, развернул Дженсена к себе за плечи, опять поражаясь этим зеленым до одурения глазам, и прижался губами к его губам. Это был не поцелуй, просто прикосновение губ, легкое и нежное, но Дженсен все равно задержал дыхание.  
– Ты такой красивый, что тебе и не нужно быть «полезным», – прошептал ему Джаред.  
Дженсен помолчал, потом, задрав подбородок, смерил его взглядом.  
– Цитируем Уильяма Морриса? – насмешливо поинтересовался он. – Надо же, ко всему прочему, еще и начитанный. Просто три в одном, да?  
– Да, но во время поездки, – заявил ему Джаред, – я разрешаю тебе быть «полезным» на кухне.  
Вопрос о том, едут ли они отдыхать вместе, даже не поднимался.  
  
  
***


	16. Chapter 16

 

**Глава 16**

 

Естественно, Дженсен настоял на том, что организует все сам. Также по непонятным соображениям безопасности он предложил лететь разными рейсами. Джаред даже и не пытался выяснить детали, или что кроется за такой подозрительностью, потому что давно свыкся с мыслью – Дженсен параноик и ненормальный сукин сын. Все равно Тиг поступал в полное его распоряжение на ближайшие четыре дня, так что Джаред мог сделать одолжение и вытерпеть его причуды.  
Дженсен выбрал Гавайи, бунгало на берегу океана. Джаред прибыл туда поздним утром, опередив Дженсена, и решил совершить тур по владениям, который отнял не более пяти минут, потому что здание оказалось маленьким и одноэтажным. Зато уютным. Дольше всего Джаред задержался в спальне, собственно говоря, там он и проторчал все это время, глядя на двуспальную кровать.  
При виде ее Джаред, наконец, перестал волноваться о том, что у Дженсена, возможно, были совсем другие планы на выходные.  
Их редкие минуты наедине друг с другом постоянно сопровождались какими-то интригами, пулевыми ранениями и внезапно начинающимися гражданскими войнами. Конечно, Джареду было за счастье просто побыть рядом с Дженсеном без всего этого дерьма, но он также весьма надеялся, что их времяпрепровождение будет включать в себя море секса. И еще дело в том, что беззастенчиво флиртовать с Дженсеном – это несложно, но совсем другое дело взять и так вот прямо заявить: «Ну, что, давай раздеваться?».  
Кровать была символом того, что в жизни Джареда в последнее время случилось нечто особенное. И еще того, что Дженсену тоже осточертело, когда в их личную жизнь вмешиваются (и крушат ее) всевозможные непредвиденные обстоятельства, присущие жизни секретного агента.  
И потому Джаред сидел в протянувшейся по полу полоске солнечного света и просто с довольным видом глазел на кровать. Спустя некоторое время в доме послышалось движение, затем с кликом закрылась входная дверь. Едва слышный звук, но Джаред все равно насторожился, потянувшись за пистолетом на тот случай, если это окажется не Дженсен.  
Через минуту в спальню вошел Дженсен и остановился в дверях, переводя взгляд с Джареда с пистолетом в руке на кровать.  
– Чем тебе кровать не угодила? Лучше скажи заранее.  
– По-моему, на ней подозрительное число подушек, тебе не кажется? – усмехнулся Джаред, глядя на него искоса.  
Дженсен был по-прежнему бледен и выглядел пугающе хрупким. Прошло всего десять часов с тех пор, как Джаред видел его последний раз, но радость от предвкушения встречи увеличила срок расставания в разы. Он вскочил на ноги и забрал у Дженсена сумку. Тот не сопротивлялся такому обращению, пока, глянув через плечо, не заметил, что Джаред увлекает его к кровати.  
– Если тебе хоть на секунду придет в голову мысль швырнуть меня на кровать, то ты моментально лишишься своих половых признаков, – пообещал Дженсен. – Болезненно и навсегда.  
Джаред, нахмурившись, приостановился.  
– Почему это?  
– Потому что когда у тебя сняли со спины почти всю кожу, это не так смешно, как кажется. И еще меньше веселья, когда тебя такой спиной на что-нибудь бросают.  
Джаред еще сильнее нахмурился и крепче обхватил Дженсена за талию, как будто тот сейчас мог упасть на кровать, если только Джаред не придет на помощь.  
– Тогда все мои планы летят под откос, – вздохнул он.  
Дженсен беззаботно улыбнулся.  
– Знаю. Но не расстраивайся, у меня было достаточно времени подумать над проблемой, пока длился весь этот «плеточный» процесс, – он медленно развернулся вместе с Джаредом. – И потом, я могу разрабатывать новые планы на ходу, это ведь моя профессия, в конце концов.  
Он уложил Джареда на кровать, развел ему ноги, улегся на него и прижался губами к его губам. Он целовал его не торопясь, обводя языком губы, и потом пробираясь глубже, заставляя его приоткрыть рот, придерживая его за подбородок, чтобы удобнее было целовать. От этого влажного томительного трахания языком все тело Джареда охватил жар, голова пошла кругом.  
Забывшись, он провел по спине Дженсена руками, но тут же отдернул их, сжав вместо этого обворожительно совершенные полукружия его ягодиц.  
Следующие полчаса они потратили, задавая тон всем выходным.  
…  
…  
  
Весь остаток дня они пересматривали старые фильмы о Джеймсе Бонде, с большим удовольствием перемывая ему косточки. Дженсен лежал на животе перед телевизором, и Джаред разрывался между мыслью, как, должно быть, еще болит у него спина, и мыслью, какое наслаждение являет собой эта картина.   
Светлая рубашка Дженсена сияла ослепительной белизной в косых солнечных лучах, проникающих в комнату. Взгляд Джареда остановился на полоске кожи у него на шее, между линией волос и воротником. Интересно, как отреагирует Дженсен, если он прижмется там лицом? Как пахнет там кожа, и что за вкус у нее, если провести языком? Он бы поцеловал, прикусил ее зубами, заставляя Дженсена прерывисто постанывать.  
Джаред заерзал в кресле и поправил кое-что в штанах. Дженсен бросил на него взгляд через плечо, и Джаред ему улыбнулся.  
– О чем ты думаешь? – спросил Дженсен.  
– Какая бы из тебя вышла «девушка Бонда».  
Дженсен перекатился на бок, сел и насмешливо посмотрел на Джареда, выгнув бровь.  
– Я был бы весьма враждебно настроен.  
– Ну, это понятно, Бонд просто козел, я бы тоже оказался по другую сторону, повстречайся я с ним.  
– Ну да, если бы Бонд не был вымышленным, – заметил Дженсен.  
Джаред махнул на него рукой.  
– А-а, точно, – он мысленно померился с Бондом силой, потом уверенно заявил: – Да, сто процентов я бы его сделал.  
– Если бы он реально существовал, думаю, победил бы ты, - сказал Дженсен и, помолчав немного, добавил: – Да, однозначно.  
– Ага, и Джейсона Борна, ему бы я тоже надрал задницу. Наверное, разом ему и Бонду.  
– Борну из книги или Борну из фильма? – с сомнением уточнил Дженсен. – Потому что они – совершенно разные.  
Джаред, нахмурившись, задумался на мгновение.  
– А который был противнее – из книги или из фильма?  
– Борн из книги.  
– Тогда ему, – решил Джаред. – Надрал бы задницу Бонду одновременно с надиранием задницы книжному Борну.  
– Хм-м, – неопределенно протянул Дженсен.  
– Что, сомневаешься?  
– Нет, просто подумал – зачем в Агентстве заморачиваются и подыскивают новых агентов, если ты можешь уложить на лопатки всех величайших шпионов современности одной левой.  
И на лице Дженсена расцвела улыбка, которой Джаред прежде никогда не видел – словно ему открылся еще один Дженсен, обычный парень, дружелюбный и простой. И хотя порой перед ним представал другой Дженсен, холодный и беспощадный, влюбился Джаред именно в этого парня, вот каким он был на самом деле, даже если сам Дженсен этого не осознавал.  
– Знаешь, _**чью**_ задницу мне хочется надрать? - поинтересовался Джаред.  
– Наверное, Годзиллы?  
Джаред обиженно поморщился.  
– Годзилла – не шпион! Шпионы – они изощренные и хитрые, а гигантскую озверевшую ящерицу утонченной никак не назовешь. Разве она сможет двигаться бесшумно? Нет, дерьмовый вышел бы из Годзиллы шпион. Джордж Смайли – вот кому бы я точно не смог надрать задницу.  
– Потому что он старый, а твои моральные устои не позволяют тебе бить пенсионеров? – с надеждой предположил Дженсен.  
– Да, и это тоже, но Джордж Смайли и в самом деле был хитрой сволочью. Он как… – Джаред порылся в мозгу в поисках подходящего сравнения, потом, вспомнив, заявил: – Если бы Йода был шпионом, он бы был Джорджем Смайли. Но только без светящегося меча и силы Джедаев, иначе было бы нечестно.  
Дженсен медленно кивнул, слегка хмурясь.  
– Знаешь, благодаря тебе Джон Ле Каре открылся мне в новом свете, теперь даже читать его будет интересно.  
…  
…  
  
Закат окрасился в багрянец и бронзу, и мягкие темно-синие тени растекались вокруг их бунгало. Дженсен сидел рядышком с Джаредом, нога к ноге, хотя на ступеньках хватало места.  
– Итак, – начал он, передавая Джареду бутылку холодного пива, – как парни вроде тебя докатываются до такой жизни и начинают спасать мир от хаоса?  
Джаред зарылся пальцами ног в чистый песок и сделал большой глоток пива, чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд Дженсена.  
– Совсем молодым пошел служить в армию. Там, мне казалось, жизнь имеет какой-то смысл, понимаешь? Вышло так, что у меня обнаружили способности. Ну, а дальше ты все знаешь, – он бросил взгляд на Дженсена, который, казалось, его совсем не слушал. Хотя его взгляд и оставался на Джареде, но был он какой-то рассеянный. – Ну, а ты?  
Опомнившись, Дженсен тут же виновато посмотрел на него, встретившись взглядом с Джаредом. Он пожал плечами, неуверенно потер шею.  
– Когда мы изучали политологию в колледже, выяснилось, что я и мой мозг больше подходит для службы в ЦРУ.  
Джаред кивнул и улыбнулся. Вскинув голову, Дженсен посмотрел на него.  
– Я просто подумал: забавно, как нас обоих устраивает то, что мы не даем друг другу прямых ответов, – Дженсен неотрывно смотрел на него, и Джаред, пожав плечами, сделал еще один глоток пива. – Как мы не хотим вдаваться в подробности… Забавно.  
Они молча наблюдали, как садится солнце. Жара спала, было тихо, ни ветерка, и с берега доносился низкий рокот волн. Дженсен вдруг отставил свою бутылку и протянул Джареду руку. Тот не сразу его понял – он все смотрел на пальцы Дженсена, где вместо сорванных ногтей наросла розоватая кожа. Потом тоже поставил пиво на ступени, вытер о джинсы мокрую от запотевшей бутылки ладонь и пожал протянутую ладонь Дженсена.  
– Привет, – сказал тот. – Я Дженсен Эклз, из Далласа.  
– Падалеки, из Сан-Антонио. Приятно познакомиться.  
Крепко сжав Джареду руку в ответ, Дженсен притянул его к себе и целовал, пока солнце окончательно не скрылось за океаном.  
  
  
***


	17. Chapter 17

 

**Глава 17**

 

Ни слова не говоря, они зашли в дом. Джаред присел на краю кровати, наблюдая, как Дженсен, медленно перебирая пальцам, расстегивает пуговицу за пуговицей на рубашке. Он машинально перебрасывал в ладонях бальзам, который вручил ему Дженсен; тюбик был холодным на ощупь, покалывал острыми металлическими краями, и это механическое действие хотя бы немного отвлекало Джареда, мешая окончательно забыться, увлекшись зрелищем.  
Наконец, ему открылся гладкий плоский живот, Дженсен повел широкими плечами, и рубашка окончательно соскользнула вниз. И здесь Дженсен почему-то в нерешительности остановился. Джаред, резко выдохнув, разочарованно протянул:  
– Чувак, это худший стриптиз за всю историю стриптиза.   
Дженсен закатил глаза и повернулся.  
Даже в тусклом лунном свете Джаред разглядел, насколько обезображена его спина – воспаленная, еще незажившая кожа, грубые рубцы, перекрывающие друг друга. На одно мгновение Джаред представил, что должно было произойти, чтобы остались такие следы, и перед глазами возникла яркая картина.  
Сколько же там было крови.  
Никогда больше спина Дженсена не станет прежней, и Джареду с тоской и немного эгоистично подумалось: как жаль, что он не успел увидеть ее во всей красе.  
Свесив голову, Дженсен молча ожидал, пока Джаред его разглядывал. Может, он стыдился этого месива? Джаред сомневался, но уточнять это у Дженсена он не хотел, и потому решил не вдаваться в детали.  
Он просто дотянулся до Дженсена и усадил его перед собой на кровать. Сняв крышку с тюбика – насыщенный «медицинский» запах сразу ударил ему в нос, – Джаред выдавил немного бальзама на пальцы и осторожно прикоснулся к спине Дженсена. Тот зашипел, и, не сдержавшись, выгнулся, отстраняясь от него. Джаред быстро прижался губами к шее Дженсена, шепча беспомощно: «Прости, прости!»  
Дженсен помотал головой, с дрожью выдохнул, но ничего не сказал. Он старался сидеть спокойно, пока Джаред накладывал лечебный бальзам, не переставая целовать его в шею, бормоча тихие, едва слышные слова извинений. К тому времени, как они закончили, Дженсен заметно расслабился.  
Конечно, это были раны, но Дженсен сам позволил, нет – попросил к нему прикоснуться, и Джаред испытал острое ощущение близости, заставившее его жадно желать большего.  
Отбросив тюбик в сторону, он опустился на колени позади Дженсена и, положив руки ему на плечи, целовал его, следуя вверх по плечу, наконец, прижимаясь губами там, где пульсировала под кожей жилка. Дженсен отклонил голову, чтобы Джареду удобнее было целовать, и тот вжался лицом в изгиб его шеи.  
Он задышал тяжелее, движения его губ по телу Дженсена были уже не такими нежными, теперь это было откровенное желание. Месяцами мечтать об этом, месяцами сдерживаться – сейчас он просто не мог думать о чем-то еще, кроме как разложить Дженсена на кровати и оттрахать.  
Джаред взял лицо Дженсена в ладони, захватывая его губы в жесткий поцелуй, который тот с желанием поддержал. Джаред и так уже изнывал всем телом, до боли в костях, и его затвердевший член, упирающийся в джинсы, тоже напоминал, что они перешли к стадии, когда одежда ни к чему.  
– Чего бы я с тобой только не сделал, – сказал он Дженсену севшим голосом, – У меня миллион вариантов, но в любом случае ты должен быть голым.  
– Сказал тот, кто сам еще в рубашке, – смех Дженсена вышел немного дрожащим, потому что Джаред как раз прихватил ему зубами ключицу, оставляя отметину. – Ладно, ладно, дай, я сниму джинсы.  
Они стали избавляться от одежды, путаясь в руках и ногах, и каждая секунда, пока Джаред не касался Дженсена, казалась ему потраченной впустую. Он так долго и терпеливо ждал, изображал джентльмена всякий раз, когда Дженсен просил отвалить. И, наконец, он заполучил Дженсена и кровать, и ничто не остановит его от воплощения каждого из непристойных желаний, что заставляли его член твердеть в неподходящее время и в неподходящем месте.  
Дженсен опять тянул, теперь с джинсами, поэтому Джаред привлек его к себе и буквально сдернул их вниз. Дженсен посмотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами.  
Первая мысль, что пришла в голову Джареду, когда он должным образом оценил картину – хорошо, что он никогда не видел Дженсена голым, потому что черта с два бы он тогда как следует сконцентрировался во время инструктажа, зная, что там прячет Дженсен.  
– Знаешь, что я сейчас сделаю, дорогуша? – он наложил притворно целомудренный поцелуй на губы Дженсена, лишь слегка прикоснувшись губами. – Уложу тебя на эту кровать и вытрахаю тебе все мозги. И потом эта постель станет охренительно грязной. Я оттрахаю тебя до полусмерти, а после, наверное, проделаю все это снова.  
– Одни разговоры, агент, думаешь, тебя хватит на то, чтобы…  
Джаред, не дав Дженсену договорить, схватил за руку и прижал его ладонь к уже раскрытым джинсам, давая почувствовать немаленькую тяжесть своего члена. Даже от неловкого прикосновения пальцев Дженсена у Джареда закружилась голова.  
– Иисусе, – прошептал Дженсен, выдав скулящий звук, и перевел взгляд своих огромных глаз на лицо Джареда. – Ты же меня инвалидом сделаешь.  
Джаред хотел было пошутить, разрядить обстановку, но его голова была полна лишь маленьких безумных рефлексов – запах кожи на животе Дженсена, касание его точеного бедра и еще эти чертовы распухшие от поцелуев губы, – так что Джаред не мог сложить связно и пары слов. Вместо этого он потащил Дженсена к кровати, и какое-то время ушло на то, чтобы постараться не уронить его спиной на матрас.  
Наконец, Джаред управился с ним, поставив на четвереньки. Дженсен опирался на предплечья, заведя под себя колени, и его зад – роскошные крепкие половинки, – предстал перед Джаредом как раз под нужным углом.  
Он огладил бедра Дженсена, задерживаясь пальцами на тазовых косточках, потом подтянул его ближе к себе и, стряхнув с ног джинсы, прикоснулся членом к складке между ягодицами. Вдоль позвоночника Дженсена пробежала дрожь, он стиснул в кулаках простыню, и мышцы на плечах и спине напряглись, перекатываясь. Он уткнулся лицом в руку, заглушая вырвавшийся стон.  
– Ну, зачем же стесняться, – сказал ему Джаред. – Хочу тебя слышать. Хочу слышать все, что я с тобой делаю.  
– Черт, ты и так знаешь, что ты со мной делаешь.  
Неторопливо поглаживая ему бедра, он расставил их шире, потом положил ладони на ягодицы и раскрыл их, пальцами касаясь розового входа. Когда увесистая влажная головка уперлась в это крошечное отверстие, Джареду показалось, что это невозможно – протолкнуться внутрь.  
Он уставился бессмысленно на поблескивающий от собственной смазки вход, и тут до него кое-что дошло, он остановился. Дженсен издал рык, скорее животный, чем человеческий, и посмотрел через плечо на Джареда. Его щеки горели, закушенная губа распухла, взгляд потемнел и затуманился.  
– Почему ты остановился?  
– Презерватив, – признался Джаред. – И еще, если честно, я не хочу сделать тебе больно.  
– Я могу это вынести, – Дженсен сердито сжал челюсти.  
– Это же тебе не пытка, мой милый.  
Джареду было нелегко расстаться с Дженсеном, но нужно было отыскать презерватив и натянуть на член. Дженсен все это время нетерпеливо переминался на кровати. Джаред облизнул пальцы и стал на скорую руку раскрывать Дженсена. Он был таким тесным и горячим на его пальцах, что у Джареда никак не получалось быть настолько нежным и осторожным, насколько ему бы хотелось.  
– Прости, – повторял он, и его язык почему-то стал вдруг слишком большим во рту. – Я сейчас это сделаю. Я потихоньку, обещаю, но мне нужно… Я потихоньку…  
– Не такой уж у тебя и большой член, Джаред, – буркнул Дженсен, сам двигаясь ему навстречу. – Давай уже.  
Став на одно колено, Джаред впился пальцами ему в бедра и толкнулся головкой члена в зад Дженсену, притягивая на себя. Член входил в этот красивый узкий вход, и Джареда просто завораживала картина. Он проникал во влажный жар, плоть постепенно облегала его. Он продолжал входить глубже резкими уверенными ударами, пока его яички не встретились с телом Дженсена. Тот лишь часто дышал, раскрыв рот.  
Дженсен – просто какое-то дьявольское совершенство. Он был таким тесным, что двигать членом внутри него отчасти даже причиняло Джареду боль; такой горячий внутри, так красиво раскинулся на матрасе. Джаред хотел было притронуться к напряженным плечам Дженсена, пока тот терпел беспощадный напор погружающегося в него члена, но уродливые грубые рубцы покрывали даже его плечи.  
– Я убью эту гребаную суку, – мысль, минуя мозг, сразу вылилась в слова.  
– Не получится, – выдохнул Дженсен. – Шнайдер застрелил Феррис, – он толкнулся назад, на Джареда. – Ну и разговорчики у тебя во время секса.  
– Привыкай, – заявил ему Джаред, подкрепляя слова резкими ударами, которые вырвали у Дженсена резкий удивленный смешок.  
– Кажется, ты не затыкаешься даже когда трахаешься.  
Джаред перешел на грубый жесткий ритм, ударяясь в зад Дженсена и еще глубже погружая пальцы в его бедра, притягивая его еще ближе, насколько только было возможно.  
– Извини, что разочаровал тебя, – выдавил он, проговорив низким хриплым голосом.  
Дженсен засмеялся опять, тяжело дыша, скорее это был дрожащий выдох, чем смех.  
– О, да, ты меня очень разочаровал… очень и очень, – он замотал головой и уткнулся в простыню, словно уже не мог вынести Джареда так глубоко в себе, но и не желал его останавливать.  
Под пальцами Джареда, там, где он вжимался в бедра Дженсена, остались красные пятна, и он погладил горячую влажную кожу, потом завел руку Дженсену под живот, проходясь по напряженным мышцам пресса, и дотянулся до его отяжелевшего члена. Джаред жестко задвигал на нем рукой, стараясь соразмерять движения с собственными толчками в зад Дженсена, но его мозг почти вышел из-под контроля, чтобы точно соблюдать ритм. Однако, судя по звукам, что вырывались у Дженсена – сдавленные стоны, сбивчивые выдохи, – с работой Джаред вполне справлялся.   
Когда Дженсен кончил, его тело жестко напряглось на члене Джареда, и влага потекла между Джаредовских пальцев, заливая измятую простынь. Оргазм лишил Дженсена сил, он чуть не сполз лицом на матрас, и Джареду пришлось подхватить его.  
– Боже, до чего же ты хорош, – простонал Джаред, не в силах больше координировать тело.  
Ответом Дженсена было лишь тихое поскуливание; его тело все еще подрагивало на члене Джареда, он пытался приподняться, податься назад, но его колени расползались на простыне. Впрочем, это его усилие все равно потонуло в сильнейшем последнем толчке Джареда, и тот кончил следом. Спасибо, что он хотя бы не забыл держать руки подальше от спины Дженсена.  
Джареду ужасно хотелось дотронуться до него, поцеловать, так что он вышел, даже не успев толком кончить, и его член проскользил по внутренней поверхности бедер Дженсена. Джаред приподнял Дженсена, развернул, добираясь до его губ. Поцелуй вышел неуклюжим, просто столкновение приоткрытых влажных ртов.  
И в эту минуту Джареда поразила ошеломляющая мысль: как же сильно он любит Дженсена. Это чувство было безмерным, пугающим и абсолютно прекрасным.  
…  
…  
  
За окном было по-прежнему темно, и Джаред не мог определить, что его разбудило. Потом он опустил взгляд на Дженсена и понял. Он обнимал его за плечи, а Дженсен лежал на животе, положив руку Джареду на грудь. Дженсен не спал, и его отрешенный взгляд остановился на лице Джареда.  
– Тебе что, мало было? – пошутил Джаред. Но Дженсен не улыбнулся. Захлопав ресницами, он уставился на него этими нереально зелеными глазами. – Что случилось?  
– Я счастлив, – сказал Дженсен.  
– Наверное, ты стараешься сохранить это в тайне, потому что можно было при этом и улыбнуться.  
– Я так давно не был счастлив… – Дженсен вздохнул, потом приподнял голову. – Как думаешь, это был самый лучший день в нашей жизни?   
– Не уверен. Откуда такие мысли?   
Дженсен опять вздохнул, кивая, и, как будто опомнившись, поцеловал Джареда в бок. Тот гладил его по коротким волосам, медленно, успокаивая, пока глаза Дженсена не закрылись.  
…  
…  
  
Когда завтрак подходил к концу, Джаред уже понял: вне всяких сомнений, что-то происходит. Они опять сидели на крыльце. Джаред устроился на песке между разведенных ног Дженсена, головой улегшись ему на живот. Утро было наполнено ярким золотисто-оранжевым светом, и море было такого синего оттенка, будто сошло с рекламной открытки.  
Джаред допил апельсиновый сок, отставил стакан и положил руки Дженсена себе на плечи, взяв его за запястья.  
– Когда ты сказал, что счастлив, ты не шутил? Знаешь, чувак, некоторые эмо и то радостнее при этом выглядят.  
Дженсен долго не отвечал, и Джаред спиной ощущал его теплое, надежное тело.  
– Твой контракт с Агентством продлится еще полгода, может, год, верно?  
– И я по-прежнему буду творить с тобой разные грязные штуки, даже после окончания контракта, – пообещал Джаред.  
– Когда мы вернемся, тебя передадут другому куратору. На отношения между куратором и агентом всегда смотрели неодобрительно, и, тем более, мы особо и не скрывали их.  
Дженсен произнес это спокойно и неторопливо, но Джаред уже тряс головой.  
– Нет, – твердо произнес он. – Дженсен, я не собираюсь…  
– Всего лишь год! – перебил его Дженсен. – Пообещаем, что прекратим наши отношения, и, может, они позволят мне остаться твоим куратором! А потом, после окончания контракта, мы сможем… Джаред, я должен остаться твоим куратором! Я не могу позволить никому другому…  
Джаред развернулся и посмотрел на него. Дженсен выглядел несчастным, но он определенно не понимал, о чем просит. Может, Джаред и самый суперспособный агент на планете, но и он не мог сделать того, о чем просил Дженсен.  
– Один год в тесном контакте с тобой каждый день? Смотреть, но не трогать? Мой самоконтроль спалится к концу первой недели!  
Внезапно Дженсен крепко обнял его. Обхватив его руками, он прижался к нему всем телом, коснулся уха губами.  
– Мне нужно сохранить тебе жизнь. Я должен. Пожалуйста, Джаред, пожалуйста. Позволь мне защитить тебя.  
Джаред, склонившись, поцеловал ему пальцы. Он хотел, чтобы Дженсен опять почувствовал себя счастливым, ему совсем не нравился страх в его голосе. Но отказаться от всего, только что нежданно обретенного? Это казалось Джареду физически невозможным.  
– Слушай, – произнес он тихо и рассудительно. – Мы пока ничего не знаем наверняка. Мы оба хорошо справлялись с заданиями. Может, в этот раз обойдется выговором? – Дженсен начал было возражать, но Джаред покачал головой. – Мы ничего не знаем. Давай не бежать впереди паровоза.  
Дженсен вздохнул и прижался к Джареду. Спор был явно не окончен, но Джаред и на минуту не предполагал, что Дженсен говорил о разрыве совершенно серьезно.  
– Давай лучше подумаем, как мы проведем оставшиеся пару деньков, – сказал Джаред. – Будем пить пиво и заниматься сексом на пляже, и ты признаешься, когда в первый раз понял, что я само совершенство, и решил сдаться.  
Дженсен рассмеялся и ласково потерся щекой о щеку Джареда.  
– Это произошло примерно в тот момент, когда я понял, что ты перестанешь торчать занозой в моей заднице, если я немного подыграю тебе и твоему самолюбию.  
Он поцеловал Джареда в макушку, и тот подумал: ну а вдруг? Может, хотя бы на этот раз у них получится обмануть судьбу?  
  
  
***


	18. Chapter 18

 

**Глава 18**

 

Как Джаред и предполагал, через день после возвращения с Гавайев его вызвали на встречу с руководителями Агентства. Все ожидали его в комнате для совещаний. Джаред сел в кресло, на которое ему указали и стал терпеливо ждать, когда четверка нарушит молчание. Они с Дженсеном не согласовали план действий, но, по крайней мере, он не собирался сразу горячиться. Сначала он выслушает их решение и тщательно его обдумает. И только потом скажет, чтобы засунули его себе в задницу.  
Первым заговорил Гловер. Но речь пошла не о Дженсене. Вместо этого он вывел фотографию на большой экран.   
– Ты узнаешь этого человека?  
Майк Розенбаум. Тут он выглядел моложе, а может, фотография была хуже качеством, но это, без сомнений, он. Джаред кивнул.  
– Это Майкл Розенбаум. Я встречал его в Софии во время выполнения задания. Он друг дочери Марка Кэссиди.  
– Он представляет серьезную угрозу для безопасности нашей страны, – произнес Гловер. – Он связался с Коалицией по большей части потому, что ему дали полную свободу в организации терактов. Розенбаум умен, непредсказуем и чрезвычайно опасен.  
Джаред снова кивнул, немного расстроившись (однако, не удивившись), что его подозрения о Майке подтвердились.   
– Пока вы с Тигом были в отпуске, – вступила в разговор О`Тул, – мы получили достоверные разведданные о местонахождении Розенбаума, что дало нам возможность получить прошлой ночью эту видеозапись, – она встретилась с ним взглядом. – Ты должен сам это увидеть.  
Джаред послушно повернулся к экрану.  
Камера была установлена в каком-то заброшенном гараже – несколько остовов старых машин различались во мраке на заднем плане. Майк сидел на верстаке, закинув ногу на ногу, и лениво покачивал носком туфли. Он был, очевидно, один и насвистывал себе под нос невпопад. За кадром раздалось дребезжание ржавой двери, шаги, и Майк выпрямился, улыбаясь.  
– Дженни-бой! Я уж решил, что ты меня кинуть собрался.  
– Мне нужно было отделаться от Джареда, – сказал Дженсен, поворачиваясь к камере. Он вскинул голову, выгибая бровь, и лицо его приняло до боли знакомое Джареду выражение. – Или ты предпочитаешь, чтобы я захватил его в следующий раз с собой?  
Майк рассмеялся и притянул его в свои объятия. Дженсен напрягся, впиваясь пальцами в рукава его куртки, спрятав лицо у Майка на плече. То, как Розенбаум осторожно придерживал его за плечи, подсказало Джареду, что тот в курсе насчет спины Дженсена.  
Краем глаза он заметил, как следят за ним Уиверли и Шнайдер, в то время как все внимание О`Тул было устремлено на экран. Гловер читал документы, разложенные перед ним, и почему-то Джаред сомневался, что делает он это ради того, чтобы дать Джареду возможность прийти в себя. Гловеру было просто наплевать, как отразится на Джареде это маленькое открытие.  
Джареду не требовалось больших усилий, чтобы сохранить бесстрастное выражение. Ничего из того, что происходило сейчас в его голове, не отразится на его лице, и если они ожидали бесплатного шоу, то глубоко заблуждались.  
– Дай мне посмотреть, – попросил Майк.  
Он отпустил Дженсена и развернул его, так запросто с ним обращаясь, что Джаред ощутил инстинктивную вспышку ярости, которую быстро затолкал обратно.  
– Осторожнее, – предупредил Дженсен, задирая рубашку на спине.  
Майк склонился вперед, и выражение на его лице разительно изменилось. Теперь Джаред поверил, что Розенбаум опасен. Тот слегка коснулся одного из шрамов и потом уронил руку.  
– Иисусе. Если бы я только знал, что она позволит им такое с тобой сотворить, я бы пристрелил Феррис. Мы прибыли так быстро, как только смогли, Джен. Ты же знаешь, правда?  
– Конечно, – ответил Дженсен, расправляя плечи. – По крайней мере, у вас есть теперь боеголовка, чего вы и добивались, насколько я понимаю. Я бы не стал вам звонить, если б знал, что Джаред поднимет на ноги все Агентство и заставит отправиться за мной.  
Майк снова ослепительно улыбнулся.  
– Кстати говоря, как там наш звездный мальчик? Ты его все-таки затащил в постель? – Розенбаум подмигнул ему, и лицо Дженсена застыло. Джареду был знаком и этот взгляд, но как обидно было видеть его совсем в другой ситуации. – Так я и знал. Какая же ты шлюха, Дженни. Затащил, и не раз, да?  
– Пошел ты к черту, Майк, – беззлобно огрызнулся Дженсен. – Это не твоего гребаного ума дело.  
– Боюсь, ты ошибаешься.  
Дженсен замер, напрягшись. Майк медленно обошел его, глядя в пол.  
– Ходят слухи, – он старательно подбирал слова, – что к концу недели у твоего милого кролика появится новый куратор.  
– Нет, – начал Дженсен. – Нет, я все исправлю…  
– Возможно, Крипке и Кринг думают, что здесь ничего нельзя исправить. И ты знаешь, как они на все это смотрят, Дженни. Если Джаред не будет под контролем, тогда он станет представлять слишком большую угрозу. Он хороший парень, не спорю, но мы не можем позволить Агентству использовать его. Я тебе Америку не открыл.  
Дженсен промолчал, и Майк остановился позади него, коснувшись его шеи. Дженсен обернулся, во взгляде у него читалось отчаяние.  
– Если ты не сможешь позаботиться о нем сам, просто скажешь мне, где он, а потом забудешь об этом. Обещаю, я все сделаю быстро.  
– Нет, – Дженсен резко мотнул головой. – Мы можем использовать его, даже если они и дадут ему другого куратора. Он влюблен в меня, и мне необязательно быть его куратором, чтобы заставить его делать то, что я хочу. Черт, да скажи я ему, что сейчас не солнце, а дождь, он лишь спросит, почему все ходят в очках. Убивать его – недальновидно и глупо, и…  
– И Крипке с Крингом согласны с тобой, – оборвал его Майк. – Пока что. Но я хочу быть уверен: если придет время, когда от Джаред будет больше вреда, чем пользы, ты сможешь выполнить приказ.  
– Когда Джаред окажется нам бесполезен, – подтвердил Дженсен, – ты его получишь.  
Он произнес это спокойно и бесстрастно, и даже если в данный момент Джаред радикально переоценивал все, что, казалось, знал о Дженсене – он поверил ему.  
Ни с того, ни с сего он вспомнил, как Дженсен поцеловал его в первый раз. Тогда он был еще для Джареда неизведанной территорией, и Джареду лишь хотелось чего-то безопасного и красивого, и трахать это в перерыве между заданиями. Они оказались в богом забытом отеле, он попытался поцеловать Дженсена, а тот остановил его словами: «Ты и представить не можешь, насколько охренительно дерьмовая это идея».   
Надо было его тогда послушать.  
Хотел бы он верить, что все это подстава, тщательно разработанный экстравагантный способ разрушить их с Дженсеном отношения, но теперь многое вставало на свои места и обретало смысл. Как будто добавили последний недостающий фрагмент в мерзкого вида картинку, и, при всем отвращении, Джаред оценил хитросплетения и искусность изображения.  
Дженсен всегда был так хорошо информирован, всегда знал больше, чем ему, видимо, полагалось знать. Джаред потратил столько времени, срывая с Дженсена слой за слоем, всякий раз обнаруживал новый факт, который скрывал от него Дженсен. Каким же он был идиотом, решив, что наконец-то добрался до правды.  
С первого дня их знакомства он был уверен, что Дженсен что-то скрывает. И вместо того, чтобы довериться инстинктам, он позволил увлечь себя. Хуже всего – он позволил распоясаться своим чувствам. Он подвергал людей риску ради того, кто врал ему с самого начала.  
Майк склонился, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Дженсена, и тот прикрыл глаза.  
– Я же предупреждал тебя – не делай этого. Предупреждал? – сказал он с сочувствием. – Почему ты никогда меня не слушаешь? Ты ведь знаешь – я всегда оказываюсь прав.  
Дженсен лишь молча покачал головой. Потом он вырвался из рук Розенбаума, отвернувшись от него и камеры.  
– Завтра у меня инструктаж с Джаредом. Его посылают к Маззарону скопировать секретные данные с компьютера. Что от меня требуется?  
Видимо, Майк не хотел так скоро менять тему. Но потом он пожал плечами и сказал:  
– Измени данные настолько, чтобы они были бесполезны. Можешь оставить все касательно Глазкова, но не более того.  
Дженсен кивнул.  
– Хорошо, позвоню, когда закончу.  
Он повернул к выходу, но Майк окликнул его.  
– До того, как Крипке и Кринг отдадут приказ устранить Джареда, – сказал он, – я обещаю, что дам тебе возможность повлиять на их решение.  
Дженсен был слишком далеко от камеры, и Джаред не мог разглядеть его лицо.  
– Ты не переживай, - ответил он Розенбауму, – я тебя не подведу. Я позаботился о Крисе, разберусь и с Джаредом.  
О`Тул остановила запись и посмотрела на Джареда.  
– Хочешь побыть один?  
Он испытывал странное чувство, какую-то отрешенность, как будто смотрел на эту катастрофу со стороны и не был лично замешан в гуще событий. И все это случилось давным-давно, а Джаред просто единственный, кто может все исправить, единственный, у кого есть на это причины.  
Вопрос О`Тул оскорбил его. Не нужно ему быть наедине с собой. Что она себе вообразила? Что он станет рыдать и швыряться тарелками или… Хотя, раз уж она спросила, ему бы хотелось пойти и вырвать. Но не сейчас. Сначала нужно завершить работу. Нет времени швыряться тарелками и разбираться, что ощущаешь, когда тебя предал человек, которого ты любил.  
Он покачал головой, выдал ей вежливую улыбку, и потом спросил, адресуя вопрос всем четверым:  
– Что мне нужно делать?  
  
  
***


	19. Chapter 19

 

**Глава 19**

 

Джаред получил от руководства простой приказ. Когда Дженсен будет инструктировать его нынешним утром, их срочно вызовут в агентство под предлогом вновь появившейся информации. Джаред должен обеспечить явку Дженсена, а также помешать ему связаться с кем бы то ни было, и не допустить, чтобы кто-то связался с ним. То есть, держать Дженсена на виду все это время.  
С одной стороны, Джаред испытал тошнотворное облегчение оттого, что его не заставили применить наиболее эффективный способ решения проблемы: убить Дженсена. Он не до конца был уверен, что в состоянии сделать это. Впрочем, если вспомнить о том, сколько раз Дженсен его подставлял, может, тогда и получится. Это единственное, что позволит ему выдержать взгляд Дженсена, когда он будет нажимать на курок. Обида и ярость могут завести очень далеко.  
Но с другой стороны, от Джареда требовалось вести себя так, будто ничего не произошло, то есть притворяться, что его сердце вовсе не разбито. Конечно, Джаред неплохой актер, но такое потрясение не сможет скрыть даже он. Дженсену стоит лишь взглянуть на него разок, и он все поймет. Он выдаст себя Дженсену с первого взгляда и слова, потому что как же иначе? Теперь все по-другому.  
И все же, когда Дженсен впустил Джареда в свою квартиру, немедленно прижался к нему и поцеловал отчаянно и страстно, как будто они расставались на годы, а не на сутки, Джареду показалось, что ничего не изменилось.  
И целовать Дженсена по-прежнему казалось совершенно правильным. Джаред ожидал, что все его чувства улетучатся, но нет, они все присутствовали, уживаясь в неудобном соседстве с тем фактом, что Дженсен проклятый двуличный лгун.  
Поэтому он притянул Дженсен в свои крепкие объятия и грубо поцеловал в ответ. Подталкивая его к дивану, рухнул с ним на подушки, а потом усадил к себе на колени. Дженсен устроился на Джареде и прижался горячими губами к его шее.  
– Кажется, мы встретились для инструктажа, – проговорил он, не делая, однако, никаких попыток встать с Джареда и продолжая его целовать.  
От звука его голоса Джаред очнулся. Не осознавая, что делает, Джаред взял его лицо в ладони и внимательно в него всмотрелся. Глаза у Дженсена золотисто-зеленые, с длинными темными ресницами. Гладкая кожа усыпана веснушками. На щеках выступил легкий румянец. Джаред провел большим пальцем по его полной нижней губе, не в силах оторвать взгляд от красиво очерченного рта. Дженсен следил за Джаредом со смущенным и довольным видом. Улыбка на лице Дженсена заставила Джареда улыбнуться в ответ.  
И вдруг в нем возникло желание ударить кулаком в это красивое лицо.  
Вместо этого он склонился ближе, прижимаясь губами к его губам, языком пробираясь в приоткрытый рот Дженсена. Он целовал его медленно, обстоятельно, понимая, что такой возможности больше не представится. Даже когда глаза Дженсена закрылись, Джаред продолжал смотреть на него, запоминая каждую мелкую деталь, чтобы сохранить это для себя, когда все будет кончено.  
Потом он чуть оттолкнул от себя Дженсена и улыбнулся.  
– Послушай, дорогуша, тебе ведь нужен язык, чтобы меня инструктировать? Пора заняться делом.  
С довольным видом Дженсен, не торопясь, соскользнул с его колен и встал на ноги. Он вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и направился к столу. Джаред присоединился к нему и сел напротив, раскрывая полученный от Дженсена файл.  
– Этот парень, Маззарон – центральная фигура криминального синдиката, действующего в Аяччо, на Корсике, – начал Дженсен, сразу перейдя к делу, хотя у него еще прорывалась хрипотца в голосе. – Он давний клиент Глазкова, и мы предполагаем, что можно проследить местонахождение ядерной боеголовки с помощью этих файлов. Поэтому нам необходимо, чтобы ты проник туда и… чего ты смеешься?  
Джаред часто заморгал и только сейчас понял, что улыбается.  
Ему было просто смешно выслушивать инструктаж Дженсена, когда он уже слышал другую версию событий от Майка. Это как узнать о предстоящем сюрпризе, и Джаред задавался вопросом, сколько раз прежде Дженсен снабжал его фальшивой информацией?  
– Просто подумал, что ты убийственно красивый, когда весь в работе, – сказал он Дженсену.  
– Ты только заметил? А еще говорят, что у тебя редкая зрительная память, – Джаред лишь ухмыльнулся, и если Дженсен и обратил внимание на то, что улыбочка нехорошая, то не подал виду. – Мы посылаем тебя скачать файлы с компьютера в его офисе. Система охраны там будь здоров, но есть пара слабых мест, которые мы можем взломать. Будет довольно легко про…  
Зазвонил мобильный Дженсена, прервав его на полуслове. Он раскрыл телефон и отвернулся от Джареда. Произошел короткий диалог, и Дженсен лишь повторял: «Да, мэм, слушаюсь, мэм». Джаред постарался выглядеть, как ни в чем не бывало, когда Дженсен оглянулся на него и сказал:   
– О`Тул вызывает нас обоих. Очевидно, случилось что-то серьезное.  
– Круто, - отреагировал Джаред. – Ты поведешь или я?  
– Неважно. Но мне нужно переодеться перед уходом.  
Дженсен тут же исчез в спальне, и, зная, что у него с собой сотовый, а в спальне есть окно, Джареду пришлось последовать за ним, выбора не оставалось. Не похоже, чтобы его компания Дженсену помешала, и Джаред даже испытал укол совести, подставляя ничего не подозревающего парня.  
– Думаю, О`Тул ожидает тебя как можно быстрее, и ей все равно, в костюме ты явишься или нет.   
Дженсен показал ему средний палец и стал раздеваться. Джаред с каким-то безразличием разглядывал его. Рубцы на спине Дженсена еще не затянулись окончательно, но он явно шел на поправку. На Гавайях у него имелась в избытке возможность видеть Дженсена обнаженным, и он исследовал языком каждый дюйм его тела. Он задерживался на каком-нибудь из многочисленных шрамов, обнаруженных на Дженсене, а тот рассказывал ему их происхождение. Дженсен одевался, и Джаред по-прежнему видел перед собой эти шрамы, ставшие теперь чужими и незнакомыми.  
Дженсен сдернул пиджак с вешалки и торопливо натянул его. Джаред наблюдал, как он затягивает узел на галстуке, и его пальцы сжались в желании сделать это за него. Хотя он не был уверен, хочется ли ему просто коснуться Дженсена или придушить его.  
Если бы Дженсен сказал ему правду – да черт с ней, с правдой, – если бы он хотя бы не врал ему, тогда бы Джаред его не предал. Всего лишь не врать, и Джаред помог бы ему исчезнуть. Просто не врать. Дать ему что-нибудь настоящее, не фальшивку, и он бы сделал так, что Агентство никогда бы не нашло Дженсена.  
– Я тут вспомнил о Кэти Кэссиди, – сделал он попытку. – Сможем ли мы когда-нибудь уговорить ее работать на нас?  
Дженсен бросил ему взгляд через плечо.  
– Не знаю. Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
Джаред вздохнул, прочесал пальцами волосы и посмотрел в пол.  
– Я просто… волнуюсь о ней, знаешь. Один из ее друзей, я уверен, связан с Коалицией.  
– Да? Кто?  
– Майк Розенбаум. Ну, то есть, я не уверен на все сто, что он из Коалиции, но могу поставить на него деньги. Слышал о нем что-нибудь?  
«Не ври, просто не ври мне. Не нужно даже говорить правду. Просто не ври».  
– Я сомневаюсь, – ответил Дженсен так спокойно и уверенно, что Джаред почти поверил ему. Должно быть, Дженсен врал ему сотни раз, а он и не подозревал. – И опять же, у Коалиции люди повсюду. Только потому, что я не слышал о нем ничего, еще не означает, что он не из Коалиции. Хочешь, чтобы я к нему пригляделся? Поискать, если на него что-нибудь в Агентстве?  
– Да нет, – покачал головой Джаред, сглатывая комок в горле. – Не имеет значения, – он облизнул губы – на них еще оставался вкус Дженсена. – Пошли, ты и так уже красивый. Тебя мама не учила, что это невоспитанно – заставлять леди ждать?  
…  
…  
  
Оказалось до смешного просто препроводить Дженсена в Агентство. Джаред болтал о всякой ерунде, пока вел машину, и Дженсен смеялся, острил и разглядывал мир за окном. Стоял чудный день, и Джареду захотелось сохранить это воспоминание, потому что скоро все закончится. Город в ярких солнечных лучах, и улыбка Дженсена. Флиртовать с ним Джареду было так легко, так приятно, но он ни на секунду не забывал, что скоро всего этого не станет.   
Они добрались до здания за десять минут; Джаред вел машину уверенно, без колебаний, холодно осознавая, что включился обратный отсчет.  
Они въехали в подземный гараж, освещенный сумрачным зеленоватым светом, и Дженсен выбрался из машины. Их шаги оставались беззвучными даже в полной тишине. По привычке Дженсен пристроился рядом с Джаредом, и тот постарался не сбиться с шага, но уже не касался Дженсена. Все кончено.  
Сложно сказать, когда именно Дженсен заподозрил неладное. Наверняка не до того, как они прошли через первый пункт проверки, и двери за ними захлопнулись. У Джареда не хватало духу заговорить, и они шли в молчании, которое и сам Дженсен не решался нарушить.  
Но когда они завернули за угол и увидели руководителей Агентства, поджидающих их в компании с пятью офицерами охраны, Дженсен определенно догадался. Джаред почувствовал, как Дженсен замедлил шаг, коротко выдохнул.  
– Черт, – проговорил он, стараясь выглядеть беззаботно. Но ничего у него не вышло. – Я оставил кое-какие документы в машине. Сейчас я…  
Он хотел было развернуться, но Джаред жестко схватил его за локоть, заставляя двигаться дальше. Он не смотрел на Дженсена, не говорил ничего, и тот не сопротивлялся, только выдал короткий надломленный стон сквозь зубы, отчего сердце Джареда сжалось – уж лучше бы он громко выругался. Но Джаред шел, не останавливаясь, упрямо глядя перед собой.  
Когда они достигли поджидавшей их компании, Дженсен передал свой пропуск Гловеру и, ни слова не говоря, покорно сложил за спиной руки; один из офицеров охраны щелкнул наручниками. И только когда его уводили, Дженсен оглянулся и посмотрел на Джареда.  
– Я думал, ты меня любишь, – с горечью бросил он.  
– Я даже не знаю, кто ты, – ответил ему Джаред.   
  
  
***


	20. Chapter 20

 

**Глава 20**

 

– Слушай, этот вот детектор лжи, – Джаред пытался поддержать разговор, пока Дэнверс пристегивал его к креслу и подключал к приборам, – от него есть хоть какая-нибудь польза? Или нас проверяют ради нашего удовольствия? Потому что у меня такое ощущение, что вы много чего пропускаете мимо ушей.  
– Абсолютно совершенной системы не существует, парень, – ответил ему Дэнверс. – Найдутся способы обойти любую проверку. Чего ты ждешь от компьютера, если сам лоханулся?   
Чувство унижения окатило Джареда, тяжелым, едким комом собираясь в животе. Сгорая от стыда, он отвернулся от Дэнверса и уставился на голую стену. Дэнверс прав: нет смысла винить других. Он первым должен был заметить, что с Дженсеном что-то не так. Должен был, но не заметил, и это сыграло с ним злую шутку.  
Он ненавидел Дженсена за то, что тот запятнал его репутацию, но еще сильнее Джаред ненавидел Дженсена за то, что полюбил его. Если бы Дженсена действительно волновала судьба Джареда, он бы этого не допустил.  
Дэнверс здесь не причем, как и он сам. Виноват один лишь Дженсен.   
– Готов? – спросил Дэнверс.  
Джаред оторвался от бездумного разглядывания широкого белого ремня, стянувшего запястье, кивнул и даже изобразил улыбку.  
– Итак, – начал Дэнверс. – Твое имя?..  
…  
…  
  
Казалось, допрос длился бесконечно. Дэнверс цеплялся за каждую малейшую вероятность того, что Джаред мог быть связан с Дженсеном или замешан в делах Коалиции. Дэнверс принялся за него с еще большим усердием, чем прежде, действуя по плану, который всегда оставался загадкой для Джареда, и задавал такие абсурдные вопросы, что они уже не казались маловероятными. Втянувшись в монотонную рутину теста, Джаред успокоился и отвечал без эмоций и враждебности, сплошная покорность.  
Близилось завершение допроса, и тут Дэнверс произнес:  
– Ты любишь Дженсена Тига?  
И хотя Джаред был уверен, что подготовился к вопросу еще в ту минуту, когда ему объявили, что его снова подвергнут проверке на детекторе лжи, он все равно показался неожиданным.  
Вздохнув, Джаред прикусил губу. Отвечая, он смотрел в потолок и ненавидел себя.  
– Да.  
…  
…  
  
Было не совсем ясно, как они решили с ним поступить. Да, Джаред был теперь «с душком», и все же он оставался самым ценным приобретением организации, их лучшим агентом. Судя по всему, они не собирались сбывать его с рук другим службам, тем более сейчас, когда на Агентство обрушилось столько проблем, и это было только начало.  
Джаред слонялся по кабинетам в ожидании четких указаний, изнывая от безделья. Поэтому, когда Шнайдер вызвал его к себе в кабинет (на третий день после ареста Дженсена), Джаред испытал настоящее облегчение.  
– Я хочу прояснить ситуацию, – начал Шнайдер, беспокойно перекладывая бумаги на столе. – Кое-что тебе следует знать.  
Джаред не нашелся что ответить, и просто кивнул, весь во внимании.  
– Деятельность Агентства переходит теперь под контроль Джеффа Моргана.  
Видимо, это имя должно было что-то значить, но Джаред понятия не имел, кто такой Джефф Морган, и почему он вообще должен его знать. Он повел плечом и сказал:  
– Ясно.  
Шнайдер едва заметно улыбнулся.  
– Он представляет службу, стоящую на ступень выше Агентства. Очевидно, он пожелает переговорить с тобой о ваших взаимоотношениях с Тигом.  
– Мне нечего скрывать, – сказал Джаред.  
– Знаю, знаю, просто хотел поставить тебя в известность, – успокоил его Шнайдер. – Есть еще кое-что, – он замялся. – От Уиверли теперь легкой жизни не жди, и я прошу тебя, в свою очередь, не доставать его. Он и так всегда был невыносимым уродом, а сейчас тебе лучше держаться от него подальше.  
Джаред опять пожал плечами.  
– Ладно, – потом он решил подключить в разговор мозг и поинтересовался: - А в чем проблема?  
Шнайдер тянул с ответом, перекладывая папки на столе, потом, не глядя на Джареда, ответил:  
– У Майкла была… связь с агентом, который пропал пару лет назад. Тиг признался, что убил ее.  
Ушло несколько секунд на то, чтобы слова Шнайдера улеглись в сознании Джареда. Он поморгал и сказал:  
– Дженсен убил кого-то… – это прозвучало как вопрос, но, похоже, в информации, исходящей от Шнайдера, не стоило сомневаться.  
– Двоих, – уточнил тот. Опять поколебавшись, он бросил сочувственный взгляд на Джареда и добавил: – Тиг лично убил двух наших агентов, и, кроме того, своими действиями привел к гибели еще двоих. Он повинен в смерти немалого количества людей, Джаред. Людей, которые ему доверяли.  
– Я хочу посмотреть видеозапись его допроса, – сказал он. – Мне необходимо это видеть.  
Шнайдер покачал головой, и Джаред приготовился было добиваться исполнения просьбы любой ценой, когда тот произнес:  
– Эти вопросы решает только Морган. Он хоть и крутой сукин сын, но человек с понятием. Если ты убедишь его, что не натворишь глупостей, возможно, он и разрешит. Кстати, мой тебе совет, не пытайся на него давить или запугивать.  
Джаред подумал: интересно, будет ли считаться запугиванием, если он приставит к виску Джеффа пистолет?  
…  
…  
  
Джефф Морган. Полусонный взгляд, неторопливые, даже ленивые манеры. При других обстоятельствах Джаред принял бы его за классного парня, с которым неплохо было бы пропустить по пивку. Но сейчас его интересовало лишь одно: добиться желаемого от Моргана любым путем.  
– Я просто хочу посмотреть видеозапись его допроса, – начал Джаред. – Можете проверять меня на детекторе лжи, допрашивать, делайте что угодно. Я готов сотрудничать. Но… мне необходимо посмотреть эту запись.  
Джефф изучающе разглядывал его какое-то время. Джаред держался изо всех сил, не выдавая волнения и не позволяя просачиваться на поверхность растущей внутри ярости.  
– Вы с Тигом были довольно близки, – наконец произнес Морган. – Ты вместе с ним провел выходные?  
– Да, – просто ответил Джаред, прикусив язык, чтобы не выдать поток ненужной информации. «Да, мы ездили на Гавайи, и это было прекрасно, и Дженсен был прекрасен. В последний день мы ужинали в ресторане, и обслужили нас паршиво, и мы менялись едой, перекладывали ее друг к другу на тарелки, пока она хоть как-то не стала похожа на съестное. Я был счастлив и не подозревал, чем все это закончится».  
– Тебя использовали, чтобы подставить и арестовать Дженсена, – продолжил Джефф. – И ты выполнил приказ без колебаний? Даже не попытался выяснить причины? Выслушать его объяснения?  
Это было не обвинение, скорее спокойное любопытство. Джефф встретился с ним взглядом, вопросительно приподняв брови.  
– По-моему, здесь все ясно, – помолчав, ответил Джаред. – Каковы бы ни были его побуждения, он врал мне. Я не могу… Вы должны меня понять, с моей спецификой работы, я не могу позволить, чтобы мне врали. Я не могу так рисковать.  
– Даже ради того, к кому испытываешь чувства?  
– Тем более, – Джаред посмотрел вниз на скрещенные пальцы и вдруг почувствовал себя глупым юнцом, завалившим экзамен. – Я и так… позволил себе слишком много риска с Дженсеном. И когда выяснил, что он мне врал… Необходимо было снова взять под контроль ситуацию, прийти в себя. И сделать это как можно быстрее.   
Джефф кивнул.  
– Что ж, это объяснение меня вполне устраивает, – откинувшись в кресле, он изучал его с безмятежным видом, который и на секунду не одурачил Джареда. – Ладно, ты сможешь посмотреть запись. И я даже разрешу тебе увидеться с Дженсеном. Но потом ты все это забудешь, ты меня слышал? Никаких безумств, вроде мести или кровной вражды. Надеюсь, мы хорошо поняли друг друга?   
– Да, – Джаред с готовностью кивнул. – Разрешите мне увидеться с ним, посмотреть видео, и потом я все забуду. Я обещаю.  
Джефф рассмеялся, низко и хрипловато.  
– Неужели ты и правда лучший в своей области, парень? Поверить не могу, ведь ты даже врать не умеешь.   
…  
…  
  
Дженсен по-прежнему оставался в костюме, только ослабил узел галстука, и пиджака на нем уже не было.  
Дженсен казался усталым и измученным, но вроде бы без повреждений. Он сидел, сложив на столе перед собой скованные наручниками руки, уставившись в одну точку пустым взглядом.  
Расположившийся напротив него Гловер открыл папку с документами.  
– Я хотел бы услышать все с самого начала, – сказал он. – Когда именно ты перешел на другую сторону?  
– Я не переходил, – ответил Дженсен. Он облизнулся и, наконец, посмотрел на Гловера. – Можно мне сигарету?   
Тот подошел к двери камеры, и один из охранников передал ему зажигалку с сигаретой. Дженсен взял сигарету у Гловера, и тот кликнул зажигалкой. Со стороны казалось нелепым то, как Дженсен подносил ко рту скованные руки. После первой затяжки он поудобнее устроился на стуле и заговорил, не сводя глаз с тлеющей в пальцах сигареты.  
– Когда мне было лет семнадцать, я участвовал в митинге протеста, кажется в поддержку поправки Мортимера. Тогда это казалось важным, а сейчас я даже не могу вспомнить точно. На митинге я познакомился с Майклом Розенбаумом… Потом он вроде как взял меня под свое крыло… Держался на расстоянии, но всегда приглядывал за мной.  
– Это он привел тебя в Коалицию? – предположил Гловер.  
Дженсен качнул головой.  
– Нет, не в тот раз. Я хотел присоединиться, но Майкл не позволил. Сказал, что я еще слишком молод и смогу принести Коалиции больше пользы, если устроюсь в Белом Доме. Мне нужно было сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы попасть туда.  
– Но тебя завербовали в ЦРУ на первом курсе колледжа, – Гловер скосил взгляд на разложенные перед ним документы.  
– Я решил, что это лучший способ служить Коалиции. Я сообщил об этом Майклу, и меня представили Крипке и Крингу, – Дженсен пожал плечами. – Я переступил порог Лэнгли, уже будучи двойным агентом. Далее стоило лишь предпринять определенные шаги, чтобы попасть в Агентство.  
Гловер кивнул, потом открыл другую папку.  
– Хочу пройтись по некоторым случаям исчезновений и смертей наших агентов, надеюсь, ты заполнишь пробелы.  
Дженсен кивнул.  
– Может, будет быстрее, если я сразу назову смерти, связанные с моим участием? – он произнес это вежливым тоном, как будто хотел облегчить работу начальству и избавить его от лишней бумажной волокиты.   
– Да, думаю, так будет легче, спасибо.  
Без всякой паузы Дженсен стал перечислять имена и детали.  
– Джеймс Ван Дер Бик. Я сообщил о его местонахождении своему контакту. То же самое я сделал с Джошуа Джексоном несколькими месяцами позже. Я снабдил неверными разведданными Николаса Брендона, что привело к его гибели. Патрик Дэмпси был схвачен и убит благодаря информации, которую я передал Коалиции…  
– Это ты виновен в исчезновении Патрика Дэмпси? – перебил его Гловер.  
Дженсен кивнул.  
– Я полагал, и впоследствии мои предположения подтвердились, что его место займет Майкл Уиверли. Уиверли, он… – Дженсен смолк.  
Гловер приподнял бровь.  
– Уиверли что?  
– Коалиции было выгодно, чтобы именно он оказался в числе руководителей Агентства, – пояснил Дженсен, словно в этом и не сомневался.  
– Почему?  
Дженсен пожал плечами и затянулся сигаретой. Гловер ожидал его ответа с ангельским терпением.  
– Из-за моих отношений с Джессикой Альбой, – выдал он, наконец. – И из-за ее отношений с Уиверли.  
Дверь камеры со стуком распахнулась. Охранники тут же кинулись, чтобы остановить Уиверли, и Гловер вскочил на ноги, преграждая ему путь. Уиверли, яростно сопротивляясь, вырывался из рук, фокусируясь лишь на Дженсене.  
– Где она, говори! – орал он. – Что ты с ней сделал, тварь?!  
– Где ж ей быть? На дне Атлантического океана, – Дженсен налег на стол, склоняясь к Уиверли. – Я пустил ей пулю в затылок и выкинул из самолета. Ты настолько ей доверял, что подсунуть тебе ложную информацию не составило труда.  
Началась неразбериха. Уиверли вырвался и накинулся на Тига, остальные пытались его оттащить. Послышался грохот переворачиваемого стула – это Уиверли свалил Дженсена на пол. Картинка пропала, так как охранники, наводя порядок, загородили объектив.  
В конце записи Джаред увидел, как охранники выпроваживают из камеры Уиверли, а тот продолжает выкрикивать: «Ты покойник! Убью тебя! Убью, сволочь!». Дженсена подняли на ноги, его лицо было в крови, на рубашке тоже кровь.  
…  
…  
  
Место Гловера занял Шнайдер. Дженсену вытерли лицо, заляпанную кровью рубашку сняли, оставив в белой футболке. У двери стояло уже три охранника.  
– Я хочу поговорить с тобой о Кристиане Кейне, – начал Шнайдер.  
Дженсен улыбнулся и наклонился к нему ближе.   
– Дело ваше, поговорим, о чем пожелаете.  
– За три недели до смерти Кейна одно из его заданий было сорвано, – улыбку Шнайдера никак нельзя было назвать добродушной. – Коалиции был известен каждый наш шаг. Кейн сказал, что, видимо, случайно упустил информацию, – Шнайдер задрав подбородок, посмотрел на Дженсена. – Но ведь это был не Кейн, не так ли?   
– Нет, – подтвердил Дженсен. – Это сделал я. Он покрывал меня. А вы все увлеклись идеей, что он двойной агент. Надо сказать, наблюдать за вами со стороны было даже забавно.  
Шнайдер кивнул.  
– Почему он покрывал тебя?   
– Он был моим другом. Решил, что я совершил ошибку, – Дженсен нервно сжал пальцы. – Потом он начал… – он коротко выдохнул. – Можно мне еще сигарету?   
– Нет, – отрезал Шнайдер. – Что начал Кейн?  
– Думаю, он начал догадываться, что это не было ошибкой. Он узнал… – Дженсен свесил голову, и впервые в его голосе промелькнуло сожаление. – Он узнал и просто… не мог так это оставить. Он собирался действовать, так что у меня не оставалось выбора.  
Шнайдер удовлетворенно кивнул и сделал жест кому-то за кадром. Зазвучала аудиозапись, и Дженсен буквально окаменел.  
 _– Господи, пот с меня ручьем льет, – произнес мужской голос, низкий и приятный. – Подкрути там сплит немного, а?  
– Не могу, Ковбой, у меня и так дел по горло, – раздался голос Дженсена. Похоже, он был доволен.  
– А мой комфорт в твой список дел не входит?  
– О, да, входит, но где-то под номером пятьсот. Попробуй с себя что-нибудь снять.  
– Тогда я останусь в одних трусах. Ты что, Чирлидер, правда, хочешь увидеть меня голым?  
– Я тут подумал, что смогу разобраться со сплитом, – сказал Дженсен. – Повернись налево, там, в углу, есть еще одна панель управления.  
  
Голоса смолкли, послышалось чье-то движение и перебор пальцев по клавиатуре.  
  
– Ладно, – продолжил тот же мужской голос. – Я внутри. Только дай мне минуту… Чирлидер? – игривый тон моментально испарился. – Дверь сама собой захлопнулась.  
– Это, наверное, предохраняющее устройство. Одну секунду, – сказал Дженсен. – Дай мне… Нет. Нет-нет, погоди, я только…  
– Что-то стало поступать через вентиляцию. Мне нужно выйти и немедленно. Можешь отменить команду системы охраны?   
– Я пытаюсь! Мне нужно перезапустить сигнал через… Черт! Не могу добраться. Сеть вырубилась, – голос Дженсена был наполнен паникой, его пальцы носились по клавиатуре с бешеной скоростью. – Так, ладно, если я смогу…  
  
Голос незнакомца стал слышен смутно, но пока он говорил связно.  
  
– Это газ, Дженни. Мне трудно дышать. Господи… я не могу…  
– Нет! Держись, только держись! Вот! Я сломал защиту на одном из замков! Ты только продержись еще немного, пока я… Черт, нет-нет-нет! Что-то еще в системе! Меня не пускают… Ну давай же, всего пара замков, и я тебя оттуда вытащу…  
  
Человек закашлялся, резко и хрипло, это было больше похоже на машинный скрежет, чем на человеческий кашель. Даже слушать это было страшно.  
  
– Вот черт, надо было раньше догадаться, что происходит, – проговорил Крис, задыхаясь. – Очевидно, такие идиоты, как я, долго не живут, да?  
  
Дженсен смолк. Кликание клавиш остановилось.  
  
– Крис… – произнес он шепотом, и его голос был едва слышен в записи.  
  
Кашель перешел в странные хлюпающие звуки. Кейн сделал несколько судорожных вздохов, и потом ничего, лишь звук дыхания Дженсена. Наступила тягостная, зловещая тишина. Потом Дженсен сделал дрожащий вдох, и снова послышался звук печатания на клавиатуре.  
  
– Говорит Чирлидер. Прием, Эхо-Девять, – голос Дженсена был неестественно спокоен. – Повторяю, это Чирлидер. Мы потеряли одного агента._  
  
Запись окончилась. Дженсен равнодушно взирал на Шнайдера, который, в свою очередь, разглядывал его.  
– Ты знаешь, когда тело Криса вскрыли, – сказал Шнайдер, – его внутренности представляли собой сплошную кашу.  
Дженсен не сказал ни слова, продолжая смотреть Шнайдеру в глаза.  
– Я помню, как ты был расстроен. Мы даже волновались о твоем состоянии. Но, знаешь что? Несмотря на все, тебе удалось добавить несколько мелких, но нужных деталей, и намекнуть на то, что это Коалиция прибирает за собой мусор. Благодаря тебе мы все решили, что Крис был двойным агентом.  
Дженсен продолжал хранить молчание, и Шнайдер раздраженно развел руками.  
– И это все? – лицо Шнайдера исказилось от гнева. – Мы проверили задание – Кейну вообще не нужно было входить в ту комнату. Ты изменил план! Ты привел его туда! И как слепой доверчивый идиот, Кейн просто сделал то, что ты ему приказал!  
– Крису нравилось строить из себя придурка, – сказал Дженсен, и как бы странно и извращенно не звучало это сейчас, но в его голосе послышалась нежность, – но в глубине души он был хорошим парнем. Он верил, что в каждом из нас есть что-то хорошее.  
У Шнайдера челюсть отвисла от изумления.  
– Да как ты вообще спишь по ночам? Что за бредовые оправдания ты используешь, чтобы успокоить свою совесть?   
Дженсен отвернулся к стене и промолчал. Видео завершилось через несколько минут.  
…  
…  
  
– Итак, – сказала О`Тул. – Мы обсуждали Джареда.  
Дженсен потер ладонями глаза. Он уже с трудом удерживал голову, и было совершенно ясно, что ему не давали спать. Тяжело вздохнув, он бросил на О`Тул взгляд исподлобья.  
– Да, я его люблю. Нет, это не входило в мои планы. Да, я использовал его для получения нужной мне информации. Можете обвинять его в том, что он мне доверился, но не более того. Он не совершил ничего предосудительного.  
– Мы видели запись твоего разговора с Майклом Розенбаумом, в котором ты сказал, что в состоянии «позаботиться» о Джареде.  
Дженсен вздрогнул.  
– Вы что, показали эту запись Джареду?  
О`Тул кивнула, и он прикрыл глаза.  
– Расскажи мне о Джареде.  
На какой-то миг показалось, что Дженсен замолчал надолго, и что они больше не дождутся от него ни слова. Однако, с видимой неохотой, он заговорил снова.  
– Когда я выяснил, что Агентство заполучило себе Джареда, я сделал все, чтобы стать его куратором. Изначально план заключался в том, чтобы подобраться к нему поближе, втереться к нему в доверие и потом убить его. Но… планы изменились.  
– В связи с чем?   
– Для проверки мне поручили провести его первое задание. Я продемонстрировал, что мы можем сотрудничать на благо Коалиции или, по крайней мере, наносить урон Агентству. Мы заполучили одного из лучших правительственных агентов, и теперь он работал на нас.  
– И ты продолжаешь утверждать, что ваши отношения не были подстроены?  
– Не были! – выкрикнул Дженсен. – Я провел с ним пару недель, трясясь от страха, что он все выяснит и разберет меня по чертежам. Он постоянно усложнял и без того запутанную ситуацию, и мне приходилось все это удерживать под контролем! Думаете, моя жизнь стала намного легче, когда я в него влюбился?  
– Думаю, твоя жизнь стала намного легче, когда __**он** влюбился в тебя, – спокойно заметила О`Тул. – Яркий пример – Дмитрий Кранц.   
Дженсен пожал плечами, словно пытаясь оправдаться. Потребовалось время, чтобы он взял себя в руки, вернув привычное хладнокровие.  
– Да, следовало догадаться, что его отправят за Кранцем. Мне не сложно было удалить вирус с серверов, после того, как его заметили. Майк совершенно спокойно передал мне этого гребаного «жучка» для офиса Кэссиди, прямо у Джареда на глазах. Да, я был в состоянии использовать Джареда, – казалось, он весь съежился, и говорил теперь очень тихо, едва слышно. – Но это было нелегко. Мне все давалось нелегко.  
О`Тул смолкла на какое-то время. Выражение на ее лице было почти сочувствующим. Она рылась в документах, разложенных перед ней на столе, все время посматривая на Дженсена.  
– Я хочу спросить, Дженсен, – сказала она. – Если бы они отдали приказ, ты бы действительно убил его?  
– Нет, я не смог бы, – быстро ответил Дженсен. – Я попросил бы Майкла.  
Выражение сочувствия на лице О`Тул исчезло.  
…  
…  
  
Джефф ожидал в дверях. Он окинул Джареда взглядом и вопросительно вскинул бровь.  
– Уверен, что хочешь его видеть?   
– Оставьте меня с ним наедине в камере, – попросил Джаред.  
  
  
***  



	21. Chapter 21

 

**Глава 21**

 

Прежде чем пропустить Джареда в камеру, у него забрали оружие. Они наивно полагали, что, если он решит убить Дженсена, отсутствие оружия его остановит. Однако во взгляде Джеффа и в жесте его протянутой руки читался скрытый приказ, поэтому он подчинился.  
Джаред часто дышал, в горле у него будто застрял ком. Перед ним распахнули дверь, и от всплеска адреналина его замутило. Все рефлексы тела кричали о том, что нужно что-то срочно предпринять, но никакого ясного приказа не поступало. Джаред заставил себя успокоиться, расслабить мышцы. Давненько ему так не сносило крышу.  
Джефф вошел первым, и Джаред услышал, как он сказал: «У тебя посетитель». Дженсен ответил: «Я никого не хочу видеть». И тогда вошел он. Дженсен метнул взгляд с Джеффа на Джареда и обратно.  
– Нет, – сказал он Моргану. – Уберите его, я не хочу его видеть.  
Тот ничего не ответил, просто развернулся и вышел. Дверь захлопнулась, и они остались один на один: Джаред и человек, которого он абсолютно не знал и все равно продолжал любить.  
Вид у Дженсена стал совсем потрепанный. Бледный, заросший щетиной, веки покраснели. Разбитая нижняя губа распухла, а кровоподтеки на щеке, уже меняя цвет, пожелтели. Каждая черточка в его внешности говорила о том, что силы у Дженсена на исходе. Он подозрительно уставился на Джареда.  
Тот сделал шаг навстречу, и Дженсен тут же вскочил со стула, загремев им по полу, и поднял скованные наручниками руки в попытке защититься. Джаред мрачно усмехнулся и кивнул.  
– Боишься меня? Правильно делаешь.  
Он спокойно, не торопясь, уселся за стол, жестом приглашая Дженсена вернуться на свое место. Тот продолжал стоять у стены, не двигаясь.   
– Тебе помочь сесть? – поинтересовался Джаред. – Хочешь, чтобы я помог?  
Дженсен, видимо, прикинув свои шансы, все-таки сел на стул. Джаред отметил знакомый проблеск страха в его глазах, на который ему стоило бы обратить внимание еще при самой первой их встрече. Его даже устраивало, что теперь они снова чужие, словно встретились впервые.  
– Зачем ты сюда пришел? – нарушил затянувшееся молчание Дженсен.  
– Хочу, чтобы ты отказался от своей любимой привычки и, наконец, сказал мне правду. Объяснил мне все это. Я видел запись допросов, слышал твой рассказ. Теперь жду твоих объяснений.  
Дженсен посмотрел на него со странным выражением, как будто с любопытством, и его губы скривились. Если он сейчас улыбнется, то Джаред знал, знал – стоит только Дженсену сделать это, и он ему точно что-нибудь сломает.  
– Что ты ожидаешь услышать? – спросил Дженсен. – Разве тебе станет от этого легче? Я скажу тебе все, что захочешь, но… тебе ведь не нужны объяснения. В данной ситуации я «плохой», Джаред. Вряд ли тебе требуются новые доказательства.  
– Думаешь, не требуются? А ты попробуй.  
– Я знаю твое настоящее имя, и откуда ты родом, – ни секунды не задумываясь, произнес Дженсен.  
Джаред даже не успел осознать, что двинулся с места, но только стол перевернулся, и его кулак впечатался Дженсену в лицо. Тот упал на спину, вскрикнув, но Джаред заглушил его крик, навалившись на Дженсена всем телом. Удар вышел сильным и принес Джареду огромное удовлетворение, он занес кулак снова. Дженсен распластался под ним, и Джаред представил себе, как раздерет его на части, медленно и с наслаждением, и пусть Дженсен сопротивляется сколько угодно, никуда он не денется, пока Джаред его не отпустит.  
Он стиснул в кулак футболку на груди Дженсена и притянул его к себе. Близость казалась сейчас тошнотворной – оказаться вот так, совсем рядом с Дженсеном, когда их разделяло не больше дюйма… Дженсен повис в захвате, горячо выдыхая в ему в лицо. И тогда Джаред остановился. Кровь медленно сочилась из носа Дженсена, стекая по губам, дальше по подбородку, капала на футболку. Он вяло сопротивлялся, отталкиваясь от Джареда скованными руками.  
– Хочешь избить меня? – бросил Дженсен ему в лицо. – Выместить на мне свою злобу? Ну, давай! Все равно мне тебя не остановить. Пользуйся своими кулаками, но поторопись, потому что другого случая не представится, больше ты меня не увидишь.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Дженсен сверкнул белыми зубами, оскалившись в улыбке.  
– Ты же хотел правды? Тогда слушай. Правда в том, что они вытрясут из меня всю информацию, какую только возможно, и, убедившись в этом, устроят так, что я «исчезну». Если мне повезет, и я им хорошо подыграю, остаток жизни я проведу в каком-нибудь богом забытом месте и никогда больше не увижу света белого. Это в случае, если мне повезет.  
Быстро, но без особой нежности Джаред поднял его на ноги и швырнул на стул.  
– Нет, ты серьезно думаешь, что я должен тебе посочувствовать? Черт, а чего еще ты заслуживаешь?  
Было что-то жалкое в попытке Дженсена вернуть себе достоинство и независимый вид, и Джаред отвел бы взгляд, но только он не доверял Дженсену настолько, чтобы выпустить его из поля зрения хотя бы на секунду. Дженсен расправил плечи и сел ровнее на стуле. Тыльной стороной ладони он попытался вытереть кровь, но только еще больше размазал ее по лицу.  
– Что я заслуживаю? – переспросил Дженсен со злостью. – Как насчет благодарности?! Я столько раз выводил тебя из-под удара, не выполняя приказ, хотя никто не мог бы мне помешать. Черт, да в Коалиции упали бы к моим ногам, если б я это сделал. Но я хранил тебя. Я ради тебя жизнью пожертвовал!  
Джаред, не находя слов, просто покачал головой.  
– Мне тебя поблагодарить за то, что ты не прикончил меня? Господи, да ты точно ненормальный. У тебя настолько в голове шарики за ролики заскочили, что я даже… Как у тебя вообще голова варит?  
– Получше, чем твоя, смею уверить.  
Возникло молчание, потому что Джаред даже не собирался на это отвечать. Гнева в нем больше не осталось – одна пустота. И куда-то ушло ощущение разбитого сердца. Джаред вообще не мог понять, что он здесь делает, и для чего именно ему хотелось увидеться с Дженсеном?  
Он перевел дух и посмотрел на Дженсена в последний раз: перемазанное в крови лицо, зеленые глаза, разбитая губа. Потом встал и пошел к двери.  
– Я закончил, – сказал он охраннику.  
За его спиной послышался скрип ножек стула по полу, когда Дженсен резко поднялся.   
– Джаред, – позвал он. – Джаред…  
Но он не остановился и даже не оглянулся.  
…  
…  
  
Уиверли и О`Тул ожидали Джареда в офисе Моргана. Все сидели притихшие, как будто в трансе. Взгляд Джеффа упал на разбитые костяшки пальцев на руке Джареда, и он спросил:  
– Ну, что, получил то, зачем ходил туда?  
Джаред кивнул, не найдя подходящих слов для ответа.  
– Если тебе от этого легче, Джаред, – начал Уиверли, – то мне жаль.  
Откинувшись на спинку стула, Джаред смерил его взглядом, потом кивнул.  
– Да, и мне вас тоже. Думаю, он всех нас хорошо поимел.  
– Наверное, оставлю Тига в покое на некоторое время, – вступил в разговор Джефф. – Потом мы с Гловером начнем разбираться с его деятельностью. Мы собираемся пойти с самого начала, рассмотреть все его миссии, проверить на детекторе лжи и допросить всех его бывших агентов, – он устало потер шею. – Работы много, но нам нужно знать, с чем мы имеем дело.  
– Мы подбираем для тебя подходящих кураторов, Джаред, и проверяем их, – сказал Уиверли. – Думаю, мы найдем достойного. Может, опыта у них и недостаточно, зато в их лояльности мы можем быть уверены.  
За дверью послышался шум, и в дверях возник Шнайдер, запыхавшийся, с расширенными от волнения глазами.   
– Розенбаум только что совершил теракт на базе Агентства в Неваде. Примерно восемнадцать человек убито и трое пропали без вести. Все произошло несколько минут назад, так что сведения уточняются. Он угрожает приняться за гражданских, если мы не выдадим Тига.  
– Я его слишком хорошо знаю, он не блефует, – сказала ОТул. – Помните Токио? Мы получим бойню, если не будем действовать быстро.  
– Черт! – выругался Джефф. Джареда удивило, что все три его начальника покорно ожидают решения от Моргана. Тот вздохнул и покачал головой. – Нужно перевезти Тига и запереть в надежном месте. И предоставьте мне всю информацию о местонахождении Розенбаума.  
– Наш информатор был убит два дня назад. Только благодаря Джонсону мы и смогли засечь встречу Розенбаума и Дженсена, – признался Уиверли. – Без информатора это все равно что искать иголку в стоге сена.  
– Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Сначала перевезем Дженсена, – сказал Джефф. – Остальным займемся позже. Вызовите службу охраны и прикажите подготовить Тига к перевозке. Выдвигаемся немедленно.  
Никто даже и не пытался помешать Джареду отправиться вместе со всеми.  
  
  
***


	22. Chapter 22

 

**Глава 22**

 

Дженсен находился в бронированном фургоне, двигавшемся впереди. Из поля зрения Джареда он исчез, а вот из его мыслей, определенно, нет.   
Джаред мельком увидел Тига, когда спускался вместе с Морганом к машине. Кроме наручников на его запястьях, кандалы были и на его ногах, два охранника следовали у Дженсена за спиной и еще двое впереди. Он поднял голову, заметил Джареда и намеренно отвернулся. Наверное, Джаред заслужил такое обращение, пусть даже Дженсен и был предателем.  
Все хранили молчание. Джефф и Шнайдер смотрели перед собой на дорогу, Гловер – в окно. Джаред понятия не имел, куда перевозят Дженсена, только догадывался, что последуют новые допросы. Дженсен, наверное, лет десять играл на две стороны, и теперь… А что теперь?  
– Скоро над ним состоится суд? – поинтересовался Джаред.  
Шнайдер посмотрел на Гловера, но тот никак не отреагировал, и тогда он ответил сам.  
– Тиг может предоставить нам еще немало ценных сведений. О суде думать пока рано.  
Джаред помолчал. Учитывая тон Шнайдера и то, как Гловер ушел от ответа, его начали терзать сомнения, от которых он никак не мог отделаться.  
– А если он не станет сотрудничать, что с ним произойдет?  
После долгой паузы Гловер развернулся и посмотрел на него пристальным мрачным взглядом. Джаред коротко вздохнул и кивнул. Прикрыв глаза, он постарался вернуть себе самообладание. Ему хотелось, чтобы все это поскорее закончилось, и его душевные терзания снова бы ограничивались лишь количеством трупов во время выполнения задания.  
Джаред гнал от себя мысли о том, что это означает для Дженсена. Он твердил себе, что быть двойным агентом – очевидный риск, и Дженсен достаточно умен, чтобы понимать, на что подписывался. Джаред убеждал себя, что Дженсен сам сделал выбор, и нечего ему теперь переживать из-за него.  
Дженсен поставил не на ту карту и проиграл, все, конец истории.  
– Но он согласен сотрудничать, – добавил Джефф. – Это должно ему помочь.  
Джаред был благодарен за обнадеживающую новость, однако ему не понравилось, что всем так очевидно, о чем он сейчас думает.  
– Мы даже рассчитываем использовать его в качестве наживки, чтобы заполучить Розенбаума, – сказал Шнайдер. – Да, нелегкая это работа – предотвращать Третью Мировую.  
Джаред удивленно приподнял бровь.  
– Неужели Розенбаум такая важная птица?  
Джареду трудно было поверить в это, перед глазами стоял придурковатый веселый парень из Софии.  
– Розенбаума называют психом не за то, что он бреется налысо, – уверил Шнайдер. – Он настоящий «солдат удачи». Ладно бы он был туповатым, но у этого парня плюс ко всему еще и мозги как…  
Неожиданно на дорогу перед ними вырвался грузовик, отрезая от фургона. Их водитель едва успел остановиться, тормоза завизжали, и машина чуть ли не носом пропахала по дороге. Одной рукой Джаред пытался удержаться на сидении, другая привычно потянулась за пистолетом.  
Где-то в мозгу мелькнуло: примерно такого он и ожидал.  
И, может, даже надеялся на это.  
Он выскочил из машины, и Шнайдер позвал его – то ли сесть обратно, то ли для того, чтобы отдать приказ; Джефф тоже почти выбрался наружу. Но Джаред не обратил на них внимания.  
Дверь кабины грузовика распахнулась, и Джареду хватило доли секунды, чтобы сообразить: в руках у водителя полуавтоматическое оружие. Выстрел Джареда пришелся парню в плечо. Тот тяжело рухнул на землю, забрызгивая кровью ржавый помятый бок грузовика. В воздухе раздался треск выстрелов и очередей: офицеры охраны, сотрудники Агентства обменивались выстрелами с высыпавшими из грузовика террористами.  
Но Джареда заботил лишь бронированный фургон.  
Трасса была оживленной, однако он сумел различить фургон среди потока машин. Бросившись к нему, Джаред почти достиг цели, но тут задняя дверь фургона распахнулась, и из него вывалился Дженсен, приземлившись на колени. Наручников на нем уже не было, а руки покрывала свежая кровь.  
На какое-то мгновение они оба замерли, уставившись друг на друга, не уверенные что делать дальше, и как вести себя, встретившись лицом к лицу. Но потом Дженсен быстро вскочил на ноги и понесся что есть мочи к одной из боковых улиц, пересекающих хаотичное скопление зданий в этой части города.  
По привычке Джаред навел на него пистолет. Вышел бы отличный выстрел, пуля прошла бы прямиком между лопаток Дженсена. Определенно смерть, и, скорее всего, быстрая.  
Он мог бы выстрелить, и никто бы не осудил его за это: Дженсен – враг государства, а Джареду положено разбираться с плохими парнями.  
Учитывая, скольким людям навредил Тиг, и сколько из них желали отомстить, Джаред даже оказал бы Дженсену услугу.  
Он мог бы выстрелить. Мог. Он тратил время впустую. Всего-то нажать на курок.  
Сделай это, ну сделай же, сделай. Пока Дженсена не заметил Джефф и не выстрелил сам. Пока Дженсен не исчезнет из поля зрения.  
Джаред тяжело выдохнул, опустил пистолет и побежал вслед за Дженсеном.  
…  
…  
  
Иногда Джаред совсем терял Дженсена из виду, и тогда ему приходилось резко тормозить, смотреть во все глаза, прислушиваться, ждать, пока его осенит идея, что же делать дальше. Иногда он приближался к нему настолько, что слышал срывающееся тяжелое дыхание Дженсена. Тот не сбавлял скорости, но и Джаред тоже. Однако беглец начинал уставать, да и, откровенно говоря, куда Дженсену тягаться с лучшим агентом? Джаред спокойно бежал, равномерно перебирая ногами, не снижая скорости, ему лишь требовалось не упускать Дженсена из виду.  
Иногда Тиг оглядывался через плечо, смотрел прямо на него, и Джаред никак не мог понять, на что тот надеется и какого черта вообще от него убегает.  
Дженсен вел его к людным улицам, и Джаред совсем было потерял Дженсена в полутемной подземной парковке. Потом тот забрался по решетчатой ограде и перебрался в район складов. Постепенно для Джареда становилось понятным, что Дженсен бежит, преследуя какую-то цель, движется в определенном направлении, и у него есть план.  
С одной стороны, требовалось остановить Дженсена любой ценой, с другой – Джаред решил выяснить, что же он замышляет.   
Судя по всему, конечным пунктом назначения была заброшенная многоэтажка. Разбитые окна поблескивали, отражая лучи закатного солнца, внутри царил мрак. Дженсен потянул на себя дверь служебного входа и исчез в темноте. Похоже, тот приближался к цели, и Джаред прибавил скорости. За дверью он обнаружил начало лестницы, колодцем уходящей вверх. Дженсен немного опережал его – Джаред мельком увидел лицо Тига, когда тот посмотрел вниз. Было ясно: Дженсен направляется на крышу.  
Джаред стремительно сокращал расстояние между ними и, когда в очередной раз Дженсен оглянулся через плечо, Джаред приблизился уже достаточно, чтобы разглядеть его распахнутые в волнении глаза, выражение отчаянной решимости на лице.   
У самой двери на крышу Джаред дотянулся и ухватил Дженсена за ногу, дернув его вниз. Дженсен шлепнулся лицом на землю, охнул, но тут же поднялся и вцепился в перила, сопротивляясь. Даже в пылу борьбы Дженсен соображал весьма четко и брыкался в нужном направлении. Джаред только и успевал уворачиваться от удара ногой в лицо. Удвоив усилия, он снова рванул Дженсена вниз, и тот тяжело приземлился на спину. Со стороны казалось, что Джаред пытается удержать в руках дикое животное.  
– Да отвали же ты от меня! – зарычал на него Дженсен.  
Джаред не затруднил себя ответом, продолжая удерживать Дженсена за щиколотку, но это ему дорогого стоило. Тиг, наконец, заехал ему в челюсть, и пока перед глазами Джареда мелькали звезды, а в скуле полыхала боль, Дженсен довершил начатое точно рассчитанным ударом в колено. На единственный кратчайший миг Джаред чуть ослабил хватку, и Дженсен успел вывернуться.  
Когда Дженсен широко раскрыл дверь на крышу, Джаред все понял: воздух с шумом разрезали лопасти вертолета. Он тут же подскочил и поспешил за Дженсеном, вываливаясь на крышу. Вертолет, не приземляясь, завис в воздухе, и Тиг устремился к нему навстречу, пригибаясь от порывов ветра. В открытой боковой двери вертолета Джаред разглядел Майка, протягивающего Дженсену руки.  
Стрелять было бесполезно: попасть в цель, когда вертолет настолько близко, почти невозможно. Джаред застыл с пистолетом в руке; сердце так и выпрыгивало у него из груди. Он мог лишь наблюдать, как Дженсен сокращает расстояние до спасительной цели.  
– Дженсен! – позвал он, пытаясь перекричать шум от вертолета. – Не делай этого!  
Джаред не знал, чего ожидал в ответ, и уж точно не надеялся, что Дженсен вдруг остановится и обернется в его сторону. Глядя на избитого, перемазанного в крови и грязи, порядком потрепанного Дженсена, Джаред с тревогой подумал, что по-прежнему видит в нем своего куратора.  
– Ради своего же блага, уходи из Агентства! – прокричал ему Дженсен в ответ. – И держись от меня подальше!  
Повернувшись, он ухватился за руку Майка, на ходу влезая в набирающий высоту вертолет.   
Одолеваемый нехорошими предчувствиями, Джаред, остался на крыше в полном одиночестве.  
  
  
***


	23. Chapter 23

 

**Глава 23**

 

Обратившись с просьбой о временном отпуске, Джаред получил его немедленно и без всяких возражений. Непосредственное начальство, да и сам Морган, похоже, не были полностью уверены в том, что он не причастен к побегу Дженсена. И чем упорнее он доказывал свою невиновность, тем подозрительнее это казалось со стороны.  
Насколько Джаред мог судить, Дженсен прекрасно справился и без его помощи. Согласно показаниям сопровождавших его агентов, Дженсен моментально среагировал на атаку и вырубил охранников одного за другим. Отобрав ключи от наручников и мобильный, Дженсен сделал один-единственный звонок, на который не стал дожидаться ответа. Звонок поступил на удаленный сервер, и, очевидно, послужил сигналом для Розенбаума.  
Скорее всего, стратегию побега разработали давным-давно. Дженсен знал, что план спасения необходим, и заранее его продумал, оставалось лишь дождаться, когда потребуется его применить. Дженсену были хорошо известны правила и порядки Агентства, ему был знаком маршрут движения, и поэтому Майк легко обнаружил фургон. Дженсен заранее договорился с Розенбаумом о подходящем месте встречи, и у него хватило средств, чтобы нанять дешевое местное «пушечное мясо» на отвлечение охраны. Единственное, что могло нарушить планы Дженсена – реакция Джареда. Выстрелит или не выстрелит? Но наверняка Дженсен продумал и это: позволить влюбиться в себя – чем не способ самосохранения?  
Порой они ездили этой дорогой, теперь Джаред припоминал это, и ему становилось тошно. Дженсен сидел на заднем сидении, прекрасно осознавая, что однажды ему предстоит сбежать этим путем. Без сомнений, Дженсен предполагал, что рано или поздно его раскроют. Неужели он рассчитывал на то, что ему удастся спокойно провести остаток своей жалкой жизни, возможно, даже «долгой и счастливой» жизни с Джаредом, и что никто и никогда не выведет его на чистую воду? Попытался бы он тогда хоть раз признаться Джареду, рассказать, что на самом деле он убийца? Что врал ему и использовал на всю катушку?  
И если бы все же признался, что бы он, Джаред, стал тогда делать?  
На этом последнем вопросе Джаред притормозил, решив для себя, что слишком много размышлять – не самая лучшая идея. Выходные получены, и у него теперь есть свой план. А вот так сидеть и перенапрягать мозг – это не значилось первым пунктом в списке его дел.  
…  
…  
  
Без сомнений, в ЦРУ очень тщательно подбирали кандидатов в сотрудники. Но каким-то образом Дженсену удалось пройти процедуру проверки и обмануть детектор лжи. Здесь явно что-то упустили, и это «что-то» было совсем рядом, лежало на поверхности. Джаред основательно ухватился за эту идею, потому что должен же кто-нибудь ответить за то, что ему вообще позволили встретиться с Дженсеном.  
Рассмотрев известные факты, Джаред сделал два вывода. Во-первых, Дженсена завербовали еще в колледже. Во-вторых, Майкла он встретил еще до окончания школы.  
Наверняка Дженсен постарался, чтобы ЦРУ в случае, если начнется расследование, не нашло ничего подозрительного в том, чем он занимался в колледже. Вот если бы они копнули дальше, то определенно обнаружили бы что-нибудь стоящее. Началось все в школе, вот на что нужно было обратить внимание.  
Коридоры Агентства давили на Джареда тяжелыми воспоминаниями, да и расположись он в одном из кабинетов, тут же последовали бы лишние расспросы, поэтому он отправился на благословенно нейтральную территорию своей квартиры, раскрыл лэптоп и занялся поисками ответов. Сначала он собрался было взломать базу данных ЦРУ – проникнуть туда как можно вежливее и деликатнее, но оказалось, что ему достаточно одного подлинного имени Дженсена.  
Имя «Дженсен Эклз» привело его к спискам пропавших без вести. В файлах значилось, что он скрылся по доброй воле, и дело закрыто. Хотя по-прежнему существовало. Начало дела датировалось первым годом учебы Дженсена в колледже, и Джаред подумал, что тот решил оборвать все связи, прежде чем посвятить себя карьере двойного агента-изменника. Джаред посчитал бы это разумным решением, вполне возможно, что Дженсен так и поступил. Он всегда был сообразительным, вот только верить ему нельзя абсолютно ни в чем.  
Дженсен правильно сделал, исчезнув.  
Однако его мать подала заявление в розыск. Ее имя и адрес стояли в верхних строчках рапорта. Прошли годы, но, даже если она и переехала, найти ее не составит труда.  
Джаред откинулся на спинку стула, держа лэптоп на коленях, и уставился на адрес дома Дженсена. Всего несколько строчек текста, но ощущения переполняли его, он даже задышал чаще. Отвернувшись от монитора, Джаред поглядел в окно – серое небо, облака, наползающие друг на друга.   
Случалось, что Джареду доставалось на заданиях (хотя то, что сотворил с ним Дженсен, не шло ни в какое сравнение), и все же он никогда не желал отомстить обидчику. Джаред полагал, что в его адекватной реакции и сохранении спокойствия нет ничего плохого. Но если бы кто-то посмел приблизиться к его семье – он бы убил, не задумываясь. Черт, он врезал Дженсену даже за малейший намек на угрозу, а Дженсен, он ведь его… то есть, был его… Был тем, о ком нечего сейчас и думать.  
Существовало несколько границ, через которые Джаред не позволял себе переступать. Одна из таких – семья.   
Но любовь к собственному куратору – тоже запретная черта. И переступил он ее благодаря Дженсену.  
Джаред вздохнул и стал изучать расписание самолетов в Даллас.  
…  
…  
  
\- А-а, вы, наконец, нашли его тело? – едва слышно, но спокойно произнесла Донна Эклз.  
Джаред сдержался, чтобы не поморщиться при этих словах, и спрятал фальшивое удостоверение обратно в карман пиджака.  
– Нет, мэм, ничего подобного. Просто пересматриваем некоторые старые дела. Вы позволите войти и задать несколько вопросов о вашем сыне?  
Донна часто заморгала, словно обдумывая новость о том, что тело так и не обнаружили, и потом посторонилась, впуская Джареда. Войдя в дом детства Дженсена, он почувствовал ужасные угрызения совести. Джаред поступал неправильно, но ему было безумно интересно. Конечно, он постарался принять все необходимые меры безопасности, как будто это была его собственная семья, и все же он подвергал риску миссис Эклз. В некотором роде, он совершал предательство по отношению к Дженсену, но Донна уже вела Джареда в гостиную, показывая дом, и все его волнения отошли на второй план.  
В доме было тихо, кругом царила чистота. Джаред оглядел стены в поисках семейных фотографий, но обнаружил лишь одну на каминной полке. Наверное, снимок Дженсена из школьного ежегодника. Он улыбался, совсем еще юнец, и вид у него был предурацкий. Обворожительным здесь Дженсена назвать было сложно, однако Джаред почему-то никак не мог оторвать взгляд от фотографии.  
– Даже не знаю, чем еще я могу помочь, – напомнила о себе Донна. – Все, что можно, в свое время я рассказала полиции, – она улыбнулась Джареду мимолетно вспыхнувшей улыбкой, до боли похожей на улыбку Дженсена. – Вы ведь не собираетесь его больше искать, да? Слишком много времени прошло. Его уже нет в живых.  
– Простите, что заставляю вас проходить через это снова, – сказал Джаред. – Я надеялся поговорить с теми, кого мы не опросили во время прежнего расследования. Может, школьные друзья?  
Донна покачала головой.  
– У Дженсена не было друзей в школе, – в ответ на недоверчивый взгляд Джареда она пояснила: – Близких друзей. Он был особенным учеником – увлекающаяся натура, с головой уходил в учебу. У него не было времени на…  
«На то, чтобы жить, как обычный подросток», – добавил про себя Джаред. Но вслух произнес:  
– Как насчет школьных учителей?  
Донна с сомнением на лице задумалась, потом медленно кивнула.  
– По-моему был такой, Джеоф Уайетт. Он преподавал в школе социологию. Дженсену всегда нравились его уроки, и Уайетт помогал ему с поступлением в колледж.  
– Не подскажете, где его найти?  
– Полагаю, он все так же работает в школе, преподает.  
Джаред просто обожал, когда все шло так вот гладко, как по маслу.  
…  
…  
  
– Конечно, я не забыл Дженсена, – сказал Уайетт. – Он был моим лучшим учеником.  
Старому учителю по возрасту пора было на пенсию, но поражали его ярко-голубые глаза, их острый, внимательный взгляд. Уайетт явно не был расположен к беседе, и Джаред подумал, что тому уж точно есть о чем порассказать.  
– Что конкретно вы помните о Дженсене? – спросил он.  
Уайетт нахмурился. Он что-то помечал в бумагах, легко касаясь ручкой страниц и оставляя на каждой красную закорючку.  
– Я же сказал: он был моим лучшим учеником. Не знаю, что еще можно добавить.  
– Слушайте, не стану вас обманывать: мы не собираемся его искать. Дело собираются пересмотреть, однако искать Дженсена больше не будут. Но я… просто хочу понять, что произошло. Я говорил о Дженсене со многими людьми, и такое впечатление, что всем нечего рассказывать.  
Ручка Уайетта замерла на странице. Где-то в отдалении затрезвонил звонок, и в коридоре за дверью раздался гулкий топот. Учитель отложил ручку и посмотрел на Джареда.  
– Так и есть, потому что, если вы спросите о Дженсене пять разных человек, то получите пять различных ответов. Дженсен, он… очень любил наблюдать за людьми… умел использовать это, манипулировал ими. В зависимости от ситуации легко менял поведение, приноравливаясь к окружению.  
Джаред приподнял бровь.  
– И вам не казалось это странным?   
– Ну, Дженсен и был странным. Проблемы волновали его больше, чем сами люди, – Уайетт нахмурился. – То есть, я хочу сказать, дело, которым он увлекался, заботило его больше, чем вовлеченные в это дело люди. К моменту нашей встречи он уже прошел этапы спасения китов, спасения озонового слоя и как раз собирался спасать мир.  
– Отсюда, как следствие, его участие в митингах протеста, – сказал Джаред, скорее самому себе, чем Уайетту.  
– О да, «существующая правительственная система не справляется с работой» – любил повторять Дженсен. Написал мне миллион эссе по этому поводу. Он был просто одержим, помешан на этой теме. Я встречал и раньше ребят вроде Дженсена – талантливые, с большим потенциалом, но без царя в голове. Я сказал ему однажды: «Тебе предстоит свершить великие дела». Знаете, что он мне ответил? «Когда?»  
Уайетт засмеялся, почти с нежностью, потом покачал головой.  
– Слава Богу, Дженсен перерос все это. Обрел голову на плечах и устремил свою энергию на осуществление адекватных способов изменения системы.  
– Почему вы решили, что перерос?  
Уайетт надолго замолчал, и Джаред подумал, что ему придется приложить дополнительные усилия, чтобы заставить старика заговорить. Но тот снова взялся за ручку и продолжил ставить закорючки.  
– У Дженсена появился друг на пару лет старше. Лично мне он никогда не нравился. Вся эта дружба вела не к добру. Но, откровенно говоря, это был хоть кто-то, с кем Дженсен смог сблизиться. Я встретил их пару раз вместе, а потом Дженсен принялся фонтанировать новыми радикальными идеями.  
– И что дальше?  
– Ну… Как-то раз я застал Дженсена за глубокими раздумьями. То есть, он был задумчив гораздо больше, чем обычно. Я попросил его остаться после урока и рассказать, в чем проблема. Дженсен признался, что его друг сказал ему «бескровной революции не бывает», и спросил, что я думаю по этому поводу?  
Джаред представил себе эту картину: наивный малыш Дженсен, у которого в голове полный кавардак, решает проблемы человечества. Он так и видел, как Дженсен прокручивает в мозгу новую идею и, как будто на задании, раздумывает, сможет ли он приспособить ее для дела или нет.  
Джаред склонился вперед.  
– Что вы ему ответили?  
– Что революция, которая не служит людям, вообще не служит добру. И знаете что? После этого я ни разу не слышал о его друге ни единого слова, никогда не видел их вместе, – Уайет просто светился от гордости. – Дженсен так быстро порвал с ним и взялся за ум, вы просто не поверите.  
Таинственным другом Дженсена, Джаред был почти уверен в этом, был Розенбаум. Учитывая, что тот по-прежнему занимал важное место в жизни Дженсена, Джаред, в отличие от Уайета, не был столь уверен в моральных устоях Эклза. Теперь стало ясно: Дженсен был бомбой с часовым механизмом, который тикал годами.  
…  
…  
  
Стараясь не задумываться над собственными мотивами, Джаред сделал копию со школьной фотографии Дженсена и положил ее в бумажник. А затем отправился в Агентство, возвращаясь к проблемам, которые требовали немедленного решения.  
  
  
***


	24. Chapter 24

 

**Глава 24**

 

Наверное, руководство Агентства решило пресечь все возможные варианты повторения проблемы «Дженсен – Джаред», потому что Дженсен походил на нового куратора так же, как Феррари на фермерский пикап.  
Джаред был уверен, что этого худосочного пухлогубого блондина дали ему в наказание.  
– Я здесь для того, чтобы спасти твой тонущий корабль, – заявил Чад. – Правило номер один – на мой зад даже не рассчитывай, меня заинтересует разве что клевая цыпочка, да и то, если духу твоего не будет в помещении.  
Джаред медленно и неуверенно кивнул.  
– Ла-адно. Думаю, меня это тоже устроит.  
– Правило номер два – никакого скулежа про то, что твой дружок из Коалиции справлялся со своей работой лучше меня. Сразу получишь в глаз! И да, правило номер три – никакого скулежа про твоего дружка вообще. Ну и гадость, не хочу даже слышать о нем. Не хватало, чтобы мне каждый раз пеняли тем, что мой агент тупой и облажался.  
– Правило номер четыре, – продолжил за него Джаред. – Не забывай, что в последнее время жизнь меня очень напрягает. Я легко выхожу из себя, и тогда может произойти непредсказуемый всплеск насилия. Вообще-то, поставь этот пункт первым в своем списке.  
Какое-то время Чад молча сверлил Джареда глазами-бусинками, потом указал на него пальцем:  
– Подам рапорт, чтобы тебе присвоили кодовое имя «Кретин».  
– Ага, удачи, – ответил на это Джаред. – А как мне тебя называть? Кажется, кодовое имя «Чмо» уже кто-то занял.  
– Да, твоя мамочка.  
Джаред уставился на него удивленно.  
– Ух-ты. Надо же, – он приостановился, переваривая услышанное. – Ты на самом деле мой куратор? Человек, которому я доверяю свою жизнь? А нельзя вернуть обратно двойного агента? С ним я чувствовал себя в большей безопасности.  
Выражение лица куратора заставило Джареда пожалеть о сказанном, хотя злоба Чада не шла ни в какое сравнение с его собственным огорчением. Теперь до него дошло, что имел в виду Уиверли, когда говорил, что ему подберут куратора «не столько опытного, сколько надежного». Наверное, Чада тоже не радовало, что его продвижение по службе зависело от работы с Джаредом. Хотя назначение в подопечные такого агента, как Джаред всегда влекло за собой повышение (на нем частенько делали карьеру), но эта их первая встреча не сулила им счастливого будущего.  
Джаред прочесал пальцами волосы, потом лениво перевернул страницы задания, разложенные перед ним на столе.  
– Ну, и почему ты? – спросил он. – На то, чтобы предоставить мне Дженсена, у них были свои причины, хотя и вышло, что они «слегка» ошиблись. А почему мне дали тебя?  
– В смысле, если не считать того, что я произвел на них офигенное впечатление?  
Джаред хмыкнул.  
– Ага, кроме этого.  
Чад раздумывал над ответом… Нет, скорее, он изучал Джареда. В первый раз Джаред понадеялся, что в будущем они с Чадом все же сработаются. Наконец, тот поскреб щетину на шее и ответил, пожав плечами:  
– Одно время я работал на Коалицию, выполнил для них пару заданий. Когда мне приказали устроить взрыв на станции подземки, я решил с Коалицией порвать. Пришел в Агентство два года назад.  
Уровень доверия, который Джаред решил предоставить новому куратору, едва повысившись, снова упал вниз. Похоже, ему никуда не деться от Коалиции. С другой стороны, Чад мог бы приоткрыть завесу и рассказать об организации изнутри. Дженсен, очевидно, делал то же самое – теперь Джаред заново переосмысливал каждую оброненную им странную или непонятную фразу.  
– И что, Коалиция, и правда, такое зло, как все об этом твердят? – поинтересовался он. – Или это просто сборище непонятых супергероев?  
Чад скривился.  
– Не существует «хороших» и «плохих». Да, в Коалиции есть народ, который не заслуживает адского пекла. Но и в Агентстве не все ангелы с крыльями.  
Джаред сделал вид, что не заметил тяжелый взгляд Чада и намек на свою персону. Тот помолчал, скривил новую физиономию – сморщенный нос и сощуренные глаза, и Джаред догадался, что это, должно быть, означает «задумчивое выражение».  
– Пойми, – продолжил Чад. – В Агентстве имеются определенные правила. Тебе отдают приказ, но если заметят, что ты зашел слишком далеко, то надерут задницу. А в Коалиции разрешают делать что угодно, лишь бы приказ был выполнен. Конечно, среди членов Коалиции встречаются и порядочные люди, однако твой дружок Тиг и его компания к порядочным не относятся.  
Джареду так хотелось верить, что Майкл Розенбаум – кусок дерьма. Очень, очень хотелось. Впрочем, может, стоит прислушаться к собственным ощущениям? Когда он встретил Майка, тот ему сразу понравился. Как и Дженсен.  
– С чего ты взял?  
Чад закатил глаза.  
– Бостон в прошлом году помнишь? А до этого – Токио. Бремен и Маскат в 2005-м. Хочешь, чтобы я продолжил? Легко. И это лишь террористические акты с самым большим количеством жертв, за которые Розенбаум и Коалиция взяли ответственность на себя.  
Господи, и Дженсен ему нравился? Дженсен, конечно, одурачил и остальных, но от этого Джареду не становилось легче. Каким же он был болваном, позволив забраться так глубоко себе в душу. Не замечая ни единого тревожного сигнала, ни одного намека на то, что происходит неладное.  
– Я хочу увидеть документальные подтверждения, – сказал Джаред.   
Да, увидеть это написанным черным по белому, пусть ему продемонстрируют документы.  
Чад сердито посмотрел на него.  
– Блин, ты думаешь, я вру?! Да я и половины не перечислил, что они натворили.  
– Тогда в чем проблема, покажи мне доказательства, – спокойно, но упрямо повторил Джаред.  
Недовольно фыркнув, Чад что-то накарябал в своем блокноте.  
– До хрена проблем с доверием, да еще и паранойя. Бесподобно. Мне уже страшно, что я с тобой в команде, – он снова окинул Джареда недовольным взглядом. – Хочешь доказательств? Ну, сейчас ты их получишь. Пошли со мной.  
Чад повел Джареда в технический отдел, причем появление последнего весьма не понравилось местной публике. Добывать технические данные и сводить их воедино обычно не входило в обязанности Джареда. Этой работой занимался куратор, и порой Джаред был даже рад, что ему все разжевывают и кладут в рот, и не приходится искать информацию самому.  
До последнего времени, пока он работал в Агентстве, другого ему, вроде как и не требовалось. Дженсен очень тщательно отбирал данные, использовал особо достоверные источники информации, и Джаред пустил все на самотек.  
Чад чувствовал себя в отделе как рыба в воде, был знаком с техническим персоналом, и Джаред снова начал пересматривать свои взгляды на него как на куратора. Еще со времен работы с Лорен, когда он пользовался благами ее огромной сети контактов, Джаред стал ценить кураторов, умеющих заводить связи. Однако знакомые Лорен обычно относились к ней благожелательно, тогда как реакция агентов на появление Чада в комнате была моментальной и, мягко говоря, шокирующей.  
– Нет-нет-нет! – затараторила стройная блондиночка. – Тебе не положено здесь находиться. Да еще и этого привел!  
«Этим» она величала Джареда и, учитывая, что прежде они никогда не встречались, Джареда даже задело то, как к нему относятся. Другой сотрудник, маленький шатен с перепуганными глазами, сидел, почти съехав со стула, напротив стены полной мониторов. Едва заметив Джареда, он нервно прикусил палец.  
– Ой, да ладно тебе, Тал, – Чад обошел девушку стороной, жестом приглашая Джареда сделать то же самое. – Хватит тявкать мне прямо на ухо.  
Тал предприняла мужественную попытку преградить Джареду дорогу своим телом, забыв про разницу в росте и весе. Джаред со всей возможной вежливостью обогнул ее, сделав шаг в сторону, и догнал Чада.  
– Джефф Морган приказал не делать этого! – упорствовала Тал. – Я не допущу, чтобы это произошло. Я серьезно, Мюррей, смотри, как бы Морган не вывел тебя из дела.  
Чад из-за плеча показал ей средний палец; он уже обратил все свое внимание на мониторы, отчего лицо его осветилось сиреневатым отблеском.  
– Чудесно! – выпалила Тал. Демонстративно прошагав к телефону, она начала тыкать пальцем в кнопки, набирая номер. – Ты об этом пожалеешь! - она бросила на Джареда яростный взгляд. – Думаю, ты весьма впечатлен новым куратором, у которого мозг и поведение бестолковой обезьяны!  
Чад закатил глаза и опять склонился над другим агентом, который изо всех сил делал вид, что не замечает его присутствия, усиленно таращась в ближайший монитор.   
– Гэйб, друг, только не говори, что Алона держит тебя за яйца, – сказал ему Чад. – Будь мужиком, покажи нам то, зачем мы пришли.  
– Парни, – горестно запричитал тот. – Ну, парни, это же засекреченная информация, и у Моргана все под контролем. Я не хочу неприятностей.  
Чад сильнее сдавил ему плечо и навис над ним, шепча в ухо:  
– Чем быстрее ты нам покажешь это, тем быстрее мы отсюда уйдем. Давай, как будто ты сам не хочешь узнать.  
После еще одного пристального и тревожного взгляда на Джареда Гэйб склонился к компьютеру и застучал по клавиатуре.  
– Позапрошлой ночью на наш сервер была совершена DNS атака. Рассылали единственное сообщение, но оно забило сервер и вывело его из строя на час.  
– Что совсем недолго, – ввернула Тал. Она все еще прижимала трубку к уху, но сама, не в силах удержаться, так и норовила вмешаться в разговор. – Атака была серьезной, но короткой. Просто привлекали наше внимание.  
– Подскочило, наверное, до пятнадцати гигов в секунду, – добавил Эйб, глядя на Тал. – Такая мощная атака была на моей памяти лишь в пору той, модифицированной Нюки. Сколько там было, двадцать, да?  
– До двадцати шести подскочило, – подтвердила Тал. Она так и пыжилась от гордости. – Не смогли удержаться в тех цифрах, но…  
– Слушайте, вы, маньяки порно-сайтов, меня сейчас стошнит, – перебил их Чад. – Давайте вернемся к нашему делу. Где послание?  
Гэйб снова неуверенно заерзал. Потом вздохнул, прекратил печатать и отъехал на стуле, открывая Джареду экран монитора.  
Послание было коротким, но у Джареда чуть не остановилось сердце.  
 _ **Меган разговаривает с незнакомцами.**_  
Как раз позавчера, во время атаки на сервер Джаред находился в Далласе. Каким-то образом Дженсен узнал, чем он там занимался. Двуличный убийца и психопат разговаривал с его младшей сестрой. Даже выстрели он в Джареда, было бы не так больно.  
Только спустя несколько секунд Джаред смог оторваться от послания на мониторе. Когда в голове кликнуло, и он снова вернулся к реальности, Джареду захотелось сделать две вещи. Первая – приказать семье спрятаться в подвале и сидеть там, пока он не разрешит им выйти, а вторая – убить Дженсена. Рука его поползла к пистолету быстрее, чем он сообразил, что понятия не имеет, где сейчас Дженсен. Но от этого желание пристрелить его не уменьшилось.  
– Мы сначала не поняли, что означает текст, но Морган отдал приказ не сообщать тебе, и сказал, что сам во всем разберется, – произнесла Тал в полной тишине.  
Выражение лица Чада свидетельствовало о том, что он уже жалеет, что показал послание Джареду. Однако он сказал:   
– Говорил же тебе, Тиг – полное дерьмо.  
Джаред резко повернулся к нему, так, что Чад даже отпрянул назад.  
– Мне нужно видеть Моргана.  
– Я как раз здесь. Мне доложили о том, что вы спустились вниз, но я понятия не имел, ради чего, – неожиданно подал голос Джефф. Он стоял в дверях, посматривая на Джареда, потом перевел взгляд на остальных и добавил: – Вы трое, оставьте нас на минуту.  
Без единого возражения все немедленно вышли, не поднимая глаз. Оставшись с Джаредом один на один, Морган, не торопясь, проследовал к компьютеру, на мониторе которого так и застыло сообщение от Дженсена. Джаред пытался успокоиться, взять себя в руки, но ничего не получалось: гнев внутри лишь нарастал и нарастал.  
– Я найду его, – заверил он Джеффа. – Найду и улажу ситуацию.  
– Файл послания назывался «последнее предупреждение», – спокойно ответил ему Джефф.  
– Поздно предупреждать, он слишком далеко зашел. Нельзя позволять ему…  
Джефф покачал головой.  
– А как же наша сделка? Я разрешил вам повидаться в камере, и ты пообещал, что все закончится. Никакой ненависти, никакой мести. И вот что в результате я получаю, – он вздохнул и повернулся к Джареду. – Ты ведь первый вмешался в жизнь его семьи, не так ли? Если бы не нашлось способа связаться иным путем, то на месте Дженсена ты тоже послал бы подобное предупреждение. Или ты сразу кинулся бы проливать кровь?  
Все было повернуто с ног на голову и неправильно, но умом Джаред понимал, что ему стоило бы поблагодарить Дженсена за послание. Вот только желания никакого не было. Дженсен слишком близко подобрался к его сестре, узнал ее имя. Не заслуживал он никакой благодарности. Однако в Джареде заговорил профессионал, заставляя взглянуть на ситуацию с точки зрения Джеффа. Да, он ненавидел сейчас Моргана не меньше Дженсена, но понимал, что тот прав: Дженсен прислал предупреждение, а мог бы и труп.  
Как трогательно. И все же Джареду хотелось его убить.  
…  
…  
  
Давным-давно, когда его кодовое имя было скорее «Пугало Огородное», а не «Саскватч», и когда еще было в новинку, что тебя выпускают на задание без партнера, Джаред едва не погиб, спасая чужую жизнь. Это сыграло в его пользу, и Джаред приобрел верного союзника в лице Вэлери Рэй Миллер. Они не обменивались открытками на Рождество и не старались поддерживать отношения путем редких телефонных звонков, но если Джареду срочно нужен был тот, кто никогда не откажет в помощи, на ум сразу приходила Вэл.  
Он набирал ее номер всего третий раз в жизни.  
Если бы он вышел на контакт со своей семьей прямо сейчас, это было бы равносильно объявлению их имен и домашнего адреса по всему Интернету. Все равно, что нарисовать карту для Майка и тех, у кого остались неоплаченные долги к Джареду. Но ведь это его семья, и Джаред раз уже поплатился, доверившись Дженсену. Теперь он не станет совершать ту же ошибку, полностью полагаясь на обещание Джеффа обеспечить безопасность его близким.  
Вэл долго не поднимала трубку, и Джаред заволновался – а жива ли она вообще? На их гребаной работе люди умирали сплошь и рядом, так что никто уже не удивлялся.  
– Привет, – наконец, сказала она. – Давненько не виделись, Джей-воробей. Как дела?  
– Дела? Не хотят становиться замечательными, – ответил Джаред. – У меня образовалась проблема. Буду работать допоздна, не получится заехать домой. Можешь моих собак проведать? Просто убедись, что у них все в порядке. Я бы и сам, да работа срочная.  
– Конечно, без проблем, – и от этих трех слов у Джареда словно камень с души свалился. – У меня еще остались ключи, которые ты дал мне в прошлый раз. А что за срочность?   
Джаред смолк и потер лоб телефонной трубкой.  
– Э-э… мой бывший оказался полным психом. Мне сейчас нужно уйти с головой в работу. Босс заладил одно и то же «ты должен забыть об этом, Джаред, думай о будущем…» Но как я могу забыть?  
– М-мм… – протянула Вэл. – Зависит от того, насколько серьезны были ваши отношения, и насколько громким был разрыв.  
– Очень серьезными и очень громким, – Джаред поколебался, потом добавил. – У него есть номер моего домашнего телефона.  
Вэл замолчала, и Джаред ощутил, как щеки заливает краска стыда.  
– Откуда он его взял? – заговорила она, наконец.  
Джаред невесело усмехнулся.  
– Я сам ему дал. Представь себе, сам. Я _**любил**_ его, Вэл.  
– Надо же… – только и сказала та. – Вот дерьмо.  
– Ага, – согласился Джаред. – Наверное, меня так и тянет в могилу. Такие идиоты, как я, долго не живут. Может, стоит показаться врачу?  
– Это не лечится, мой дорогой, разве что пулей в висок, – сказала Вэл. – Не волнуйся, проведаю я твоих собак, Джей-воробей. А ты сосредоточься на разборе полетов со своим бывшим.   
– Да, – вздохнул Джаред. – Как раз и собираюсь.  
  
  
***


	25. Chapter 25

 

**Глава 25**

 

– Не то, чтобы у нее вообще не было сисек, но так, ерунда, в ладони бы уместились, или, скорее, во рту. У нее в бюстгальтере были такие штучки, и пока она оставалась в платье, то еще ничего, но когда я ее раздел…  
– Пора, – сказал Джаред.  
– … то оказалось, что там пусто! И я такой: «Эй, а где остальное?!» Ее, конечно, стоило трахнуть, но, чувак! Надули на рекламе! То есть, я понимаю, что никогда не знаешь точно, что там обнаружишь, но…  
– Бардак, пора!  
– Э-э… у тебя в запасе еще сорок секунд. Ну вот. И с нею еще была подружка, рыженькая, вся такая школьница-католичка, я был уверен, что…  
Джаред опять отключил Чада и сосредоточился на восстановлении дыхания. Мышцы спины, рук и ног еще не ныли от ремней, удерживавших его тело параллельно земле над сетью лучей защиты, но уже давали о себе знать. Джаред очень надеялся, что долго висеть ему не придется.  
Секунд сорок он, пожалуй, продержится. Конечно, было бы легче все это вынести, если бы Чад заткнулся со своей скабрезной болтовней. Хотя, если посудить, пока куратор трепался о любовных похождениях, он не доставал Джареда насчет Дженсена. Почему-то Чад решил, что раз он нарушил приказ и позволил Джареду узнать о послании, то теперь имел полное право разглагольствовать на тему «Дженсен - отстой». Джаред и без него это знал. Он бы мог написать толстую книгу, в которой на всевозможных примерах доказал бы, насколько Дженсен отвратительная личность. Однако Джаред никак не мог смириться с тем, что Чад напрашивается в соавторы.  
Он медленно вздохнул и сконцентрировался на том, чтобы не раскачиваться, вообще не шевелиться.  
– …А потом она просунула язык между пальцев, полизала им вот так… – бубнил Чад. – Блин, я весь обкончался, сперма просто фонтанами била. Пятнадцать секунд.  
С Дженсеном всегда было так тихо. Джаред не мог сказать наверняка, чем там занимался куратор, но даже если Дженсен и отшучивался в ответ, то все равно говорил очень мало. Джареда постоянно окружала тишина, и когда он пытался представить себе Дженсена, воображение сводило его с ума.  
– И мы спускаемся на счет пять, четыре, три, два, один… прощай, сигнализация!  
Защитные лучи бликнули и исчезли; Джаред качнулся, спускаясь вниз с потолка. У него не оставалось времени расслабиться после долгого напряжения, потому что Чад уже начал отсчет времени, когда лучи появятся снова. Джареду нужно было успеть пробежать по коридору в самый его конец. Долгий путь.   
– Замки открыты. Лучи появятся через двенадцать секунд.  
Но Джаред еще не достиг цели.  
– Восемь, семь, шесть, Саскватч, беги же ты быстрее, черт… три, два…  
Джаред ввалился в дверь, как только она открылась. С облегчением выдохнув, он обернулся и… защитные лучи не появились. Джаред в растерянности глазел на длинный темный коридор.  
– Бардак, что у нас с сигнализацией?  
Тишина, и потом:  
– Не знаю. Как раз пытаюсь выяснить, – Чад сердито хмыкнул. – Сигнализация должна была заработать… Я не… вот хрень, ничего не понимаю.  
– Так, хорошо, – Джаред заговорил спокойно и профессионально. – Без паники. Просто… следи за обстановкой и дай знать, если заметишь что-нибудь неладное.  
– Ага, – пробормотал Чад. – Да, понял.  
Джаред старался убедить себя, что в отсутствии защитных лучей виноваты какие-то иные причины, и Чад здесь не причем – в конце концов, у парня просто мало опыта, но он все равно оставался начеку на тот случай, если в Коалиции решат, что Джаред настолько глуп, чтобы довериться новому куратору.  
Теперь он сам отвечал за свою жизнь, и это его вполне устраивало.  
Джаред быстрее понесся по сумрачным, гулким кабинетам лаборатории. Теперь все пойдет не по плану, он в этом не сомневался. Вот почему, услышав испуганное восклицание Чада: «Господи… черт, рядом с тобой кто-то еще!» Джаред был готов ко всему.  
Теперь объяснились неполадки со световой сигнализацией: кому-то еще потребовалось проникнуть внутрь. Чад с трудом помог ему избежать световой сигнализации, но кто-то взял и просто вывел ее из строя, пробравшись следом.  
На долю секунды мелькнула наивная и глупая мысль: это Дженсен. Он надеялся, что это был Дженсен.  
Обернувшись, он обнаружил незнакомца. По одной его походке и движениям было ясно, что перед ним профессионал. Парень приблизился, и Джаред рассмотрел его: светловолосый, симпатичный, ненамного старше его самого. Джаред оценивающе оглядел соперника и приготовился к серьезной драке, избежать которой, скорее всего, не удастся.  
– Пытаюсь получить картинку, – подал голос Чад. – Вот черт! Кто-то еще подключился к камерам. Знаешь, что, Саскватч, отбой. Сваливай оттуда, и как можно быстрее.  
Джаред, не обращая на куратора внимания, ожидал, пока парень подойдет ближе.  
– Привет, – заговорил тот. – Уберешься с дороги или?..  
– Думаю, я выберу «или», – сказал Джаред, дружелюбно улыбнувшись.  
Тот выгнул бровь.  
– Ты ведь Джаред?  
– Вряд ли мы знакомы.  
Парень ухмыльнулся.  
– О, ты у нас суперзвезда, – он облизнулся. – Знаешь, почему мне будет так приятно надрать тебе задницу?  
Джаред, пожав плечами, предположил:   
– Есть одна невероятная идея. Потому что я суперзвезда, а ты – нет?  
– Потому что мне доставит удовольствие доказать Дженсену, что он ошибается, – он постучал пальцем по наушнику, и тут Джаред понял. Одновременно к горлу подступила тошнота, и окатило холодом. – Его послушать – ты просто Супермен, да и только.  
– Для Дженсена у меня припасено немало эпитетов, но вот глупым я бы его никогда не назвал, – бесстрастный тон Джареда не выдал ни единого намека на то, что творилось у него в душе.  
– Нет, он не глупый, – согласился незнакомец. Помолчав, он улыбнулся. – Он говорит, что твоя любимая техника – Муай Тай, но ты перейдешь на Дзю-до, если мы схлестнемся поближе, и… – его улыбка расползлась еще шире, – что у тебя, скорее всего, еще побаливает колено, и я должен это использовать.  
– Передай ему от меня, что он гандон! – заорал Чад Джареду в ухо. – А его куратор – грязная подстилка!  
– Слышал бы ты вещи, которые он говорит о тебе сейчас, Джаред, - продолжал парень.  
Жаль, что агент Коалиции не знал, какими проклятиями осыпает их Чад.  
Понятное дело, противник пытался вывести его из равновесия. Стандартное поведение, если перед тобой кто-то сильнее, быстрее и лучше. Джаред прекрасно знал эту тактику: найди у противника слабое место, и тот начнет допускать ошибки.   
К большой своей неудаче, вражеский агент выбрал тему, которая, конечно, злила Джареда, но одновременно заставляла сосредоточиться. Ни за что он не позволит этой нахальной мелкой сошке из Коалиции одержать над собой верх. Четкий приказ самому себе пересилил всколыхнувшиеся эмоции и боль в груди, перед Джаредом стояла теперь цель – победить, а все остальное ушло на задний план.  
– Спорю, единственное, что Дженсен забыл сказать – тебе не на что надеяться, и ты проиграешь, – в свою очередь ухмыльнулся Джаред, и по мелькнувшей на лице агента панике он понял, что попал в точку.  
Расслабив мышцы, Джаред занял боевую стойку и повел бровью.  
– Ну что, готов?  
– Это будет весело, – отозвался парень.  
Джаред лишь криво улыбнулся.  
– Неплохо сказано. Твои последние слова.  
Противник выдал ему подробный обзор его бойцовских стилей, поэтому Джаред решил отбросить привычную технику и провести бой по-другому. Но причина, по которой Джаред любил использовать Муай Тай в сочетании с некоторыми боевыми искусствами, была проста: он просто чертовски хорош в этом стиле. А раз так, не важно, знают о его технике или нет.  
Джаред ожидал нападения и шагнул под удар. Схватив парня за плечи, он жестко заехал ему коленом в живот. Продолжать серию ударов было бы сейчас самонадеянно. Джаред не собирался пороть горячку, ему просто нужна была победа. Парень пошатнулся, оступившись назад, и согнулся пополам, хватая ртом воздух. По его взгляду исподлобья Джаред понял, что тот продумывает новую серию ударов и уже не торопится атаковать.  
Когда кулак двинулся в его направлении, Джаред лишь мгновением позже осознал, что удара не будет, и это всего лишь уловка. Используя замешательство Джареда, агент со всей силы заехал ему по колену. Было больно, но не настолько, чтобы ему не справиться с ситуацией. Джаред схватил его за руку и резко вывернул ее парню за спину. Воспользовавшись тем, что нападавший открыл спину, Джаред обхватил его и швырнул агента на пол. Заведя ему руки за спину, Джаред навалился на него всем телом, уверенный, что теперь противник никуда не денется.   
Он приблизил губы к наушнику жертвы и произнес:   
– Привет, красавчик. Это твой новый бойфренд? Скажи, если я его прикончу, то испорчу тебе настроение на целую неделю, или так, до вечера?  
Парень под ним напрягся и замер, и неожиданно Джареду захотелось доказать, что в данной ситуации «хороший» – он. Несмотря на то, что Дженсен с ним сделал, ему не удалось превратить Джареда в человека, рассматривающего убийство как способ выяснения отношений. Поэтому он просто вмазал парню кулаком в лицо и вырубил его. Удар был сильным, но не смертельным. Сняв с агента наушник, Джаред сказал своему куратору:  
– Я перехожу в режим радиомолчания, Бардак, включусь через некоторое время.  
– Нет! Не смей! Я тебе приказываю, не…  
Джаред снял свой наушник и отключил его, а потом надел чужой. Не было слышно ни звука, и он подумал: может, Дженсен успел скрыться? Но потом он расслышал чье-то слабое дыхание и нутром почувствовал – это Дженсен.  
– Что, стыдно стало, Зуландер? – поинтересовался Джаред. – Угрожаешь невинным детям, а со мной и поговорить не хочешь?  
Молчание в ответ. Джаред стоял один посреди большой комнаты в тихой и пустынной лаборатории.  
– Я и близко не подходил к Меган, – заговорил, наконец, Дженсен. – Достаточно того, что ты знаешь – я могу это сделать. В следующий раз будешь думать головой, прежде чем вовлекать в наше дело гражданских.  
Прошла всего пара недель с той поры, как Джаред видел Дженсена в последний раз, но все его тело сразу откликнулось на знакомый голос. Всплеск крови и эмоций, одновременно собравшиеся где-то в животе ярость и желание… Но все, что он мог сейчас сделать – просто стоять, не двигаясь. Это было почти болезненно – слышать Дженсена, но не видеть его. Не прикасаться. Джаред изнывал от напряжения в каждой мышце, ему так и хотелось сейчас схватить Дженсена, причинить ему боль, избивать до тех пор, пока не покажется кровь, и чтобы тот кричал, умолял простить, а потом… Потом Джаред поцеловал бы его и трахал до тех пор, пока Дженсен снова не стал бы молить о пощаде.  
Джаред коротко вздохнул и облизнулся, принуждая себя говорить спокойно, даже игриво.  
– Я не убил твоего агента, знаешь. Но, дорогуша, как низко ты пал! Столько мудрых наставлений, а я взял и вырубил его на раз-два.  
– Ну да, а Бардак, конечно, шаг вперед, – голос Дженсена наполнился презрением. – Что, Гомер Симпсон был занят? Ты в курсе, что у вас все пошло не так только потому, что он не смог обойти сигнализацию, и лишь отключил ее на время? Он даже не смог справиться с сигнализацией! Передай ему – если у него забарахлит iPod, пусть обращается, расскажу, как он работает.  
– Да, ты прав, лучше бы я остался с тобой. Подумаешь, убил своего лучшего друга, и каждое гребаное слово, вылетавшее у тебя изо рта, было враньем, ну да с кем не бывает.  
Дженсен опять замолчал. Потом провел языком по губам, Джаред расслышал это и всего на секунду, но у него закружилась голова.  
– Я и не говорил, что это было легко, – произнес Дженсен. – Но то, что я делаю – это важно. Это слишком важно для меня, чтобы бросить начатое. Даже если из-за этого ты меня ненавидишь.  
– Черт, ну почему, почему это так важно! – выкрикнул Джаред.  
– Потому что я знаю, что поступаю правильно!  
Джаред закатил глаза.  
– Потому что «существующая правительственная система не срабатывает», да?  
Опять молчание. И потом:  
– Да… не срабатывает. И когда ты сюда попадаешь, то обратно выхода нет. Не существует правительств и стран. Есть только группировки. И на нас им наплевать. Им есть дело только до самих себя, им лишь бы выдержать оборону против других группировок. А мы все такие правильные! Люди умирают за гражданские свободы, а мы спокойно сидим и наблюдаем.  
– И ты собираешься это исправить? – неуверенно поинтересовался Джаред.  
– Если не я, то кто же? – деловито поинтересовался Дженсен. В его голосе что-то изменилось, тон его стал шутливым. – Ну что, будешь продолжать болтать о том, как исправить мир? Или-и… – он растянул слово, и Джаред слышал, как его пальцы забегали по клавиатуре, – … как насчет предложения? Я попрошу Майка прислать вам рекламные ролики Коалиции. Ну, а пока даю тебе три минуты на то, чтобы выйти из здания, иначе я врублю всю сигнализацию системы охраны, какую только обнаружу.  
Задание Джареда летело псу под хвост. Да, он вывел из строя агента Дженсена, но зато Дженсен опять помешал ему выполнить миссию.  
«Когда же я, наконец, пойму», – думал Джаред, бегом спасаясь из здания, – «что Дженсен не отстанет и будет продолжать вставлять мне палки в колеса?».  
…  
…  
  
– Я собираюсь подать на тебя рапорт, – заявил Чад дрожащим от гнева голосом. – Если ты контактировал с Тигом, я обязан на тебя заявить.  
Чад не смотрел в его сторону. Выражение на лице куратора было угрюмым и злым, он лишь стряхивал пепел с сигареты и не сводил глаз с закрытого лэптопа на столе.  
– Ну и заявляй, – буркнул Джаред.  
Вдруг Чад вскинул голову и ткнул его кулаком в грудь.  
– Ты что, такой вот неудачник?! Тебе нравится терять репутацию?! Да что за херня с тобой творится?! Морган собирается от тебя избавиться! Он вроде как в долгу перед тобой, но ищет повод сбыть с рук! А сейчас ты как раз даешь ему повод, ты, гребаный идиот!  
Чад еще сильнее пихнул его в грудь, и Джаред, покачнувшись, отступил назад. Едва удержавшись, он схватился за край стола и удивленно воззрился на нового куратора. Джаред был не в состоянии понять, чего так взбешен куратор, и не знал, что на это ответить.  
Чад бросил на него разъяренный взгляд и отвернулся. Нащупав в пачке в кармане джинсов очередную сигарету, он опять закурил.  
– Не буду я ничего докладывать, – сказал он уже тише. – Хоть ты и гребаный Экшн-мэн, но плюс ко всему еще и самый невезучий мешок дерьма на свете. Мне просто жалко тебя, старик! И если ситуация тебя не настораживает, и ты, в конце концов, не очнешься, тогда… тебе уже ничто не поможет.  
Джаред медленно кивнул, не совсем понимая, что означает эта вспышка гнева.  
– Да, хорошо, – произнес он в нерешительности. – Спасибо.  
Чад посмотрел на него с выражением, далеким от добродушия.  
– Не заставляй меня пожалеть об этом. Больше никаких тайных бесед с Тигом. Каждое слово, сказанное вами, будет проходить через мои уши. Я почему-то уверен, что ты не раз еще с ним столкнешься.  
  
  
***


	26. Chapter 26

 

**Глава 26**

 

Чад выложил перед Джаредом план, который должен был помочь ему отыграться за испорченное Дженсеном задание, и тот чуть не умилился от благодарности.  
– Смотри, не подведи меня, – сказал ему Чад, передавая папку с документами. – Если провернешь это дело супер-охренительно, и у меня появится повод гордиться,буду тебе очень признателен.  
– Я, правда, буду стараться, – клятвенно заверил его Джаред.  
Он открыл папку и углубился в чтение, запоминая каждую мельчайшую деталь, желая доказать Чаду, что он легенда не только на словах, и надеясь произвести эффект на нового куратора. Глядя в бумаги, Джаред отметил, что, хотя Чад и постарался, Дженсен подготовился бы к заданию гораздо лучше. Однако он тут же виновато отогнал от себя эту мысль.  
Куротное местечко «Красная Луна» располагалось на берегу пролива Аполима в Самоа. Его клиентами были лишь избранные. Голливудских старлеток там было предостаточно, арабских нефтяных магнатов – соответственно, в общем, гедонизм, приправленный полной свободой действий. Существование отеля вроде как держалось в тайне, и благодаря этой таинственности было знаменито среди своих завсегдатаев.  
Но настоящий секрет «Красной Луны» был известен далеко не многим. В десяти милях от берега, глубоко под поверхностью океана скрывалась исследовательская лаборатория, оборудованная по последнему слову техники. Туда можно было проникнуть только через территорию отеля, и именно в лаборатории хранился микрочип, который Джаред собирался добыть.  
– Смокинг для бала есть? – поинтересовался Чад, ковыряя в зубах кончиком ручки. – Тебе он понадобится. Может, еще и плавки. Если найдешь подходящие, спорю, у тебя как у гориллы, а? Типа, здоровый такой, как у мутанта?  
Он склонился через стол, заглядывая Джареду в глаза. Тот, слегка смутившись, отстранился от куратора и разложил папку на коленях.  
Чад сердито вздохнул.  
– Черт, лучше бы я пошел туда вместо тебя. Полно звезд и крутых цыпочек в бикини, а у тебя голова забита Тигом. Это нечестно.  
Джаред посмотрел на него в упор.  
– Что, и в лабораторию за чипом пойдешь вместо меня?  
…  
…  
  
Одной из причин, по которой Джаред подписался на всю эту шпионскую кутерьму, была обещанная возможность попутешествовать. И если подсчитать, то Джаред повидал уже добрую половину красот мира. Однако путешествия по-прежнему захватывали его.  
Отель разместился на голых скалах, омываемых темно-синими океанскими волнами. Спускаясь к воде, скалы сменялись пляжем из тонкого золотистого песка. Лучи закатного солнца, приглушенные легкой дымкой, придавали всему розоватый и пурпурный оттенок.   
Из окон бальной залы струился рассеянный свет, доносилась спокойная (хотя, на вкус Джареда, немного вяловатая) классическая музыка. Он подтянул галстук-бабочку и, наверное, в семидесятый раз поправил запонки.  
Джаред легко бы разнес ползала, и никто не то что остановить его, пикнуть бы не успел, но порой в нем просыпался простоватый парень из Техаса. Похоже, судьбой ему не уготовано общаться с богатыми и сильными мира сего. Он бы чувствовал себя гораздо увереннее с ножом или гранатой в руке, предотвращая ядерный взрыв.  
Вряд ли ему снова придется встречаться с большинством из присутствующих, успокоил себя Джаред, входя в бальный зал. Ничего страшного, можно немного и поунижаться. Чад хранил молчание (просто маленькое чудо), что дало Джареду возможность тщательно осмотреться.  
Две важные детали тут же бросились ему в глаза, и самая главная из них – Дженсен, сногсшибательно красивый в смокинге и до неприличия раскованный среди всего этого великолепия. Джаред находился слишком далеко, чтобы толком рассмотреть Дженсена, но тот определенно заметил его и на секунду прервал разговор с какой-то парой, обвешанной бриллиантами.  
Джаред даже не удивился, встретив Дженсена. Если Чад выяснил, что микрочип находится здесь, то Дженсен тем более был в курсе.  
Он с трудом признавал в этом Дженсене избитого и окровавленного парня, за которым гнался примерно месяц назад. Да и бывшего куратора в нем можно было увидеть, только если пристально вглядеться.  
– Господи, охренеть! – чуть не выплюнул ему в ухо Чад. – Опять Дженсен, что ли? Да он задолбал, он же просто преследует тебя. Пристрели его! Проследи за ним, дождись, когда никого не будет рядом, и убей гада!  
Джаред никак не отреагировал на это предложение, потому что все внимание переключил на важную деталь номер два. Быстро окинув ее взглядом, он взял бокал шампанского с подноса проходившего мимо официанта, и снова незаметно оценил обстановку.  
Зал оформили в стиле рококо. Интерьер украшали колонны, подпиравшие высокие потолки, золоченые рамы, а также завитушки присутствовали везде, где их только можно было пристроить. Время было раннее, и со стороны вечеринка казалась скорее непринужденным светским мероприятием, чем подпитанной наркотой оргией, в которую, насколько Джаред предполагал, она скоро превратится.  
Но к тому времени, когда пойдут в дело белый порошок и дилдо, Джаред, несмотря на предложение куратора, уже планировал добраться до лаборатории.  
…  
…  
  
Джареда не удивляло то, что Дженсен не желал с ним сталкиваться. Он избегал встречаться взглядами, но все время держался поблизости, следя за ним, и тут же отдаляясь, стоило Джареду двинуться в его направлении. Откровенно говоря, Джаред не прикладывал особых усилий. При желании он легко добрался бы до Дженсена, хотя его метод, наверное, обеспокоил бы публику. Джареду было достаточно оставаться рядом, наблюдать за ним – Дженсен буквально притягивал его взгляд.  
Если бы Джаред увидел Дженсена среди пестрой толпы прежде, возможно, до него дошло бы быстрее, что с ним явно что-то не так. Сейчас Дженсен был совершенно другим, и стоило ему развернуться, поговорить с кем-то еще, как он опять менялся. Пристально следя за ним, Джаред подмечал эти детали. Картина завораживала его, одновременно внушая тревогу.  
Изменилось все, даже манеры стали изысканнее, и Джаред уже не понимал, кто перед ним. Лишь одно оставалось в Дженсене неизменным: нервное поглаживание губ кончиками пальцев. Очевидно, Дженсен не мог справиться с невольным движением, и Джаред даже порадовался этому факту. Не в силах отвести взгляд, он каждый раз ощущал в животе волнительную горячую вспышку, стоило Дженсену поднести руку ко рту.  
Чад иногда бормотал в наушнике, потом затыкался. Он все пытался направить Джареда то к одной, то к другой девице, и ругался на чем свет стоит, когда тот нарочно менял направление; обозвал его педиком, когда Джаред, отставив бокал с шампанским, переключился на сок. В общем, Чад делал что угодно, лишь бы отвлечь его от Дженсена.  
– Ты ведь понимаешь, зачем он здесь, – увещевал он Джареда. – По той же причине, что и мы с тобой, и если ты позволишь этому смазливому губошлепу выставить тебя тормозом еще раз, я тебя точно сдам в утиль. А твоим следующим заданием будет разводить костер для… Матерь божья, ты погляди только! Давай ближе, ближе! Да нет же, нет, к той блондинке с декольте!  
Джаред закатил глаза.   
Улучив момент, когда Дженсен отвлекся, он отыскал взглядом объект номер два.  
– Все под контролем, – пробормотал он Чаду и подхватил с подноса еще один стакан с соком.  
…  
…  
  
Обстановка постепенно накалялась: разговоры становились громче, смех резче, объятия теснее. Людское море кипело вокруг него, но Джаред не позволял себя увлечь. Он твердо стоял на ногах и вежливо отклонял на удивление большое количество предложений в свой адрес, стараясь не упускать Дженсена из виду.  
Тот сидел на диване с каким-то типом, и они весьма недвусмысленно соприкасались телами. Склонив голову и опустив взгляд на бокал с шампанским, Дженсен выслушивал то, что нашептывал ему незнакомец, и на его губах играла едва заметная улыбка. Он ослабил галстук на шее, расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу. Опять сказав что-то, парень приподнял бровь и перехватил взгляд Дженсена, а тот улыбнулся ему загадочно, как он это умел. Парень стал вертеть следующую, еще не расстегнутую пуговицу на рубашке Дженсена, и Джаред, не успев подумать, сделал невольный шаг в их сторону. Он тут же мысленно отругал себя за эту непростительную реакцию, хорошо еще, что Дженсен был слишком увлечен, чтобы его заметить.  
– Фу-у, чувак, – заныл в наушнике Чад. – Мы что, и правда собираемся на это смотреть? Слушай, такое порно мне не по вкусу.  
– Мы не будем на это смотреть, – успокоил его Джаред и отвернулся.  
…  
…  
  
Спустя минут двадцать Джаред обнаружил Дженсена в толпе. События вокруг быстро перерастали в банальную безудержную оргию. Дженсен по-прежнему оставался в смокинге (и Джаред отказался признать, что обрадовался этому факту), и был один (а вот на это Джаред позволил себе вздохнуть с облегчением).  
Впервые за вечер Дженсен вдруг в упор посмотрел на него, и в этом взгляде читался скорее вызов, чем приглашение. Развернувшись, Дженсен вышел из бальной залы на открытую террасу.  
Джаред недолго колебался. Упросив Чада не говорить ни слова, он последовал за Дженсеном.  
На улице было прохладнее, чем внутри, однако совсем не холодно. В темноте маячили ритмично двигающиеся парочки, и Дженсен, облокотившись на перила балкона, встал поодаль. Он держал в руке так и не тронутый бокал с шампанским и смотрел вдаль на беспрерывно перекатывающиеся темные волны океана.  
Странное ощущение – вновь оказаться рядом с Дженсеном. Он не позволял к себе приблизиться: стоило Джареду зайти ему за спину, Дженсен тут же отодвинулся. Такого холодного приема Джаред не ожидал.  
Довольно долго они простояли в молчании, остро ощущая присутствие друг друга.  
Наконец Джаред заговорил:  
– Как поживает твой агент?  
– С Джастином все в порядке, спасибо за беспокойство, – тут же ответил Дженсен, как будто он просто ждал, что Джаред заговорит первым. – Конечно, ты сломал ему челюсть, и пришлось попотеть, чтобы вытащить его из тюрьмы, а так… все отлично.  
Они опять замолчали на несколько минут. Позади них кто-то призывно стонал, и Дженсен недовольно хмыкнул.  
– Я был уверен, что ему тебя не одолеть, – продолжил он. – Ты же и сам это понимал, правда? Я ведь был его куратором на этом задании, мне нужно было дать ему шанс победить в драке. Но я знал, что он тебе не соперник.  
Джаред, склонив голову, спокойно улыбнулся ему.  
– Мое колено тоже теперь в порядке, спасибо.  
Дженсен стиснул челюсти, его губы сошлись в тонкую линию. На пробу Джаред чуть приблизился, но Дженсен тут же отпрянул в сторону. Джаред не сдержал усмешки.  
– Что, страшно?  
– А разве ты перестал желать моей смерти? – огрызнулся Дженсен.  
– Ты заслужил, – легко пожал плечами Джаред.  
– Это _**ты**_ так думаешь.  
– Ну, насколько мне известно, Крис Кейн и Джессика Альба со мной бы тоже согласились.  
Даже не видя Дженсена, Джаред ощутил, как тот немедленно закрылся, отдалился от него, хотя и не сдвинулся с места. Отчасти Джареду было ненавистно вот так пикироваться с Дженсеном. Как бы ему хотелось сказать, что все это ерунда, и что он по-прежнему его любит, и хватит уже Дженсену вести себя как идиот, пора возвращаться домой.  
Но Джаред знал, что никогда не произнесет этих слов. Иногда вернуться невозможно.  
– Лучше бы я тебя вообще не встретил.  
Джаред произнес это вслух, даже не успев додумать мысль. Дженсен едва заметно вздрогнул, потом кивнул.  
– Моя жизнь тоже была бы гораздо проще, – его рука опять потянулась ко рту; кончиком большого пальца Дженсен провел по нижней губе, и Джаред жадно ловил каждое движение его пальцев, а тот как будто и не замечал. – Знаешь, там, на Гавайях, я не обманул тебя, сказав, что счастлив. Это была правда.  
– Наверное, единственное, что оказалось правдой, да? – произнес Джаред чуть осипшим голосом. – Только твоя двойная игра не сделала меня счастливым.  
Дженсен помолчал немного, потом спросил:  
– Ну, так что, будешь целовать меня или нет? Ты ведь для этого вышел за мной на балкон, не так ли?   
Джаред заморгал от неожиданности и, не удержавшись, опустил взгляд на губы Дженсена. Он хорошо помнил, каково это целовать Дженсена, во всех подробностях. Не торопясь прикасаться к его губам, даже не задумываясь о том, что же будет дальше, потому что просто целовать Дженсена – это уже наслаждение.  
Однако у предложения Дженсена имелся горьковатый осадок. Внутри Джареда все сжалось, он постарался успокоиться, задышал ровнее. Медленно облизнув губы, он ответил:  
– Не утруждайся, я все равно уже разобрался с твоей напарницей. Кажется, она не переносит седативы. Хватит разыгрывать обольщение.  
Чад хихикнул у него в ухе.  
Дженсен замер. Сузив глаза, он слепо уставился на океан. Удовольствие Джареда от того, что он хоть раз в жизни испортил Дженсену планы, было настолько приятным, что его отвращение и обида немедленно трансформировались в ликование. Он не упустил случая отпустить Дженсену еще одну шпильку.  
– Та рыжая красотка в серебристом платье? Да ладно, неужели ты всерьез думал, что я ее не замечу?  
– Предполагалось, что не заметишь, если _**я**_ нахожусь поблизости, – сказал Дженсен. Он улыбался, но слова его звучали резко. – А я-то устроил для тебя целое представление.  
– О, дорогуша, я по-прежнему считаю тебя самым красивым, – склонившись ближе, он с любопытством разглядывал Дженсена. – Иисусе, тебе на самом деле невыносимо, если все идет не по твоему плану? Слушай, твое задание с треском провалилось. Твой агент не сможет спуститься в лабораторию, потому что без сознания. Поверь опыту профессионала, трудно выполнить задание, если ты в отключке. Все, что тебе остается – вернуться обратно.  
Дженсен слушал речь Джареда, не сводя с него глаз, и выражение на его лице принимало все более насмешливый оттенок.  
– Нет, – заявил он, когда Джаред, наконец, заткнулся. – Никуда я не вернусь, пока не получу то, зачем прибыл.  
Джаред усмехнулся.  
– Ты не спустишься в лабораторию, старик. Я тебе не позволю. Черта с два у тебя получится со мной справиться, только покалечишься. Да еще такой стыд – позволил притравить своего агента.  
Дженсен пожал плечами и повернулся к бальной зале.  
– Пошел ты, Джаред, – выдал он ему через плечо. – Я иду в лабораторию.  
– Ничего подобного, да я тебя сейчас вырублю…  
– А ты попробуй! – резко обернувшись, выплюнул ему в лицо Дженсен. – Давай, начинай, сцена будет еще та. Здесь еще не все обкурились и затрахались, и я уверен, что Бардак уже объяснил тебе, что местная охрана не дремлет. Только тронь меня, и я устрою так, что перекроют все выходы и входы, ты даже с острова сбежать не сможешь.  
– Саскватч, а он прав, – подал голос Чад. Он был просто взбешен. – Не вижу другого способа, придется взять с собой этого гада. Оставить его здесь – все равно что умолять его устроить тебе очередную подставу. А мы оба знаем – он это умеет.  
Джаред в шоке смотрел на Дженсена, еще не до конца осознавая ожидающие его перспективы. Ему казалось, что победа над соперником должна выглядеть несколько иначе.  
  
  
***


	27. Chapter 27

 

**Глава 27**

 

– Это все равно что усадить столетнего слепого старика за руль Феррари, – заявил Дженсен. – Не подозревал, что некомпетентность может быть настолько ужасающей. Просто физически больно на это смотреть.  
Мнение Дженсена о компетентности Чада, похоже, не особо улучшилось.  
– Передай, что ему будет физически больно, когда мой кулак с его мордой встретится, – прорычал Чад в наушнике Джареда.  
Мнение Чада о личности Дженсена тоже не намного изменилось.  
– Бардак хотел бы, чтобы ты перестал его унижать, – попросил Джаред.  
Мнение Джареда о текущей ситуации упало до невиданных глубин.  
– А я бы хотел, чтобы он лучше справлялся со своей работой, – ответил Дженсен. – Что поделаешь, у каждого из нас есть несбыточные мечты.  
Джаред ни под каким видом не собирался вставать на сторону Дженсена, произносить что-либо в его поддержку, однако про себя он вынужден был признать, что Чаду пора бы пошевелить мозгами и отпереть эту гребаную дверь, и тогда Дженсен заткнулся бы хоть ненадолго. Они уже минут шесть торчали в зоне ограниченного доступа, и единственным положительным моментом являлся тот же самый отрицательный момент: им с Дженсеном приходилось стоять вплотную друг к другу, чтобы при первом же появлении охраны изобразить «пьяные обжимания». Джаред убеждал себя, что не наслаждается близостью Дженсена, да и тот, похоже, не особо был счастлив их тесным соседством, напряженный, как натянутая струна.  
В мозгу Джареда засела холодная и рациональная мысль: настанет день, и ему придется причинить вред Дженсену. Это будет не просто случайность во время выполнения задания – нет, он покалечит его намеренно. И оттого, что Дженсен, видимо, ожидал от Джареда агрессии в любую минуту, мысль эта казалась еще более невыносимой.  
– Надо было захватить книжку, – вздохнул Дженсен. – Для этого задания я много чего приготовил, но у меня и мысли не было, что придется болтаться без дела. Как думаешь, Бардак закончит возиться с дверью хотя бы завтра к обеду?  
Джаред закатил глаза и, скрипнув зубами, еле сдержался, чтобы не напомнить Дженсену, что его никто не держит, и он может валить отсюда, когда заблагорассудится. И тут его осенила мысль.  
– Погоди… Если ты здесь, чтобы отвлечь меня, как же твой агент собирался проникнуть в лабораторию?  
– У нее есть собственная техподдержка, – пояснил Дженсен.  
Джаред внимательно посмотрел на него и заметил, как Дженсен едва заметно напрягся. Джаред недоверчиво склонил голову набок.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь, Дженсен?  
Тот не отвечал, и от Чада не доносилось ни звука, из чего Джаред заключил, что куратор тоже ожидает ответа. Дженсен облизнул губы и холодно улыбнулся.  
– Возможно, ты удивишься, когда узнаешь, но Коалиция – это не группа товарищей, работающих вместе ради достижения общей цели. Если Бардак тот, за кого я его принимаю, он подтвердит. Даже на его уровне доступа к информации он, наверное, заметил трения между группировками в организации.  
– И что из того? – спросил Джаред, с беспокойством обнаруживая, что в Коалиции раскрыли личность его куратора. – Все равно не понимаю, зачем ты здесь.  
– После моей неудачи с Джастином _**кое-кто**_ взялся восстановить должный порядок. Майклу позволили включить меня в команду только потому, что, по их сведениям, за микрочипом отправят тебя.  
– Ах ты, ублюдок! – выдохнул Чад. – Спорю, Тиг собирался подставить того агента, которого ты вырубил. Как только она раздобыла бы микрочип, Тиг наверняка отобрал бы его. Да уж, спорю, ты изгадишь Розенбауму все планы.  
Картина рисовалась мерзкая, с Дженсена станется такое устроить, и Джаред почувствовал себя идиотом, удивляясь, как он попался на эту удочку снова. Мало Дженсену предательства в Агентстве, он предает своих же внутри собственной организации. Джаред покачал головой, поражаясь Дженсену, и улыбнулся, когда тот вопросительно приподнял бровь. Джаред сомневался, поделиться ли с Дженсеном предположением, которое высказал Чад. Если в очередной раз напомнить Дженсену, как низко тот пал, хуже от этого Дженсену не станет, он и так уже достаточно заклеймил себя позором.  
– Эй, Бардак, – сказал он вместо этого. – Ну, что там с дверью? – Чад сердито пробурчал что-то, как будто собираясь продолжать обсуждение Тига, но Джаред и так прекрасно знал, что Дженсен отвратительная личность, и не хотел больше об этом слышать. – Ты открываешь дверь или как?  
Дженсен презрительно фыркнул. Не хотелось Джареду такой вот близости, насмешки над близостью между ними. Но проблема в том, что в целях безопасности он просто не мог отпустить от себя Дженсена дальше, чем на расстояние вытянутой руки.  
…  
…  
  
Челнок, доставляющий в лабораторию, очевидно, не был разработан под комплекцию Джареда и своими размерами вызывал у него клаустрофобию, впрочем, он и видом напоминал стручок: полированный металл отливал мятно-зеленым цветом. Путь они преодолели быстро и без приключений, и толстый слой воды над их головами приглушал все звуки, вплоть до дыхания.   
Дженсен держал рот на замке и тем не выводил Джареда из себя окончательно.   
Однако стоит Джареду заполучить микрочип, как Дженсен снова превратится в проблему, и каждый понимал это. Дженсен так легко не выпустит его из лаборатории с добычей. И все же, перевес пока был на стороне Джареда.  
Опять последовало мучительное ожидание, пока Чад откроет дверь в лабораторию. К счастью, Дженсен слишком глубоко ушел в раздумья, чтобы распыляться на остроты, а Джаред точно его придушил бы, попробуй он лишь недовольно вздохнуть. Наконец, Дженсен очнулся от своих раздумий и посмотрел на Джареда.  
– Магнуссен не доверяет учёным, поэтому все системы охраны контролируются снаружи. А ожидать того, что Бардак будет действовать быстрее, когда мы попадём внутрь, не приходится.  
Дженсен произнес это спокойным нейтральным тоном, который использовал обычно для инструктажа, и Джареду снова захотелось верить, что однажды они смогут вернуться к тому, с чего начали. Однако Джаред запретил себе думать на эту тему. Все кончено, и нечего обманываться воспоминаниями о Дженсене, потому что «тот» Дженсен никогда не существовал, его просто создали, чтобы удобнее было Джаредом манипулировать.  
Поэтому он просто кивнул Дженсену и молча принял информацию к сведению.  
– О камерах я уже позаботился, – сообщил Чад. – Сенсоры будут моими через пару секунд. Как только дверь откроется, сразу хватай чип и убирайся оттуда к чертям. Я в состоянии удерживать контроль восемь, может, девять минут.  
– Понял тебя, – ответил Джаред.  
– Ты уже придумал, что нам делать с двойной подстилкой?  
– Я работаю над этим, – ответил Джаред, наталкиваясь на настороженный взгляд Дженсена.   
…  
…  
  
Джаред почти уже открыл армированную стеклянную панель камеры, где хранился чип – и от этого грядущее столкновение с Дженсеном давило грузом все сильнее, – когда раздался громкий сигнал тревоги, и следом зазвучало автоматическое предупреждение. Холодный неживой голос объявил, что «Включился режим самоуничтожения лаборатории, и процесс завершится через десять минут; все замки заблокированы; система сменила маршруты, передав их центральному пульту управления».  
– Бардак? – встревожился Джаред. – Бардак, доложи обстановку.  
Чад помолчал, потом, сделав судорожный вдох, ответил почти шепотом:  
– Мы влипли.  
– Да что там такое произошло? – пытался добиться от него Джаред.  
– Я не… ни хрена я не пойму! Я просто… Иисусе. Черт, мы влипли!  
– Что случилось? – поинтересовался Дженсен.  
Внимание Джареда немедленно переключилось на него. Идея едва только замаячила в мозгу, но он уже схватил Дженсена за плечи и швырнул на стену, сдавив ему горло. Дженсен широко распахнул глаза, инстинктивно, в панике сопротивляясь, но его попытка была быстро пресечена.  
– Ты это сделал?!  
– _**Что?**_ Нет! – возмутился Дженсен. – Может, ты не в курсе, но взрыву наплевать на дискриминацию. Когда ты вместе с лабораторией взлетишь на воздух, я тоже присоединюсь.   
Помедлив, Джаред с неохотой ослабил хватку. Не рискнув выпустить Дженсена из поля зрения, он наблюдал, как тот поправляет галстук, и пытался найти хоть одно подтверждение его словам, опасаясь, что совершает ошибку, в очередной раз поверив Дженсену.  
– Бардак, – позвал он. – Скажи, что происходит. Давай, докладывай обстановку.  
Прошептав традиционную мантру из крепких ругательств, Чад, видимо, пришел к выводу, что проблема ему не по зубам. Однако, к безмерному облегчению Джареда, он все же отозвался:  
– Охранной системе поступила команда сверху. Я не могу… Нет никакой возможности войти в сеть или обойти ее.  
– Поступила команда сверху, - передал Джаред Дженсену. – Кто-то знает, что мы здесь, – он поколебался, ненавидя себя и еще больше ненавидя Дженсена за то, что тот поставил его в дурацкое положение. – Бардак не может войти в систему, чтобы остановить отсчет. У тебя есть какие-нибудь идеи?  
Наверное, это почти стоило того, обратиться к Дженсену за помощью, да еще в такой ситуации, доверить ему свою жизнь, чтобы увидеть выражение безмерного удивления на его лице. Однако Джареду было не до удивлений.  
– Дай мне наушник, – сказал, наконец, Дженсен. – Заканчивай с микрочипом, и потом встречаемся в центре управления.   
Он протянул руку, и Джаред, не давая себе ни секунды на размышление, бросил ему наушник. Последнее, что он слышал, возвращаясь к извлечению чипа – Дженсен интересовался у Чада, не перестанет ли он, наконец, обзываться и, может, сделает что-нибудь полезное, к примеру, свою работу?  
…  
…  
  
До взрыва оставалось шесть минут, когда Джаред вернулся в центр управления. Микрочип он тщательно упрятал, хотя вряд ли это имело значение, если лаборатория скоро взорвется. Зал центра представлял собой огромное помещение, футуристически элегантное на вид, с высокими потолками и колоннами, протянувшимися вдоль стен и похожими на органные трубы. Обмениваясь с Чадом техническими терминами, Дженсен склонился над одной из консолей управления, и лицо его осветилось нереальным сине-зеленым светом монитора.  
– Магнуссен лично посещал лабораторию три недели назад, – объяснял он куратору. – Маловероятно, чтобы он разработал такую систему, которая требовала его присутствия для наружного контроля. Поверь, у него где-то спрятан… Ладно, ладно, _**не верь**_ мне, просто делай, твою мать, что я тебе говорю.  
Дженсен бросил взгляд на приближающегося Джареда, и на долю секунды на его лице мелькнул неприкрытый страх: дела, очевидно, обстояли неважно. Дженсен обнадежил бы Джареда, если бы было на что надеяться. Тот попытался изобразить нечто вроде «да ладно, сталкивался со смертью не раз, подумаешь, опять». Но не похоже, чтобы Дженсен оценил его попытку должным образом. Может, это случится позже, когда финальный отсчет зазвучит совсем безнадежно.  
– Проверь регистрацию, – посоветовал Дженсен. – Посмотри, там, скорее всего, что-то лишнее. Можешь вывести мне на экран время выполнения задействованных программ? Так, и куда теперь переключился маршрут?  
Дженсен издал тихий, почти болезненный стон и устремил взгляд на потолок, нервным жестом касаясь губ.  
– Ты можешь вырубить его? – спросил он Чада, и тут же прикрыл глаза. Потом, в волнении закусив губу, он повернулся к Джареду. – Сейчас я задам тебе вопрос, не хочу на тебя давить, но если ты не ответишь «да», то скоро мы оба погибнем. Ты в состоянии забраться туда? – Джаред посмотрел в направлении, куда указывал Дженсен, и разглядел на стене под самым потолком маленький черный блок, мигающий зеленым индикатором. – В две минуты уложишься?  
Джаред усмехнулся.  
– Всего-то? А я подумал, нужно сделать что-то _**сложное**_.  
Лимит времени был самой главной проблемой. Для пробы Джаред потер подошвой туфли по одной из колонн, уходящей прямиком к блоку. Убедившись, что сцепление с подошвами достаточное, он стал медленно подниматься вверх по колоннам, упираясь в них руками и ногами.  
– И что мне потом делать с прибором?  
Дженсен вернулся к консоли и ответил, не оборачиваясь:  
– Ну, по сути, это замок. Откроем его и тогда сможем изменить маршрут изнутри. Но устройство крайне чувствительное, и Магнуссен обычно управляет им на расстоянии с помощью кодового ключа, которого у нас нет. Разберемся с замком – Бардак, какие цифры назначения ты видишь для Е22? – и тогда остановим финальный отсчет. Да, так я и подозревал, слишком высокие. Думаю, там и находится скрытый драйвер.  
Голос бесстрастно проинформировал их, что осталось четыре минуты. Джаред все полз между колоннами.  
– Прости меня, – сказал вдруг Дженсен. До Джареда не сразу дошло, что он обращается не к Чаду. И прошло еще одно мгновение, пока он понял, что именно Дженсен имеет в виду. – Мне… правда жаль, что так случилось, – он бросил взгляд вверх на Джареда и тут же отвернулся к консоли. – Наверное, ты меня не никогда не простишь, да?  
Дженсен говорил абсолютно серьезно, Джаред видел это. Искренне, честно. Он неожиданно понял: раз Дженсен решился на такое, значит, конец уже близко, быть может, наступит через секунду, вот почему Дженсен посмотрел на него таким взглядом. Скоро он умрет, но зато рядом с Дженсеном. Теперь понятно, почему Джаред выживал в прошлом – просто им с Дженсеном _**суждено**_ умереть вместе.  
– И не подумаю, – пропыхтел он. – Но это не означает, что я перестану любить тебя.  
Дженсен кивнул, не отрывая глаз от монитора. Его пальцы порхали над клавиатурой.   
– Бардак, когда до финального отсчета останется одна минута, я прошу тебя, отключи звук… Просто сделай это… Мне кажется, ты не из тех, кто в состоянии наблюдать, как твоего агента разрывает на куски. Полагаю, ты всегда сможешь убедиться, прав я был или нет, но я буду уже мертв, и мне будет наплевать.  
До взрыва оставалось три минуты, когда Джаред добрался до потолка. Ноги горели огнем, плечи – он упирался ими в колонны, – свело судорогой.  
– Эй, Джен! – прокричал он. – И что мне теперь делать?   
– Светодиод. Отвинти его. Там будет моток проводов. Разорви контакт между белым и зеленым. Только не трогай остальные провода. И поторопись.  
При обычных обстоятельствах это отняло бы несколько секунд, вот только Джаред застрял между двумя колоннами на высоте примерно тридцать пять футов, и прибор находился прямо над головой. На обычные обстоятельства никак не похоже.  
– Я стараюсь, – ответил он, осторожно открывая крышку.  
Повисло молчание, нарушаемое лишь тихими переговорами Дженсена с Чадом. Джаред все думал о желании Дженсена получить прощение. Он хотел бы его простить. Если им скоро умирать, то пусть Дженсен уйдет с такой чистой совестью, какую только он мог бы ему обеспечить. Джаред прокручивал идею в голове, раздумывая как простить Дженсена и, главное, как это сделать искренне.  
– А ты когда-нибудь собирался признаться мне, что двойной агент? – спросил он Дженсена. – Ну, вообще, хотя бы со временем?  
– Нет, – ответил тот, ни секунды не колеблясь. – Никогда. И отрицал бы все, если бы ты спросил напрямую.  
Ответ поразил своей жестокой прямотой, однако Дженсен улыбнулся ему, говоря это. Правда состояла в том, что если бы Дженсена не раскрыли как двойного агента, он по-прежнему вертел бы Джаредом по своему усмотрению. Так что, пошел он. Если Дженсен хочет получить прощение, то пусть хотя бы притворится, что ему на самом деле жаль. Нужно хорошенько покопаться в памяти – извинялся ли Дженсен прежде, с таким же вот опущенным взглядом, сжатыми губами? Возможно, то была лишь очередная попытка заставить Джареда действовать в собственных интересах.  
– Тебе что, доставляет удовольствие морочить мне голову? – спросил Джаред. – Потому что не заметно, что ты собираешься оставить эту привычку. Даже теперь, глядя смерти в лицо, ты все равно дурачишь меня.  
Дженсен пожал плечами, так и не посмотрев в его сторону.  
Когда Джаред выполнил просьбу Дженсена, оставалось две минуты до взрыва.  
– Ну, и как там? – поинтересовался он.  
Дженсен вдруг напряженно уставился в монитор, как будто в мире больше ничего не существовало, и это сошло Джареду за ответ. У него появилась слабая надежда, что Дженсен достаточно хорош в своей области, чтобы вытащить их отсюда. Несмотря на то, что Джаред самоубийственно рисковал на каждом задании, он не был готов к смерти. Он не хотел умирать, пока еще нет. Не сейчас, когда голова забита ненавистным и обожаемым дерьмом под названием «Дженсен».  
Спускаться вниз всегда гораздо легче, чем подниматься. Джаред соскользнул вниз между колоннами и подошел ближе к Дженсену, пытаясь вникнуть, чем же таким он занят. На мониторе было открыто семь-восемь окон, и Дженсен переключался между ними: в одних набирал команды, другие оставлял без изменения.  
Наверное, Джареду следовало размышлять о приближающейся смерти, но вместо этого он наблюдал за Дженсеном. Тот задышал чаще, его большие глаза буквально светились. Не в первый раз Джаред ловил себя на мысли о том, какой Дженсен красивый. Ему захотелось дотронуться до него, хотя бы еще разок, прежде чем все закончится. Конечно, это отвлечет Дженсена от работы, но Джареду казалось очень важным сделать это.  
Однако он лишь спросил:  
– Чем я могу помочь?  
Дженсен поискал взглядом Джареда и, казалось, удивился, обнаружив его позади себя.  
– Здесь, на консоли, – он указал кивком головы, вновь переводя взгляд на экран, – открой директорию под названием Е22, выбери «закрыть все».  
Джаред переместился к компьютеру, стараясь не обращать внимания на механический голос, спокойно информирующий о том, что у них осталась одна минута до взрыва. «Пятьдесят девять секунд, пятьдесят восемь…»  
– Почти, – сказал Дженсен. – Почти удалось. Бардак, отключай чертово переговорное устройство. Просто…  
– Сделал, – сказал Джаред. – Что дальше?  
– Как только будет открываться окно – жми ОК, – приказал Дженсен, – так быстро, как только сможешь.  
Джареду и не нужно было напоминать, какую роль сейчас играло время.  
Было не до разговоров, тем более, когда раздавался отсчет: «Двадцать пять, двадцать четыре, двадцать три…».  
Джареду казалось, что эти окна никогда не закончатся. Он даже не читал текст: Дженсен приказал жать ОК, вот он и жал. Он ушел с головой в выполнение задачи, мучительно осознавая, как тикают секунды.  
Он кликнул, наверное, по тысячному окну, и вдруг новые перестали появляться. Джаред удивленно хлопнул ресницами.  
«Пятнадцать, четырнадцать, тринадцать. Самоуничтожение отменяется. Чтобы переустановить систему, пожалуйста, введите правильный код авторизации».  
Все позади. Тишина, наступившая после финального отсчета, просто шокировала.  
И тогда Джаред схватил Дженсена за лацканы пиджака, толкнул спиной на консоль и впился ему в губы. Дженсен так быстро откликнулся на поцелуй, как будто только об этом и думал: он закинул ногу Джареду на бедро и, притянув его ближе, стал расстегивать на Джареде рубашку, так же неистово целуя его в ответ.  
Джаред приподнял ему голову за подбородок, чтобы удобнее было целовать; он желал большего, как и всегда. Дженсен, разгоряченный, затвердевший в нужных местах, приятно терся о тело Джареда, зажатый его бедрами. Разобравшись с пуговицами на его рубашке, Дженсен переключился на пряжку ремня, спускаясь рукой ниже, сжимая его выступающий член сквозь ткань, словно у него не хватало терпения дождаться, пока Джаред снимет брюки.  
Эта свобода, возможность снова прикоснуться к Дженсену вскружила Джареду голову. Все, о чем он мог сейчас думать – трахнуть Дженсена здесь и сейчас. Никаких нежностей и прелюдий, просто вонзится ему в зад и напомнить, что тот может работать на кого угодно, если ему так хочется, но только от Джареда он получит желаемое.  
Прижавшись теснее, Джаред закинул другую ногу Дженсена себе на поясницу, рванул его на себя. Он никак не мог оторваться от губ Дженсена – покрывая ему лицо горячими поцелуями, блуждая от подбородка и щеки к шее, он все равно возвращался ко рту Дженсена, проталкивался языком между его губ.  
Он еще раз ударился в разведенные бедра Дженсена, и тот выдал приглушенный стон. Интересно, трахал ли кто-нибудь Дженсена после него? Точно так же, как Джаред, он стягивал с него брюки, обнажая? И так же, как Джареду, Дженсен показался кому-то узким? А может Дженсену так не хватало Джареда, что он трахал себя собственными пальцами, мечтая, чтобы на их месте оказался Джаредовский член?  
Но не успел он хотя бы мысленно сформулировать вопросы, как Дженсен вдруг недовольно воскликнул и оттолкнул его, ну, по крайней мере, хотел оттолкнуть. Он не оставил попытку Дженсена без внимания, однако ввиду разницы в весовых категориях сдвинуть Джареда с места не очень-то легко.  
– Мы должны уходить, – тяжело дыша, Дженсен передал ему наушник. – Бардак сообщил, что охрана прибудет сюда с минуты на минуту.  
Мужественно игнорируя стояк в штанах (который и не собирался сходить на нет), Джаред сунул наушник в ухо и вместе с Дженсеном вышел из зала.  
– Бардак? – позвал он, застегивая на бегу пуговицы на рубашке. – Выведешь нас в обход охраны, или нам проходить через них?  
– Вот же хрень! Поверить не могу, что мне пришлось все это выслушивать, – проворчал Чад. – Все так неправильно. Вы что, и из меня собираетесь гея сделать? Знаешь, мне не нравятся члены, и не обязан я сидеть и представлять, как вы там пыхтите… Фу, это же извращение.  
Следуя за Дженсеном, Джаред подумал, что возможность проехаться в челноке появилась как раз кстати: будет время поразмышлять над подходящим ответом для Чада.  
– Если я пообещаю потом извиниться и не притрагиваться к тебе без лишней надобности, ты покажешь нам выход?   
– Возвращайтесь к челнокам, – ответил Чад. – Я использую режим эвакуации и доставлю вас прямо на поверхность океана. К тому времени, как охранники спустятся в лабораторию, вы будете уже на пляже.  
…  
…  
  
Мягко покачиваясь на волнах, челнок раскрылся. Над их головами раскинулось предрассветное небо. Отель находился неподалеку, но еще ближе виднелась полоска бледно-золотистого пляжа, который предлагал укрытие в зарослях деревьев и отсутствие чужих любопытных глаз. Схватив Дженсена за рукав, Джаред вытащил его из бесполезной теперь посудины. Смокинг тут же напитался водой и отяжелел, однако Джаред приготовился тащить на себе и Дженсена, если понадобится. Но оказалось, что Дженсен прекрасный пловец, так что Джареду оставалось позаботиться лишь о себе.  
Пошатываясь, он вышел из воды, Дженсен выполз на четвереньках следом, кашляя и отплевываясь от соленой воды. Оба они представляли собой жалкое зрелище, тело Джареда умоляло об отдыхе, и все же они остались живы, а это главное. Дженсен упал на спину, раскинувшись на песке, и Джаред плюхнулся рядом. Он выдернул веточки морских водорослей из волос Дженсена и улыбнулся ему.  
– А что, неплохо.  
– Вряд ли мне теперь вернут залог за смокинг, – сказал Дженсен.  
Джаред засмеялся и, не задумываясь, склонился и поцеловал его. Не грубо и требовательно, как там, в лаборатории, когда он едва не потерял все это. Джаред целовал Дженсена медленно и нежно, потому у него вновь появилась надежда, что еще не все потеряно.  
Дженсен выгнулся ему навстречу, пальцами путаясь в его мокрых длинных прядях, другая его рука поползла по груди Джареда, к бедру.  
Джаред приостановился, выдохнул Дженсену в раскрытые губы, но не отстранился.  
– Хватит там шарить, – сказал он.  
Джаред приподнял бровь в ответ на растерянное выражение на лице Дженсена.  
– Микрочип, – пояснил он. – Хватит меня обыскивать. Только попробуй его стащить, и я тебе руку сломаю.  
Дженсен поджал губы и отвернулся.  
– На моем месте ты сделал бы то же самое, – буркнул он. Потом опять повернулся, поцеловал Джареда, прикусил острыми зубами, тут же проведя языком по его губам, успокаивая боль. Взяв лицо Джареда в ладони, Дженсен посмотрел ему в глаза. – Мне нужно связаться с Майком. А тебе лучше убраться отсюда до его появления.  
И Джаред отпустил его.  
  
  
***


	28. Chapter 28

 

**Глава 28**

 

Агентам положено рисковать, если не жизнью, то уж точно частями тела. Совершать действия, которые для девяноста девяти процентов нормальных людей классифицировались бы как невозможные ментально и физически (не говоря уже о моральном аспекте). Но есть то, что роднит всех без исключения: ненависть к бумажной волоките.  
Если бы Джареду предоставили выбор: пробежать через горящее рушащееся здание, спасаясь от вооруженных преследователей или выполнить за куратора его бумажную работу, он бы, не раздумывая, выбрал первое.  
Выяснилось, что Чад разделяет отношение Джареда к бюрократии и не одержим возней с документами, в отличие от предыдущего куратора.  
Микрочип приказали доставить в отделение Агентства в Вене, и, хотя обеспечение безопасности операции возлагалось на Джареда, именно Чаду поручили оформить соответствующие документы и передать микрочип на хранение. Задание было скучным и необременительным, поэтому Джаред тихо его ненавидел: оно недостаточно отвлекало его от бесконечных мыслей о Дженсене. В последние дни Чад сменил гнев на милость и перестал выискивать в Тиге новые недостатки, но, насколько Джаред понял, это лишь временное затишье. Стоит только Чаду очухаться после потрясения, когда он чуть не потерял агента, и он снова примется за свое любимое хобби – поливание грязью Дженсена.  
Джаред не мог дождаться, когда же они сбудут с рук микрочип. Оставалось пережить единственную ночь в отеле с Чадом, а утром их ждет самолет, и они вернутся в Штаты. А там и новое задание, желательно, подальше от Дженсена.  
Продержаться всего одну ночь в номере с Чадом.  
– Шлюхи и пиво, – провозгласил Чад, плюхаясь на кровать и пробуя на мягкость матрас. – Пиво и шлюхи. Знаешь, эти австрийские цыпочки, они как… божий дар для нормального мужика. Блондинки, сиськи во, и еще эти ноги, которые просто не кончаются.  
– Нет, – сказал Джаред.  
– Нет шюхам или нет пиву?  
Вместо ответа Джаред с кликом отправил патрон в патронник своего пистолета.  
– Бесподобно! От тебя веселья не больше, чем от сифилиса.  
– Ну, тебе виднее, наверное, опыт имеется.  
– Да пошел ты, – и Чад включил телик.  
Пощелкав каналами, он выбрал один – там по полю носились монстрообразные пикапы, и какой-то волосатый немецкий парень с воодушевлением тараторил с экрана. Номер отеля оказался довольно приличным, в сравнении с теми трущобами, куда зачастую селили сотрудников Агентства. Чад успел опустошить мини-бар и завонял туалет, но Джаред смотрел на эту проблему шире, благоразумно довольствуясь малым. Завтра его ожидает новое задание, своего рода выходной от волнующих мыслей о том, как же ему теперь поступить с Дженсеном.  
В Агентстве определенно считали, что с Дженсеном пора покончить, и Джаред просто благодарил Бога за то, что получает отсрочку. Хотя он всегда держался за спасительную мысль, что принимать решения – не в его компетенции, у него еще теплилась надежда, что он не единственный, кому могут поручить разобраться с Дженсеном. Если его потребуется убрать, Джаред надеялся, что начальству не придет в голову приказать сделать это парню, который с Дженсеном спал.  
Так что пока дела шли вполне ничего.  
– Ну, хоть одну шлюху, – ныл Чад, запихивая в рот жменю начос. – А ты поспишь на кушетке в холле. Ну, давай, чувак. Мне кажется, я заслужил, после того, через что вы меня заставили пройти. Я весь на взводе и в дерьме. Ну, одну, а? Шлюха точно вернет мне душевное равновесие.  
Только этого не хватало. Джаред, конечно, и сам не монах, но не стоило забывать, что в Коалиции выяснили, кто именно его куратор. И это явно не к добру.  
Занятый невеселыми мыслями, Джаред бросил на Чада взгляд и понял, что тот все еще ожидает ответа.  
– Нет. Никаких шлюх. Мы залегли на дно, понял? Лежим и не высовываемся.  
Жменя начос, которыми швырнул в него Чад, не пролетела и половины расстояния, хлопья рассыпались по полу, и Джаред подумал, что немного пива все же не помешает.  
…  
…  
  
Уже минут сорок как Чад дрых, сопя и пуская слюни. По ТВ крутили бокс, и Джаред равнодушно взирал на экран, прижимая к губам горлышко пустой бутылки. Пиво не помогло. Конечно, сначала полегчало, но потом Чад отрубился, а Джаред остался один на один с невеселыми мыслями, пьяным куратором и боксом по телевизору, посреди Вены. Все вокруг казалось сплошным дерьмом.  
Он размышлял, достаточно ли набрался, чтобы взять и позвонить Дженсену. Конечно, у того не сохранился сотовый номер Агентства, да и, в любом случае, Дженсен не ответил бы, но Джаред потратил добрых пять минут на изучение мобильного. Он уже собирался зашвырнуть трубку подальше, когда экранчик засветился, и телефон ожил. И хотя Джаред был не настолько пьян, чтобы ему привиделся давно несуществующий номер, но достаточно пьян, чтобы всего на одно мгновение понадеяться, что звонит Дженсен.  
Но это был не Дженсен, а О`Тул, и Джаред моментально протрезвел.  
– У нас возникла проблема, – сказала она. – Мы получили сообщение от агента Коалиции, находящегося в твоем районе. Она пожелала с тобой встретиться. Ты должен пойти на эту встречу.  
Джаред недовольно поморщился.  
– А вам не пришло в голову, что она просто хочет меня прикончить?  
– Она дала мне номер мобильного, позвони ей, договорись о встрече. Ее единственные требования – чтобы это было вечером, и чтобы ты пришел один. Возможно, она хочет перейти на нашу сторону. Я понимаю, это рискованно, но любой перебежчик из Коалиции для нас на вес золота.  
Джаред переложил трубку к другому уху и нахмурился, когда Чад вдруг громко всхрапнул.  
– Вам известно, кто это?  
– Она представилась как Элта, – ответила О`Тул. – Сказала, что встречалась с тобой на последнем задании и может сообщить, кто запустил программу самоуничтожения лаборатории.  
– Хорошо, – согласился Джаред. – Я встречусь с ней, говорите ее номер.  
…  
…  
  
Элта оказалась той самой рыжеволосой красоткой, которую Джаред накачал седативами в отеле «Красная Луна». Не похоже, чтобы она держала за это зло на Джареда, судя по мимолетной, но довольной улыбке, которой она его одарила.  
Она ожидала Джареда в маленькой кафешке недалеко от центральной улицы, у канала. Компанию им составляли бармен за стойкой да два подростка в самом углу, поэтому Джаред резонно рассудил, что здесь безопасно. Если ему и собирались устроить засаду, тогда это очень искусный план.  
– Элта? – поинтересовался он, приближаясь к ее столику.  
– Можешь звать меня Дэнни, – ответила девушка и подтолкнула ему стул. – Наверное, тебе следует извиниться за то, что вырубил меня тогда. Что за мир, куда мы катимся, девушка должна проверять свои напитки на снотворное.  
– Я бы купил тебе кофе, чтобы загладить вину, но боюсь, теперь ты стала умнее и пить его не станешь.  
Она склонила голову набок.  
– Из-за тебя я теперь не верю ни одному парню, Джаред.  
– Рад был помочь, – он сел напротив нее. – Мне, конечно, доставляет удовольствие болтать с хорошенькой девушкой, но… что мы здесь делаем?  
– Я здесь из-за Джена.  
Улыбка сошла с лица Джаред.  
– А что с ним?  
– Полагаю, тебе следует кое-что знать, – сказала Дэнни. – Помнишь ту программу самоуничтожения, из-за которой вы чуть не погибли? Это предназначалось Джену. Мой куратор пытался убить Дженсена, а не тебя. И я подумала, что такое предательство оправдывает мое ответное предательство. Имя моего куратора Райли Смит. Полезная информация на тот случай, если вам представится случай встретиться.  
Джаред удивленно выслушал откровенное разоблачение и задумался, какая ей от этого выгода, и что Дэнни замышляет. Здесь кроется какой-то подвох. Разве что…   
– Ты делаешь это ради Дженсена? – спросил он.  
Дэнни пожала плечами и медленно помешала кофе, разгоняя пену к стенкам чашки.  
– Я обязана ему жизнью. Он спас меня несколько лет назад, рисковал своим прикрытием, вытаскивая из передряги. Хотя впервые меня видел, – она улыбнулась, глядя в чашку, потом перевела взгляд на часы. – Тогда я решила, что он из Агентства. Его агент находился в соседней комнате. Я была уже уверена, что мне конец, – она пожала плечами. – Так что, да, мне не нравится, когда кто-то пытается убить Дженсена.  
– А почему твой куратор хочет его смерти? – зная Дженсена, список причин, по мнению Джареда, был наверняка немаленьким, он бы и сам добавил туда пару пунктов. Но это вовсе не означает, что Джаред спокойно относится к новости о покушении на Дженсена. Тем более, когда за компанию они желают отправить в мир иной и его самого.  
– Потому что Дженсен работает на Майка, а Розенбаум – один из самых безбашенных в Коалиции. Слишком многие в организации вздохнут с облегчением, если Майкла и его экстремальных методов не станет. Всем известно – Майку только дай повзрывать. Ему наплевать на то, что случится после устроенного им политического апокалипсиса, и сколько голов при этом полетит с плеч. Он просто… торчит от хаоса и беспорядков, когда все кругом носятся и орут.  
– Хороший мальчик, – прокомментировал Джаред.   
Он присматривался к девушке, пытаясь определить, где здесь ложь, а где правда, и что же идет _**не так**_. Что-то в ней не давало Джареду покоя, потому что в их профессии бескорыстное предоставление информации – редкий случай.  
– Вообще-то, если забыть о его наклонностях психопата, Майк довольно милый. В любом случае, пока на его стороне Том и Дженсен, ему наплевать на идеологию Коалиции. Потому что Том и Дженсен – просто парни с революционного плаката. Они олицетворяют Коалицию, спаси нас Господи.  
– Том? – переспросил Джаред.  
– Наш личный Супермен, – пояснила Дэнни. Она облизнула ложку и положила ее на край блюдца. – Чокнутый-пречокнутый Том. Он настоящий ассасин, убийца без страха и упрека. Том, Майк и Дженсен – наша святая троица, способная устроить большую свару, тем более теперь, когда Дженсен вернулся домой. Некоторые в Коалиции недовольны популярностью Майка, и это ставит Дженсена рядом с ним на одну линию огня.  
– К счастью, Дженсен и сам прекрасно может о себе позаботиться.  
– Ну, зачем ты так, – улыбнулась Дэнни. – Да, у него хорошо получается дурачить людей, и не его вина, что они ведутся, – она откинулась на стуле, разглядывая Джареда. – Может, хочешь знать что-нибудь еще? Пока я добрая.  
Джаред сделал вид, что не заметил ее иронии.  
– За время нашей беседы ты посмотрела на часы четыре раза.  
– Я занятая девушка.  
– Дело только в этом? Откуда тебе известно, что я в Вене?  
Дэнни улыбнулась ему почти с нежностью.  
– А ты как думаешь? Я следовала за тобой по пятам от самой «Красной Луны».  
– Нет, – сказал Джаред. – Ты бы не смогла.  
Она улыбнулась шире.  
– О, ты профессионал, Джаред, но _**не настолько**_.  
– Да, – сказал он. – Я на самом деле профессионал. Откуда тебе известно, что я здесь?  
Она испытывающе смотрела на него с застывшей на губах улыбкой.  
– Ладно, ладно, может, и профессионал, но теперь это уже не важно. Слишком поздно.  
– Так вежливо я спрашиваю последний раз. Откуда ты знаешь, что я здесь?  
– Сказала же, я обязана Дженсену жизнью. Если в прошлый раз он не смог отвлечь тебя от меня, он подумал, может, я смогу отвлечь тебя от него на необходимое время? – она опять посмотрела на часы и усмехнулась. – Обожаю таких пунктуальных парней, как Дженсен.  
С нехорошим предчувствием Джаред набрал номер телефона Чада; вызов все шел, но трубку никто не брал.  
– Боюсь, Бардак сейчас немного занят, – спокойно сообщила Дэнни, жестом обращаясь к бармену и указывая на чашку кофе.   
За те секунды, потребовавшиеся Джареду, чтобы выбежать из кафе, он все понял. Дженсен отлично знал порядки Агентства, чтобы сообразить, на какую базу вероятнее всего отправят микрочип, а Чад единственный, чьи биометрические данные примут в качестве пароля. Все, что ему требовалось – убрать с дороги Джареда, и потом захватить Чада. Джаред бы восхитился тем, как упрямо Дженсен цепляется за этот чип, если бы не один факт: он опасался, что Дженсен уже совершил что-нибудь непоправимое.  
Быстро и незаметно проникнув в чужую машину, он набрал секретный номер Агентства и приказал бесцветному автоматическому голосу связать его с Тал и Тигерманом.  
– Привет, техподдержка, – весело отрапортовала Алона. – Вы работаете на Маке или на РС?   
– Я из команды Чада, – у Джареда не было времени на церемонии. – Помнишь меня?  
– О! Да, да, я тебя помню… – раздалось приглушенное бормотание, и Джаред расслышал, как Тал прошипела Габриэлю, чтобы тот, «черт побери, бросал дурацкую Guitar Hero и тащил сюда свою задницу!» – Ну и, что тебе от нас нужно?  
Джаред, прижимая трубку ухом к плечу, скреплял два проводка, чтобы завести машину.  
– Просмотрите логи одного из хранилищ Агентства под номером VE92. Мне нужно знать, появлялся ли там Чад в течение последнего часа.  
– Ну… это засекреченная информация, – неуверенно проговорил Гэйб. – У тебя имеется код авторизации, чтобы…  
– Еще нет. Сделайте это для меня, и я тебе потом предоставлю его, со всеми полагающимися подписями и печатями. Я хочу удостовериться, что мой куратор еще жив, понятно? Пожалуйста, мне необходима ваша помощь.  
Двигатель заработал, и Джаред быстро понесся по направлению к базе Агентства. Он слышал, как Алона и Гэйб громким шепотом обсуждают услышанное. Ему не обойтись без их помощи. Он не допустит смерти Чада: если тот погибнет из-за Дженсена, тогда Джареду точно не избежать ситуации, в которую он изо всех сил старался не попасть. Смерть куратора, как следствие, превратится в его собственную проблему. К тому же, Чад пусть и занудное существо, но смерти он за это не заслуживал.  
– Ладно, – наконец подал голос Гэйб. – Мы проверили логи. Вы оба входили в помещение в 11.17 утра, но после этого Чада в списке нет.  
– Мог он войти туда, минуя авторизацию?  
– Нет, – отрезала Алона. – Та же система, что считывает и подтверждает его биометрические данные, потом сохраняет логи. Взломать ее не то чтобы невозможно, но, знаешь, это все равно что взломать систему охраны Агентства.  
Куда же Дженсен увез Чада? Джаред вздохнул, постукивая пальцами по рулю и пытаясь поставить себя на место непредсказуемого Дженсена, который никогда не действовал по правилам и учебникам.  
– Эй, стой! – вдруг сказала Алона. – Погляди-ка сюда.  
– Ух-ты! – воскликнул Гэйб. – Это… это _**круто**_. Я никогда такого раньше не видел. Но… я не понимаю. Как ему удалось… Как это могло сработать?  
– Ну, что там? – спросил Джаред. – Чад, наконец, объявился?  
– Нет, нет… – видимо, Алона еще просматривала какие-то данные. – Судя по списку логов, Чад не входил в здание. Но он побывал в одном из хранилищ десять минут назад.  
– Как он мог попасть туда, минуя центральный вход? – удивился Джаред.  
– Проверяю видеонаблюдение, – отозвался Гэйб, – и… похоже, что там он не появлялся. Эй, ну-ка разверни план. Должно же быть что-то…  
Все замолчали, и Джаред еле держал себя в руках, теряя терпение. Гэйб и Алона делали все от них зависящее, но они тыловые агенты. Не их вина, что они не понимают, какие чувства испытываешь, зная, что кто-то сейчас умирает, пока ты дожидаешься ответа.  
– Мне это совсем не нравится, – сказала наконец Алона. – Кто-то изменил данные на светокопии плана хранилища. Есть лишь один способ попасть в здание, минуя охрану, но тогда нужно пройти через подвал. Мы обнаружили там эвакуационный туннель, он не использовался с пятидесятых годов прошлого века. Кто-то проделал отличную работу, удалив его схему с официальных планов. То есть, на официальных документах этого туннеля не существует. Но, видишь ли, мы проводили переустановку системы несколько месяцев назад и нашли неприметный архивный файл, болтавшийся в одной папке. И вот там, на старой карте туннель остался.  
– Гипотетически, – вставил слово Гэйб. – Кто-то мог проникнуть по этому туннелю в здание без регистрации. Просто это… совершенно невозможно. Туннель не использовали десятилетиями, скорее всего, он залит водой, и это может быть опасно.  
– Слушайте, нам неизвестно, в каком состоянии сейчас туннель. И даже если через него пройдешь, придется взломать довольно мощную охранную систему здания. Это нелегко, – добавила Алона. – Но никто не следит за туннелем, которого не существует, и данные о том, кто вошел в хранилище, а кто – в здание, хранятся в совершенно разных местах. Короче, это не то чтобы безумная идея, но весьма и весьма оригинальная.  
Не то чтобы безумная, но весьма оригинальная? Тогда это точно Дженсен.  
…  
…  
  
Джаред отыскал туннель (которого на карте не существовало) только благодаря Алоне и Гэйбу: они направляли его, снабжая ценными указаниями. Внутри было сыро и темно, и чем дальше он углублялся, тем громче становился шум бегущей воды. Наконец, небольшой ручеек, вдоль которого он шел, превратился в настоящую глубокую реку. Здесь было легко заблудиться, и Джаред на себе прочувствовал, как глупо надеяться на свои навыки ориентации, когда ты в туннеле, проходящем через весь город.  
Он напрягал слух, стараясь уловить голоса Дженсена и Чада, ведь что бы Дженсен не планировал, внутри Чада оставлять было нельзя. Дженсену требовался хороший запас времени, если он собирался скрыться до того, как обнаружат пропажу микрочипа.  
Если только Дэнни уже не предупредила Дженсена, что Джаред в курсе его планов. Тогда вообще неясно, чего ожидать.  
…  
…  
  
Прошло четырнадцать минут с того времени, как Джаред вошел в туннель. Счет минутам утерять было несложно, стоило только заблудиться в этих катакомбах. Слава богу, у него имелись фонарик, пистолет и Гэйб с Алоной на связи. Это будет расплата, думал Джаред. Месть, но не _**от**_ Дженсена, а _**за**_ Дженсена. Он заслужил наказание. Зачем он был таким глупцом, игнорировал правила здравого смысла и влюбился в собственного куратора? Он заслужил наказание за то, что понадеялся на свой профессионализм и рассчитывал легко разобраться с последствиями их отношений.  
Если Чад умрет, его смерть будет на совести Джареда.  
…  
…  
  
– Он надерет тебе задницу, ты понял? – долетел до Джареда голос Чада, и он ощутил головокружительное чувство облегчения, пытаясь определить, откуда доносятся звуки. – Вот увидишь, он пристрелит тебя, как только заметит. Потому что ни хрена у него не осталось сомнений насчет того, что ты мразь, которая _**заслуживает смерти**_.  
– О, ты ранишь мои чувства, – решительно проговорил Дженсен. – И это в благодарность за мою доброту. Я притащил тебя сюда _**живьем**_ , хотя мне нужны были лишь части твоего тела.  
– Ага, скотина, думаешь, Джаред очень обрадуется и потом тебя простит, если ты порежешь меня на кусочки? – огрызнулся Чад.  
– Думаю, этот поезд все равно уже ушел. А теперь заткнись и шевели ногами, пока я не сделал своей головной боли одолжение и не утопил тебя здесь. Сомневаюсь, что кто-нибудь будет по тебе скучать.  
Голоса приближались. Джаред убрал телефон, выключил фонарик и покрепче сжал пистолет в руках.  
– Точно так же, как и по тебе в Коалиции, да? – сказал Чад. – Гребаный Розенбаум будет скучать? Да он тут же переключится на следующего идиота, который купится на его трюки.  
Последовали звуки борьбы, потом они резко стихли, и Дженсен произнес, спокойно и без эмоций:  
– Постарайся запомнить: мне совершенно наплевать на Джареда и на то, расстроится он или нет, если я тебя прикончу.  
– Конечно, я и сам вижу – на хрен он тебе нужен. Я вижу тебя насквозь, Тиг, - сказал Чад. – Я помню, что ты говорил Джареду. На самом деле ты просто гребаный _**убийца**_.  
Опять последовала возня, Чад ругнулся высоким испуганным голосом, и Джаред напрягся, приготовившись действовать.  
– Ты не представляешь для меня ценности, Чад, – ответил ему Дженсен. – Я уже убивал. Ты думаешь, у меня будет хоть одна бессонная ночь из-за твоей смерти? Не надейся. Конечно, Джаред очень огорчится и станет винить себя в твоей смерти, и все это будет очень печально, но ты думаешь, я не смогу обработать его как следует? Ему отчаянно хочется верить в то, что я хороший. И тут тебе со мной не тягаться. Так что не вижу в твоем существовании никакого смысла.  
– Ничто не имеет смысла, кроме тебя, да? – задыхаясь, выдавил Чад.  
Черт, на это Дженсен ничего не ответил.  
Они снова двинулись вперед, направляясь как раз к повороту, за которым стоял Джаред. Сначала мелькнул узкий луч фонарика, а следом вышли и Дженсен с Чадом, оказываясь прямо перед наведенным на них пистолетом.  
Чад имел помятый и потрепанный вид, но как будто не ранен. Он чуть не до слез обрадовался, увидев Джареда. А Дженсен… О, загнанный в угол, испуганный и взбешенный, Дженсен был хорош как никогда. Он приставил дуло пистолета к горлу Чада, и Джаред припомнил, каким безумием казалось ему когда-то, что Дженсен умеет обращаться с оружием, как удивляло, что он легко собирает снайперскую винтовку.  
– Опусти пистолет, Дженсен, – приказал он.  
– Нет, – ответил тот.  
– Думаешь, я не выстрелю в тебя? – спросил Джаред. – Потому что мне «отчаянно хочется верить в то, что ты хороший»?  
– Нет, думаю, если ты выстрелишь, я прихвачу с собой Чада.  
Ситуация казалась безвыходной. Повисло молчание, нарушаемое лишь шумом воды.  
– Дэннил? – спросил, наконец, Дженсен.  
Джаред хотел было сказать Дженсену, что убил ее, просто чтобы позлить. Потом пожал плечами и ответил.  
– Мила, но ничего особенного.  
– Хм, я не буду передавать ей твои слова.  
– Ты вообще ничего ей не передашь. Потому что никуда не уйдешь отсюда. Мне нужен микрочип и Чад, а ты быстро лег на землю лицом вниз, руки за спину.  
Дженсен улыбнулся, задрав подбородок.  
– Надо же, не подозревал, что ты такой извращенец. Прости, но ничего из этого ты не получишь. А теперь убирайся с дороги, или я его пристрелю.  
– Кого ты хочешь одурачить? Ты не выстре…  
В воздухе прогремел звук выстрела, перекрывая шум воды. Вспышка света, кровь и Чад вдруг осел, удивленно вскрикнув. Дженсен спихнул его в реку, и тело куратора с громким всплеском ушло под воду.  
Лицо Дженсена застыло маской. Бледный как смерть, он смотрел на Джареда в упор, все еще сжимая пистолет в руке, но теперь дуло было направлено на Джареда.   
– Соображай быстрее, – сказал он, жестко сверкнув глазами. – Либо выстрелишь в меня, либо попытаешься спасти Чада. Время не ждет.  
Первым желанием Джареда было покалечить Дженсена, _**причинить ему боль**_ , потому что ничего другого он не заслуживал.   
Но оставался шанс, что Чад еще жив. Да, его работа – вернуть микрочип, но все вышло из-под контроля. Джаред просто не мог бросить тонущего, истекающего кровью парня, если имелась малейшая надежда его спасти. Дженсен не повесит на него еще одну смерть.  
Джаред нырнул в поток, и последнее, что он расслышал, погружаясь под воду – удаляющийся топот ног.  
  
  
***


	29. Chapter 29

 

**Глава 29**

 

Несколько раз Джаред сдавался мысли, что упустил время и опоздал, что Чад уже мертв. Он все думал об этом, разыскивая в черной бурлящей воде безжизненное тело куратора, вытаскивая Чада на берег, пытаясь нащупать у него пульс. Отчаянная надежда загорелась у Джареда с новой силой, когда он увидел, что Дженсен выстрелил парню в плечо. Однако Чад выхлебал, наверное, половину Дуная, и тут же вспомнив о своих навыках, Джаред принялся делать ему искусственное дыхание. Накрыв ртом липкие губы Чада, он вдыхал жизнь в его легкие, пока тот не пошевелился, закашлявшись. И все же пульс его оставался еле слышным, кровь слабыми толчками сочилась из раны.  
Алона и Гэйб вывели их наружу из туннеля, Джаред устроил Чада в прибывшей машине скорой помощи, и потом окончательно сдался.  
Сирена скорой давно затихла вдали, а он, дрожа, так и остался сидеть у обочины.  
…  
…  
  
Когда он прибыл в Агентство, его уже поджидал Уиверли. Джаред еще и не преодолел кордон охраны на входе, как Майкл заспешил ему навстречу.  
– Состояние Мюррея стабильное, – сообщил он, и прежде чем испытать облегчение, Джаред даже немного подивился новости. – Он в сознании, идет на поправку.  
– Когда он сможет приступить к работе?  
– Как минимум к концу следующей недели. Но я хотел с тобой поговорить не об этом, – Джаред вопросительно приподнял бровь и позволил увлечь себя в ближайший пустой кабинет. Майкл плотно прикрыл за собой дверь, опустил на окнах жалюзи, и Джареду тут же захотелось выйти: он уже подозревал, о чем зайдет речь. – Пора тебе решить проблему с Тигом.  
Джареда не смутил прямой сверлящий взгляд Уиверли.  
– И как же вы и остальное руководство желаете, чтобы я решил проблему?  
На мгновение возникла пауза, и Джаред понял, куда клонится разговор, и в чем загвоздка.  
– Шнайдер и Гловер собираются встретиться и обсудить возможность вернуть Тига живым, - понизив голос, объяснил Майкл. – О`Тул, очевидно, присоединится к общему мнению.  
– А вы хотите, чтобы я убил Тига… – спокойно договорил за него Джаред.  
Уиверли склонился ближе, лицо его исказилось от напряжения, и Джареду даже стало жаль его. Он попробовал представить, каково это никогда не увидеть Дженсена снова, и все будут молчать о нем, пока кто-то не признается Джареду, что прикончил его. Затем, рассудив спокойнее, он напомнил себе, что Джессика Альба не была двойным агентом, и что Майкл любил ее. И что их чувства и близко не напоминали ту глупость, которой являются его отношения с Дженсеном.  
– Я понимаю, тебе тяжело, – продолжал Уиверли. – Но все уже слишком далеко зашло. Чем дольше Тиг будет оставаться в живых, тем больше народу пострадает. Если ты не поторопишься и не примешь меры, у тебя может не появиться второго шанса.  
Джаред нахмурился.  
– Что это значит?  
Майкл стиснул ему плечо мертвой хваткой, и Джаред с трудом поборол желание стряхнуть его руку.  
– Морган хочет, чтобы ты ушел из Агентства, – прошипел он. – Он не доверяет тебе и считает твое присутствие здесь неоправданным риском. Он давит на нас, и весьма действенно, заставляет избавиться от тебя. А люди привыкли подчиняться Моргану. Время на исходе, Джаред. Если хочешь убить Тига – действуй быстрее.  
Как будто осознав, что его речь слишком уж эмоциональна, Майкл овладел собой и отпустил плечо Джареда. Глубоко вздохнув, он продолжил уже спокойнее:  
– Ты понимаешь, насколько опасен Дженсен. Ты и я, мы оба понимаем это. До остальных просто не доходит. Он был лучшим учеником Гловера, да и Шнайдер до сих пор не может поверить, что Тиг оказался агентом Коалиции. Они не осознают всей опасности, оставляя его в живых.  
Майкл бросил взгляд на дверь, потом повернулся к Джареду, хватая за руку и заглядывая ему в глаза.  
– Я предоставляю тебе все полномочия. Остальные попросят тебя не предпринимать активных действий, но я приказываю: если появится возможность убить Тига – сделай это. И я в долгу не останусь.  
Джаред кивнул и направился к выходу. Майкл не отставал, опять пытаясь встретиться с ним взглядом.  
– Ты хорошо понял? – повторил он. – У тебя все полномочия.  
– Да, – ответил Джаред, высвобождаясь от руки Уиверли. – Я слышал, что вы сказали.  
…  
…  
  
Кое в чем Майкл оказался прав (да и в остальном, по большому счету, тоже): Джефф Морган не был ярым фанатом Джареда. За время присутствия на собрании руководителей Агентства, Джаред уяснил лишь одно: начальство не пришло к единогласному мнению, как поступить с Тигом, и рекомендует ему пока не предпринимать решительных действий по отношению к Дженсену. В течение всей встречи Джефф не спускал с Джареда глаз.  
Заметив, что Морган наблюдает за ним, Джаред вежливо ему улыбнулся, потому что был воспитанным мальчиком, да и вообще, что бы здесь не обсуждали, это не должно отражаться на личных отношениях. Однако Джефф, криво улыбнувшись ему в ответ, все равно продолжил свое наблюдение.  
В высказываниях руководителей звучали недовольные нотки по поводу неудачи Джареда с микрочипом и его неверного выбора приоритетов, когда он предпочел заняться Чадом, а не ценным объектом. Хотя напрямую Джареда никто не упрекнул. Совещание подошло к концу, однако Джаред заметил, что Гловер и Шнайдер не торопятся покинуть офис и явно намереваются с ним поговорить. Уиверли на мгновение с откровенным намеком перехватил взгляд Джареда и затем вышел.  
– С твоим куратором все в порядке, – начал Шнайдер, хлопая Джареда по плечу. – Он крепкий парень.  
– Хорошо, – ответил Джаред. – Просто замечательно.  
Но Гловер прервал их непринужденную беседу.  
– Твое положение в Агентстве под угрозой.  
– Морган, – кивнул Джаред.  
Шнайдер потер подбородок, явно расстроенный.  
– Морган четко дал понять, что ты не в состоянии разобраться с Тигом, – он смолк, встречаясь взглядом с Джаредом, испытывая смущение оттого, что приходится это озвучивать. – Ты этого не сделал, когда представилась возможность, и теперь он считает, что здесь кроется что-то ещё.  
– Морган подозревает, что ты двойной агент, – пояснил Гловер. – И требует, чтобы Агентство от тебя избавилось. Учитывая время и средства, затраченные на твое приобретение, нам бы хотелось этого избежать.  
Сердце Джареда учащенно забилось. Если он услышит тот же самый приказ и от них, возможности игнорировать задание уже не представится. Ему придется подчиниться.  
– И что вы от меня хотите? – спросил он с металлом в голосе.  
Гловер чуть заметно улыбнулся, как будто подозревая, с каким волнением Джаред ждет его ответа, и сказал:  
– Смерть Тига для нас нежелательна. Данные о Коалиции, которыми он обладает, неоценимы. Поэтому постарайся не убивать его, а… – он элегантно повел плечом, – причини ему вред. Ты обязан продемонстрировать, что любые романтические отношения с Тигом у тебя в прошлом. Чтобы всем стало ясно, что он тебя больше не интересует.  
– Знаю, парень, – вмешался в разговор Шнайдер. – Чертовски жестоко просить тебя об этом, и одному Богу известно, как нелегко тебе пришлось в последнее время, но это к лучшему, поверь.  
– Действуй эффективно и безжалостно, – добавил Гловер. – Любым способом, на твое усмотрение.  
Ударение он сделал на слове «безжалостно», и стало ясно, какое слово в этом приказе является ключевым.  
…  
…  
  
Лишь день спустя Джареду позволили навестить Чада. Сейчас, на больничной койке, он казался исхудавшим и до странности безобидным. Джареду до сих пор не верилось, что его куратор жив. Он подал Чаду пару глянцевых порножурналов, которые захватил с собой, и подтянул стул поближе к кровати.  
– Ну, и как, – поинтересовался он. – Правда, было гораздо веселее, чем пиво и шлюхи, а?  
– Ты тупой придурок, который думает нижним мозгом, – буркнул Чад, листая один из журналов.  
Джаред состроил обиженную физиономию.  
– В следующий раз я выберу микрочип, а не тебя, договорились?  
– Нефиг пудрить мне мозги, Джаред. Ты не меня выбрал вместо микрочипа. Ты просто помешал Тигу совершить убийство на твоих глазах. Вот в чем было дело, как и всегда.  
Такое впечатление, что все, как один, сговорились добить Джареда окончательно. Он потерял Дженсена (да еще при таких обстоятельствах), и без конца натыкался на последствия его грязных делишек. Начальство давило тяжелым прессом, вынуждая работать против Дженсена… И все это свалилось на Джареда разом.  
Тягостное ощущение быстро оставило его, но сидя здесь, в палате, Джаред вдруг задумался: почему все вдруг пошло наперекосяк? Как вышло, что он допустил это? Мысль, до боли яркая, оказалась кстати и помогла сделать простой вывод: он не справляется с работой. Дженсен справляется, а он – нет.  
И тогда Джаред подумал: а не пора ли взяться за ум?  
– Уиверли сказал, что ты будешь в строю к концу следующей недели, так?  
Чад угрюмо пожал плечами.  
– Может быть. Наверное.   
– Когда ты выпишешься, хочу, чтобы ты связался с Тал и Тигерманом. Пусть хорошенько проверят систему, поищут, где еще Дженсен мог приложить руку.  
Джаред взялся за ум, наверное, впечатляюще быстро, потому что Чад отложил журнал и посмотрел на него внимательно.  
– И как они это сделают? Не похоже, чтобы Тиг…  
– Просто попроси их тщательно перетрусить все файлы, – перебил его Джаред. – И прежде, чем ты приступишь к новому заданию, я хочу, чтобы тебя еще раз проверили на детекторе лжи.  
– Что? Не понял, какого хрена? На хрен мне заново проходить эту хреновину?  
Джаред оборвал его снова, ответив немного виновато, но убежденно:  
– Чувак, если мы собираемся сделать это, то уж по всем правилам. Есть несколько пунктов, в которых мне необходимо быть уверенным на сто процентов. И ты – один из них.  
Джаред, не отрываясь, смотрел на Чада в упор, пока разгневанный взгляд куратора не сменился на недовольный, но понимающий. Наконец Чад согласно кивнул, и Джаред улыбнулся.  
…  
…  
  
– Они хотят, чтобы я причинил ему вред.  
Лорен поставила перед Джаредом чашку, потом, поджав ноги, устроилась на другом конце дивана, поглядывая на него. Она медленно отпила кофе, не сводя с Джареда взгляд, потом спросила:  
– Для тебя это проблема?  
Джаред неуверенно пожал плечами и взял кружку, постукивая короткими ногтями по гладкому фарфору.  
– Может быть. Я просто… Я не уверен, что настолько зол на него.  
Она улыбнулась.  
– И что же еще нужно сотворить Дженсену, чтобы ты окончательно разозлился? Может, выстрелить в тебя в упор?  
Джаред пожал плечами, чувствуя себя учеником в кабинете директора. Хотел бы он оказаться сейчас в спортзале или на стрельбище. Но он пришел к Лорен не просто в гости, а обратился за помощью, и потому придется терпеть ее расспросы.  
– Может быть, я ошибаюсь, – сказала она (прекрасно зная, что права). – Но мне кажется, ты сердит на руководство за этот приказ. А чего ты ожидал? Скажи спасибо, что они не отправили тебя устранять Тига. Ведь убить человека легко и просто, раз – и готово, а вот причинить вред… это уже совсем другое дело, верно?  
Джаред предвидел это. Хороший куратор должен быть проницательным, уметь анализировать ситуацию и поведение людей. До Дженсена это не особо заботило Джареда. Но теперь он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, когда его засыпали такими личными вопросами. Ему приходилось взвешивать каждое слово, и Джаред задумался, не слишком ли откровенно он раскрывал душу перед Дженсеном.  
– Да, меня бесит руководство. Сама подумай: Дженсен убивал людей, и еще много чего натворил у них под носом, а в Агентстве не только не заметили, но еще и дали мне его в кураторы. Именно они свалили все это дерьмо мне на голову!  
Конечно, это не тот ответ, которого ждала Лорен, и Джареда злило, что уклонением от прямого ответа он как раз и сообщает Коэн все, что ей требуется. Она, похоже, решила продолжать в том же духе.  
– Я не претендую на то, чтобы понять Дженсена, проследить ход его мыслей, – она неуверенно пожала плечами. – Судя по его жизненному опыту, он весьма хорош в своей области. Он был идеальным куратором. Но и смертность среди его агентов впечатляет. Трех его агентов устранили во время задания, двоих он убил лично и еще один погиб, когда Тиг отсутствовал из-за болезни, технически не являясь его куратором в тот момент.  
– Извини за наивный вопрос, но разве убийство хотя бы одного агента не должно было насторожить? Впрочем, им там виднее, я не эксперт.  
Она вздохнула, сделала еще один глоток кофе и, помолчав, продолжила:  
– Ты помнишь Мельбурн? Патрика Бурка? Он не заметил, как ты вошел, но это ведь не означало, что он глупее тебя. Или ты считаешь себя гением? – она с намеком посмотрела на Джареда. – Вот так и с Дженсеном. Ты не замечаешь его появления, потому что ты просто не ожидаешь этого в данный момент. Такая у него работа – от тебя скрываться.  
Не за этим Джаред сюда пришел. Его и так уже извели обвинениями настолько, что он скоро свихнется. И неважно, кто именно его пилит.  
– Мне нужно как-то навредить ему, поэтому я пришел к тебе за помощью. В Агентстве не дали мне конкретных указаний. Они что, хотят, чтобы я ему руку сломал? Две руки? Из окна его выкинул? Что конкретно мне сделать?  
– Во-первых, не нужно никого выкидывать из окна. Откровенную агрессию воспримут как плохую актерскую игру и решат, что ты по-прежнему влюблен в него, – резко ответила Лорен. Она задумалась, и ее кружка замерла на полпути к губам. – Ты должен выполнить свою работу, Джаред, и тебе нужно…  
– Действовать эффективно и безжалостно, – завершил за нее фразу Джаред. – Так сказал мне Гловер.  
Лорен улыбнулась ему с таинственным видом, как будто ответ на вопрос Джареда находился все это время под самым его носом.  
– Кажется, я догадываюсь, на что намекал Гловер, – сказала она. – Не нужно уничтожать Дженсена. Уничтожь его репутацию.  
  
  
***


	30. Chapter 30

 

**Глава 30**

 

Время обеда, будний день. Пешеходы наводнили тротуары, и в кафе, что расположились на перекрестке улиц, почти не осталось свободных столиков. Джаред, ссутулившись, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания, стоял у входа в магазин и наблюдал за Майком Розенбаумом, попивающим кофе. Майк находился в кафе уже пятнадцать минут, когда Вентимилья доложил Джареду, что в их сторону направляется Дженсен. Пока все складывалось просто отлично. В конце концов, разведка сработала как следует, и времени спланировать задание было предостаточно.  
Майк раскрыл газету и углубился в чтение.  
Через три минуты появился Дженсен. На нем были потертые джинсы и еще более потрепанного вида кроссовки, через плечо перекинута сумка с ноутбуком. Типичный технарь из соседнего офиса, выбравшийся перекусить.  
Дженсен заказал содовую и неуверенно оглядел занятые столики. Майк выглянул из-за газеты, приподнял бровь и жестом предложил сесть перед ним на свободный стул. Вначале замявшись, Дженсен с облегчением улыбнулся и подошел к столику Майка. Произошел обмен несколькими фразами, и Майк вернулся к своей газете, а Дженсен раскрыл лэптоп. Каждый их них забыл о существовании соседа.  
Милое маленькое представление, наподобие того, что разыграли перед Джаредом в Софии. К сожалению, для Майка и Дженсена, он слишком хорошо знал эту парочку, чтобы позволить одурачить себя снова.   
Трудно сказать, когда произошел обмен данными, только Майк вдруг сложил свою газету и ушел, а через шесть минут в противоположном направлении удалился и Дженсен. Джаред тоже развернулся и, сокращая расстояние, переулками вышел к финансовому району.  
К тому времени, как, по сообщению Вентимильи, Дженсен вошел в банк, Джаред преодолел две трети шахты лифта. И когда Дженсен добрался до пункта назначения, он уже поджидал его там, прячась за колонкой сервера.  
Существовало несколько путей достижения успеха в данной мисси, но только выбранный Джаредом способ свел бы их с Дженсеном в одной комнате. Именно таким образом Джаред продемонстрирует Гловеру и остальным, что в состоянии справиться с ним.  
Спокойно и уверенно Дженсен раскрыл лэптоп и вошел в центральную систему банка. Джаред следил за каждым его действием благодаря сообщениям Чада в наушнике.  
Все шло идеально, совсем как раньше, до того, как он встретил Дженсена.  
Пусть Дженсен взламывает что хочет – Джареда это не особо беспокоило, все равно он ему помешает. Приняв решение, Джаред твердо следовал выработанному плану. Может, он превращается в такого же холодного и бездушного типа, как Дженсен или Гловер? Джаред запретил себе думать об этом.  
Услышав от Чада, что Дженсен устанавливает программу доступа, Джаред приготовил оружие и начал действовать. Дженсен не успел даже вскинуть взгляд, как у его виска оказалось дуло пистолета.  
– Сделаешь хоть одно движение, дорогуша, и я твоими мозгами стену разукрашу.  
Дженсен застыл, не дыша, словно окаменел. Джаред медленно, даже ласково, провел дулом пистолета у него под глазом, по щеке, и Дженсен не смог сдержать дрожь.  
– Ну вот, – сказал Джаред. – Видишь, как легко меня осчастливить. Просто делай то, что я тебе прикажу.  
– И чего же ты хочешь? – выдавил Дженсен.  
– Первым делом, я хочу, чтобы этот прекрасный рот молчал, когда его не спрашивают. Если есть что важного сказать – говори, но прежде хорошенько подумай, действительно ли это важно. Все ясно?  
Дженсен никак не отреагировал, и Джаред хмыкнул.  
– Все нормально, можешь кивать, – Дженсен по-прежнему не двигался, и он усмехнулся. – Только поглядите, весь такой послушный и благовоспитанный. Положи руки перед собой.  
Пистолет оставался у виска, и Дженсен подчинился без колебаний; он не сопротивлялся, когда Джаред защелкнул наручники на его запястьях.  
– А теперь, – сказал Джаред, – меня ждут дела. Но ты садись со мной, полюбуйся.  
Он поднял Дженсена со стула, занимая его место, и затем потянул вниз, усаживая себе на колено. Дженсен неловко покачнулся, и ему пришлось широко расставить ноги, чтобы не свалиться с бедра Джареда. Он удержался, положив скованные руки на стол, и старался почти не двигаться. Джаред беззастенчиво разглядывал Дженсена: расширенные в волнении глаза, слабый румянец на щеках, жестко застывшая линия подбородка.  
– Сейчас я положу пистолет, – сказал он, – но это не означает, что тебе следует вырываться, убегать и делать прочие глупости. Просто мне нужно освободить руки. Ты хорошо меня понял? Я уберу оружие подальше, чтобы у тебя не возникло искушения.  
Он отложил пистолет на пол, достал флэш-драйв Чада и подсоединил к лэптопу. В течение нескольких секунд ничего не происходило, и Дженсен напряженно следил за монитором.  
Потом в наушнике раздался голос Чада:  
– Я вошел. Рори на месте. Медсестра подтвердила, что Пересмешник на подходе.   
Положив руку Дженсену на живот и придерживая его, Джаред склонился к лэптопу, выводя на экран съемку камер наблюдения. На мониторе появился фиктивный покупатель от Агентства, Бледел, которая ожидала прихода Розенбаума с минуты на минуту. Было даже странно, что все шло настолько гладко. Хотя до встречи с Дженсеном так и было, чаще всего миссии Джареда проходили без сучка и задоринки. Но теперь, доведенный до предела, Джаред желал удостовериться на двести процентов, что задуманный план в действии.  
Конечно, риск оставался, ведь на его коленях сидел молчаливый, но, без сомнения, враждебно настроенный Дженсен.  
– Чего я не понимаю, - заговорил Джаред, устанавливая на лэптоп новые программы, – зачем вы с такими трудностями стремились завладеть микрочипом, если потом собирались его продать?  
Ответом ему было молчание, но потом Дженсен, словно не сдержавшись, ответил:  
– Боюсь, ты многого не понимаешь, Джаред.  
– Зато я понимаю главное, – сказал Джаред с усмешкой. – Например, тебя, – и он чмокнул Дженсена в щеку. Тот скрипнул зубами, но промолчал.  
Тем временем, на экране Майк вошел в здание.  
– Наверное, они во всем обвинят тебя, да? – Джаред, продолжая непринужденную беседу, снова поцеловал Дженсена, на этот раз в шею, вдыхая аромат теплой кожи. Он крепче прижал к себе Дженсена. – Интересно, когда они все это узнают, твоя преданность окажется под вопросом?  
– Вот, значит, куда ты клонишь, Джаред? – резко бросил ему Дженсен. – Хочешь насильно меня заставить?  
– Забавно, но я что-то не слышал, чтобы ты просил меня прекратить, – он взял Дженсена за подбородок и повернул к себе, целуя в уголок губ, невольно прикрывая глаза. – Ты ведь помнишь, я всегда останавливался, если ты просил меня об этом, – говорил он, почти касаясь губами губ Дженсена. Большим пальцем Джаред погладил ему щеку. – Одно твое слово, – прошептал он, – и я остановлюсь.  
Но Дженсен лишь повернулся, чтобы Джареду было удобнее добраться до его рта.  
На мониторе открылось диалоговое окно, запрашивая банковские данные. Джаред оттолкнул Дженсена, не обращая внимания на его слабый возглас протеста, и ввел первый набор цифр. Дженсен следил за экраном, и Джаред ощутил, как напряглось его тело.  
– Прости, дорогуша, – сказал он, – все пойдет немного не так, как вы планировали. Вы не продаете чип. Вы возвращаете его Агентству. Да еще и платите за эту привилегию.  
– Нет! – выкрикнул Дженсен.  
Он рванулся вперед, но Джаред перехватил его раньше, чем он успел добраться до лэптопа, и усадил обратно на свое колено.  
– Не заставляй меня вырубать твою красивую задницу. Просто сиди спокойно и наблюдай, как Рози обделывается по уши.  
Дженсен яростно засопротивлялся, и Джаред подумал, что придется и правда хорошенько ему вмазать, что, по ряду причин, нарушило бы дальнейшие планы. Однако Дженсен сам успокоился и замер, тяжело дыша.  
– У Майка имеется подстраховка. Оборудование, он всегда его устанавливает. И если что-то пойдет не так, и он не сможет исправить ситуацию…  
– То заряды сдетонируют? – завершил его фразу Джаред. – Да, мы в курсе. Не забивай лишними проблемами свою красивую голову. Мы все знаем о подстраховке Майка. Мы ведь здесь ради чипа и денег Коалиции.  
Дженсен испытывающе смотрел на него, как будто хотел определить, правду он говорит или блефует, и Джаред даже нашел это забавным, учитывая ситуацию. Но, видимо успокоившись, Дженсен сдался, и тело его заметно расслабилось.  
– Приготовься, сейчас пойдет обратный трансфер, – раздался голос Чада у Джареда в ухе. – Зуландер проверил данные Рори, Пересмешник счастлив и сейчас введет свои данные.  
Выскочило новое диалоговое окно – это Майк набирал что-то на раскрытом лэптопе, стоящем между ним и Бледел. На мониторе появились новые банковские данные, и Джаред подтвердил их получение.  
– Нет, скажи, – проговорил он, забираясь рукой под футболку Дженсену, поглаживая там кожу, – они ведь решат, что виноват ты? Майк подумает, что ты предатель? Или, по крайней мере, что ты проявил некомпетентность. Давай посмотрим правде в глаза: ты развлекаешься со мной и наблюдаешь, как Агентство ворует два с половиной миллиона долларов у Коалиции. Как ни крути, для тебя это ничем хорошим не обернется.  
Он быстро дернул вниз молнию на джинсах Дженсена, и тот зашипел, руками в «браслетах» пытаясь оттолкнуть Джареда.  
– Хочешь меня остановить? – спросил он. – Я ведь рот тебе не затыкал. Мне остановиться? Только скажи, – Джаред притронулся губами к мочке его уха, покусывая зубами мягкую кожу. – Сегодня день для тебя выдался ужасно неудачный, по всем фронтам. Так что можешь извлечь из ситуации хоть немного пользы.  
– Пожалуйста… – сказал Дженсен.  
– Пожалуйста, прекратить? – уточнил Джаред.  
Дженсен выдал сдавленный стон.  
– Черт, просто возьми его.  
Победное чувство почему-то не принесло Джареду удовольствия. На секунду подняв Дженсена на ноги, он стянул с него джинсы вместе с боксерами. Уже наполовину возбужденный, Дженсен сидел на его бедре, разведя колени, и выражение лица у него было каким-то жалким, почти умоляющим. Он резко выдохнул, когда Джаред сжал его член, грубо задвигав рукой и даже не пытаясь следовать какому-то ритму. Просто жесткие сильные рывки, от которых Дженсен, вздрагивая, подавался бедрами вверх.  
Джаред бы соврал, сказав, что его не заводит Дженсен, откровенно раскинувшийся у него на коленях. Но заводило еще и то, что он проделывал это с Дженсеном, заставляя смотреть, как проигрывает его сторона. И все, что разрешалось Дженсену, единственная власть, которую он имел сейчас над Джаредом – произнести слово «хватит».   
На экране отобразился заключительный процесс передачи суммы.  
Частое поверхностное дыхание Дженсена сменилось протяжными стонами. Откинувшись на Джареда, он ударялся в него задом при каждом движении, и того уже одолевали мысли о том, как бы Дженсена трахнуть. Зажав в кулаке горячий, налитой, влажный от смазки член Дженсена, Джаред чуть было не сунул руку к себе за пояс джинсов, чтобы поработать с собственным членом, иначе он точно сейчас сделает какую-нибудь глупость, то есть кончит прямо в штаны.  
– Господи, – произнес Джаред. – Какой же ты красивый, а? Вот такой ты мне охренительно нравишься, – он жестко прикусил нежную кожу под подбородком Дженсена, перекатывая ее зубами, всасывая, пока Дженсен не раскрыл рот в беззвучном крике, царапая наручниками по столу. – Ну, давай, Джен, кончи для меня, хочу, чтобы ты весь обкончался.  
Наконец, передача всей суммы завершилась, на что Джаред ликующе отреагировал, сделав несколько сильных рывков рукой, и Дженсен бурно кончил, заливая Джареду пальцы, свою одежду. Дрожащий, взмокший от пота, он не желал встречаться с Джаредом взглядом.  
Тот склонился к лэптопу, подтвердил сделку и поцеловал Дженсена в висок.  
Не торопясь, он вытер футболкой Дженсена свою запачканную руку и сказал:   
– Поздравляю, вы только что потеряли два с половиной миллиона долларов и навороченный микрочип, и пока я проводил операцию, ты стонал тут как шлюха.  
Неожиданно Дженсен кинулся на него, пытаясь дотянуться локтем, коленом, хоть как-то ударить, пока Джаред без лишних церемоний не швырнул его на пол.  
Он постоял над Дженсеном, оценивая картину: оставленные им засосы на губах и шее Дженсена, спущенные джинсы и уже присохшая к телу сперма. Развернувшись, он отсоединил от лэптопа флэш-драйв и подобрал пистолет.  
Продемонстрировав Дженсену ключ от наручников, он нагнулся и воткнул ключ в замок. Дженсен не сопротивлялся, лишь напряженно наблюдал за его действиями. И потом, не успело до Дженсена дойти, что тот собирается делать, Джаред отломил половинку ключа.  
– Ты что, так и бросишь меня? – с беспокойством спросил Дженсен.  
– Не-а, – ответил Джаред. – Я брошу тебя вот так, – он достал из кармана широкий скотч и заклеил куском ленты ему рот. Натолкнувшись на яростный взгляд Дженсена, он добавил: – Я ведь знаю, дорогуша: стоит повернуться к тебе спиной, и ты устроишь мне очередную пакость. Неужели ты думаешь, я облегчу тебе задачу? – он направился к выходу, но на пороге оглянулся. – И не жди теперь от меня поблажек, Дженсен. Запомни это.  
Джаред ленивой трусцой спускался по лестнице. Задание выполнено превосходно, и ему стоило бы гордиться собой. Но его радовало лишь одно: наконец, все завершилось. Хотя и это вполне подходящий повод вздохнуть с облегчением. И все же маленький укол совести заставлял Джареда признать, пусть и наедине с собой, что он тоже получил удовольствие.  
  
  
***


	31. Chapter 31

 

**Глава 31**

 

Последнюю неделю Джаред провел в Боливии, помогая предотвратить гражданскую войну. Вначале это стандартное задание не представляло из себя ничего особенного, и весь риск заключался в отлове и уничтожении нелегальных торговцев оружием. Но потом планы пошли под откос. Один придурок, которого Джаред пытался спасти, вдруг запсиховал и ни с того, ни с сего пырнул ножом.  
Дело кончилось тем, что в душной хижине посреди джунглей Джаред, обливаясь кровью, занимался самолечением с помощью виски. В груди пекло от крепкого напитка, и от алкоголя он немного отупел. Чтобы хоть как-то удержать иголку и не начудить со швами, приходилось все время вытирать липкие от крови пальцы об окончательно испорченную рубашку.   
И все, чем были заняты мысли Джареда – хоть бы Дженсена не прикончили, пока он в отъезде. Связь была сейчас недоступна, поэтому новостей об убийстве Тига он все равно бы не получил. Джаред был уверен: если кто и убьет Дженсена, так это он сам, а остальные пусть уберут от него свои поганые руки. Он выпотрошит первого, кто посмеет приблизиться к Дженсену. Убить его дозволяется только Джареду лично.  
Кажется, он перебрал виски…  
…  
…  
  
В воздухе носился рой насекомых, под потолком бара в тяжелом нескончаемом ритме кружились лопасти вентилятора. Джаред распахнул дверь, впуская в полутемный бар яркие лучи полуденного солнца. Он прошел к барной стойке, минуя трех завсегдатаев, но те даже не подняли на него глаз.  
Ожидая, пока его обслужат, Джаред посмотрел в сторону большого допотопного телевизора, подвешенного в углу. Шла программа новостей, звук отключили, но Джареду хватило бегущей строки из заголовков новостей внизу экрана: компьютерный вирус атаковал Нью-Йоркскую фондовую биржу, и рынок в хаосе. Торговля заморожена, пока акционеры пытаются отыскать «затерявшиеся» миллиарды. Правительство не исключает попытки террористического акта. Заголовки свернули, и Джаред, покачав головой, невесело усмехнулся.  
До него дошло, что бармен до сих пор не появился, и он перегнулся через стойку, вытягивая шею и пытаясь заглянуть в темнеющий проем подсобки.  
– Эй, – позвал он. – Есть тут кто?  
Джаред оглянулся на посетителей, раздумывая, не спросить ли кого-нибудь из присутствующих, но потом решил, что стукнуть их головами о стену было бы куда действеннее. Опять повернувшись к бару, Джаред заметил на стойке стакан и лежащую вокруг него нитку розового жемчуга. Он потрогал пальцем маленький крестик на ожерелье.  
К церкви вела пыльная извилистая тропка. Внутри было гораздо прохладнее и почти не слышно жужжания мух. В первом ряду скамеек сидела девушка; она склонила голову, но Джаред сомневался, что она молится. Он прошел к алтарю и зажег свечу.  
– Хочешь попросить за кого-то особенного? – спросила девушка. – Я могу упомянуть его в своих молитвах.  
Он пожал плечами.  
– Да нет, спасибо. Зачем Богу тратить время зря, дело все равно безнадежное.  
– Я думала, что у тебя не бывает безнадежных дел. Просто ты еще не взялся за него как следует.  
– Ну да, все мы когда-то были молоды и наивны, – Джаред сел позади девушки. – Ты что, оставила бар на самообслуживание? Не слишком ли много доверия к клиентам, а?  
Она слабо улыбнулась ему, заправляя под черную накидку выбившуюся прядь волос.  
– В городе стало людно. Кажется, пора уходить.  
– Людно? – переспросил Джаред.  
– Американец. Здоровый такой. Даже больше тебя. Милый и дружелюбный, – усмехнувшись, она бросила взгляд на Джареда. – Опять же, как и ты. Со мной не заговаривал, но я слышала, как он расспрашивал кого-то из местных. Уверена, он ищет тебя.  
– Сэнди, – спросил Джаред. – Подозреваешь, что он тебя раскрыл?  
Не поднимая глаз, девушка пожала плечами.  
– Не думаю, но… это лишь вопрос времени. Я не могу оставаться здесь, Джаред. Завтра утром меня уже не будет.  
– Никто тебя не тронет, я этого не допущу, – он взял в руки ее маленькую смуглую ладонь. – Пойми, ты мне нужна.  
Она высвободила ладонь и покачала головой.  
– Я осталась тут только чтобы предупредить тебя, потому что ты был добр ко мне. Но от этого парня несет неприятностями, и я не хочу в них участвовать. Прости, мне очень жаль, но если я останусь, мне точно не жить. Или стану тебе обузой, – она глубоко вздохнула. – Слушай, в пятницу Альваресу отправляют какие-то ящики. Поговаривают, что появится и его поставщик. Это все, что я знаю. Советую разобраться с этим делом и потом валить отсюда в Штаты, пока тебя не схватили.  
Пламя свечей колыхнулось, когда она стремительно прошла мимо алтаря.  
…  
…  
  
Преодолев лесные заросли и взобравшись на холм, Джаред оказался в зоне приема радиосвязи. Он установил оборудование, полученное от Чада, и отправил сигнал. Хотя куратору положено быть на связи неотлучно, Джаред ничуть бы не удивился, если Чад воспринял бы его отсутствие как личный отпуск. Поэтому ответа особенно и не ждал.  
– Спасибо, что позвонили в «Фетиш по телефону», лучший онлайн-секс для таких больных извращенцев, как вы, – радостно объявил Чад. – Пожалуйста, выберите ваш фетиш. Если вы хотите море спермы – нажмите один, хотите языком в задницу – нажмите два…  
– А какую цифру жать, если мне нужно поговорить с кем-нибудь поумнее, чем это бестолковое чмо?  
– Чувак, я здесь! – Чад замялся на секунду, потом сказал: – Что, уже видел старое доброе «пошел ты» от своего бойфренда? Если тебе от этого легче, они, скорее всего, не украли наличность. Денежки просто… затерялись в федеральной кибер-дыре.  
– Боже, так и думал, что это Коалиция, но… – Джаред смолк и вздохнул. – Только, черт, как же им это удалось?  
– А ты как думаешь? Конечно, Тиг, как обычно, помог сдвинутому Розенбауму. Они устроили на самом деле серьезное дерьмо, а власти-то надеялись, что такое никому не под силу. И опять же, это не просто пустышка и взлом ради шумихи. Нет, говорю тебе, это привет от Тига.  
– Бесподобно, – сказал Джаред, потирая шею. – А кто-нибудь видел Тига после той аферы с банком? Нигде он не мелькал?  
– Сейчас проверю, – Чад замолчал на минуту. – Нет. Ни следа.  
– Но взлом на Уолл Стрит точно его работа?  
– Если у Коалиции и есть кто-нибудь такой же мозговитый, значит, они его хранят в как великую тайну, и тогда нам всем несдобровать. Не хватало нам двух Тигов вместо одного, и чтобы они устраивали нам такую вот хрень в два раза чаще.  
Джаред затолкал подальше чувство облегчения, убедившись, что Дженсен все еще жив, и перешел к главной причине выхода на связь.  
– В город прибыл незнакомец. Ищет меня и уже напугал Маккой. Есть идеи?  
– Подробности, приятель. Без них я, как ты помнишь, не смогу выполнять свою работу.  
– Известно немного. Высокий. Американец.  
– Слава Богу, наконец, тебе не придется наклоняться, – прокомментировал Чад. – Это не совсем то, что обычно называют «подробностями», – он помолчал и добавил: – Он может сорвать нашу миссию?  
Об этом Джаред даже и не задумывался.  
– То есть, ты решил, что я сразу сбегу отсюда, как только увижу за собой хвост? Вот теперь я точно обиделся. Да нет, ничего, продержусь. Выполню задание, и если объявится мой таинственный друг, я о нем позабочусь.  
…  
…  
  
Джаред добрался до своей хижины, когда солнце почти закатилось за горизонт. После утомительного перехода ножевая рана в боку жалила болью. Следовало бы хорошенько проверить швы, когда он будет делать перевязку, не хватало еще инфекции.   
Джаред собирался уже бросить рюкзак на пол, но тут каким-то шестым чувством ощутил, что до его прихода в хижине кто-то побывал.   
Не раздумывая ни секунды, он выскочил за дверь, бросаясь как можно дальше от хижины. Не успел он коснуться земли, как за спиной его полыхнуло пламя, грохнул взрыв, и в воздухе закружились обломки и прочий мусор. Он приземлился на живот, и от удара заныли ребра. Едва успев вздохнуть, Джаред вскочил на ноги и устремился в заросли джунглей, подальше от зарева пожара.  
Взрыв был устроен профессионально, но это не означало, что тот, кто заложил заряды, ушел. Нет, положено убедиться, что твоя цель вошла внутрь, а наружу не вышла. Отсюда следовало, что таинственный друг Джареда, скорее всего, неподалеку и заметил, что Джаред не превратился в лохмотья и головешки.  
Все еще не высовываясь, он прижался спиной к дереву и, не выпуская пистолет из руки, осмотрелся. Так и есть, прямо там, в рыжем отблеске пожарища Джаред заметил высокого черноволосого парня. По виду профессионал и вооружен пистолетом-пулеметом. Парень двигался в его сторону, и единственное преимущество Джареда было в том, что он видел незнакомца, а тот его – нет.  
Резким ударом Джаред выбил у него пистолет, но парень схватил его за ногу и вывернул с такой силой, что последовавшая боль очень не понравилась Джаредовой лодыжке. А потом он наступил Джареду на запястье, и тому пришлось-таки разжать пальцы и выпустить пистолет. На секунду у Джареда мелькнула мысль: наконец он сможет померяться с силами с равноценным противником. Слишком долго он считал себя непревзойденным в своей области.  
Как только ему удалось стряхнуть с себя парня и вскочить на ноги, Джаред впервые как следует рассмотрел нападавшего. На вид тот был довольно симпатичный, а ростом и комплекцией действительно, как и сообщила Сэнди, походил на Джареда. Его преследовало смутное чувство, что он откуда-то знает парня, но мозг отказывался выдать имя.  
Джаред сохранял разумную оборонительную дистанцию, готовый увернуться в сторону, если парень на него кинется.  
– Эй, приятель, – начал он. – Я так понимаю, ты на меня за что-то разозлился. Может, объяснишь, за что? На этот раз попробуй словами, без взрывов.  
Парень нахмурился. Мало того, что он был одного уровня тренированности с Джаредом, так у него еще и отсутствовало чувство юмора. А вот это уже, по мнению Джареда, было совершенно непростительно.  
– Словами? – сказал парень. – Пожалуйста: ты морально разложившееся орудие в руках морально разложившегося правительства. И за это ты умрешь.  
– Так, отсюда я делаю вывод и осмеливаюсь предположить, что ты друг Дженсена, – Джаред приподнял брови. – Эй, а ты случайно не Том? Том Уэллинг? Такое чувство, что я тебя знаю. Ты Том, да?  
– Какая тебе разница, кто я.  
– Ну, давай по-честному. Если ты планируешь меня убить, так хотя бы назови свое имя, – сказал Джаред.  
Продолжая медленно и осторожно приближаться, парень вдруг остановился, явно переваривая сказанное Джаредом, и ему на ум пришла фраза Дэнни о ментальной нестабильности Тома. Он даже впечатлился: надо же, насколько безбашенная троица главных активистов Коалиции.  
– Да, я Том, – наконец, признался парень. – Думаю, знание моего имени не поможет тебе уйти в могилу с облегчением.  
– О, не стоит волноваться, Том, – успокоил его Джаред. – Думаю, на кладбище мне еще рановато.  
Том разглядывал его какое-то время, потом холодно улыбнулся.  
– Мне говорили, что ты болтливый. И еще тебе кажется, что ты забавный. Я не нахожу тебя забавным, Джаред. Я нахожу тебя жалким и презренным, и убью я тебя с большим удовольствием.  
– Надо же, еще один парень из Коалиции, которому я принесу счастье, – сказал Джаред, успевая пригнуться и уходя от кулака Тома.  
Том и правда был хорош – крепкий боец с отличной реакцией.  
Он попытался достать Джареда ногой, целясь в бок, затем быстро нанес ему несколько ударов кулаками, которые, однако, тот каждый раз блокировал. Пока у Джареда не получалось ничего, кроме как защищаться. В ножевой ране постоянно пульсировала боль, и каждый раз, стоило ему пригнуться, кожа на ребрах болезненно натягивалась. Уэллингу удалось достать его, нанеся серию ударов в живот, и он пошатнулся.  
Отступив на пару шагов, Джаред получил секундную передышку, затем, отразив резкие удары Тома, сам заехал ему кулаком в лицо. Джаред закрепил результат еще несколькими ударами, что дало ему возможность вздохнуть, хотя Том и блокировал его попытку заехать коленом в подбородок. Но когда Джаред замахнулся для очередного удара, Том перехватил его руку, выкрутил за спину и тут же воспользовался полученной возможностью, колотя Джареда локтем в грудь снова и снова. Это измотало Джареда окончательно, и он смог вырваться, лишь хорошенько огрев Тома по голове. В глазах у Джареда мелькали искры, но времени на головокружение у него не было. Взяв голову Тома в захват, он первым делом с размаху впечатал его головой в дерево, испытывая дикое ликование от треска, который за этим последовал. Он проделывал это снова и снова, потому что ему просто понравилось, и еще потому, что Том был чертовски силен, а у Джареда не было никакого желания умирать сегодня вечером.  
Однако Том, словно какой-то гребаный супермен, хоть и шатался на ногах, но все равно оставался в сознании. Тяжело дыша и держась за ребра, Джаред взвесил свои шансы. Если он продолжит биться с Томом в своем нынешнем состоянии, тому вряд ли удастся сломать Джаредовскую шею, потому что еще раньше Джаред свалится от потери крови.  
Лорен всегда повторяла, что благоразумие – главный признак доблести. Тем более, Джаред не особенно заморачивался геройскими подвигами, скорее, он был любителем оставаться в живых.  
Так что, прихрамывая и надсадно дыша, Джаред оставил Тома наедине с его проблемами, отполз в джунгли и потом побежал.  
…  
…  
  
Вызов, казалось, длился вечность, и Джаред слышал нерегулярные удары капель крови, падающих на заплеванный пол телефонной будки. Мимо проехала машина, и Джаред пригнулся – на случай, если Том вдруг нашел себе транспорт и преследует его, – скрываясь от света фар и глядя вслед удаляющимся габаритным огням. Наконец, на звонок ответили.  
– Алло, – сказала Сэнди.  
– Привет, я знаю, ты уезжаешь, но мне нужна помощь. Сэнди, я тут прилично вляпался. Мне нужно место, где бы укрыться, всего на пару часов, – она молчала, но Джаред готов был уже умолять. – Пожалуйста. Последний раз, Сэнди, и потом ты сможешь исчезнуть. Пожалуйста.  
Опять молчание, и Джаред прижал трубку к своему мокрому от пота лбу, тупо разглядывая пятна Роршаха из собственной крови на полу.  
– Подходи к сторожке у ворот кладбища, я тебя встречу, – ответила после паузы Сэнди.  
…  
…  
  
Когда он вошел в сторожку, Сэнди уже ждала его. Она сидела за столом, на котором стояли приготовленные вата, бинты, йод и виски. Она казалась хрупкой и беззащитной, и Джаред выжал из себя улыбку, увидев девушку. Ему пришлось привалиться к косяку двери, чтобы удержаться на ногах.  
– Я бы поцеловал тебя, – сказал он, – но только я в крови и грязный, и, наверное, это не в твоем вкусе. Хотя не знаю, я не проверял. Кровь и пот – это чисто мужское. Боже, сегодня я себя точно мужиком чувствую. И еще чувствую, что мои ребра пытаются вязать из моих кишок шарфик.  
– Садись, – сказала она сухо и протянула ему маленький стакан виски. – Пей.  
Джаред одним махом осушил стакан и тяжело опустился на стул.   
– Спасибо тебе, – сказал он серьезнее – Я уеду через пару часов. Я просто не ожидал таких проблем.  
– Томми еще та проблема, да? – произнес Майк, внезапно оказываясь перед Джаредом. – Болтать не любит, но зато какая страсть к работе. Нам бы всем у него поучиться.  
Сэнди сделала шаг за спину Майка. Она не поднимала на Джареда глаз, и по щекам ее текли слезы.  
– Прости меня, – прошептала она. – Пожалуйста, прости. Они сказали, что убьют меня, если я этого не сделаю.  
Ощутив мягкое оцепенение в мышцах, Джаред посмотрел на стакан, что подала ему Сэнди, и даже не удивился. Слава богу, он сохранил свое достоинство, не пытаясь встать со стула.  
– Привет, Майк, давно не виделись, – он уже с трудом ворочал языком. Перед глазами плыли круги. – Что такой хороший мальчик, как ты, делает в этом богом забытом месте?  
– Я? О, да так, наслаждаюсь видами. А ты? Тоже экскурсия?  
– Ага, в городке есть красивая церковь. Лет двести, знаешь. Чудесный образец архитектуры… – дальше мозг Джареда отказался выдать подходящее слово, и он просто с жалким видом смотрел на Майка.  
Тот похлопал его по щеке. Прикосновение было легким, но его оказалось достаточно, чтобы Джаред без сил сполз со стула. В глазах потемнело, и он уже с трудом различал Сэнди. Лицо Майка маячило перед ним, и Джаред силился разглядеть его, боролся изо всех сил, чтобы остаться в сознании, но… Глаза. Все равно. Закрылись.  
– Вот так, малыш, – произнес Майк. – Расслабься и поспи. Завтра тебя ожидает долгий день.  
  
  
***


	32. Chapter 32

 

**Глава 32**

 

Джаред очнулся от запаха жареной курицы. Во рту пересохло, в голове тупо пульсировала боль, но запах стоял такой аппетитный, что его желудок, откликнувшись, голодно буркнул. Кто-то рассмеялся, вполне беззлобно.  
– Если тебя не смущает, что я брался за эту курицу, разрешаю откусить, – раздался голос Майка.  
Джаред резко распахнул глаза. Перед ним стоял Розенбаум и протягивал куриную ножку. Джаред посмотрел на курицу, и желудок опять предательски заурчал.  
Он покачал головой.  
– Спасибо, но откуда я знаю, где ты своими руками ковырялся, – получилась не фраза, а жалкий хрип.  
Кстати, о руках. Лично его, как понял Джаред, были над головой: он стоял у столба, прикованный за запястья и щиколотки. Комната была небольшая, с низким потолком, и инстинкты подсказывали ему, что они находятся под землей, в подвале. Правда, никаких подтверждений его догадке не имелось, разве что окна отсутствовали. В углу висели мониторы, демонстрирующие картинку с камер наблюдения. Пара стульев, стол, на котором среди рассыпанных игральных карт и объедков стоял раскрытый лэптоп. Дверь в комнату вела одна.  
Из-за спины Майка показался Том, на вид избитый и потрепанный, однако по одному взгляду на него можно было сказать: он вышибет дух любому, кто косо посмотрит в сторону Майка. В комнате присутствовало еще двое парней, которых Джаред видел впервые. Они разглядывали его со смесью любопытства и презрения.  
– Пить хочешь? – спросил Майк.  
Он достал бутылку минеральной воды и демонстративно хрустнул запечатанной крышкой. Джаред не исключал вероятности, что в бутылку ввели какую-нибудь дрянь через шприц (крышку бы это не затронуло), но решил попытать счастья. Оставалась мизерная надежда выбраться из этого пекла, а организму без жидкости не обойтись.  
Майк поднес воду ко рту Джареда и позволил ему напиться, держа бутылку осторожно и совсем даже не паясничая. Интересно, подумал Джаред, умение морочить людям голову – необходимое условие при приеме на работу в Коалицию? Его больше устраивала откровенная враждебность Тома.  
Наконец, Джаред утолил жажду, Майк завинтил крышку, поставил воду на стол и повернулся к нему.  
– Должен сказать, Джаред, я очень разочарован твоим поведением. Я тебя понимаю и учитываю наши разногласия, но не ожидал, что ты на такое способен. Не думал, что ты грязно играешь.  
– Наверное, ты плохо меня знаешь, – предположил Джаред.  
Майк задумался над его словами, морща лоб, потом выдал заключение.  
– Нет, ты не такой. Однако ситуация сложилась неприятная. Как же я не хотел, чтобы Дженни в тебя влюбился. Можешь спросить у Тома, сколько раз я предупреждал Дженсена, видя, что он теряет контроль. И все же… – Майк пожал плечами, не сводя глаз с Джареда, – как ты мог взять и устроить такое?  
Он обошел вокруг стола и вчитался в экран монитора; все притихли. Выбор у Джареда был невелик, поэтому он решил не торопиться. Качать права до того, как выяснится, что конкретно от него хотят, скорее всего, будет самым коротким способом вернуться обратно в бессознательное состояние. Ожидая, пока Майк освободится, Джаред отметил, что кто-то заново наложил швы на рану. Это говорило о том, что убивать его не собираются, или, вернее, пока не собираются.  
Наконец, Майк вернулся к разговору.  
– Извини, – сказал он. – Дел по горло.  
– Да уж, кто спорит, – отозвался Джаред. – После шумихи на Уолл-Стрит вам есть чем заняться, – и он вдруг понял. Ну, конечно. – Дженсен ничего не знает, верно? – медленно произнес он. – Ты загрузил его делами, связанными с финансовым скандалом, или отослал его с заданием подальше… Чтобы управиться со мной без его ведома?  
– Не хочу, чтобы Джену стало еще тяжелее, ему и так проблем хватает. Надеюсь, ты меня понимаешь?  
И хотя Джаред понимал, что, рассуждая логично, это хорошая идея, мудрое и наилучшее решение, но все равно его поразила мысль: он никогда больше не увидит Дженсена.  
Наверное, потом ему сообщат о смерти Джареда, и даже покажут тело, тем все и закончится. И Дженсен никогда не узнает, как же он сводил Джареда с ума. Ну, может, он и подозревает об этом, только Джаред хотел бы рассказать ему об этом лично.  
Нет, ему надо выбраться отсюда живым. Обязательно живым, чтобы объяснить Дженсену, какой он невыносимый ублюдок.  
– Ну, и чем займемся?  
Майк пожал плечами и бросил взгляд на Тома, между ними как будто произошел молчаливый обмен мнениями.  
– Дженни нам как младший брат, понимаешь? Ты ведь знаешь этих младшеньких. Возьмут на время твою машину – выкатают весь бензин. Сами вляпаются в неприятности, а отдуваться перед мамой и папой приходится старшим, - он одарил Джареда улыбкой. – Бывает, что влюбляются в неподходящих парней. И чаще всего им не нравится, когда в их дела вмешиваются старшие братья. Тебе остается лишь наблюдать со стороны и держаться поблизости на случай, если потребуется помощь.  
Майк приблизился, и, заглянув в его глаза, Джаред ощутил холодную волну ужаса: в них не было ничего человеческого. Давненько он не чувствовал себя жертвой. Джаред даже подивился ощущению страха, которое вызвал у него Розенбаум.  
– Но когда ты устроил Дженсену ту подставу, – Майк покачал головой, – мы с Томом решили: хватит стоять в стороне и разрешать Дженсену учиться на собственных ошибках. Поэтому мы вмешались и собираемся тебя убить.   
– Чувак, ну и монолог, – хмыкнул Джаред. – Неужто «Суперсемейка» тебя ничему не научила? Плохие парни, которые любят поговорить, плохо заканчивают.  
Майк рассмеялся и похлопал его по щеке.  
– Джаред, то ведь супергерои, – и он с сожалением вздохнул. – А ты, может, и герой, но в данный момент далеко не супер.  
– Хорошо, я обидел Дженсена. Тогда почему я до сих пор жив? – с притворным весельем поинтересовался Джаред.  
– Ну, видишь ли, братья должны делиться. Я бы хотел причинить тебе максимально возможную боль, но и Тому не терпится, – Майкл устремил на того любящий взгляд. – Так что мы решили заниматься тобой по очереди. К сожалению, после того, как Том тебя обработает, ты уже будешь не в той кондиции и не сможешь по достоинству оценить мою порцию боли.  
– Когда я с тобой закончу, от тебя вряд ли что останется, – пообещал Уэллинг.  
Хотя Джаред понимал, что эти больные на голову «братья» вряд ли прислушаются к его словам, он не смог удержаться, чтобы не поучаствовать в дискуссии. Ну, такой вот он любитель поговорить.  
– Подумаешь, немного ручной работы, только и всего. И, кстати, Дженсен мог остановить меня в любой момент, – сказал он. – Если разобраться, эта афера была устроена не для Дженсена, а для тебя. Мы просто выставили тебя ослом и украли ваши деньги.  
Майк пожал плечами.  
– Хорошо, признаюсь, обида Дженсена – не единственная причина нашего недовольства. Наверное, причин несколько. К примеру, люди, которых я раньше считал «своими», вбили себе в голову наказать Дженсена за твою проделку, и меня заставляют его устранить. А маме с папой очень не нравится, когда их дети пытаются перестрелять друг дружку. Это очень нехорошо.  
Он смолк, подумал и кивнул самому себе.  
– Да, и если уж совсем начистоту, моя обязанность – заботиться о Дженни, и убив тебя, я как раз о нем позабочусь.  
Джаред отбросил все надежды достучаться до благоразумия Майка.  
– Ладно, и что вы понимаете под максимальной болью? – сменил он тему. – Что примените? Тупая боль? Резкая? Может, электричество? В наши дни модно пытать холодом, но я не уверен, что вы следить за пыточной модой.  
– Зачем нам следить за модой, когда мы сами задаём тенденции сезона, – успокоил его Майк. – Думаю, начнем с обычного «белого шума», плюс изоляция на пару дней.  
Джаред задрал подбородок, насколько это позволял столб.  
– О, должен вас предупредить, я очень хорошо натренирован, на меня это не подействует.  
Майк опять склонился над лэптопом, бросив, однако, взгляд на Джареда.  
– Да, знаю, но… люблю я «белый шум». Он сделает тебя более… покладистым. Как-то раз устроил сеанс одному ирландцу, тоже строил из себя героя. Ты не поверишь, прошло часов семьдесят, и его мозги превратились в кашу. Он стал такой… – он жестом показал болтающееся желе.  
Том усмехнулся, припоминая.  
– Вот была потеха, помнишь? Он пускал слюни каждый раз, стоило ему открыть рот.  
– Ну, слюни он пускал, скорее всего, из-за тебя, Томми, ты же выбил ему почти все зубы.  
– Можно мне оставить зубы? – вставил слово Джаред. – Я не хочу пускать слюни. У меня есть собственная гордость, знаете ли.  
Майк не успел ответить – открылась дверь, и Уэллинг тут же загородил Майка широкой спиной, так что Джаред не смог разглядеть вошедшего. Чей-то незнакомый голос произнес:  
– Дженсен вернулся.  
– Что? Как?! Разве он не в Стамбуле? – резко спросил Майк. – Он должен быть там. Он нужен мне в Стамбуле, я же объяснил ему, что работа срочная.  
– Сказал, что там все в порядке.  
– Правда?   
– Я проверил, и… Да, кажется, он выполнил задание.  
Майк недовольно хмыкнул и обменялся взглядами с Томом.  
– Трудно критиковать работу, которая выполнятся быстро и качественно, но иногда компетентность этого парня только мешает и выводит из себя, – он вздохнул и в раздумьях посмотрел на Джареда. – Ладно, не пускайте его сюда. Скажите, что у меня срочное дело, работа с опасными для жизни материалами, бла-бла-бла. Скажите, что я увижусь с ним вечером.  
– Он… э-э… уже в курсе, что ты схватил Джареда.  
Возникло напряженное молчание.  
– Что я говорил? Мешает и выводит из себя. Томми, тебе придется еще раз побеседовать с Дженни о любопытных кошках и их недолгой жизни. Ну, ладно, и как он вообще? В бешенстве, наверное? Томми, ты его попридержи, и, пожалуйста, убедись, что у него в руках нет колющих и режущих предметов, короче, убери все подальше, ладно? Одень ему варежки на руки, что угодно сделай, новые шрамы мне ни к чему.  
– Меня и так уже обыскали, Майк, – это был голос Дженсена. Где-то там, за спиной Тома, и Джаред не мог его видеть, но это точно был Дженсен. – Нам нужно поговорить.  
– Не о чем нам разговаривать, – отрезал Майк. – Кстати, отлично сработал в Стамбуле. Не мог бы ты теперь съездить в Будапешт? Захвати Джастина, приятно проведете выходные.  
– Я хочу его видеть, – настаивал Дженсен.  
Так глупо, но на долю секунды у Джареда мелькнула мысль: «Хорошо ли я выгляжу?» Как будто Дженсена волновало, что вид у Джареда сейчас далеко не крутой. И что он посмотрит сейчас на Джареда, всего избитого и помятого, и почувствует угрызения совести из-за своего предательства. Однако Джаред постарался выпрямиться и отбросил со лба слипшиеся от пота пряди.  
Том с неохотой пропустил его, и Дженсен направился к столбу.  
– Слушай, подтверди этим милым джентльменам, что у нас с тобой все случилось полюбовно, – начал Джаред. – И что они не имеют права вот так меня подвешивать.  
И Дженсен ему ответил. Если только за ответ можно считать удар кулаком в челюсть. Голова Джареда мотнулась в сторону, и он ощутил, как рот наполняется кровью. Тяжело дыша, Дженсен в бешенстве сжимал кулаки.  
– Сволочь! Бросил меня там! На всеобщее обозрение! Если бы я не придумал для тебя лучшее применение, я бы разрешил Тому наиграться с тобой вдоволь.  
– А ты придумал для него лучшее применение? – спокойно поинтересовался Майк.  
– Да, – ответил Дженсен. – Мы должны передать его Крипке и Крингу. У них наверняка найдутся к нему вопросы. Пусть оденут его голову на кол, используют как наглядный пример, ну, пусть сами решают. Но что бы там ни придумали, в любом случае, мы получим больше выгоды, чем просто убьем его.  
Майк откровенно расстроился, выслушав предложение Дженсена, однако Том, очевидно, вдохновился новой идеей.  
– Это станет ценной демонстрацией наших достижений, – медленно произнес он. – Пусть используют его смерть как символ прогресса, которого достигла наша организация. А еще они могут обменяться с правительством на Абрамса, – он повернулся к Дженсену. – Как думаешь, он представляет ценность, они поменяются на Абрамса?  
– Как ни крути, ситуация выигрышная, – успокоил его Дженсен. – Или правительству придется публично пожертвовать одним из лучших своих агентов, или мы вернем себе одного из наших величайших героев – в любом случае мы покажем народу нашей страны и миллионам за ее пределами, насколько лицемерны правящие круги. А убить его, как вы собирались – только зря потратить его потенциал, который мы можем обратить в нашу выгоду.  
Том сфокусировался на Джареде, впервые с той драки в джунглях, но сейчас он видел перед собой не врага, и даже не человека. Просто отвлеченную идею. Конечно, от взгляда Тома душа Джареда сбежала в пятки не так быстро, как от взгляда Майка, однако Том определенно входил в пятерку самых-самых.  
Щека у Джареда все еще горела от хука Дженсена, да и вообще, боль решила напомнить о себе по всему телу. Он не представлял, чем все это закончится, но одно знал наверняка: находиться в компании Майка, Тома и Дженсена ему совсем не нравилось.  
– Это будет знаменательное событие, – сказал Том, устремляя взгляд вдаль.  
– Он их «звезда». Символ их развращенного мира, – продержал его Дженсен. – И в наших силах передать его Крипке и Крингу. Такого шанса у нас никогда не было, Том.  
– Это только начало. Мы захватили его, и теперь люди увидят, что не все идет по установленному властями порядку. Мы можем доказать всем народам, что бороться против правительства и спецслужб – реальная возможность. Мы сможем открыто противостоять коррумпированным элементам. Мы сможем взорвать революцией прогнившую систему. Победив сегодня, мы сможем поддержать наших братьев и сестер, сражающихся по всему миру!  
Том с воодушевлением толкал речь, но, похоже, Майка это не трогало. У Джареда складывалось впечатление, что Розенбаум даже опасался, не заразно ли безумие Уэллинга. Что было на уме у Дженсена, сказать трудно - тот все внимание уделял Тому, который, забыв обо всем на свете, увлекся утопической мечтой.  
– Давайте сделаем это, – убежденно сказал Том. – Отдадим его Крипке и Крингу.  
Он с нетерпением ожидал ответа Майка.  
– Что?! – возмутился тот. – Твоя речь прекрасна и все такое, Томми, но даже ты не заинтересуешь меня этой фигней. У меня только голова закружилась от твоей болтовни, вот и все.  
Том и Дженсен обменялись тяжелыми взглядами, и Майк сердито воскликнул:  
– Ладно, ладно, отдадим его Крипке и Крингу. Да здравствует Коалиция, вива ла революсьон, – буркнул он без особого энтузиазма. – Нет, честно, поддерживаю двумя руками, – он вплотную подошел к Джареду, понизив голос до шепота. – Ты знаешь, они тоже придерживаются радикальных точек зрения и вполне разделяют мои взгляды.   
– В революции нет места индивидуальности, – провозгласил Том. Его щеки зарумянились, глаза сияли. – Пойду, налажу связь. Нужно все тщательно спланировать.  
Майк кивнул и нетерпеливо махнул ему рукой. Дженсен совершенно откровенно игнорировал Джареда.  
– Итак, – обратился Майк к Дженсену, как только Том вышел. – Зачем тебе это? Только не впаривай мне дерьмо типа «Мы наш, мы новый мир построим», Дженсен. У тебя тут свой интерес, можешь вешать лапшу на уши Тому, но со мной этот номер не пройдет.  
– Хочу, чтобы меня заметили, – оживленно проговорил Дженсен. – Хочу, чтобы Крипке и Кринг узнали о моем существовании. Что я не какая-то там уличная крыса, которую можно извести, когда и как им заблагорассудится. Хочу, чтобы они посмотрели мне в глаза и сказали: «Спасибо, Дженсен». И если уж совсем откровенно, хочу услышать извинения за то, что спустили на меня всех собак.  
Майк рассмеялся и поцеловал его в лоб.   
– Молодчина. А то я уж начал опасаться, что у меня у единственного здесь мозги на месте, – он обнял Дженсена за плечи и повел к выходу. – Пойдем, за Томом нужен глаз да глаз. Помаши ручкой своему бойфренду.  
Но Дженсен не помахал. Он даже не обернулся.  
  
  
***


	33. Chapter 33

 

**Глава 33**

 

Одного Джареда не оставляли ни на минуту. В комнате постоянно дежурило как минимум трое охранников. Они сменяли друг друга, и некоторых Джаред уже запомнил.  
На данный момент за ним присматривали охранник с уродской серьгой в ухе, охранник, который выглядел как усушенная копия Джека Блэка, и еще охранник, который носил майки с названиями групп семидесятых.  
И вдруг в комнату, как ни в чем не бывало, заявился Дженсен с кипой бумаг в руках и направился к столу.  
– А тебе разрешили здесь находиться? – поинтересовался Уродская Серьга.  
– Да, Дженни, Майк поставил тебе печать на пропуск? – съязвил Джаред.  
За это он получил от Серьги пощечину, но оно того стоило. Спина и плечи Джареда уже ныли, от жажды кружилась голова, однако жалко было упустить случай и не развлечься.  
Дженсен не удостоил ответом ни одного, ни другого. Встретившись с жестким взглядом Уродской Серьги, он спокойно обошел охранника и уселся за стол. Разложив папки, он взялся за ручку и углубился в чтение. Повисла неловкая пауза, Серьга явно хотел продолжить, но Джек Блэк и Майка Семидесятых не торопились его поддержать. Пока Уродская Серьга соображал, как поступить дальше, дверь открылась, и вошел Джастин с еще одной пачкой документов.  
Как ни старался он делать вид, что не обращает на Джареда никакого внимания, все же, не удержавшись, Джастин бросил на него взгляд украдкой, и Джаред расплылся в улыбке.  
– Куда это положить, Джен? – спросил Джастин.  
– Да брось вон туда, – тот указал на свободное место на столе, между упаковкой от фастфуда и пивными бутылками. – Спасибо.  
Избавившись от ноши, Джастин положил руку Дженсену на плечи, навис над ним и заговорил, понизив голос. И Дженсен улыбнулся ему той мимолетной, кривой усмешкой, которая принадлежала только Джареду. Он знал, что Джастин нарочно старается его позлить, и ничего у него, конечно, не выйдет, но, Боже, с каким наслаждением Джаред убьет этого Джастина в следующий раз, пусть только попадется на глаза.  
Когда Джастин ушел, Джаред стал наблюдать за Дженсеном. Он знал, что Дженсен это чувствует, потому что иногда тот поднимал голову, чтобы посмотреть в его сторону, понимал, что Джаред на него смотрит, и возвращался обратно к файлам. А Джаред получал мазохисткое наслаждение и продолжал его разглядывать, даже радуясь появившейся возможности. Вся эта ложь, все скрытое прежде от его глаз, становилось теперь такими очевидными.  
Однако Джаред определенно не получал наслаждение от присутствия Уродской Серьги. Блэк Джек и Майка Семидесятых, забыв о его существовании, увлеклись обсуждением нового фильма, но Серьга нагло уставился на него, не сводя глаз. Правда, Джареду было наплевать.   
Сделав вид, что ничего не замечает, он поинтересовался:  
– А что, Дженсен, когда меня доставят Крипке и Крингу? Понимаешь, я уже воняю, и не мешало бы расчесаться. Не хочу вас подвести своим внешним видом.  
– Майк уже договорился, – ответил Дженсен, не отрываясь от работы. – Уверен, ты произведешь впечатление.  
– А что тут удивительного? Да, я волнуюсь перед выходом на сцену. Может, мне представить их голыми? Есть такая метода. Я ведь должен трепетать от предвкушения, – Джаред вывернулся на столбе, чтобы лучше видеть Дженсена. – Ты только представь, Крипке и Кринг! Самый волнительный миг в моей жизни. Мамочка бы мной гордилась, – он замолчал, задумавшись – Дженсен такой бездушный ублюдок, потому что красивый, или, наоборот, несмотря на свою красоту? – А ты, Дженсен? Как думаешь, мамочка бы тобой гордилась?   
Дженсен не ответил.  
…  
…  
  
Казалось, прошли часы, а Дженсен все копался в своих документах. Очевидно, у него была какая-то система, потому что, завершив работу с бумагами, он раскладывал их по разным папкам, на одних что-то писал небрежно, другие лишь просматривал.   
Джастин принес ему следующую партию и попробовал убедить его сделать перерыв и перекусить.  
Охранники в комнате сменились: теперь это были Ворчун, Бородатый и Стар Трек. Никто из них не уделял Джареду столько внимания, сколько Уродская Серьга, и обращались с ним вполне дружелюбно. Бородатый даже предложил кусок пиццы, которую охранники разделили между собой, но Джаред вежливо отказался. У него имелось чувство собственного достоинства, и вообще, не собирался он есть у кого-то с рук на глазах Дженсена.  
Даже Майк заглядывал ненадолго. Атмосфера в комнате сразу изменилась, и Джаред сделал вывод, что, хотя у Майка явно протекала крыша, руководитель он был умелый. Джаред успел насмотреться на всевозможных лидеров: одни оказывались слишком слабыми, чтобы удержать власть, другие, наоборот, перегибали палку, забывая, что исполнители приказов, вообще-то, не обязаны им подчиняться. А Майк нашел золотую середину между устрашением и собственной харизмой.  
Обменявшись парой слов с охранниками, он взял стул, сел рядом с Дженсеном и, забрав у него часть папок, тоже стал их просматривать.   
Джареду было не по себе, когда он видел, как легко Майку и Дженсену друг с другом. Майк стащил у Дженсена ручку, и они с минуту препирались вполголоса. Вот Дженсен склонился к нему, показывая что-то и спрашивая совета, потом, нахмурившись, что-то написал на странице, а Майк оглядел его и улыбнулся с нежностью.  
Прежде Джаред и представить не мог, что у Дженсена могут быть друзья – в Агентстве он существовал уединенно, в собственном мире, застегнутый наглухо на все пуговицы, увлеченный только своей работой. Но даже здесь, с друзьями он оставался все тем же таинственным и независимым Дженсеном. И все-таки, удивительно, у него есть друзья...  
Джаред даже не знал, что и подумать.  
…  
…  
  
Джаред не раз брал пленных, да и сам бывал в плену, и с какой стороны не погляди – все равно ничего веселого. Однако Джаред, хоть убей, не мог понять логики Уродской Серьги, который решил развлечься, используя его как боксерскую грушу. Другим охранникам, кажется, это было не по вкусу, но, очевидно, никто не хотел с ним связываться.  
Удары следовали один за другим, и голову Джареда мотало то в одну, то в другую сторону. Боль все нарастала, пульсируя в ушах глухими громовыми раскатами, а Серьга и не думал останавливаться. Звуки ударов быстро переросли в хлюпы, потому что щеки и губы Джареда рассеклись от столкновения с кулаками, нос тоже помялся. Руки Серьги уже покрывала кровь, но блокировать удары, хоть как-то увернуться от них было невозможно.  
И каждый раз, когда от удара Серьги голову Джареду бросало влево, он видел Дженсена, спокойно разбирающего бумаги.   
Серьга все молотил кулаками, и Джаред подумал, что долго не протянет и скоро потеряет сознание. Это было бы даже кстати – уйти от ослепляющей боли и унижения, однако он не был уверен, вернется ли в сознание снова.  
Все зашло уже слишком далеко.  
– Не думаю, что правительство согласится торговаться, если мы предложим им для обмена агента с расквашенными мозгами, – равнодушно заметил Дженсен. – Если он и нужен Крипке и Крингу, то с хорошо работающей головой.   
– Что ты там вякнул, подстилка?  
Джаред ушам своим не поверил, наверное, это просто слуховая галлюцинация или типа того. Но Уродская Серьга прекратил избиение и теперь смотрел на Дженсена, а тот молчал, и его ручка замерла над бумагой. Значит, это все-таки на самом деле прозвучало.  
Но Уродская Серьга, похоже, только начал.  
– Не будет никакой сделки. Майку придется вернуть за нашего агента ядерную боеголовку. И этого бы не случилось, если бы ты, подстилка, держал ноги вместе.  
Джаред втянул кровь, хлюпнув носом, и перевел взгляд на хранящего молчание Дженсена. Тот, наконец, опустил ручку и посмотрел снизу вверх на Серьгу. Джаред постарался прочесть выражение на лице Дженсена, но это ведь Дженсен – к нему никогда не подходило определение «открытый». К тому же, перед глазами у Джареда все плыло.  
– Майк хочет его смерти. Думаешь, он жаждет упустить из рук агента такого уровня? Чтобы он вернулся потом за Майком? – Серьга улыбнулся мерзкой победной улыбочкой. – Я слышал, как он договаривался. Твоего маленького дружка передадут Крипке и Крингу всего лишь для допроса, и только с условием, что убьют его, как только вытянут из него все сведения.   
На секунду повисла тишина.   
Видимо, Уродская Серьга только и ждал, чтобы Дженсен сорвался, он надеялся на это. И, наверное, из головы Джареда уже выбили весь здравый смысл, потому что единственной мыслью его сейчас было отвлечь Серьгу: ему совсем не нравился взгляд, которым тот смотрел на Дженсена. Как будто он хочет избить Дженсена вместо него.  
– Пошел ты, мне не нравится, когда меня называют «маленьким», – получилось гнусаво и смешно, потому что из носа у него лилась кровь, да еще и булькала в горле. Но зато Уродская Серьга забыл о Дженсене и повернулся к нему. И Джаред тут же пожалел, что его поврежденные мозги подсказали ему эту идею.  
Серьга занес кулак, и Джаред сжался, приготовившись к следующему раунду.  
– Для допроса, – подчеркнул Дженсен ледяным тоном. – Давай, вперед, оставь Крипке и Крингу для допроса труп. Тогда как Майк пообещал привезти его целым и невредимым. Дай знать, когда будешь сообщать это Майку, я лучше выйду, чтобы и меня взрывной волной не задело, если он начнет беситься. Он с тебя с живого кожу сдерет, идиот безмозглый.   
Снова повисло молчание.  
– Нет, зачем же труп. Мы его сейчас взбодрим, - наконец проговорил Серьга.  
Джаред был настолько глуп, что на одну секунду отчаянно понадеялся, что все закончилось. Но Уродская Серьга вдруг потянул ему молнию на джинсах, и Джаред сделал бесполезную попытку дернуться в сторону. Серьга грубо схватил его член и достал из джинсов. Пока Серьга рассматривал его, Джаред старался вспомнить о всех своих тренингах, позволявших держать себя в руках во время любых пыток.   
– Иисусе, а ты не врал, и правда, не маленький, – выгнув бровь, он посмотрел Джареду в глаза. Джаред встретил его взгляд в упор и ничего не ответил. Тогда Серьга обратился к Дженсену. – И он тыкал в тебя вот этим? Теперь понятно, чего ты такой кривоногий. Да что ты вообще полезного для нас сделал, изображая из себя двойного? Спорю, только и делал, что трахался с ним все это время.  
Дженсен бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд и продолжил работу. А чего еще ожидал Джаред, как последний идиот пытаясь принять на себя враждебные нападки Серьги? Ведь совершенно ясно, что Дженсен не собирался отплачивать ему добром за добро.  
– А большой он, когда встанет? – поинтересовался Серьга, грубо, быстро работая рукой на члене. – Спорю, будет здоровый.  
Джаред говорил себе, что это неважно, если его член станет твердеть. Что это просто естественная реакция тела на возбуждение, и нечего ему стыдиться. Джаред все понимал. Но эта информация осталась в той, натренированной для подобных ситуаций части сознания, и часть эта вдруг скрылась куда-то далеко, и он никак не мог до нее достучаться. Все, что Джаред сейчас испытывал – оскорбление и унижение, потому что его член вставал из-за какого-то гада, возомнившего, что имеет право к нему прикасаться.  
Он постарался закрыться, уйти от того, что с ним сейчас делали. Как будто его здесь не существует.   
Раздался неожиданный скрип ножек стула по полу, Дженсен поднялся, и Джаред вскинул на него взгляд. Но Дженсен не остановил Уродскую Серьгу.   
Не остановил.   
Он собрал все свои бумаги и вышел. Дверь за ним захлопнулась, и Джареду захотелось проорать ему в след все ругательства, какие он только знал. Потому что все это случилось из-за Дженсена, а тот еще и бросил его одного. И тогда Джаред, пробуя языком собственную кровь, обратил свое унижение в ненависть, и она запульсировала в нем как живая. Уродская Серьга не сводил с него глаз, наверное, все, чего он добивался – увидеть выражение лица Джареда, когда заставит его кончить.   
Джаред посмотрел на уродскую серьгу Уродской Серьги и рванулся вперед, впиваясь зубами в ухо.   
Раздался вопль, и новая на вкус кровь, а заодно и неровный огрызок плоти оказался у Джареда во рту. И пока Уродская Серьга – теперь уже без уродской серьги, так что Джареду придется подыскать ему другое имя, – орал что есть мочи, зажав ухо рукой, а двое других охранников кинулись к нему на помощь, Джаред языком отделил сережку от плоти. Выплюнув кровавый комочек, он спрятал сережку за щекой.  
Серьга налетел на него, вмазал головой о столб, и перед глазами у Джареда потемнело. Он обмяк, ожидая следующего удара, но его не последовало.   
Кто-то перехватил руку Серьги.  
– Ты это заслужил, – сказал Майк.  
Во всей этой кутерьме, связанной с отделением субъекта от доброй половины его уха, Джаред даже не заметил, когда тот вошел. За спиной Майка стоял побледневший от гнева Дженсен. Одним точным ударом Майк сбил с ног Уродскую Серьгу, и когда тот свалился на пол, послышался хруст ломаемой кости.  
– Во-первых, сексуальное насилие – это мерзко, и у нас это запрещено, – заявил Майк. – Во-вторых, сексуальное насилие на глазах бывшего – это мерзко и жестоко, и я тем более запрещаю это, если бывшим является Дженсен. В-третьих, будучи революционным террористом, важно следить за тем, что вылетает из твоего рта и не болтать всякую чушь, – он покачал головой. – Сейчас я очень расстроен и, думаю, единственное, что поднимет мне настроение – твоя беседа с Томом, которому ты повторишь все те гадости, что наговорил Дженни.  
…  
…  
  
Два охранника потащили Серьгу вслед за Майком, и Дженсену тоже полагалось уйти. Но он не ушел. Он с опаской приблизился к Джареду, как будто тот не был прикручен к столбу, абсолютно беспомощный, а представлял угрозу. Но Джаред был прав, когда говорил о том, что Дженсена можно обвинять в чем угодно, но только не в глупости. Он правильно делал, что боялся Джареда.  
Дженсен не сказал Джареду ни слова, но все время смотрел ему в глаза, пока очень осторожно, стараясь почти не касаться, заправил член обратно в джинсы и застегнул молнию.  
И потом на бесценные три минуты Джареда оставили одного. Наедине с острым металлическим предметом под названием сережка и наручниками. Все оказалось до смешного просто.   
…  
…  
  
К тому времени, как вернулись охранники, наручники на Джареде представляли собой бутафорию. Он так и стоял у столба, как будто прикованный, а близко подходить к Джареду теперь не решались, учитывая инцидент с ухом. Руки и плечи медленно оживали, и Джаред чувствовал, что силы полностью вернутся к нему с минуты на минуту. Если обстановка не изменится, то скоро Джаред свалит отсюда к чертям собачьим, и много времени это не займет.  
Однако обстановка изменилась. Еще бы минуты две, и Джаред начал действовать, но тут вдруг потух свет.   
Может, Бог перешел на его сторону, а может, пришли выручать из Агентства? Джаред не собирался ждать, пока Бог или Агентство его спасут: в течение шестидесяти секунд он обезвредил троих охранников и направился к двери.  
Он не знал, что ожидает его за дверью – может, еще одна дверь? В каком именно здании его держали, какое примерно здесь количество людей? Чего он точно не ожидал, так это Дженсена. Тот лишь успел широко раскрыть глаза от удивления, как Джаред ударил его в живот, свалил на пол и встал коленом на грудь, придавив к полу.   
– Пожалуйста! – вполголоса проговорил Дженсен, не пытаясь сопротивляться. – Подожди, не надо, я пришел за тобой… Я хочу помочь тебе выбраться отсюда.  
– Ври больше! Пришел проверить, хорошо ли я заперт?  
– Нет! Это я отключил электропитание и сигнализацию. Я выиграл нам время! – но Джаред продолжал смотреть на него с откровенным недоверием. – Вот, смотри, у меня есть ключи от наручников, я стащил их у Тома. Отпусти, я пытаюсь тебе помочь!  
У Дженсена и правда были ключи, и его рука чуть дрогнула, когда он протянул их Джареду. Тот посмотрел на ключи, на огромные зеленые глаза Дженсена, улыбнулся и покачал головой.   
– Неужели ты думаешь, я такой идиот, Дженсен? Скажу напрямик – я тебе не верю. И даже если ты не врешь, все равно ты для меня – лишний груз.  
– Нет! – горячо зашептал Дженсен. – Нет! Я хочу помочь тебе…  
Джаред и так уже потратил слишком много времени на пустую болтовню. Он не позволит Дженсену опять все испортить. Зажав ему рот широкой ладонью и заглушая протесты, Джаред потащил его обратно в комнату. Как только Дженсен сообразил, что он собирается делать, то стал вырываться, отчаянно пытаясь что-то сказать. Но Джаред не отпустил его. Приковав Дженсена к столбу, он успел выслушать его торопливую мольбу: «Не делай этого, пожалуйста, не надо, пожалуйста, Джаред, пожалуйста…» и потом заткнул ему рот.  
Однако стоило Джареду выйти за дверь, как Дженсен сдался и быстро умолк. Если бы у Джареда оставалось время на размышление, он бы, наверное, Дженсена пожалел.  
…  
…  
  
Несмотря на свою лживую натуру, Дженсен, похоже, говорил правду о том, что выиграл для Джареда время. Мониторы камер охраны, мимо которых он проходил, загадочным образом демонстрировали помехи, и он пробежал по зданию как минимум пару минут, прежде чем заметил хоть одного человека. А потом еще одного, и еще. Все устремились в его сторону.  
Место, где его держали, переоборудовали и плотно укомплектовали для нужд Коалиции, но, по сути, это было старое промышленное здание. Джаред без труда проник в водосток, проходивший под тротуарами по всей территории.  
– Было бы очень мило с его стороны, если бы он предупреждал заранее, – узнал Джаред голос Майка. – Взял бы и предупредил, что поведет себя еще более непредсказуемо, чем обычно. Ну, просто… я был бы очень ему благодарен. Найди его, Джастин. Притащи его задницу в комнату, не выпускай и никого к нему не впускай, пока я сам не приду. Чего бы это только тебе ни стоило, ты меня понял?  
– Откуда ты знаешь, что он не с Джаредом?  
Они остановились прямо над его головой. Еще минута, и кто-нибудь его точно обнаружит.  
– Я оптимист, поэтому склонен верить, что Дженсен не совершит самоубийство, сбежав с нашим суперагентом. Да, Том, мне очень жаль, но придется испортить твои великие революционные планы. Найди и устрани Джареда. Теперь без убийства не обойтись. И кто-нибудь, врубите, наконец, это гребаное электричество!  
Недалеко от себя Джаред заметил узкий колодец. Тоненькие ручейки воды стекали по его краям, обрываясь куда-то в темноту. В диаметре шахта была не шире плеч Джареда. Он крадучись подполз ближе.  
– За ним снова придут, – сказал Джастин.   
– И мы убьем их, как сделали это в прошлый раз, – ответил Том.   
– Нельзя постоянно убивать своих же людей! – повысил голос Джастин. – Крипке и Кринг нам этого не позволят!  
– Я разберусь, – успокоил его Майк. – Ведь речь идет о Дженсене. Я присмотрю за братишкой, как и всегда.  
…  
…  
  
Колодец был ужасно тесным, и Джаред начал подозревать, что ползет в собственную могилу. Однако выбор у него был небольшой: двигаться вперед или возвращаться к Майку.   
Если так рассуждать, то уж лучше вперед.   
А потом… Потом узкая шахта, раздавшись, превратилась в туннель, и Джаред немного растерялся в темноте. И все же он был уверен, что туннель ведет вверх. А вверх – это хорошо. Вперед и вверх – это всегда к лучшему.  
Вперед, вверх и, наконец, наружу.  
  
  
***


	34. Chapter 34

 

**Глава 34**

 

Мрачное, затянутое облаками небо Глазго, как любят выражаться поэты, пророчило беду. Джаред сидел в небольшом самолете Агентства, послушно отдавшись в руки врача, и следил за стекающими по стеклам иллюминаторов каплями дождя. Ликование после удачного побега постепенно сменилось тревожной неуверенностью в том, что его ожидает в будущем.   
До встречи с Дженсеном, он имел ясные представления о понятиях «влюбиться» и «жить вместе долго и счастливо». Наверное, когда-нибудь ему встретился бы классный парень, агент из техподдержки, умный, способный и симпатичный. И работа у него была бы подальше от линии огня. И у них бы случился страстный, всех устраивающий роман, а потом в один прекрасный день они бы поняли – возможно, после рискованного провала Джареда на одном из заданий, – что это на самом деле любовь. И потом они бы… ну, не то что остепенились и не обязательно стали жить вместе, но Джаред был бы уверен в нем, а он был бы уверен в Джареде, и на их отношения Джаред мог бы спокойно положиться.  
Ему всегда казалось, что любить – это означает быть счастливым, а не сидеть и гадать - хочет любимый человек твоей смерти или нет.  
…  
…  
  
Нервно перекатываясь с пятки на носок, Чад смотрел на Джареда во все глаза, и выражение на его лице было неясным - то ли волнение, то ли гнев. Джареду вдруг захотелось успокоить, обнадежить парня, поэтому он широко развел руки, приглашая в свои объятия. Чад налетел на него с разбегу, ушибленные ребра дали о себе знать, и Джаред охнул от боли.  
– Эй, старик, все нормально, – сказал он, тронутый таким приемом. – Я выбрался.   
– Я даже от секса отказался, лишь бы ты спасся, – Чад шмыгнул носом, и крепко, по-мужски стукнул Джареда в плечо. – Я молился: «Господи, я откажусь от секса, если ты вернешь его».  
– О… – только и сказал Джаред. – Прости, не повезло тебе, я вернулся.  
– Ничего подобного, – заявил Чад, и стукнул его опять, на этот раз по спине. Попытки куратора вернуть себе статус мачо Джареду показались весьма болезненными. – Ты просто не поверишь, как долго я отказывался от секса. Думаю, эти два часа впечатлили Большого Парня. Все, вечером залезу по уши в чье-нибудь влагалище. Ну, ты понимаешь, чтобы отпраздновать твое возвращение.  
Джаред рассмеялся, наливая себе чашку кофе. Его поджидала коробка пончиков, и он с жадностью проглотил один, тут же отправляя в рот второй.  
Джаред старался не обращать внимания на стопку формуляров, лежащую на столе. Допрос после завершения миссии – стандартная процедура, и он с самого возвращения прокручивал в уме план отчета. Удовольствия мало, но чем быстрее это закончится, тем лучше.  
– Вот, значит, кого мне надо благодарить за спасение, да? Это все твоя жертвенная молитва?  
– Ага, она самая, а еще Маккой, – подтвердил Чад. – Сразу примчалась к нам, как только Розенбаум ее отпустил. Конечно, информации у нее было мало, но… по крайней мере, мы хоть узнали, что с тобой произошло, – он пожал плечами и сел напротив Джареда. – Охренеть, как я испугался, когда ты на связь не вышел. Джаред слизнул сахар с пальцев и потянулся за следующим пончиком.   
– Хочешь составить мне компанию? – предложил он Чаду.   
– Не могу, – ответил тот. – У нас кое с кем встреча.  
Джаред нахмурился, но не успел ничего спросить – к ним присоединился Джефф Морган. Он одарил присутствующих дружелюбной улыбкой и налил себе чашку кофе.  
– Рад твоему возвращению, Джаред, – сказал он. – Ты заставил всех нас изрядно поволноваться.  
– Да? А чего вы боялись больше: что я стану трупом или что стану двойным? – поинтересовался Джаред.  
К чести Джеффа, он никак не отреагировал, по-прежнему улыбаясь. Подсев к Чаду, он спросил:   
– А что, был выбор? – он отпил глоток дымящегося кофе и продолжил: – Ладно, перейдем к делу. Хочу знать все, начиная с Маккой и заканчивая посадкой в самолет.   
Джаред предоставил полный, хотя и сухой отчет: ничего, кроме фактов. Чад делал заметки, неизвестно только зачем, все равно их беседа записывалась. Джефф вообще ничего не писал, задавая вместо этого идиотские вопросы.  
– Почему? Почему ты решил его приковать?   
– Потому что я не доверял ему, и потому что он мог бы помешать моему побегу, – ответил Джаред.  
– Нет, я понял, почему ты не взял его с собой… но почему ты не убил его?  
На это у Джареда не оказалось готового ответа. Не только Джефф ожидал объяснений, Чад тоже смотрел на него со вниманием. Сердце Джареда заколотилось быстрее, и потребовалось приложить усилия, чтобы не нахмуриться. Он сидел и смотрел на Джеффа, не зная, что и сказать.  
– Ты убивал вражеских агентов, доставивших тебе гораздо меньше хлопот, – вкрадчиво произнес Джефф. – Может, я ошибаюсь, но разве не легче было просто убрать Дженсена? Зачем ты потащил его обратно к столбу, потратил драгоценное время, когда ты мог сломать ему шею за двадцать секунд?  
Наконец, Джаред нашелся.   
– Руководство Агентства поставило цель захватить Тига живым, для допроса.  
Объяснение выглядело смешным даже для Джареда, но Джефф перестал на него давить, а Чад, насупившись, что-то царапал в блокноте.  
…  
…  
  
День клонился к вечеру, а его до сих пор не пригласили на встречу руководства. Они заперлись в комнате для совещаний и торчали там уже несколько часов, но звукоизоляция не позволяла услышать ни слова. Джаред сидел в тихом унылом офисе и ждал. Он еще не до конца оправился, ушибы ныли то здесь, то там, но он старался держаться.  
Морган, к счастью, покинул совещание, очевидно, уже высказав свою точку зрения. Чада на встречу не пригласили, так что Джаред сидел в полном одиночестве, постукивая пальцем по холодному металлическому подлокотнику.  
Джареду было совершенно неинтересно, о чем говорят его начальники, да он и не жаждал узнать. Он разглядывал дорогой бледно-зеленый ковер и прислушивался к приглушенной трансляции футбольного матча, который смотрела охрана. Мало кто имеет доступ в это секретное крыло, и тишина казалась сейчас Джареду благословенной. Мысленно он прослеживал путь передвижения сотрудников охраны, и, вскинув голову, как раз увидев одну охранницу, проходящую мимо открытой двери. Женщина узнала его, кивнула и пошла дальше по коридору.  
– Джаред? – позвала О`Тул, слегка улыбнувшись, когда он обратил на нее внимание. – Зайди.   
Она указала жестом на стул. Напротив него, с дугой стороны стола сидели Гловер и Шнайдер. Уиверли стоял у окна, повернувшись к Джареду спиной.  
– Ух-ты, хорошо они тебя обработали, – сказал Шнайдер, и Джаред машинально коснулся своего избитого лица.  
– Все не так плохо, как кажется, – ответил он. Это была ложь, но он не собирался вдаваться в подробности.  
О`Тул села между Гловером и Шнайдером – видимо, ей поручили выразить общее мнение.  
– Мы решили объявить Тига приоритетом номер один, – сказала она.   
Джаред хотел было поинтересоваться, под каким номером в приоритетах Дженсен стоял раньше? Неужели что-то может быть хуже двойного агента, убивающего своих и выдающего секреты? Но он решил промолчать, лишь коротко кивнул.  
– База Коалиции в Глазго к нашему появлению совершенно опустела, – продолжила она. – Уэллинга и Хартли видели в Нью-Дели, и у нас имеются точные сведения о том, что Розенбаум вернулся в США. Однако Тиг как будто испарился. Мы хотим, чтобы ты отыскал его и доставил к нам. И немедленно, – она чуть повернулась в сторону Уиверли. – Если не получится доставить его живым – доставь мертвым.  
– Я понял, – ответил Джаред.  
Уиверли развернулся к нему, вид у него был мрачный и совсем не дружелюбный.  
– Выследи его и приволоки сюда живым или мертвым. Либо он окажется в камере, либо покажешь нам его труп. Ты все понял?  
Джаред посмотрел на остальных. Гловер встретил его прямой взгляд безо всякого выражения на лице, чем неприятно напомнил Дженсена. О`Тул, казалось, сочувствовала, но тоже ответила твердым взглядом. Только Шнайдер как будто испытывал неудобство, отдавая этот приказ.  
– Агент! Ты все понял?! – рявкнул Уиверли.  
– Да, я понял, – медленно кивнул Джаред.  
…  
…  
  
Не прошло и двух дней с начала поисков Дженсена, как на него вышел Майк. Джаред решил встретиться: Майк пообещал прийти один, и Джареда одолевало любопытство – что же нужно Розенбауму? После всех издевательств, что Джаред от него натерпелся, должно было случиться что-то очень важное, чтобы Майк решился встретиться с ним лицом к лицу. Но даже если Майк ничего существенного не сообщит, Джаред все же надеялся, используя его, выйти на след Дженсена.  
Так что Джаред сидел на крыше и следил за улицей. Он заметил, как далеко внизу Майк входит в здание. Тот придержал дверь для деловой леди средних лет и потом последовал за ней внутрь. Джаред проверил пистолет и повернулся лицом к двери. По его оценке, у Майка уйдет от двенадцати до пятнадцати минут на то, чтобы преодолеть охрану и достичь входа на крышу. Хотя он не удивился, когда дверь на крышу отворилась на девятой минуте.   
– А где же цветы? – поинтересовался Джаред вместо приветствия. – Хотя бы ради приличия принес и извинился. Я до сих пор обижен, ты был со мной таким неласковым.  
– Ну, ты сбежал еще до того, как я успел продемонстрировать тебе свою любовь, – сказал Майк. Разведя руки в стороны, он не пытался подойти ближе. – Мы можем просто поговорить? Знаешь, я поместил бомбу в такое место, в котором она совсем нежелательна, поэтому… пристрелить меня – плохая идея.   
– В прошлый раз ты хотел меня убить, – напомнил Джаред, направляя дуло пистолета в грудь Розенбауму.  
– И по-прежнему хочу, но сейчас у меня другие намерения.   
Джаред оценивающе оглядел Майка, подумал над его угрозами и опустил пистолет.  
– Ладно. Говори.  
– Не ищи Дженсена, – тут же начал Розенбаум. – Ты передашь его в руки Агентства, и он будет мертв через час, ну, или через два, ведь у вас там, наверное, никакого порядка.  
– Думаю, там хотят с ним просто побеседовать, – сказал Джаред.  
Майк улыбнулся, сверкнув зубами.  
– Ну да, каждому хочется побеседовать с двойным агентом. Пойми, передавать его Агентству – все равно, что подписать ему смертный приговор. Ты хочешь его смерти? Этого ты хочешь? Я – нет. Вот почему я не пытаюсь его найти.   
– Ты тоже не знаешь, где он? – нахмурился Джаред.  
Майк надолго замолчал. Он подошел ближе, но только для того, чтобы глянуть вниз с края крыши. Джаред не спускал с него глаз, держа пистолет наготове.  
– Они уже пытались убить его после твоей аферы в банке. Агент Коалиции из другой группировки. Том и Джастин еле спасли его, и нам пришлось перестрелять немало народу, своих же, из Коалиции. Это было… серьезной проблемой. Мы решили, что, убрав тебя, мы утихомирим недовольных в организации, – Майк холодно улыбнулся Джареду. – Но ты сбежал, да еще оставил Дженсена связанным. Снова оскорбление. У некоторых в Коалиции терпение лопнуло окончательно. Теперь они пытаются убить моего парня, Джаред, и все из-за тебя. Поэтому, если хочешь помочь Дженсену – не пытайся его искать, не стоит рисовать мишень на его спине.   
Внутри у Джареда все сжалось, но он все равно возразил:  
– Мне казалось, мишень на спине Дженсена нарисовал ты. Дэнни, или Элта, или как там ее, неважно, сказала, что ваши хотят его убить потому, что он работает на тебя. Ты нынче не Мистер Популярность.  
В досье Майка не было данных о возрасте, но сейчас, в лучах солнца, он казался сильно постаревшим. Майк рискованно свесился с крыши, почти наполовину, и Джаред, секунду поразмыслив, все же отбросил идею скинуть его вниз.  
– Знаешь, когда я встретил Дженсена впервые, он был совсем ребенком, – помолчав, сказал Майк. Джаред не был уверен, куда тот клонит, но решил послушать. – Проходил митинг протеста, и я… ну, ты можешь себе представить, занимался своим делом. Призывал к неповиновению, если тебе нужно правильное определение. Ну, или к бунту, точнее сказать. Тогда я был еще не настолько опытен, как сейчас, все мы учимся на ошибках. Ну, вот. Появились копы, попытались меня арестовать и…  
Он смолк, и хотя Джаред уже понял, что не получит никакой помощи в поисках Дженсена, все равно ему хотелось дослушать рассказ. Потому что речь шла о Дженсене, о какой-то иной стороне его жизни.   
– И?.. – напомнил о себе Джаред, когда молчание Майка затянулось.  
– И тут появляется это нежное создание. Полиция справлялась с такими бугаями, что им этот пацан. Но, боже, как же у него был подвешен язык, – Майк улыбнулся, и Джаред понимал, что сейчас он вспоминает того паренька из школы, который не имел друзей и восхищал своего учителя. – Он потребовал объяснить, почему копы меня арестовывают, какой именно закон я нарушил, и разве я не имею право высказывать свои мысли? Копам было наплевать на его болтовню, но тут, услышав Дженсена, подоспела пресса. И копы решили покинуть сцену, тем более, когда журналисты стали буквально кормиться из рук Джена. Короче говоря, они меня отпустили, и тогда Джен потащил меня на обед, заставив повторить все, что я говорил на митинге, собирая толпу. И ему все было мало.  
Внезапно он развернулся и посмотрел Джареду в глаза. Его взгляд бы серьезен, как никогда.  
– Если ты заставишь его выйти из укрытия, тогда лучше сразу пусти ему пулю в висок, прояви милосердие.  
  
  
***


	35. Chapter 35

 

**Глава 35**

 

Миша Коллинз – в некотором роде «бывший» Джареда. Вот именно, что в некотором роде. Джаред не назвал бы их отношения серьезными. Учитывая специфику их работы, трудно назвать «отношениями» редко случающийся секс. Строго говоря, Миша и агентом-то не считался. Джаред вообще не мог точно сказать, кем для него был Миша. Так, забавный симпатяга, с которым он был не прочь перепихнуться время от времени.  
Миша умел добывать информацию, однако в определенные источники ему не следовало совать нос. На свою беду, Миша оказался нечистым на руку, наживаясь на государственных тайнах, и больше не числился у правительства на хорошем счету. Поэтому прошло немало времени с тех пор, как они с Джаредом виделись последний раз.  
Миша занимал квартиру, расположенную над студией танца, и, поднимаясь к нему по застекленной лестнице, Джаред сквозь проемы разглядывал танцевальный зал. Девочки, исполняющие балетные па, с любопытством посматривали на проходящего мимо незнакомца. Фоном звучала тихая фортепианная музыка, и Джаред раздумывал: вскрывать или не вскрывать замок на двери. В конце концов, он решил не демонстрировать агрессию без нужды.  
Поэтому он просто постучался и стал ждать.  
Со времени их последней встречи Миша почти не изменился, и Джаред с удивлением отметил, что Миша, пусть и немного, но тосковал по нему. Его ярко-голубые глаза буквально засветились, едва он увидел Джареда на пороге, счастливая улыбка тронула губы. Но все эти Дзен штучки не ввели Джареда в заблуждение, он знал: мозг Миши уже заработал со скоростью света.  
– Джаред, – произнес тот. – Не ожидал тебя увидеть, – Миша еще мгновение рассматривал его, потом шире распахнул дверь. – Зайдешь?  
– С большим удовольствием, – согласился Джаред.  
Он прошел мимо Миши в комнату и огляделся. Маленькая, чисто убранная и светлая квартирка, но повсюду ощущалось запустение. Дни славы Миши миновали, и Джареда кольнула жалость. Хотя никто не заставлял Мишу продавать секретную информацию тем, кто больше заплатит, и лишение поддержки официальных властей явно его подкосило.  
– Кофе? – предложил Миша.  
Джаред опустился на потертый диван.  
– Было бы кстати.  
Он прислушивался, как Миша готовит кофе, и подыскивал повод начать разговор, опасаясь, как бы не ляпнуть что-нибудь обидное и не попасть в неловкую ситуацию. Но Мишу, кажется, устраивало молчание, поэтому Джаред тоже решил промолчать.  
– Вот, как ты любишь, – сказал Миша, подавая ему чашку. _**На самом деле**_ , он так любил. Джаред улыбнулся ему с благодарностью, обдумывая настораживающий факт: Миша до сих пор помнит о его любимом кофе. – Что тебя ко мне привело?  
– Я ищу одного человека.  
– Отлично, я к твоим услугам, – сказал Миша, усаживаясь в низкое продавленное кресло.  
– В любой другой раз я бы с удовольствием принял предложение, – Джаред ухмыльнулся, – но сейчас… Я ищу конкретного человека.  
Миша помолчал, потом опустил взгляд и покачал головой.  
– Я так надеялся, что ты не попросишь меня об этом, Джаред, – он вздохнул и занялся изучением сустава пальца. – Я не стану тебе помогать.  
Джаред удивленно заморгал.  
– _**Не станешь**_? Я не… Миша, почему… – он замолчал, не в силах подобрать подходящие аргументы.  
– Я не хочу тебе помогать, – повторил Миша. – Прости, Джаред.  
Джаред подумал, не сделать ли глоток кофе, чтобы оттянуть время и выяснить, в чем проблема, но потом отказался от этой идеи. Последнее время ему везет на друзей и их напитки. Ситуация и так непонятная, не хватало еще, чтобы его накачали наркотиком.  
Издалека доносились фортепианные аккорды.  
– Я не понимаю, – произнес он, наконец.  
Миша улыбнулся с легкой грустью.   
– Ну, конечно, не понимаешь. Ладно, позволь тебе объяснить, – он замолчал, хмурясь и глядя на руки. – Ты никогда не давал мне повода надеяться, ни одним намеком, что у нас с тобой все серьезно. Мы просто выпускали пар и убивали время. И когда я попал в «черный список», ты взял и вычеркнул меня из круга своего общения.  
– Но ведь это стандартная процедура, – попытался возразить Джаред. Хотел бы он иметь сейчас более правдивое объяснение.   
– Знаю, – сказал Миша. – Я не виню тебя за это и все прощаю. Ты всегда играл по правилам, Джаред… – он поднял на него взгляд. – Но, уже появившись здесь, ты нарушил правила. Да что он сделал с тобой, если ради него ты нарушаешь все мыслимые инструкции?  
Неприятная догадка холодом заползла в душу Джареда. И чем дольше он смотрел на Мишу, тем острее осознавал правду.   
– Миша, эй, нет… Постой. Пойми, Миша… Это не то, что ты думаешь.  
Но Миша, перебил его, повысив голос.   
– Честно, мне жаль. Я знаю, это слишком мелочно с моей стороны, но не могу ничего поделать. Я просто возмущен, до чего он тебя довел. В общем, если тебе нужно от меня что-то, его не касающееся – оставайся. В противном случае допивай кофе и уходи.  
Прочесав пальцами шевелюру, Джаред перевел дух, стараясь выбрать лучший способ добиться цели. Он отлично понимал, с каким желанием смотрит на него Миша, и до того, как Дженсен поставил его мир с ног на голову, возможно, Джаред бы тоже завелся и откликнулся на предложение, нарушив – так, ненадолго, – еще парочку инструкций.  
Но, похоже, что Джаред – потерянный субъект для всех и каждого, за исключением непостижимого зеленоглазого предателя. К тому же, Джареду совсем не хотелось использовать Мишу, играть на чувствах бывшего бойфренда, чтобы получить желаемое.  
Если найдется способ заставить Мишу расколоться – только не через секс.  
– Ладно, – вздохнул он. – Сколько ты хочешь? – Миша приподнял бровь, и тогда Джаред произнес тверже: – Сколько мне будет стоить информация? Я уверен, у тебя что-то есть. Давай, назови цену.  
Миша покачал головой и начал подниматься из кресла, но Джаред дотянулся и схватил его за руку. Возникло неловкое молчание, Миша посмотрел на руку Джареда, вздохнул и перевел на него взгляд.  
Джаред убрал руку.   
– Я на официальном задании, – сказал он. – Я должен найти Дженсена и доставить живым или мертвым. Я делаю это не ради себя. У меня приказ. _**Помоги мне**_.  
И снова Миша покачал головой.   
– Забудь. О нем уже позаботились.  
У Джареда все внутри оборвалось. Он лихорадочно оглядел квартиру, пытаясь обнаружить детали, прежде ускользнувшие от его взгляда. Миша крут, Миша знает все. И все знают Мишу.   
– Сколько? – спросил Джаред, но уже совершенно другим тоном. Глупо ожидать от Миши иного, это _**его работа**_ , но Джаред все равно испытывал непреодолимое желание сломать ему что-нибудь. Хотя это вряд ли исправило бы то, что Миша натворил. Он процедил сквозь зубы: – За сколько ты его продал?  
– Ну, зачем ты так, – ответил Миша беззлобно, правда, Джареду было от этого не легче. – Ко мне поступила информация, я нашел на нее покупателя.  
– Что ты им рассказал?  
– Это обойдется тебе недешево, – начал было Миша. – Я хочу…  
– Я не заплачу тебе ни цента. Ты расскажешь мне все и немедленно.  
В воздухе повисло напряжение, грозя перерасти во что-то нехорошее. Миша, распахнув глаза, уставился на Джареда, и его внешнее спокойствие быстро улетучилось, теперь он явно прикидывал в уме свои шансы. Но у Джареда не было времени на эти игры. Противник получил преимущество и уже мог добраться до Дженсена. Боже, времени совсем не осталось.  
– Значит, тебе нравится определенный тип, да? – спросил Миша чуть слышно. – Нравится физически подавлять и держать в страхе, чтобы и мысли не возникло о предательстве? И он такой? Его ты тоже запугал? Он боится тебя, Джаред?  
– Не вынуждай меня причинять тебе боль.  
– Макау, – торопливо проговорил Миша. – Его видели в Макау два дня назад.  
Джаред резко кивнул ему на прощание и повернул к двери. Он уже наполовину спустился по узкой деревянной лестнице, снова оказываясь среди яркого света, отражающегося от зеркал и блестящего лаком пианино, когда Миша окликнул его. Джаред оглянулся. Тот стоял в дверях своей убогой квартирки, пальцами вжавшись в косяк двери.   
– Джаред, он стал очень небрежен. Его обложили со всех сторон, – Миша едва заметно улыбнулся, просто грустно загнутый уголок губ. – Поторопись.  
…  
…  
  
В Макау Дженсена не оказалось. Зато он нашел его в Гонконге. В северной части города Джаред отыскал квартиру, где скрывался Дженсен. Едва войдя в дверь, он наткнулся на агента Коалиции, которого благополучно отправил на тот свет и спрятал тело за диван. Миша был прав: Дженсен совершенно потерял осторожность. Поджидая его в темноте, прорезаемой вспышками уличных неоновых вывесок, Джаред размышлял о том, что спасает Дженсену жизнь, но не представляет, что ему с этой жизнью делать дальше.  
Когда Дженсен открыл дверь, сразу стало ясно, что парень, тело которого Джаред сунул за диван – не единственный агент Коалиции в городе. Дженсен был совершенно разбит. Когда он, с трудом переставляя ноги, вышел на полосу света, падающего с улицы, Джаред заметил кровь и ссадины. То, как Дженсен неловко прижимал руку к груди, навело Джареда на мысль о вывихе в локте.  
Конечно, Джаред лучший в своем деле, но все равно он _**не ожидал**_ , что Дженсен не заметит его присутствия. Это даже немного испугало его. Растерявшись, он проводил Дженсена взглядом, когда тот спокойно прошел мимо, направившись в убогую ванную.  
Джаред посмотрел на пистолет, которым уже убил сегодня человека. Решив сначала отложить оружие в сторону, он все же не стал этого делать.  
В ванной горела единственная лампочка, над зеркалом у раковины. Дженсен неловкими пальцами нащупал вату, и, приблизившись, Джаред разглядел, что спереди его футболка пропиталась кровью, прилипнув к животу. Дженсен дрожал от еще не стихнувшего возбуждения, лихорадочный румянец проступал даже сквозь пот и кровь. Прижимая к себе вывихнутую руку, Дженсен попытался управиться одной, здоровой и открутить крышку флакона с йодом, но уронил его на пол. Выругавшись, он наклонился за ним, и у Джареда сжалось сердце.  
Он сдался. Наплевав на то, что твердили ему Миша, Чад и Джефф, и Лорен, и даже гребаный Майк.  
Да, Джаред – лучший секретный агент, но Дженсен – его ахиллесова пята.  
Войдя в ванную, Джаред убрал пистолет. Дженсен выпрямился и вдруг заметил его отражение в зеркале. Он посмотрел на лицо Джареда, потом на пистолет и, судорожно вздохнув, в отчаянии замотал головой. Подняв здоровую руку и словно прикрываясь от Джареда, он отступал в угол тесной комнатушки.   
– Нет, нет, _**пожалуйста**_ , нет.  
Джаред не стал тратить время на объяснения и просто развернул его к себе спиной. Дженсен все качал головой, повторяя _**нет-нет-нет-нет**_ , однако не сопротивлялся. Обняв его двумя руками, Джаред прижал его к себе теснее, и Дженсен показался ему сейчас таким хрупким, уязвимым. Он осторожно, не торопясь, огладил его, пока Дженсен не успокоился и не замолчал, и одним точным, резким движением вправил вывихнутый сустав на место. Дженсен издал жалобный, полный боли стон, и это отдалось прямиком в член Джареду, поэтому он отступил на шаг от Дженсена, сохраняя между ними безопасную дистанцию.  
Глядя Дженсену в глаза, давая понять о своих намерениях, Джаред взял ватный тампон и поднес к его лицу. Он слегка придерживал Дженсена за подбородок двумя пальцами, просто легкое прикосновение, которого Джареду было достаточно, чтобы поворачивать ему голову, если это требовалось. Профессионально очистив порезы и ссадины, Джаред проверил рану на животе, убедился, что она неглубокая, и просто стянул ее пластырем.  
Дженсен никак не реагировал. Он не произносил ни слова, не возражал. Только от боли иногда резко втягивал воздух сквозь зубы. И все время смотрел в пол, опустив длинные темные ресницы.  
Когда Джаред смыл кровь, его взгляду открылись новые ссадины, распухшие и покрасневшие, или уже почти черные. Очевидно, Дженсен давно жил взаймы. Веки его воспалились, как будто от недосыпа. Интересно, когда он последний раз нормально спал?  
Наконец, Джаред выбросил пропитанные кровью вату и бинты и повел Дженсена из ванной. На пороге тот попробовал остановиться, слабо сопротивляясь, и поскольку Джаред не совсем понял, что это значит, он решил не обращать внимания. Вместо этого он кивнул на кровать:  
– Давай, ложись.  
Без прикосновений рук Джареда, без его указаний, Дженсен, казалось, растерялся и не знал, что ему делать. Но Джареду не хотелось его раздевать. Он стоял и наблюдал, как Дженсен, неуклюже избавившись от джинсов, опять остановился и переводил взгляд с Джареда на кровать и обратно, как собака, не уверенная, правильно ли она поняла команду хозяина. Без всякого стеснения, вернее сказать, не испытывая никаких замысловатых эмоций, кроме возбуждения и наслаждения картиной, Джаред изучал тело Дженсена, пока тот забирался в постель. Грубое месиво шрамов на спине, длинные ноги, крепкие ягодицы, широкие плечи в контрасте с узкими бедрами.  
Укрывшись одеялом, Дженсен лежал и смотрел на него в упор, выжидая.  
– А теперь спи, – сказал ему Джаред.  
Что-то было не так – Джаред уловил мимолетное неясное выражение на лице Дженсена. Но потом тот отвел взгляд в сторону и прикрыл глаза. Заснул он в ту же минуту, а Джаред устроился в кресле напротив, охраняя его сон.  
  
  
***


	36. Chapter 36

 

**Глава 36**

 

Без четверти шесть утра за Дженсеном пришел еще один агент Коалиции. Джаред разобрался с ситуацией и свалил тело за диван, за компанию к уже имеющемуся. Дженсен даже не проснулся.   
В восемь часов утра Джаред порылся на кухне в поисках съестного – выбор оказался невелик. Он хотел было постучаться к жильцам напротив и занять яиц, но потом передумал, решив, что не стоит рисковать и оставлять Дженсена без присмотра. Придется исхитриться и приготовить завтрак из того, что имелось.  
Когда Дженсен проснулся, его уже ожидала стопка тостов и кофе. Джаред не оборачивался, прислушиваясь к слегка учащенному дыханию Дженсена, к шороху одеяла, скрипу кровати. Дженсен проковылял в ванную, и хотя Джаред и устроил так, чтобы окно не открывалось, он все равно напрягся: не собирается ли Дженсен сбежать?  
Ожидая его, Джаред аккуратно разрезал свой тост на треугольники.  
Через пару минут Дженсен остановился за его спиной. Он не двигался, и Джаред оглянулся через плечо. Дженсен был в боксерах и футболке. Безо всякого выражения на лице он рассматривал трупы за диваном.  
– Только не говори мне, что это были твои друзья, – Джаред спокойно вернулся к своему кофе.  
– Нет, – ответил Дженсен. Помолчав, он добавил: – Это не друзья.  
Он сел за стол, и взгляд Джареда помимо воли проследовал по столу, дальше вдоль руки Дженсена, задерживаясь на изгибе шеи – туда он любил утыкаться носом, медленно трахая Дженсена, безостановочно и бесконечно, когда они еще жили там, на другой планете, – и, наконец, остановился на ссадине на подбородке. Дженсен молчал и не шевелился, и Джаред осмелился посмотреть ему в лицо – странно, оно оставалось красивым, даже такое избитое.  
Дженсен, не мигая, смотрел на тосты, как будто не верил своим глазам.  
– Я не ожидал этого, – проговорил он, наконец.  
– К сожалению, чем богаты… – сказал Джаред. – Не смог даже блинчиков приготовить.  
– Нет, – повторил Дженсен, – я не ожидал… Я подумал, что ты пришел… Я решил… – он схватил верхний тост и стал с жадностью жевать. Черты его лица напряглись.  
Хотел бы Джаред истолковать слова Дженсена по-другому, но нет, ничего не получалось. Тост упал в желудок тяжелым комом, и кофе показался кислотой.  
– Ты решил, что я пришел тебя убить? – это плохо, подумал Джаред. _**Очень плохо**_. Но мысль, последовавшая за первой догадкой, была еще хуже. – Ты знал это, и даже не думал сопротивляться?  
Судя по его виду, мыслями Дженсен был где-то далеко. Джареда потрясло это признание, ему захотелось заставить Дженсена _**вернуться**_ к разговору. Он склонился к Дженсену через стол, и тот сразу же вскинул на него взгляд. Но потом отвернулся, отказав Джареду даже во взгляде.  
– Но почему? Почему ты уснул, зная, что я тебя убью? Зачем ты это сделал?  
Дженсен покачал головой, все еще не поднимая на Джареда глаз. Он оттолкнулся от стола, но Джаред вскочил с места, быстро оказываясь сзади, удерживая его, не позволяя отвернуться или сбежать. Дженсен пытался вырваться, встать, он был на грани, в отчаянии, и Джаред не знал, чего от него ожидать: то ли он сейчас сломается окончательно, то ли накинется с кулаками.  
И по-прежнему из головы не шло, что Дженсен смирился со смертью.  
Джаред схватил его за плечи и заставил сидеть спокойно, упрямо ловя его взгляд, как будто Дженсен не доказывал сотню раз, что легко может врать, глядя в глаза.  
– Просто… Я устал, понимаешь? – признался Дженсен. – Я устал, с меня хватит. И мне было бы легче, если бы это сделал ты. Я подумал: сейчас все закончится, и я смогу отдохнуть.  
– Хреновый это выход! – неожиданно для самого себя выкрикнул Джаред. – Даже думать не смей. Сначала ты все это со мной сотворил, а теперь в кусты? Ты разрушил мою жизнь, Дженсен. Не получится у тебя умереть и бросить меня одного расхлебывать эту кашу!  
Вздрогнув, Дженсен решился, наконец, на него посмотреть.  
– Прости, хорошо? Я просто… не подумал. Прости.  
Джаред не отпускал его, наверное, причиняя Дженсену боль своей железной хваткой, но он не мог заставить себя разжать пальцы. Просто не мог, по-детски надеясь, что единственная возможность вынудить Дженсена говорить правду – держать его вот так, крепко прижимая к себе, чтобы у него не осталось _**свободного места**_ для лжи.  
От его пальцев у Дженсена уже появились синяки.  
Переведя дух, Джаред постарался взять себя в руки.  
– Слушай, если дела у тебя настолько хреновые, что смерть кажется лучшим выходом, то зачем ты все это делаешь? Просто остановись. Я помогу тебе. Пойдем со мной, я добьюсь для тебя помилования. Я могу поговорить с…  
Джаред замер на полуслове, заметив, каким странным взглядом смотрит на него Дженсен.  
– Что? – спросил он. – Чего ты?  
– Наверное, это моя карма, – вздохнул Дженсен. Он попытался оттолкнуть Джареда, рассеянно отыскивая взглядом свою одежду, и словно не замечая, что хватка Джареда совершенно не ослабла. – Мне нужно уходить.  
– Нет, дорогуша, – произнес Джаред крайне терпеливо. – Никуда ты не уйдешь. Стоит тебе отсюда выйти, и мы опять вернемся к вопросу о твоей смерти. Ты больше не контролируешь ситуацию. Так что… будем сидеть и решать проблемы вместе.  
– Нет, – упрямо повторил Дженсен. – Нет. Я должен идти.  
Похоже, Дженсен даже не слушал Джареда. Он начал сопротивляться, но попытки освободиться были какими-то машинальными, как будто он не понимал, что руки, сжавшие его плечи в тиски, принадлежат Джареду. Сейчас Дженсен словно отсутствовал – его изощренный ум занимался какими-то сложными проблемами, хотя до их решения он, возможно, и не доживет.  
И Джаред так на него разозлился.  
Сначала Дженсен довел его до того, что Джаред жизни без него не мыслит, а теперь собирается его бросить? Джаред был настолько _**разгневан**_ , что уже толком не соображал. Он еще сильнее сжал пальцы и даже тихий, болезненный стон Дженсена не заставил его остановиться. Наверное, он был настолько зол, что _**хотел**_ причинить Дженсену боль. Пусть он узнает, каково это чувство, увидит, что он с Джаредом сделал.  
Он жестко впился в губы Дженсена, толкаясь языком в рот, _**заставляя**_ Дженсена принять поцелуй, прижимая к себе еще сильнее в ответ на его сопротивление. Попытки Дженсена высвободиться лишь горячили Джареду кровь, отдавались в члене и укрепляли в желании разложить Дженсена на полу, не выпускать из рук, просто _**взять**_ его. Так что Джаред толкнул его сначала на стол, откуда, чуть не упав, они привалились к буфету, пока Джаред не прижал Дженсена к грязному холодильнику.  
Рот у Дженсена такой красивый, податливый, и Джаред принялся целовать его с новой силой. Ему казалось, пока будет длиться поцелуй, Дженсен останется с ним и никуда не исчезнет. Лишь ощутив на языке кровь, Джаред заметил, что не целует, а скорее кусает ему губы.  
И он бы остановился, он еще мог это сделать, но только Дженсен запустил пальцы в его волосы, удерживая, не позволяя разорвать поцелуй.  
Голова Джареда шла кругом, во рту горело огнем, он так крепко стиснул Дженсена на своей груди, что заныли напряженные мышцы рук. Но теперь он не отступится, нет, ни за что, только не сейчас, потратив столько времени, чтобы забыть эту любовь и бесславно проиграв, только не сейчас, когда Дженсена хотят отобрать у него навсегда.  
Колени Дженсена легко подогнулись, и Джаред уложил его на немытый пол – ближе ничего не нашлось. Отчаяние, нетерпение заставили его забыть о нежности. Джаред терял контроль, изнывая от желания, он так долго мечтал проделать все это с Дженсеном и не имел на то возможности. Джаред просто давал понять Дженсену, как же он его хочет. Он сорвал с него боксеры, оставляя на коже красные полосы от ногтей.  
Джаред навис над ним, и Дженсен подался бедрами вверх, как будто они уже трахались, закинул ногу ему на талию и притянул к себе.  
Он уже целую секунду не касался губ Дженсена, и ощущение было сравнимо с головокружением от высоты, поэтому Джаред накрыл своим ртом рот Дженсена, деля дыхание на двоих. Он забрался рукой ему под футболку, пальцами лихорадочно кружа по телу, цепляя рану в боку, только для того, чтобы услышать, как Дженсен зашипит от боли.  
Крепко зажмурившись, он уткнулся лбом в лоб Джареду.  
Как же Джареду всего этого не хватало. Колких шуток Дженсена, его красивых зеленых глаз, невыносимого характера. И еще ему не хватало _**этого**_ Дженсена, распростертого под ним. Потому что Дженсен тогда прост и понятен, и единственное, что требовалось от Джареда – делать все, что угодно, все, что захочется.  
Возбуждение не совсем погасило гнев, однако теперь, когда Джаред занялся телом Дженсена, вспышка ярости постепенно сходила на нет.  
Дженсен не издавал ни звука, лишь стоны, что вызывал Джаред своими прикосновениями. Было до боли трудно расстаться с его губами, не проникать в его рот языком, но Джаред все же отстранился, чтобы как следует разглядеть Дженсена. Он сам не знал, зачем делает это, может, потому, что любил Дженсена, а тот решил поиграть со смертью, но только Джаред положил свои широкие сильные ладони ему на шею. Он и не думал сжимать пальцы – наверное, Дженсен и так понял, что Джаред хотел ему сказать.  
Дженсен раскинулся на грязном полу, почти голый, разгоряченный и смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Джаред сомневался, смог бы он выстрелить в Дженсена, пока тот спал, и все же, если бы это и произошло, следующее, что бы он сделал – последовал за Дженсеном на тот свет. И не важно, заслуживал Дженсен его любви или нет, Джаред знал, что уже никогда не сможет избавиться от этого чувства. Он хотел бы рассказать об этом Дженсену, но не находил нужных слов.  
Пока он смотрел на Дженсена во все глаза, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, тот вдруг приподнялся и поцеловал Джареда, влажно, с нежностью, неожиданной для парня, стрелявшего в его друзей и предательски подставлявшего его при любой возможности. Хотя Джаред давно перестал удивляться противоречивому Дженсену.  
– Трахни меня, – сказал он, отрываясь, наконец, от губ Джареда.   
Губы Дженсена распухли от поцелуев, и Джаред вспомнил как они, бывало, обхватывали его член. Однако слова были произнесены четко и холодно, как приказ куратора. А еще прощально, но Джаред старался не думать об этом.  
Он провел ладонью по шее Дженсена, спускаясь вниз к изношенной майке на груди, прикоснулся к гладкой внутренней поверхности бедер, потом развел ему ноги шире, резким движением притягивая ближе. Дженсен, не отрывая взгляд от лица Джареда, расстегнул ему джинсы, нащупывая увесистый член, и часто заводил по нему рукой, гладко скользя по нежной коже, пока член Джареда не налился, влажный от смазки, в ожидании.  
Медленно двигая смоченными слюной пальцами между ягодиц Дженсена, раскрывая его, Джаред все время поглядывал на входную дверь. Хотя все внимание сейчас он отдавал Дженсену, Джаред был профессионалом и знал, что есть люди, желающие Дженсену смерти. Дженсену следовало уяснить: он убьет каждого, кто посмеет сюда сунуться, поэтому пусть, ни на что не отвлекаясь, смотрит лишь в глаза Джареду. Так Дженсен и делал.  
Головкой члена Джаред провел от яичек вниз, по промежности, вызывая у Дженсена резкий вздох, и потом уперся во вход, не торопясь проникнуть внутрь, постепенно его растягивая. Но Дженсен с хриплым стоном, то ли от злости, то ли от боли, сам насадился на член Джареда, работая бедрами и короткими толчками затягивая его в свое тело.   
Джаред, хватая ртом воздух, тесно окруженный телом Дженсена, попытался двинуться внутри, чуть-чуть, но Дженсен с сердитым возгласом опять насадился на него, затягивая глубже. Взявшись за мокрую, потную спину Дженсена, он с такой силой вжал пальцы в изрезанную шрамами кожу, что стало больно самим пальцам. Казалось, он наполнил собой Дженсена до краев, и у того не осталось места для здравых мыслей.  
Медленно, не останавливаясь, Джаред одним толчком вошел до предела, и Дженсен принял его. Наверное, это было нелегко – принять член Джареда в зад, раскрытый только мокрыми от слюны пальцами. Теперь Джаред трахал его жестче, грубее и требовательней, но Дженсен лишь сильнее впивался пальцами ему в спину и крепче обхватывал ногами.  
Когда они нашли ритм, Джаред, насмотревшись на то, как его член исчезает между разведенных ног Дженсена, снова вернулся к его губам. Поцелуй вышел неловким и мокрым, просто столкновение языков, раскрытых горячих ртов. Джаред разорвал поцелуй, чтобы посмотреть вниз, туда, где Дженсен трахал свой кулак, так же, как Джаред трахал его зад.   
Они уже не двигались гладко и слаженно, да никто из них и не стремился, и когда Дженсен затрясся, задыхаясь, больше не в силах отвечать на поцелуй, Джаред провел губами по его лицу, по ссадинам и порезам, собирая ртом капли пота.  
Он чувствовал, что уже на грани, и, прихватив Дженсену нижнюю губу, вжался пальцами в его бедра, притянул его к себе еще ближе. Дженсен двигал рукой на своем члене с нарастающим безудержным ритмом, ударяясь кулаком в грудь Джареду, и тот, не останавливаясь ни на миг, продолжал трахать Дженсена, даже когда он, выгнувшись, с криком кончил. Джареду потребовалось еще несколько секунд, а потом он резким ударом вошел, глубоко и грубо, и Дженсен, разомлевший, такой податливый, полностью открылся для Джареда. Он выплеснулся в Дженсена нескончаемыми потоками, ощущая внутри него горячую влагу.  
Несколько благословенных минут они, прижавшись друг к другу, тяжело дышали в абсолютной тишине. Пока до Джареда не дошло, что пол, на котором они разлеглись, омерзительный и грязный, и что они уже слишком долго торчат в этой квартире.  
…  
…  
  
Толпа запрудила уличный рынок, кругом стоял гвалт, и Джаред был взвинчен до передела. Он прижимал к себе Дженсена, локтем прокладывая себе дорогу сквозь толчею, отгоняя от себя мысли о том, что Дженсен до сих пор пахнет сексом. Кругом сновали прохожие, и ему нельзя было отвлекаться, когда повсюду столько потенциальной угрозы. Оставив за собой квартиру с парой вражеских трупов, они предвидели, что их ожидает долгий путь, прежде чем они доберутся до безопасного места.  
Как будто найдется «безопасное место», в котором смогут укрыться двойной агент и агент правительства, который вот-вот предаст своих.   
Джаред не подчинился приказу, что тут скрывать. Дженсену сейчас полагается либо находиться в тюрьме Агентства, либо быть мертвым. Если в руководстве пока не догадались, что Джаред не выбрал ни одну из этих опций – а он и не собирался, – то это лишь вопрос времени, и они скоро объявятся. Более того, Джаред понимал, что незаменимых людей не бывает, даже если речь идет о самом лучшем и опытном агенте из правительственного арсенала.  
Слава Богу, кажется, Дженсен не подозревал, в какую ситуацию он поставил Джареда. По крайней мере, по его действиям Джаред не мог этого сказать; проблем и так по горло, не хватало еще препирательств с Дженсеном. К тому же, он не был уверен, попытается ли Дженсен его спасти, или захочет использовать в очередной подставе.  
Джаред давно уяснил, что не стоит недооценивать Дженсена.  
– Как только доберемся до доков, нам нужно разделиться, – тихо проговорил Дженсен, но Джаред был достаточно близко, чтобы расслышать его. – Помоги мне выбраться из города, и дальше я найду, где укрыться.  
– Ага, видел я твое укрытие, – заметил Джаред, глазами отыскивая лазейку в толпе, устремляясь туда и увлекая Дженсена за собой.  
Вокруг них снова забурлил людской поток, Дженсен инстинктивно вцепился в руку Джареда, и тот успел вдохнуть запах его тела.   
– Я еще не использовал все свои возможности, – продолжал Дженсен. – Короче, просто вытащишь меня из города, и тогда я смогу исчезнуть.  
– Это не подлежит обсуждению, – отрезал Джаред.  
– Джаред, _**я не пойду**_ с тобой. Пошлая ночь была… Этого больше не повторится. Я не хочу, чтобы ты был замешан в это.  
Джаред недобро посмотрел на него.   
– Что ты понимаешь под словом «замешан»? Благодаря тебе я и так в этом по уши.  
Дженсен высвободился от его руки.  
– Но тебе нельзя!  
– Господи, Дженсен, а какой у меня остается выбор?  
– Оставить меня!  
Разозлившись, Джаред резко повернулся к Дженсену и вдруг увидел маленькое красное пятнышко, танцующее на его груди. Он толкнул Дженсена в плечо, они пригнулись, и пуля со звуком рвущейся бумаги пронеслась над их головами. Джаред не собирался ждать продолжения. Он вскочил на ноги сам, поднял Дженсена. Толпа запаниковала, но Джареду только того и нужно было, он получил великолепное прикрытие. Волоча за собой Дженсена, Джаред уходил прочь от центральной улицы, оглядываясь по сторонам и взглядом отыскивая стрелка.   
Снайпер расположился на ближайшей крыше, его силуэт чернел на фоне неба. Но не этот факт был самым тревожным – хуже всего, что в их сторону направлялся Уиверли в сопровождении шести человек.  
Уиверли не интересовал живой Дженсен, он всегда хотел его смерти. Джаред понимал это. Уиверли хотел смерти Дженсена за то, что тот сделал с Джессикой. Но теперь и Джаред хотел смерти Уиверли за то, что тот хочет сделать с Дженсеном.  
Если у Майкла снайпер на крыше, то кто знает, сколько таких еще засело и где именно? Стоит Джареду совершить малейшую ошибку, и Дженсену крышка.   
У него совсем не оставалось времени на размышления, но все равно успела мелькнуть мысль: вот почему в руководстве не любят, когда их агент знает план целиком и имеет в деле личную заинтересованность. Потому что Джаред теперь готов был на что угодно, лишь бы спасти Дженсена. Того, кто врал, убивал и предавал его несчетное количество раз.   
Шансы на спасение были невелики. Позже, проматывая события, Джаред пришел к выводу, что его наверняка пристрелили бы, а следом и Дженсена. Но этого не произошло.  
Когда расстояние между ними и Уиверли сократилось до нескольких шагов, вдруг послышался визг тормозов, и рядом с ними остановился большой черный внедорожник. Джаред увидел Джеффа Моргана и еще каких-то незнакомых ему агентов. Дженсен молча прижался к Джареду, тот нашел его ладонь, на мгновение сплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Дженсена, и потом их руки разомкнулись.  
– Не припомню, чтобы я просил вас о помощи в данном деле, – сказал Уиверли Джеффу. Он был в бешенстве, и на фоне холодного спокойствия Моргана это еще больше бросалось в глаза. – Это внутреннее дело Агентства, и у нас все под контролем.  
– Прости, Уиверли, но теперь это дело не в вашей компетенции, – он кивнул своим людям, и те направились к Дженсену. Джаред приготовился их остановить, но, похоже, спор еще не закончился.  
– Нет. _**Нет**_ , – настаивал Уиверли. – Тиг отправится в тюрьму Агентства.  
– Он представляет серьезную угрозу безопасности, и не Агентству заниматься этим вопросом. Почему, по-твоему, меня назначили руководить этим делом?   
Люди Джеффа приблизились, и Дженсен посмотрел на Джареда, качая головой.   
– Не надо, – попросил он. – Ты сделаешь себе только хуже.  
Дженсен сдался агентам, и Джаред с безмолвным ужасом наблюдал, как они защелкнули на его запястьях наручники и потащили к джипу. Уиверли, с трудом сдерживая гнев, провожал Дженсена горящим взглядом. Джаред думал лишь о том, что теряет Дженсена, и потребовалась пара секунд, пока до него дошло, что кто-то пытается защелкнуть наручники и на его запястьях. Он неосознанно вырвался, в шоке глядя на Моргана.   
– Какого черта вы делаете?   
Морган приподнял бровь.  
– Тебя послали его убить, – он улыбнулся своей немного сонной, дружелюбной улыбкой. – Но у меня такое чувство, что у тебя с этим проблема.  
– Стойте! – воскликнул Уиверли, когда агенты снова двинулись на Джареда. – Вы не можете… Джаред – наш агент. У вас нет на это права!  
– Джаред принадлежит правительству США, – поправил его Джефф. – В моей власти разорвать его контракт с Агентством в любое время, что я и делаю. Он себя скомпрометировал.   
– Нет! – закричал Дженсен. – Нет, нет! Не вмешивайте его! Черт, не делайте этого! Он не причем!  
Он вырывался из рук агентов, напрасно пытаясь избавиться от их захвата, пока его не сгребли в охапку и не втолкнули в джип, где он продолжал кричать и сыпать проклятиями. Джефф повернулся к Джареду.  
– Боюсь, что придется забрать и тебя, Джаред, – в его мягком тоне ясно слышалась стальная нотка.  
– Он имеет на это право? – спросил Джаред Майкла. – Я же ничего не сделал!  
Уиверли недовольно поджал губы, но все же спокойно ответил Джареду:   
– Он имеет право. Отправляйся с ними и держись там. Я вернусь в Агентство, и мы утрясем ситуацию.  
Уиверли бросил на Джеффа вызывающий взгляд, однако уступил.   
Джаред, не веря своим глазам, наблюдал, как на его руках застегивают «браслеты». Он был слишком ошеломлен и не сопротивлялся, когда его повели к джипу. Единственное, что грело ему душу – он, хотя бы, окажется рядом с Дженсеном.  
Его посадили на заднее сидение, Джефф забрался следом, захлопывая дверь, и машина тронулась один Бог знает в каком направлении. Дженсен, забившись в угол, волком смотрел на Моргана с выражением «вот только сними с меня наручники, тогда узнаешь».   
– Он здесь не причем, – выдавил Дженсен сквозь зубы.  
Джефф покачал головой и сухо улыбнулся.  
– Боюсь, ты ошибаешься, мой мальчик.   
И потом он бросил Дженсену ключ, а тот поймал его на лету и вставил в замок наручников. Освободившись, он склонился над наручниками Джареда, открывая их.   
Джаред, не двигаясь, молча следил за происходящим.   
Дженсен медленно поднял на него глаза, словно опасаясь встречаться с ним взглядом.   
Джаред почувствовал, что ему трудно дышать.   
– Ты ничего не хочешь мне объяснить, дорогуша? – поинтересовался он, выгнув бровь.  
Джефф опять усмехнулся.  
  
  
  
***


	37. Chapter 37

 

**Глава 37**

 

Судя по доносившимся снаружи звукам и по тому, как двигался джип, Джаред догадался, что они заехали на палубу корабля. Он понадеялся, что их не отправят в Штаты морем. С другой стороны, это займет много времени, и Дженсен успеет придумать для него еще одну версию «правды».  
Джефф Морган, несомненно, был замешан в этом деле, и Джаред надеялся услышать ответ хотя бы от него.  
– Может, кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что происходит?  
Дженсен и Джефф обменялись взглядами. Дженсен, глядя на Джеффа с мрачным и упрямым выражением на лице, покачал головой. Похоже, посвящение Джареда в детали было предметом постоянных споров между этими двумя.   
И Джефф снова улыбнулся своей чертовой улыбочкой.  
– Не нужно так на меня смотреть, Дженсен. Мы пытались действовать по-твоему и натворили немало бед. Теперь будем действовать по моему плану.  
Каким бы ни был план Джеффа, он был явно не по душе Дженсену. Откинувшись на сидение, он нервно повел плечами. Дженсен смотрел на Джареда, но как будто сквозь него, не замечая его немигающего взгляда. В Джареда вдалбливали годами: если задание принимает неожиданный оборот, первым делом нужно по-новому оценить ситуацию. Сейчас он должен был задавать вопросы, _**требовать объяснений**_. Но Джаред лишь продолжал изучать Дженсена с холодным любопытством.  
– Ну, в общем, – подал голос Джефф. – Мы нанесли им ощутимый урон. И на этот раз у нас должно получиться, Дженсен. Нам почти удалось.  
Слово «удалось» моментально привлекло внимание Дженсена, и его невидящий, застывший на Джареде взгляд моментально переместился на Джеффа. Он вздохнул и кивнул. Потом опять посмотрел на Джареда, облизнул губы и начал:  
– Я работаю на Джеффа уже около…  
И когда Джаред, казалось, вот-вот уже получит ответ, Джефф открыл свой гребаный рот и перебил Дженсена.  
– Вот только не надо нести свой ревизионистский бред, – сказал он. – Ты и так уже парню голову заморочил. Можно покороче? Хуже о тебе он думать все равно не станет, тем более, он к тебе прилип намертво, разве не так?  
Дженсен сжал губы в тонкую линию, помолчал немного, потом, вздохнув, продолжил более уверенно:  
– Я пришел к Джеффу, потому что надеялся его использовать, и вышло так, что в обмен он захотел использовать меня. Взаимовыгодное партнерство, – он слегка улыбнулся Джеффу, но эта улыбка говорила о том, что партнерство, может, и взаимовыгодное, но не особо дружеское. – Я работал для него над развалом Коалиции, он снабжал меня информацией и обеспечивал мне особое прикрытие.   
– _**Но зачем**_? – спросил Джаред.  
Дженсен посмотрел на Джареда с едва уловимым выражением безысходности. А Джефф пропустил вопрос мимо ушей.   
– Чего бы это ни стоило, вот на что ты согласился, – сказал он Дженсену. – Я предупреждал – это будет нелегко, но ты сам подтвердил – _**чего бы это ни стоило**_ , – Джефф пожал плечами и взялся за ручку двери. – Пойду, переговорю с Кортес и Ходж. Оставлю вас ненадолго.  
Как только Джефф закрыл за собой дверь, Джаред склонился ближе к Дженсену. Он не пытался его коснуться, просто смотрел в упор.  
– Объясни, где же ложь, а где правда? – попросил он. Как бы он хотел, чтобы _**все это**_ было ложью, а Дженсен был простым парнем, которого разрешается любить.  
Дженсен долго не отвечал. Губы его приоткрылись, словно он не решался, с чего бы начать; в глаза Джареду он не смотрел.  
– Я познакомился с Майком. Устроился в ЦРУ, присоединился к Коалиции. Потом меня перевели на службу в Агентство, и на протяжении примерно двух лет в результате моей деятельности погибло двенадцать агентов. Кого-то я снабдил фальшивой информацией, кого-то сдал своим коллегам из Коалиции.  
Взгляд Дженсена скользнул по нему, и если он и заметил на лице Джареда потрясенное выражение, то никак на это не отреагировал. Его яркие глаза сияли.   
– Я был неподражаем, Джаред. Я сдавал их одного за другим, и никто на меня даже внимания не обратил. Мое имя нигде не фигурировало, – произнес он с оттенком удивления.  
– И что дальше? – равнодушно, насколько смог притвориться, поинтересовался Джаред.  
– Джессика Альба, – Дженсен нахмурился. – Я _**ненавидел**_ ее. Истеричка, безответственная. Вечно строила из себя королеву, выдвигая нелепые требования. Но, знаешь, когда я убил ее… Мир не стал от этого лучше. Совершенно ничего не изменилось. И я задумался: сколько же еще людей должно погибнуть ради светлого будущего? Я понимаю, бескровной революции не бывает, и все же… Мне казалось, скорее, я должен был умереть за правое дело, чем убивать ради него, – он посмотрел на Джареда и криво улыбнулся. – Я ненавидел Джесс, но вряд ли я когда-нибудь прощу себе ее смерть. Убив Альбу, я совершил первую серьезную ошибку.  
– И тогда ты пошел к Джеффу? – предположил Джаред.  
Дженсен покачал головой.  
– Нет. Я пошел к Майку, – он усмехнулся и потер шею. – Знаешь, учитывая, что я прекрасно разбираюсь в людях, мне следовало догадаться, чем это закончится.  
Он засмеялся опять, но смех его оборвался вздохом.   
– Меня ранили на задании, когда я помогал своему агенту. Я пожаловался Майку, сказал, что мне больше не нравится то, чем я занимаюсь. Он же решил, что мой агент меня достал. Поэтому Майк сделал лучшее, на что вообще способен – взял и взорвал его. Он думал, что защищает меня, и… – Дженсен облизнул губы. – Мне кажется, Майк до сих пор не понимает, что я уже не тот мальчик, которого он когда-то знал. Уже не тот. Я старался, но ничего не вышло.   
Он посмотрел на Джареда. И тому хотелось бы сказать что-то в поддержку, но единственное, что вертелось у него в голове: «Сколько же чудовищных поступков ты совершил! И все равно я люблю тебя, но да, выбор, который ты сделал, просто охренительно ужасный. Ужасный и глупый, и как ты мог вообще додуматься до такого? Но все равно я люблю тебя. Все равно». Однако это едва ли можно было назвать поддержкой.  
Поэтому Джаред, не отрываясь, смотрел на Дженсена, и тот, еле заметно покраснев, опустил взгляд и беспокойно поерзал на сидении.  
– Я понял, что по своей же вине попал в большие неприятности, но попытка вырваться из замкнутого круга лишь увеличивала количество трупов. Это было мне расплатой за грехи, – сказал он. – И тогда я попробовал приноровиться к ситуации. Я старался не убивать, насколько это было возможно, не привлекать к себе излишнего внимания в Агентстве. И у меня хорошо получалось. До тех пор, пока я не встретил Криса.  
– Но это ведь не ты его убил? – с надеждой спросил Джаред.  
– Я, - ответил Дженсен. – Он… О, Боже, Крис, он был такой… – он провел ладонью по волосам. Снаружи плескалась вода, и тяжелые удары волн вызывали тошноту. – Он был чем-то похож на тебя. Он не оставил мне выбора. Я так старался не выдать себя, но Крис просто… он все понял, и, знаешь, больше таких друзей у меня никогда не было. Он увидел, до чего я докатился, и предложил помощь. В конце концов, он выяснил все, что я натворил, но по-прежнему был готов помочь.  
Дженсен избегал его взгляда. Наверное, Джареду нужно было что-то сказать, ну, _**хоть что-нибудь**_ , только не обвинять и не злиться, и не выказать разочарования. Но он не произносил ни слова, потому что не хотел останавливать Дженсена, пока еще нет. Только не сейчас, когда он выслушивал (хотелось верить) нечто, похожее на правду.  
– Он спросил меня напрямую, двойной ли я? И я ответил «да», совершив вторую серьезную ошибку. Нужно было солгать. Убедить его, что он ошибается. Я втянул его в это дело, и он погиб. Вот почему я не могу допустить, чтобы то же самое случилось с тобой…  
Раздался грохот металла, и джип, качнувшись, куда-то переместился. Потом дверь распахнулась, и к ним заглянул Джефф. Жестом он пригласил их выйти и провел по скользкой палубе танкера, на котором они находились, навстречу поджидавшему самолету. Пересиливая порывы ветра, Джаред оглянулся: людей на палубе было немного, да и те, скорее всего, были агентами.  
Держась поближе к Дженсену, машинально оценивая опасность ситуации и прикидывая, где можно раздобыть оружие, Джаред ловил себя на мысли, что все его действия сводятся к тому, как бы лучше защитить Дженсена, если ситуация накалится. По крайней мере, ситуация вряд ли изменится к лучшему.  
Очень важно, что теперь он знал правду. Это существенно упрощало их отношения. С данного момента все между ними будет основываться только на правде. Наконец Джаред по-настоящему узнал Дженсена. Однако это вовсе не означало, что Дженсен проделал в его представлении путь от «хорошего» парня к «плохому» и обратно. Нет, Дженсен завис где-то посередине. Черного и белого не существовало, и он виделся Джареду в серой тени, вот только Дженсен изобрел собственные оттенки серого.   
Внутри самолета Джефф умудрился сесть так, что оказался между Джаредом и Дженсеном, и тот, повернувшись к иллюминатору, весь полет хранил молчание. Джаред следил за танкером, превращающимся под ними в черную точку, и лениво поигрывал с идеей – не поинтересоваться ли у Джеффа, куда они направляются, и как заставить Джеффа раскрыть информацию, если он откажется сделать это добровольно.  
…  
…  
  
Казалось, прошла целая вечность, пока их оставили одних. После нудного, нескончаемого перелета прямо с аэродрома их препроводили в подземный гараж, провезли уйму миль, а потом заперли неизвестно где. Из окна кабинета, в котором они находились, Джаред видел лишь мощеный внутренний двор и несколько аккуратно подстриженных растений в кадках. Скорее всего, они в районе Вашингтона, учитывая климат и время в пути.   
Дженсен устроился в кресле и потягивал кофе, рядом под рукой лежала пачка сигарет. Покончив с кофе, он стал методично и аккуратно распечатывать пачку.  
Джаред постоял перед Дженсеном, давая ему время подумать, вспомнить, на чем тот остановился. Но Дженсен все молчал, и Джаред начал первым:  
– Ты рассказывал мне о Крисе Кейне. Я хочу услышать остальное.   
Пальцы Дженсена замерли на мгновение. Потом он поднял на Джареда взгляд, и в лучах заката его кровоподтеки показались залегшими тенями.  
– Он пытался мне помочь.  
Дженсен ушел в себя, потерявшись в собственных мыслях, и Джаред уже решил, что больше ничего не сможет из него вытянуть. Расстроенный, он даже подумал: а не встряхнуть ли Дженсена хорошенько? А может, поцеловать, умоляя все объяснить?  
Однако Дженсен вдруг снова заговорил, как ни в чем не бывало.   
– Мы разработали план, чтобы объяснить посторонним все эти расследования, что вел Крис вокруг моей персоны. Я передал сообщение Крипке и Крингу, намекнув, что Крис подозревает меня в двойной игре, и что я разберусь с проблемой. А потом должен был последовать второй рапорт, в котором я бы сообщил, что ситуация под контролем. Но Крис взял и рассказал кому-то из Агентства о нашем плане. Он заверил меня, что этому человеку можно стопроцентно доверять. Легко представить, к чему привел их разговор.   
Джаред не был уверен, нужны ли ему еще подробности о Крисе. Он и сам уже догадался, что из себя представляет Дженсен. Это было так отвратительно, и он хотел было его остановить, сказать, что и без того все ясно, но Дженсен его будто не слышал.  
– Очевидно, Крис пошел к этому человеку, – продолжил Дженсен бесстрастным тоном. – Не называя моего имени, он сказал, что знает, кто именно ведет в Агентстве двойную игру, и что он собирается предпринять по этому поводу конкретные меры.  
Дженсен провел большим пальцем по губам, и Джаред перехватил взглядом любимый жест.  
– Как только двери за Крисом захлопнулись, я уже знал, что не смогу его оттуда вытащить. Я все понял, но было слишком поздно. Судя по их приказу, мне нужно было направить Криса к неработающей консоли, чтобы он не смог получить доступ к системе. Они заставили меня послать его туда, заблокировали замок, и тогда я все понял, – Дженсен закусил губу, потом добавил. – Единственное, что до сих пор остается для меня загадкой – черт, ну как же до меня сразу не дошло, что в Агентстве может работать еще один агент Коалиции?  
– Мне так жаль, – сказал Джаред.  
– И я уже не мог сидеть сложа руки, понимаешь? Случившееся с Крисом стало последней каплей. То, что они сделали с ним, то, как поступили со мной – это _**неправильно**_. И я решил все это исправить, – Дженсен резко повел плечом, его руки чуть дрогнули, когда он прикуривал сигарету. – Вот тогда я и пошел к Джеффу. Я врал ему, чтобы оставить Майка и Тома в живых, я врал Тому и Майку, чтобы, ну, ты понимаешь, оставить _**весь остальной мир**_ в живых. И я только и делал, что врал тебе. Но сейчас, клянусь, я говорю тебе правду. Все, чего я хочу добиться – справедливости. Я просто хочу положить конец всем этим убийствам.  
Джаред провел немало времени в раздумьях, насколько сильно он любит Дженсена, поэтому он легко поверил его словам. Он так сильно любил его, что с готовностью признал, что это правда. Такую правду он еще в состоянии вынести. Если Дженсен не врал, то да, выходит, он совершал ужасные поступки и сделал ошибочный выбор, но человек он хороший. Ну, скажем так, не плохой.  
При условии, что это действительно долгожданная правда.  
Он смотрел в большие зеленые глаза Дженсена и видел там лишь свое отражение.  
– И где же мое место во всей этой сложной картине? – спросил он.  
Дженсен колебался, как будто ожидал, что Джаред что-то добавит, может, объявит вслух решение его дальнейшей судьбы, потом сказал:  
– Я все время пытался защитить тебя. Я знал, что другой двойной в Агентстве сделает из тебя мишень, и с помощью Майка заверил Крипке и Кринга, что смогу держать тебя под контролем. По договоренности с Джеффом мы свели опасность и счет тел к минимуму. Ты был частью игры, от меня требовалось лишь заботиться о твоей безопасности.  
Прикусив губу, он посмотрел на сигарету в пальцах, и потом тихо произнес:  
– Между нами ничего не должно было случиться. Это я все испортил.  
И затем последовало молчание, которое никто из них не решился нарушить.  
…  
…  
  
К тому времени, как Дженсен, выкуривая одну сигарету за другой, израсходовал полпачки, появился Джефф. Он бросил на стол перед ним распухшую папку и сказал:  
– Итак, мы приступаем. Сорок восемь часов. Как думаешь, справишься?  
Дженсен поморщился и с неприязнью, словно та была заразная, распахнул папку. Вздохнув, он поднял глаза на Джеффа, потом выразительно посмотрел на Джареда и ответил:  
– Я сделаю все от меня зависящее. Надеюсь, вы выполните свою часть договоренности.   
Джефф закатил глаза и обратился к Джареду:   
– Тебя я здесь не оставлю. Будешь только его отвлекать, а у парня полно работы.  
Джефф провел его пустынным коридором в нейтрально оформленную и нейтрально освещенную гостиную. У какого бы черта на рогах они не находились, из этого нейтрального стиля декора Джаред не смог бы извлечь никакой информации. Джефф жестом указал ему на диван, а сам направился к кухонному уголку приготовить кофе.  
– Насколько я понял, – начал Джаред, – вам нужно, чтобы я выполнил какое-то задание. А Дженсен против.  
Джефф ответил, не оборачиваясь.  
– Двойной агент в твоей организации посылает секретные данные Крипке и Крингу раз в месяц. Если мы сможем засечь передачу данных, тогда мы выясним, кто он. Охранная система на базе Крипке и Кринга _**весьма впечатляет**_. Мы почти приблизились к цели, когда Розенбаум хотел передать тебя Крипке и Крингу. Дженсен мог бы попасть туда, подложить «жучок» в их сеть, – Джефф бросил на Джареда ироничный взгляд. – Но потом Дженсен связался со мной и сказал, что отменяет операцию и устроит тебе побег. И чтобы я направил сотрудников Агентства подобрать тебя, пока первым до тебя не доберется Майк.  
– И теперь у Дженсена не осталось выбора, кроме как действовать по вашему плану? – закончил за него Джаред. – Что означает – послать меня туда лично.  
– Именно, – подтвердил Джефф.  
– Хорошо, я согласен, можете на меня рассчитывать.  
Джефф застыл над кофейником, после чего удостоил Джареда взглядом.   
– Он рассказал тебе красивую историю, не так ли? – Джаред приподнял бровь и ничего не ответил. – Слушай, я хочу вычислить этого двойного в Агентстве как можно быстрее, да и Дженсен тоже. Операцию нельзя провести без участия Дженсена, но перед тем, как ты ввяжешься в это дело, я хочу предупредить: не особенно обольщайся на его счет и не строй воздушные замки. Наверное, отступать слишком поздно, но…  
– Вы ему не доверяете? – продолжил фразу Джаред, удивляясь горечи в собственном голосе. Иисусе, даже он сам еще не решил, верить ли Дженсену на этот раз. Как бы ему хотелось, чтобы в Дженсена поверил кто-то еще, рассуждающий более здраво и объективно.  
Пока Джефф тщательно обдумывал ответ, Джаред молился про себя, чтобы не остаться единственным, кто доверяет Дженсену.   
– Мне просто кажется, – ответил, наконец, Джефф, – если бы Крипке и Кринг были более дальновидны и не поставили бы Дженсена перед фактом, заставив понять, что же он творит на самом деле, то, скорее всего, Дженсен до сих пор работал бы на Коалицию.  
  
  
***


	38. Chapter 38

 

**Глава 38**

 

Дженсен ознакомил Джеффа со своим планом проникновения в тыл врага, и после Джефф расспрашивал его, наверное, часа два. Дженсен терпеливо и подробно отвечал на каждый вопрос, но Джареду не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять: план весьма ненадежный.  
Не существует заданий, идеальных на все сто. Бывает, что некоторые детали объясняют агенту в общих чертах, иногда информация поступает из ненадежного источника. Агентов приучают обходиться малым и справляться с неожиданными трудностями.  
Но это задание представляло собой _**сплошную**_ неопределенность.   
Чтобы установить необходимое оборудование и осуществить план, Дженсен, зная стандартные протоколы Коалиции, сделал ряд вполне резонных предположений и скомбинировал их с теми немногими фактами, которые были известны. После того, как Джефф перестал расспрашивать Дженсена, ему позволили проинструктировать Джареда.  
– А где ты будешь в этот момент? – Джаред ткнул пальцем в одну из карт.   
– По-прежнему во втором терминале, – ответил Дженсен. Когда Джаред недоверчиво выгнул бровь, он пояснил: – Моя работа будет считаться выполненной только когда ты завершишь свою. Кроме того, ты сможешь выбраться наружу при условии, что я останусь внутри системы.  
Это была чистая правда: пару раз в течение задания он будет зависеть исключительно от Дженсена. И никто, кроме Дженсена, не предупредил, что Джареду не выбраться, если тот вдруг решит его предать. Однако все прекрасно это понимали: Джефф пристально посмотрел на Дженсена, а у того даже слетела сейчас с лица привычная маска безразличия.  
Джаред мог бы отказаться участвовать, и, наверное, никто бы не удивился. Но если Джефф и начнёт убеждать Джареда взяться за это задание, вряд ли его аргументы будут основываться на достоинствах Дженсена. К тому же Джаред мог перечислить по пальцам одной руки имена агентов, которые успешно справились бы с этой миссией, сохранив себе жизнь. Причем три из них – его собственные кодовые имена.  
А еще Джареду просто невозможно было оставаться в стороне, вдалеке от Дженсена, куратор он его или террорист, или то и другое, вместе взятое.  
Возможно, именно на это и рассчитывал Дженсен в своем изощренном плане, а возможно и нет, но только повернуть назад было просто невозможно. Джаред уже в игре.  
…  
…  
  
База, на которой держал их Морган, казалась необитаемой, и это полное безмолвие действовало Джареду на нервы. Окна выходили в вымощенные камнем внутренние дворики, коридоры пустовали. Большинство дверей были заперты, но когда Джаред попробовал подергать за ручки, некоторые поддались, однако он лишь оказывался в похожих один на другой офисах. Какой-то агент Джеффа привел его в небольшую комнату, где стояла кровать, по соседству – ванная, и посоветовал отдохнуть. Но Джареду не хотелось спать. Ему хотелось отыскать Дженсена, ну, или спортзал. А если очень повезет, то и Дженсена, и спортзал.  
Он бы с радостью повстречал сейчас даже Джеффа, потому что тот подсказал бы, как найти Дженсена и спортзал, а еще чего-нибудь пожевать. Кстати, о Джеффе. У парня, наверное, железные яйца, если он решил, что таким, как Джаред, дозволяется бродить без надзора по его сверхсекретной базе.   
Когда Джаред, минуя посты охраны, прошел уже три этажа, продолжая спускаться вниз, он решил, что с него хватит. Это был какой-то гребаный психологический тест. Кругом одно и то же: одинаковые коридоры и двери, ни одного окна. Джареду казалось, что он медленно сходит с ума. Всего через несколько часов он отправится ради них на безумно опасное задание, вполне возможно, погибнет, и он здесь совершенно один, в бешенстве, и ему просто необходимо увидеть Дженсена. Тишина душила, и Джареда трясло от переполнявшего его гнева, он еле сдерживал жгучее желание разнести это гребаное здание на куски.  
Да пошли вы все. Если ему суждено завтра умереть, в соответствии с планом или вопреки таковому, выходит, сейчас он все равно не существует. Он опять вернется к жизни, когда все это закончится. Поэтому плевать, что подумают о нем и о его поведении этой ночью.  
Он остановился, вдохнул поглубже и закричал во всю силу своих легких:  
\- _**Дженсен**_! Дженсен, черт, ну где же ты! – он почти задыхался. Наверное, это и есть паника? – Ну, давай, покажись!  
И снова тишина. Джаред сжал кулаки, крепко, до боли. Напряженные мышцы заныли, и ему нестерпимо захотелось во что-нибудь вмазать, выплеснуть свой гнев и отчаяние.  
Дверь в конце коридора отворилась, и оттуда выглянул Дженсен. Какое-то время они просто смотрели друг на друга.  
– Ты чего орешь? – с легким укором поинтересовался Дженсен.  
Джаред ему не ответил. Быстрыми шагами он преодолел расстояние и ворвался в комнату. Это был архив: кругом одни стеллажи, уставленные папками с документами. С потолка лился рассеянный голубоватый свет. Дженсен, очевидно, работал за одним из столов – рядом с открытой папкой стояла кружка с крепким кофе. В дальнем углу комнаты Джаред заметил одного из агентов Моргана – здоровенного, лобастого, на вид добродушного парня. Он, похоже, бездельничал, и нетрудно было догадаться, что его единственная задача – приглядывать за Дженсеном.  
Джаред посмотрел на бумаги, которые разбирал Дженсен, и вдруг на одной из страниц заметил собственную фотографию. Дженсен тут же захлопнул папку.   
– Уже поздно, – сказал он. – Почему бы тебе не поспать?  
Но Джаред, не отводя глаз от папки, медленно открыл ее снова. За его спиной послышался вздох Дженсена.  
– Я просто хочу убедиться, что смогу помочь тебе справиться с заданием как можно лучше, – пояснил он. – Вот и все.  
Дженсен произнес это устало и даже недовольно. Хотя не было у него права сердиться.  
– А что будет потом? – спросил Джаред. Дженсен посмотрел на него с равнодушным выражением на лице, и Джареду захотелось его ударить, чтобы добиться хоть какой-то реакции. Но он лишь стиснул зубы и пояснил: – После завершения операции.  
– Агентство, скорее всего, закроют. В организации долгое время действовали _**два**_ вражеских агента, знаешь, это плохая реклама. Твой контракт, очевидно, аннулируют, и высшее руководство возьмет на себя заботу о твоем трудоустройстве. Джефф обещал замолвить за тебя словечко, подчеркнуть важность твоей роли в деле.  
– Да, это все чудесно, – оборвал его Джаред. – Но что будет с тобой? С нами?  
Дженсен вздохнул и поправил одну из стопок документов на столе. Джаред машинально отметил, что даже руки у него красивые. От Дженсена не очень-то приятно пахло выкуренными сигаретами и потом. Но у него такие красивые руки.  
– Наверное, меня устроят в местечке покомфортнее, чем тюрьма Агентства, но определенно куда-нибудь упрячут, – Джаред недовольно хмыкнул, но Дженсен, не дав ему возможности заговорить, резко произнес: – Я признался в убийстве нескольких агентов. Я замешан в акциях международных террористических организаций. Я похищал секретную информацию. Я предавал правительство всеми возможными способами. _**Ты сам**_ как думаешь, что они со мной за это сделают?!  
– Но так же нельзя! – неожиданный вскрик Джареда заставил агента подскочить на месте, и он не то чтобы кинулся к ним, но насторожился. Джаред не обратил на него внимания. Пусть только попробует сунуться, он этому козлу сломает все его десять пальцев на руках. – Значит, ты отправишься в тюрьму, а я буду жить дальше, как ни в чем не бывало? Бесподобно. Я тебя люблю, но, похоже, тебя это совершенно не волнует.  
Дженсен ссутулился. Крепко зажмурившись, он провел ладонью по волосам. На его груди Джаред заметил пятно от кофе, маленькое пятнышко, наверное, капнуло с кружки, а Дженсен и не заметил.  
Боже, его руки, они такие красивые.  
– Чтобы влюбиться в меня, тебе следовало для начала со мной познакомиться, – спокойно проговорил Дженсен. – Парень, которого ты знал – комбинация личных черт, которые я подобрал, предполагая, что они тебя привлекут. Это все нереально. С ним бы у тебя не было будущего.   
Агент Джеффа смутился, став свидетелем этой сцены. Он на секунду встретился с ошеломленным взглядом Джареда, но тут же отвел глаза в сторону и вернулся на прежнее место.   
– Хватит нести чушь, – так же спокойно заявил ему Джаред. – Если ты такой всесильный кукловод и манипулятор, тогда почему мы оказались здесь вместе? Ты бы давно уже от меня отделался. Хочешь сказать, ты этого и добивался с самого начала? Тогда мне точно конец. Так что можешь повертеть мною еще немного. А лучше не ври мне, и не старайся. Я тебя люблю, и единственное, что ты можешь с этим поделать – послать меня с моей любовью подальше.   
Дженсен сощурился.  
– Забавно, почему-то люди гораздо легче верят мне, если я вру. Но когда я говорю правду – все наоборот. Ты меня не знаешь. Я совершенно другой человек. Ты просто попался на мою удочку.  
Джаред сделал шаг в его сторону, и Дженсен демонстративно задрал подбородок, ожидая удара. И Джаред сдался.  
– Не получится у тебя управлять моими чувствами, – сказал он. – И меня ты тоже не сможешь контролировать.   
Выйдя в коридор, он громко хлопнул дверью, хотя и близко не с такой силой, как хотелось бы.  
…  
…  
  
Часы показывали три утра. В комнате по-прежнему было темно, и из коридора не доносилось ни звука. Как в могиле. У Джареда создавалось ощущение, что его похоронили заживо. Он лежал один, во тьме, посреди неизвестно чего, однако страха не испытывал, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, к звуку собственного дыхания.  
Еще немного, и он отправится с командой Джеффа и с Дженсеном на задание. Еще немного, и все будет кончено, так или иначе.  
Наверное, нужно было отдохнуть, но усталости Джаред не чувствовал. Он просто хотел, чтобы все быстрее закончилось. Возможно, подумал Джаред, _**возможно**_ , не за горами день, когда он уйдет в отставку. Но радости эта мысль у него не вызвала. Да чему тут вообще радоваться? Все так запутанно, на душе тяжело, и вот сейчас сердце бьется чаще положенного по каким-то несерьезным причинам.  
Дверь приоткрылась, и Джаред, повернув голову на звук, увидел Дженсена, неуверенно остановившегося на пороге. Из коридора в комнату упал луч тусклого света. Не говоря ни слова, Джаред откинул одеяло. Дженсен закрыл за собой дверь и подошел ближе. Кровать легко скрипнула под его весом, и они завозились, устраиваясь поудобнее, прижимаясь теснее друг к другу. Кожа Дженсена была такой теплой, еще чуть влажной после душа. Мокрыми волосами он провел по щеке Джареда, и тот, проглотив ком в горле, ткнулся носом ему в висок.  
– Если бы у меня был выбор, – сказал Дженсен, – я бы всю оставшуюся жизнь доказывал, что у тебя нет причин во мне сомневаться. Если бы я только мог.   
Джаред укрыл их обоих одеялом, и, поцеловав Дженсена в лоб, прижал к себе еще крепче.  
Скоро наступит рассвет. Закрыв глаза, Джаред уснул.  
  
  
***


	39. Chapter 39

 

**Глава 39**

 

Джаред смотрел, как Дженсен завязывает галстук, и придумывал, как бы заговорить, избегая слов прощания. Нет ничего глупее, чем в такую минуту развивать тему «Мы можем больше никогда не увидеться». Все и так это прекрасно понимали. Джаред знал, что, попав на базу Крипке и Кринга, он, вполне вероятно, останется там навсегда. Впервые он ощутил так остро, как коротка жизнь; сколько времени потрачено впустую, сколько проблем еще предстоит решить.  
Сегодня Джаред может погибнуть, а Дженсена запрут в какой-нибудь дыре, где он никогда не увидит света белого. Все эти жертвы будут не напрасны лишь в том случае, если двойного в Агентстве действительно раскроют.  
Боже, как же ему хотелось в отставку.  
– Мы будем хранить молчание в эфире, пока ты не завершишь задание, – сказал Джефф. Он посмотрел на Дженсена и продолжил: – Как только Джаред выйдет оттуда, сообщишь нам, и мы выполним свою часть плана. Потом возвращайся к месту встречи, и никакой самодеятельности, слышишь?  
– Да, – терпеливо ответил Дженсен, несмотря на тот факт, что они уже обговорили детали сотню раз.  
– Хорошо, пойду, проверю готовность остальных, – и Джефф выбрался из джипа.  
Джаред догадался об истинных намерениях Моргана и мысленно поблагодарил его. Он хотел было заговорить, но Дженсен его опередил. Он пристально посмотрел на Джареда.  
– Ради этого не стоит умирать, так что даже и не думай. Ты меня понял?   
Приподняв бровь, Джаред ответил:  
– Хорошо, я вернусь живым. Но при условии, что ты будешь меня ждать. И хватит нести чушь про тюрьму. Кажется, Джефф не торопится засадить тебя за решетку, у него еще много планов.  
– Я буду ждать тебя, – сказал Дженсен.  
– Обещаешь?  
Джаред просто хотел пошутить.  
– Да, – серьезно ответил Дженсен. – Я обещаю.   
То ли оттого, что Дженсен произнес это очень искренне, то ли еще по какой причине, трудно сказать, но только Джаред снова ему не поверил.  
…  
…  
  
В начале восьмого Дженсен взял свой кейс, еще раз поправил галстук, на мгновение оглянулся на Джареда и выбрался из джипа.  
Машина поехала дальше.  
…  
…  
  
Фабрика Карческа – огромное здание, изрыгающее густой дым в светлое зимнее небо – раскинулась на заснеженной пустоши в тридцати милях от ближайших признаков цивилизации. Никто толком не знал, что же там производят, по большей части потому, что это было нелегальное оружие, а такой продукции не спешат посвящать вебсайты.  
Порывы резкого ветра обжигали ему лицо, слепили глаза, но Джаред не обращал внимания и не останавливался: график у него был плотный, приходилось спешить.  
– Саскватч, это Зуландер, – вышел на связь Дженсен. – Ты внутри?  
– Я уже здесь, – отозвался Джаред и ощутил приятное тепло, словно Дженсен стоял сейчас рядом. – Войду через пять минут.  
– Впереди чисто. Если произойдут изменения, я сообщу.  
Внутри фабрика казалась скучной и немного мрачной, как и все фабрики, на которых Джаред когда-либо бывал. Но лишь до той поры, пока он не добрался до подземных этажей, которые уходили вглубь скал, окружавших территорию. Вот тогда все стало намного интереснее.  
В данном случае, «интереснее» означало висеть под решетчатым полом металлического перехода, протянувшегося на высоте двухсот футов, и, осторожно перебирая руками, продвигаться вперед. Джаред сконцентрировался на знакомых звуках на другом конце связи: дыхании Дженсена, редком перестуке клавиш. Как в добрые старые времена, до того, как все пошло кувырком.  
– Знаешь, – сказал Джаред. – Если задание пойдет не так, и я погибну, по крайней мере, последнее, что я услышу – твой голос. Мне кажется, это здорово.  
– Прекрати, – отозвался Дженсен тихо и обиженно.  
– Нет, конечно, я не хочу, чтобы ты опять стал свидетелем чьей-то смерти. Чисто из эгоистических соображений, как говорится, совмещаю приятное с полезным.  
Джаред висел вниз головой над зияющей пропастью, и его окатывал поднимавшийся оттуда ледяной воздух. Вскрыв контрольную панель двери, он возился с проводами.  
– Тебе приятно, что _**тебя убьют**_? – кажется, Дженсен не оценил шутку, и Джаред уже жалел, что вообще затронул эту тему. Он не хотел волновать Дженсена, и теперь не знал, как успокоить. Разве что постараться не умереть, что и так было важной частью плана.   
Дженсен коротко выдохнул и сказал:   
– Ладно, ты сделал это. Сигнализация отключена.  
Джаред подтянулся, забрался на галерею и побежал к двери.  
– Я просто хотел сказать, что… – он смолк, вжавшись в стену (мимо прошел вооруженный патруль). Дождавшись, когда они завернут за угол, он продолжил: – Что мне нравится слышать тебя, когда я работаю.  
– Ну, вот видишь, – смягчился Дженсен, хотя по-прежнему нервничал. – Ты ведь можешь сказать это, и не затрагивая тему смерти на этом задании.  
– Да ладно тебе, дорогуша, – успокоил его Джаред. – Брось, все будет хорошо.  
Однако твердой уверенности в своих словах у Джареда не было, как ни пытался он убедить Дженсена в обратном. Его надежда еще больше пошатнулась, когда он, открыв следующую дверь, наткнулся не просто на патруль – его ждало человек пятнадцать охранников.  
Хорошо, что Джареда готовили к внезапной атаке.  
…  
…  
  
Потребовалось четыре минуты, чтобы прорваться. Четыре минуты.   
Джаред вырубил последнего охранника, швырнув в него трупом, который он использовал как щит. Охранник пошатнулся, упал, и Джаред всадил в него пулю, быстро и четко. После оглушительного шума сражения Джаред позволил себе расслабиться в неожиданно образовавшейся тишине. Единственным звуком было его собственное учащенное дыхание.  
Он потрогал рваный след на рубашке, где его царапнула пуля. Чуть крови, но ничего серьезного.   
– Кто-нибудь из них уже послал сообщение на командный пункт? – спросил он.  
– Ответ отрицательный. Но поторопись, скоро тебя заметят, – Дженсен помолчал, потом спросил: – Тебя ранили?  
– Я в порядке. Видишь, как все легко?   
– О, Боже, – простонал Дженсен.  
…  
…  
  
К сожалению, прокладывать кулаками дорогу сквозь пятнадцать громил, _**и правда**_ , оказалось самым легким. Лазерное поле защитной сигнализации требовало акробатической подготовки, и Джаред подумал, что уже слишком стар для этих трюков. Время между введением кода взлома и открыванием дверей тянулось непростительно долго. И если бы Джаред боялся высоты, то тогда он точно бы облажался, учитывая, сколько опасных переходов на головокружительной высоте ему пришлось преодолеть, к тому же в рекордное время.  
И еще вооруженная охрана. Волна за волной. Одному из нападавших удалось пробиться сквозь его защитную амуницию, и Джаред заработал рану в боку.  
Весь в ссадинах и в крови, прихрамывая, он добрался до пункта назначения.  
Открыв, наконец, последнюю дверь, Джаред попал в огромное помещение. Гладко полированные, отливающие серебром стены – вот и весь интерьер. У него даже дух захватило. В центре комнаты располагался терминал. Здесь царили тишина и покой, и Джаред двинулся к терминалу, перешагнув через труп последнего охранника, которого убил на входе.  
– Время? – спросил он.  
– Двадцать пять, – ответил Дженсен.  
Джаред подбежал к консоли и, упав на колени, стал торопливо подключать прибор, которым снабдил его Дженсен.  
– Джаред, сзади!.. – только и успел сказать Дженсен.  
Джаред моментально развернулся и метко выпустил пулю в приближающегося со спины вооруженного охранника. Потом повернулся и проверил, подсоединился ли «жучок» как следует.  
– Обещал же тебе – я вернусь, – проговорил Джаред себе под нос.  
Дженсен нервно усмехнулся, и оба они стали ждать в полной тишине, когда двойной агент пошлет свой рапорт из Агентства.  
О получении информации сигнализировала вспышка зеленого цвета на «жучке». Крохотная зеленая лампочка означала, что карьера двойного завершена. Информация тут же перешла к Дженсену, а от него к команде Джеффа. Вот и все. Джаред знал: даже если он не выберется отсюда, задание выполнено.   
– Я перехожу ко второму терминалу, – сообщил Дженсен. – Выйду оттуда на связь.  
Шансы Джареда выбраться отсюда живым повысились.   
Связь отключилась, и тишина в наушнике показалась Джареду такой неуютной. Дженсену потребуется приблизительно три минуты, чтобы добраться до второго терминала. А ему нужно лишь постараться не умереть за это время. Ну, на три минуты Джаред в состоянии сохранить себе жизнь.  
Поднявшись с пола, он пошел вдоль коридора, перешагивая через мертвые тела, устилающие его путь к заветной цели. По-прежнему было тихо, но Джаред по опыту знал: не стоит ожидать, что все так легко закончится. Его снова ожидали лазеры, переходы на леденящей кровь высоте, закодированные замк _и_. А еще охранники, которые теперь были в бешенстве. Но главное, что дело сделано.   
Он подобрал код к замку одной двери и приступил к следующей.  
Если Джаред выйдет отсюда живым, то прямиком в отставку. Ему плевать на то, что твердил ему Дженсен – он не позволит упечь его в тюрьму. Пусть Джефф отправляет Дженсена куда хочет, Джаред просто вытащит его оттуда. И будет вытаскивать снова и снова, пока Джеффу не надоест заново отстраивать разрушенные тюремные стены. Может, он начнет путешествовать и поедет туда, куда хочется, а не туда, где нужно обезвредить бомбу или украсть прототип оружия массового поражения. Может, он даже вернется домой и познакомит Дженсена с родителями.   
Он еще так молод, у него всё впереди. Вдвоем с Дженсеном они завяжут, наконец, с этой гребаной жизнью.  
На код взлома замок не отреагировал. Джаред подождал, потом ввел код снова, и, очевидно, это была плохая идея, потому что температура в маленькой камере между дверьми стала расти, причем _**очень быстро**_. Попытка выбить дверь не увенчалась успехом. Замок самостоятельно сменил код, и кнопки пульта управления больше не действовали.  
Джаред оказался в ловушке. И до него вдруг дошло, что прошло уже больше чем три минуты с той поры, как Дженсен отключил связь. Прошло _**гораздо**_ больше, чем три минуты. Информацию о двойном отослали, Джаред в ловушке, а Дженсен исчез.   
Пот каплями выступил на его лбу, и когда он попытался сделать вывод, что же произошло, на ум пришло только одно. Боже, как жарко, и становилось все хуже. И Джаред не мог подобрать подходящее объяснение, куда подевался Дженсен, кроме одного: Дженсен его предал. Он получил, что хотел, и оставил его умирать. Джаред хотел бы разозлиться, но все, о чем он мог думать – неужели Дженсен настолько отвратительный, мерзкий тип? Тогда, может, оно и к лучшему, если Джаред умрет? В таком случае, ему больше не придется разочаровываться в Дженсене.  
Кажется, от жары у него начался бред. Будь он проклят, если ляжет и просто умрет только потому, что Дженсен его предал. Все его тело пылало. Привалившись к стене, Джаред снова попытался набрать код, однако не успел он ткнуть и клавишу, как дверь вдруг открылась.   
– Саскватч! – прокричал ему в ухо Дженсен, задыхаясь. – Ты как там? Ну, давай же, Саскватч, отзовись.   
Холодный воздух ударил ему в лицо, принося облегчение, и Джаред вывалился из камеры. Во рту пересохло, он насквозь промок от собственного пота, но на лице его сияла улыбка. Потому что Дженсен его не предал. Дженсен все тот же – горячая штучка с поехавшей крышей, и он не предатель.   
– _**Как же я рад**_ слышать твой голос, красавчик. Может, расскажешь, где ты болтался все это время?   
– Пришлось кое-что уладить, – ответил Дженсен, – прости, - он тихо усмехнулся. – А что, скучал по мне?  
Улыбка Джареда расползлась еще шире.  
– Я _**всегда**_ скучаю.  
…  
…  
  
Джареду потребовалось пятьдесят семь минут на то, чтобы выбраться. Когда он выполз на снег, повсюду уже выли сирены. По сравнению с жаром фабрики, на улице было морозно, но у Джареда не осталось времени, чтобы разбираться в ощущениях. Он мчался по каменистой равнине, прислушиваясь, не доносятся ли сзади крики преследователей.   
– Сообщение для Главного, – сказал Дженсен. – Приготовиться к эвакуации.  
– Я уже тебе говорил, что ты не пойдешь в тюрьму? – подал голос Джаред. Собачий лай за спиной приближался, но он не тратил время на то, чтобы оглядываться. – Зуландер, – позвал он, когда Дженсен не ответил. – Тюрьма, ее не будет.  
– Да?  
– Мы уйдем в отставку, – продолжал Джаред. Отвлекшись, он споткнулся о снежный ком, перекатился, вскочил на ноги и продолжил бег. – Мы уйдем в отставку, будем путешествовать и трахаться как кролики.   
– Потрясающе. Хороший план.   
– Вижу команду эвакуации, – сказал Джаред. – Увидимся через сорок минут. Все подробности при встрече, особенно про ту часть, где «трахаться». Это будет весьма детальный план.   
– Я люблю тебя, – прозвучал в его наушнике усталый, но счастливый голос Дженсена.   
Джаред усмехнулся, подбегая к вертолету.  
– Да, детка, я знаю, что любишь.  
…  
…  
  
Ликование в груди Джареда моментально испарилось, и причиной тому было отсутствие Дженсена. К его возвращению Дженсена на месте не оказалось. Никого, похоже, это не волновало, команда готовилась убраться отсюда и побыстрей. Джаред схватил Джеффа за руку.  
– Где Дженсен?  
Джефф бросил взгляд на своих агентов, потом перевел его на Джареда.  
– Его нет.   
Он произнес это так, будто его ответа Джареду было достаточно.   
– Как нет? Что случилось? Говорите, какого черта здесь творится!  
Джаред угрожающе повысил голос, и Джефф снова посмотрел на своих агентов, словно предупреждая, чтобы те не вмешивались. Джип тронулся с места, направляясь, Джаред был уверен, совсем не туда, где Дженсен.  
– Послушай, – сердито заговорил Джефф. – Из-за Дженсена погибло немало народу, хотя выжило благодаря ему еще больше. Если бы это было в моих силах, я бы не отправлял его в тюрьму, и Дженсен знает об этом. Предполагаю, что он поступил разумно и скрылся. Если хочешь, чтобы я выследил его, я могу это сделать. Но все закончится тем, что его поместят под стражу. Ты этого хочешь?  
Само собой, Джаред этого не хотел. Но Дженсен обещал быть здесь к его возвращению.  
– Он сказал, что будет меня ждать, – настаивал Джаред. – Он пообещал.   
Выражение на лице Джеффа можно было расценить как жалость, если бы к ней не примешивалось раздражение.   
– А он всегда говорил тебе правду?   
Джаред побарабанил пальцами по кожаному сидению, покачал головой.   
– Нет. Я иду за ним. Он сказал, что будет ждать, и я уверен, что на этот раз он говорил правду. Он не мог соврать. Так что либо выпустите меня, либо я сам сейчас выйду.  
Какое-то время Джефф смотрел на него в упор, очевидно, решая, блефует Джаред или нет. Но речь шла о жизни Дженсена, и Джаред не блефовал. Или они выпустят его, или он разнесет долбаный джип по винтикам и пойдет пешком. Он не возражал против любого из двух вариантов. Он отправляется за Дженсеном.   
Джефф покачал головой, но все же склонился вперед, обращаясь к водителю:  
– Планы меняются. Возвращаемся за Тигом.   
…  
…  
  
Последующие события Джаред помнил отрывочно. Фрагменты и детали, которые не имели никакого смысла, пока он не свел их воедино.   
На шестом этаже здания, где находился Дженсен, они обнаружили тело охранника с дырой между глаз, неумело припрятанное в кладовке. Несколько капель крови по коридору вели к двери.   
Чтобы попасть в диспетчерскую, им пришлось прожечь замок, потому что его заблокировали изнутри.   
Дженсен по-прежнему оставался у терминала. Клавиатура была в крови, и капли стекали вниз, образовав под стулом лужу крови. Джаред помнил, как стащил Дженсена со стула, безвольного и недвижимого, и что его рубашка спереди почернела от крови.   
Потом он помнил, как пытался согреть холодные руки Дженсена в своих, а Джефф тем временем орал и ругался, вызывая врачей. Он помнил, как говорил Дженсену, что пошел на это лишь ради него, что он перехватил сообщение и вернулся живым, и теперь «все закончилось, так что давай опять поедем на Гавайи, а?»  
Он очень хорошо помнил, как заехал в глаз Джеффу, когда тот довольно настойчиво попытался оторвать Джареда от тела – _**от Дженсена**_ , – чтобы положить на носилки.  
Последнее, что помнил Джаред, придя в себя и обнаружив, что сидит в вертолете рядом с Джеффом - они летели неизвестно куда, и Джеффу позвонили, и тот, тяжело вздохнув, посмотрел на одного из агентов, качнув головой. И Джаред понял, что надежды нет.  
…  
…  
  
Изучив записи наблюдения, установили, что охранник подкараулил Дженсена на подходе ко второму терминалу. Некоторое время они боролись, потом Дженсен вздрогнул, и, отобрав у охранника пистолет, выстрелил ему в голову. Тело он спрятал в технической кладовке и, пошатываясь, двинулся к диспетчерской. Захлопнув дверь, Дженсен заблокировал кодовое устройство, заперев себя изнутри. И только потом он оторвал руку от живота и посмотрел на окровавленную ладонь.  
Он подошел к столу, одел наушники и устроился перед компьютером.   
Дженсен умер от потери крови через час после того, как Джаред выбрался с фабрики.  
– Чем эффективнее куратор, тем эффективнее справляется с заданием его агент, – сказал Джефф после того, как позволил Джареду посмотреть видеозаписи. – Нужно было это предвидеть. Очевидно, сообразив, что ты проник в здание, они сразу пустились на поиски куратора. Черт. А я-то надеялся, что Дженсен сбежал. Я был так уверен в этом.  
Джефф был мрачнее тучи. Соседство с Джаредом его явно напрягало, словно он ожидал, что тот поставит ему синяк и под другим глазом, хотя, наверное, не стал бы даже сопротивляться. Но сейчас у Джареда не было сил его ненавидеть. Пока что не было. Он вообще не испытывал никаких эмоций. Ему требовалось время. В душе его скопилось столько ненависти и гнева, ожидая своего часа, чтобы вырваться наружу.  
– Он постоянно твердил, что его работа не будет завершена, пока я не выберусь оттуда, – проговорил Джаред. Он уставился на экран, наблюдая, как прожигают дверь, и он вместе с Джеффом и остальными, ворвавшись в комнату, находит Дженсена. Джаред как будто отделился от реальности, созерцая себя на мониторе, и испытывал странное чувство, видя, как экранный Джаред обнимает Дженсена.   
Дженсен умер сразу после того, как вычислили двойного. Самая быстрая победа в истории.  
– Вы уже выяснили, кто двойной агент? – поинтересовался Джаред.  
– Да, – ответил Джефф. Он молчал, потирая подбородок, словно раздумывая, сообщать Джареду или нет. Но Джареду на самом деле было наплевать. Дженсен мертв. И Дженсен никогда не узнает. Он спросил потому, что ради этого умер Дженсен. – Джон Шнайдер. Он переметнулся на сторону Коалиции еще в восьмидесятых. Сейчас он в тюрьме. И даже не пытается отрицать свою вину.  
Джаред не нашел в себе силы удивиться. Это не важно. Сейчас не важно. Он поднялся, направляясь к двери.   
– Я знаю, тебе от этого не легче, Джаред, – сказал Джефф. – Но мне жаль.  
Позже они привезли Джареда в морг и показали тело Дженсена, лежавшее на металлическом столе. В своей жизни Джаред повидал немало трупов, но смотреть на холодного и неподвижного Дженсена, знать, что _**он никогда больше не откроет свои глаза…**_ В груди у Джареда что-то умерло.  
Потом ему дали время побыть одному, и он провел его, тщательно смывая кровь Дженсена со своих пальцев.  
– Вы должны были это предвидеть, – сказал он Джеффу. Его руки сжались в кулаки, во рту вдруг пересохло. Джаред слепо уставился на дверь. Да, он все знал, видел своими глазами, и все же, не смог удержаться от вопроса: – Это случилось на самом деле? Он, правда, умер?  
Джефф тяжело вздохнул и сел в скрипнувшее под ним кресло.   
– Что ты хочешь услышать от меня, Джаред? Богом клянусь, я бы хотел, чтобы это не было правдой. Сейчас мне на ум приходит столько всего, что я мог бы предпринять, чтобы сохранить ему жизнь. Для других бы я все это сделал без раздумий. Но для Дженсена я и пальцем не пошевелил.   
– Но почему? – он до боли стиснул челюсти, выдавливая слова сквозь зубы.   
Джефф надолго замолчал. Джаред оглянулся на него и увидел, что тот опустил голову, уткнувшись лбом в руки. Наконец, Джефф вскинул на него взгляд черных глаз.  
– Потому что я больше волновался о том, что Дженсен опять нас предаст.  
…  
…  
  
Дженсена похоронили погожим солнечным днем. Проводить его пришло совсем немного народу. Присутствовали Джефф и еще пара агентов, также Гловер и О`Тул. Очевидно, Уиверли не смог простить Дженсена даже после его смерти. Чад и Лорен пришли, скорее всего, только ради Джареда. Они стояли по обеим его сторонам в молчаливой поддержке. Никто из пришедших не сделал попытки сказать хоть слово, и Джаред был им благодарен.   
Несколько офицеров охраны держались на почтительном расстоянии от процессии.  
Пока гроб с телом опускали в могилу, священник бубнил положенную молитву, но не было в ней ни слова о настоящем Дженсене. Вдруг у Лорен вырвался удивленный возглас.   
– Иисусе, – проговорил Чад.  
Джаред поднял голову: через все кладбище по направлению к могиле шли Майк и Том, предусмотрительно одетые в черное. Охранники провожали их неуверенными взглядами. Джаред не смог сдержать вздох облегчения, заметив Розенбаума. Теперь он не будет здесь единственным, кто искренне горюет о Дженсене. О`Тул и Гловер обменялись взглядами, потом Гловер вопросительно кивнул Джеффу.  
Джефф сделал жест охране, и те пропустили друзей. Майк и Том подошли и стали по другую сторону могилы. Через минуту священник продолжил службу.  
Когда гроб опустили, Джаред сделал шаг, набрал пригоршню мягкой земли, и та рассыпалась в пыль в его ладони. Он бросил землю на крышку гроба, но звук удара затерялся в шуме молодой листвы кладбищенских деревьев. Джаред выпрямился, и Майк посмотрел на него в упор.   
Потом Майк и Том повернулись и пошли прочь. И Джаред последовал за ними.  
Джефф окликнул его по имени, но Джаред не оглянулся.  
…  
…  
  
Майк налил три стакана виски. Толкнул по стакану Тому и Джареду, потом поднял свой.   
– Пью за самого лживого, ловкого и самого моего любимого ублюдка, – сказал он.  
Джаред залпом, обжигая горло, выпил виски и подвинул стакан Майку. Бар, в котором они сидели, пустовал. Сквозь стекло на пол падал квадрат солнечного света, но в остальном помещении царил полумрак. Наконец-то голова у Джареда перестала раскалываться. Алкоголь, может, и не убрал боль, зато ненадолго притупил остальные чувства.  
Том молчал и бросал на Джареда хмурые взгляды, но тот не обращал на него внимания. Он тоже не хотел говорить, даже с ними, с людьми, которые, наверное, знали Дженсена лучше других. Интересно, что бы сказал Дженсен, увидев их здесь, напивающихся и горюющих вместе. Наверное, съязвил бы что-нибудь.  
Боже, как бы ему хотелось, чтобы Дженсен был сейчас рядом, отпустил едкую шуточку. Но нет, Джаред сидел в баре в компании с двумя террористами, которые отчасти были виновны в том, что сдвинули Дженсену и так уже поехавшую крышу. Скорее всего, за ним следили сейчас агенты Джеффа, но Джареду было все равно.  
Он больше не мог сдерживаться, эту боль нельзя было ничем заглушить.   
С его губ сорвался сдавленный всхлип, и он, отобрав бутылку у Майка, хлебнул прямо из горлышка. Он делал глоток за глотком, не обращая внимания на горячую влагу на щеках, на то, что его взгляд затуманился. Он пил, пока его рука не дрогнула, и он не смог больше удерживать бутылку.   
Со стуком Джаред опустил ее на стол. Том пристально поглядел на него, а Майк в это время внимательно рассматривал жалюзи на окнах. Потом он перевел взгляд на Джареда, как будто желая сказать что-то, но лишь широко развел руками, беспомощно, словно сожалея.  
– Бог всегда забирает лучших, – сказал он Джареду. – А Дженни был лучшим из лучших.  
И они ушли, оставив Джареда наедине с бутылкой.  
…  
…  
  
Уже восемнадцатый день Джаред не брал трубку, и Джефф послал к нему одного из агентов. Хрупкая, темноволосая, кажется, ее зовут Кортес, вспомнил Джаред. Она вошла в квартиру и задержалась у ванной, где он, сидя на полу над унитазом, ожидал, пока из него выйдет вчерашняя выпивка.  
Джаред игнорировал агента с таким же успехом, как и все телефонные звонки.  
Кортес подошла к раковине, налила стакан воды. Джаред и на это не обратил внимания. Она поставила стакан на подоконник.  
– Я не могу представить, насколько тебе тяжело, – сказала она. – И знаю, что бы я ни говорила, легче тебе не станет. Но не этого он бы хотел.  
– Ага, можно подумать, ты его знала.   
– Знала немного, – возразила Кортес. – И еще я уверена: он истек кровью и не попросил о помощи ради того, чтобы ты выбрался живым. Ты уверен, что это именно то, что ты хочешь с собой сделать?  
Джаред никогда не задавался вопросом, пил ли Дженсен виски, и вообще, любил ли он выпить? Может, водку или просто пиво? Он не знал, напивался ли Дженсен до беспамятства. Наверное, это был бы риск, который Дженсен не мог себе позволить, иначе выпивка развязала бы ему язык, и он попался бы на собственной лжи. Он подумал, что пьяный Дженсен, был бы, наверное, восхитителен, весь такой ворчливый и смешной. Надо было напоить его, хотя бы раз.  
– Джефф хочет, чтобы ты вернулся, – сказала Кортес.  
Джаред покачал головой и тут же пожалел об этом, потому что в животе все всколыхнулось; он навис над унитазом, и его опять стошнило. Так он не напивался еще с юности.  
Тень Кортес переместилась по полу ванной. Послышался шорох: она что-то положила рядом со стаканом.  
– Когда Дженсен работал с тобой в Агентстве, он попросил меня сохранить это у себя. Я должна была передать тебе только в случае… его смерти. Может, тебе это как-то поможет.  
После ее ухода Джаред с трудом поднялся на ноги и подошел к окну. Он полоскал рот, а сам все смотрел на конверт со своим именем – да, его имя, написанное почерком Дженсена. Потом, вернувшись в гостиную, он сел на диван и какое-то время разглядывал конверт.   
Разорвав его, он вытащил листок.  
  
 _Джаред,  
  
Если ты читаешь это, значит, я мертв. Надо же, я никогда не думал, что у меня будет возможность использовать это выражение. Признай, это приковывает внимание.   
Надеюсь, я умер, совершив то, чем ты мог бы гордиться, или, по крайней мере, то, за что ты не будешь меня ненавидеть. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь теперь, почему мне приходилось так поступать, но если не понимаешь, свяжись с Джеффом Морганом. Попроси Коэн, она поможет тебе устроить встречу. Морган все объяснит.  
Если ты ничему не веришь, поверь, хотя бы, что я люблю тебя. Все между тобой и мной было правдой. Хотел бы я быть таким, каким ты меня представляешь. Мне жаль, что я не такой, правда, жаль. Твоя любовь – лучшее, что случилось со мной в жизни, и я ее совсем не заслуживаю. Я совершал ужасные вещи, Джаред, и не могу перечеркнуть прошлое. Но если бы только мог, я сделал бы все, чтобы быть с тобой рядом.  
Так глупо. Не знаю, что еще сказать. Сижу здесь, пытаюсь придумать, как тебе все это объяснить, и на ум приходит только одно: прости и я люблю тебя.   
Да, наверное, это все: прости и люблю. Будь молодцом, Саскватч.  
  
ДРЭ_  
  
…  
…  
  
В отставку Джареда не отпустили – слишком много времени и средств потратило на него правительство. Его наградили медалью и предоставили массу возможностей. Джефф вел переговоры с агентствами от лица Джареда, и он был ему благодарен за это, потому что давно вычеркнул Джеффа из своей жизни. У него зрел собственный план.   
Который, однако, требовал времени и тщательной подготовки, а также демонстрации повиновения и готовности к работе. Так что Джаред все это успешно изображал. Он притворялся. А в этом он был хорош. Джаред в порядке, спросите кого угодно. Все подтвердят, что Джаред, конечно, еще горюет, но _**он в прекрасной форме**_.  
Спустя пять месяцев после похорон Дженсена, три с половиной месяца спустя после того, как по результатам психологических тестов его ментальное состояние объявили стабильным и признали, что он в норме, Джареда отправили в пустыню вызволять похищенного агента. Брок Келли был молод, почти ребенок, и хотя Джаред добрался к нему за час, выделенный на задание, Брок был уже мертв примерно сутки, еще до прибытия Джареда.  
Джаред убрал шарф из его рта, и песчинки посыпались на грязный пол камеры, где держали парня. Он посмотрел в остекленевшие глаза Брока.  
– Да, – сказал он, отмыкая наручники на его запястьях. – Хреново, понимаю.  
Джаред дотащил тело Брока через пустыню к вертолету. Возвращаясь обратно в Штаты, он сидел рядом с телом и пытался определить, сколько лет Броку, и что бы Дженсен делал в его возрасте и насколько уже помешался на своих идеях к тому времени. Естественно, во время допроса по возвращении он не озвучил ни одну из этих мыслей. Тогда бы его отослали на психологические тесты. А Джареду не нужны новые проверки. Он уравновешен, работоспособен и целеустремлен. И полностью сосредоточен на своем плане.  
  
  
Вэл нашла его двумя днями позже. Джаред позволил ей оценивающе оглядеть его, потом заговорил.   
– Принесла, что я просил?   
– Принесла, – она склонила голову, глядя на него. – Ты хорошо подумал? Джаред улыбнулся и протянул руку.   
– Да, Вэл. Хорошо.   
Поколебавшись, она положила ему на ладонь тонюсенькую трубочку.  
– Все живое в радиусе двух метров свалится замертво.  
Трубочка диаметром от силы пару миллиметров, как будто пустая. Но Джаред знал, что это не так. Он зажал ее в кулаке и ощутил обжигающее тепло, впервые со дня смерти Дженсена. По крайней мере, ему есть теперь чем заняться. И станет немного легче.  
Вэл все ждала от него ответа. Джаред просто улыбнулся ей, потому что говорить здесь было не о чем. Она улыбнулась в ответ, и Джаред задумался, у кого грустнее вышла улыбка – у него или у Вэл. Она дотянулась до его щеки и поцеловала.  
– Вы только поглядите, – сказала она. – Малыш Джей-Воробей стал совсем взрослым и самостоятельно планирует самоубийственную миссию, – на секунду ее лицо исказилось болью, но потом она, кивнув, взяла себя в руки. – Я позабочусь о твоих собаках.   
– Спасибо, – сказал Джаред, но взгляд его уже был устремлен на желанный предмет.  
…  
…  
  
Ситуация вышла неловкой, но без этого нельзя было обойтись. Положив перед Чадом папку, Джаред сидел и ждал. Тот глазел на него, но к бумагам не притрагивался.  
– Нет, – сказал он. – Пошел ты знаешь куда.  
– Чад. Ну, пожалуйста. Я бы попросил Лорен… но ты знаешь эту систему гораздо лучше.  
– Какая часть из того, что я сказал, тебе не понятна? Ни хрена я не буду это делать! Даже если он _**стоил**_ этого, он бы такое не одобрил! И это ничего не изменит! Просто докажет, что ты влюбленный осел!  
Чад был расстроен. Джаред вздохнул и запустил пальцы в волосы. Все тело ныло. Болели спина и шея, и в голове, не переставая, пульсировал болезненный ритм. Он так долго сдерживал себя, он был на пределе, ему хотелось покоя.   
Глубоко вздохнув, Джаред попробовал говорить спокойнее.   
– Я знаю – ты меня не понимаешь. И не надеюсь, что поймешь. Мне наплевать на то, чего бы хотел Дженсен. _**Его здесь нет**_ , – Джаред чуть повысил голос, и ему пришлось остановиться и успокоиться. – Пожалуйста, Чад. Я бы сделал это сам, но у меня не получится.   
– Не собираюсь я участвовать в самоубийстве собственного агента, – Чад, наконец, открыл папку, но, лишь посмотрев на первую страницу, сразу закрыл. – Нет. Это охренительно бессмысленно. Ты не должен этого делать. Просто забудь. Живи дальше, Джаред. Дженсен умер, и обратно его не вернешь.   
Неожиданно наступила шокирующая тишина, словно Чад осознал, что зашел слишком далеко. Но Джареда это не разозлило. Он знал, что Чад не сдастся без борьбы. И он позарез ему нужен.  
Дженсен наверняка бы сказал, что это дохлый номер, и что уровень интеллекта Чада простирается не далее умения расстегивать лифчик. Если бы только Дженсен был здесь.  
– Мне кажется, я, наконец, понял Дженсена, – сказал Джаред. – То есть, не совсем, но… Я понял, что означает _**обязан все исправить**_.   
– Но не так же, – возразил Чад.  
– Нет, Чад. Именно так я это и сделаю.  
Снова наступило молчание. Дженсен знал бы, как его истолковать. Дженсен запоминал все эти маленькие детали, чтобы позже разложить по полочкам. Джаред постарался отвлечь себя от мыслей о Дженсене, чтобы хоть немного подумать, понять Чада, но каждая мысль всеми правдами и неправдами приводила к Дженсену. Джаред возненавидел бы его за это, если бы не любил так сильно.  
– Пожалуйста, – попросил он.  
– Ну, ладно, как хочешь, – согласился Чад. – Я проведу тебя туда. Ты – гребаная сука, толкаешь меня на такое, но… Я проведу тебя.  
Наконец все встало на свои места.  
…  
…  
  
В последнюю ночь Джаред позвонил родителям. Он так давно не был дома, что те даже не почувствовали, что голос сына звучит как-то по-другому. Он сказал, что не может долго говорить, просто у его подразделения выдалась пара свободных часов, вот он и позвонил. Джаред сидел на полу, прижав ухом трубку к плечу, и выслушивал их ответы. Он хотел бы поговорить с Меган, но та ушла к друзьям.  
Наверное, это даже к лучшему.  
Повесив трубку, Джаред взял школьную фотографию Дженсена из ежегодника и положил перед собой. До чего странно, этот снимок – все, что у него осталось в доказательство, что Дженсен когда-то существовал. Столько времени вместе, все эти сумасшедшие события, и единственное, что осталось Джареду – старое фото смешного подростка, которого он никогда не знал.  
Он не сводил глаз с фотографии, разрезая себе предплечье и пряча под кожу стеклянную трубочку, что принесла Вэл.  
  
 _– Поражаюсь, как хреново ты разбираешься в картах.  
Дженсен пристальнее вгляделся в изображение.  
– Нормально я разбираюсь в картах. Не знаю, кто их составлял… – он помахал дешевым туристическим проспектом перед носом Джареда. – … но вот он точно хреново разбирается. И, кроме того, мы на Гавайях, здесь заблудиться – раз плюнуть.  
– Тогда мои поздравления, – сказал Джаред. – Потому что, дорогуша, мы заблудились. Как говорится, «понятия не имею, где мы находимся». Это и называется «заблудиться». Я не против, ты же знаешь, для меня это в новинку, экзотика._  
  
– Ладно, – сказал Чад. – Ты внутри, – его голос звучал глухо, будто издалека. – Слушай, еще не поздно. Ты можешь просто…  
– Спасибо, – ответил Джаред. Он задавался вопросом, что бы такое сказать Чаду, как успокоить? И на ум ничего не шло. – Спасибо, – произнес он снова. – Ты всегда был таким потрясающим.  
Чад начал что-то говорить, но Джаред вытащил наушник из уха и бросил на землю. Маленький приборчик беззвучно сломался под его подошвой.   
Внутри Джаред подошел к первой линии охраны в надежде, что Чад выполнит уговор. Это было обманчиво приятное на вид здание. Выглядело, как ухоженная военная казарма, утопающая в зелени. Лишь высокая металлическая ограда, серебристо поблескивающая на солнце, и наличие охраны могли подсказать, что здесь на самом деле.  
Его данные проверили по компьютеру, и затем Джаред спокойно вошел, продвигаясь дальше.  
  
 _Дженсен еще немного поглазел на карту, на окрестности и потом снова на карту. Джаред наблюдал за ним, даже не стараясь удержать смех.  
– Я волнуюсь уже не на шутку, – сказал он, когда Дженсен, нахмурившись, снова повернул карту в руках. – Вот пошлют меня на задание, а ты по карте отправишь меня прямиком в поток лавы.  
Дженсен вздохнул, не поднимая глаз.  
– Напомни, в котором из твоих заданий присутствовал поток лавы?  
– Я о том и говорю! – сказал Джаред. – Я буду выполнять обычное задание, а ты умудришься отыскать для меня лаву, – он остановился, склонив голову. – Ну, что, добавил я идей в твою голову?  
Дженсен сердито смял карту в комок и швырнул им в Джареда.  
– Пусть твоя мамочка добавляет идеи в твою голову._  
  
Под наблюдением охранников он разделся, и его обыскали. Он уставился в стену, пока их ладони шарили по телу, как раз по руке, где под кожей скрывалась тоненькая трубочка. Он ничем, даже слабым движением мускулов, не выдал ликования, когда ладони двинулись дальше, ничего не заметив. Он поднимал руки, расставлял ноги, открывал рот, наклонял голову, следовал командам быстро и без возражений.  
  
 _Губы Дженсена тут же приоткрылись ему навстречу, с жаром отвечая на поцелуй. Джаред застонал и развернул его, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не впечатать спиной в дерево. Но вместо этого он прижал его к себе крепче и поцеловал в ответ, точно так же неистово, как и Дженсен.  
Кожа Дженсена нагрелась под солнцем, такая гладкая, там, за поясом джинсов, куда Джаред просунул ладонь. Дженсен, выгнувшись, сразу прижался к нему теснее. Чуть приоткрыв губы, он откинул голову назад, и Джаред, приняв приглашение, поцеловал его в шею.   
– Господи, – прошептал Дженсен. – Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно я тебя люблю._  
  
Когда Джаред оделся, они провели его через внутренний двор. Повсюду были солдаты, но Джареда они не волновали. У него был эскорт из солдат, и его имя в списке разрешенных посетителей, все прекрасно, беспокойства охраны он не вызывал.  
Нет, еще не совсем прекрасно, но уже скоро. Наконец у Джареда появилась ясность мысли, которой у него не было уже несколько месяцев. Никаких проблем, не о чем волноваться, и все, что причиняло боль, скоро перестанет досаждать.  
Яркое солнце внутреннего дворика сменилось холодной тенью коридоров здания. Шаги Джареда были едва слышны за тяжелым бряцанием ботинок охранников. Чем дальше по коридору они шли, чем больше отпиралось перед ним дверей, тем чаще колотилось его сердце. Не от страха, нет, в предвкушении.  
И вот, наконец, нужная дверь. Джаред хотел бы улыбнуться. Но он знал, что нельзя, потому что охранники могут что-то заподозрить, но, Боже, он сделал, он сделал это.  
– У вас десять минут, – сказал один из охранников.  
Дверь открылась. Джаред надорвал кожу на руке, и трубочка упала на пол, горячая, влажная. Он вошел в комнату. Сидящий за решеткой Шнайдер поднял глаза и увидел его.   
Дверь закрылась.  
  
 _– Я не заблудился, – сказал Джаред.  
Дженсен выгнул дугой бровь, глядя на него со смесью иронии и сомнения. Он убрал потные волосы с глаз Джареда.   
– Хорошо, и где же ты тогда?   
– Я с тобой, – сказал Джаред. – Думаю, это самое лучшее место._


	40. Chapter 40

**Эпилог**  
  
Вкратце история такова: когда у Джона Шнайдера случился сердечный приступ, и он скончался в тюрьме, почти в то же самое время Джареда погиб при выполнении задания.  
Лорен приняла информацию к сведению, зная, что не стоит задавать лишних вопросов. Конечно, не было никакого задания, и не было сердечного приступа, и Чад Майкл Мюррей не настолько занятой человек, что не может найти время и перезвонить ей. Просто-напросто он избегает ее, видимо, знает правду и не хочет об этом говорить. Лорен приняла легенду, что ей предоставили, без лишних вопросов, потому что так всегда и делается. Но, в основном, потому, что теперь все это закончилось.  
Через пару месяцев после смерти Джареда Лорен пошла в цветочный магазин и купила двенадцать белых роз. Потом, подумав, что Джареду бы не понравилось, если могила Дженсена останется без цветов, она купила и для него несколько лилий. Она приехала на кладбище к вечеру, когда солнце уже потускнело, почти закатившись за горизонт. Начинался листопад. За прошедший год она уже дважды побывала на этом кладбище. Интересно, сколько раз она придет сюда, сколько еще похорон увидит, прежде чем год закончится?  
На полпути к могилам Лорен заметила, что ее кто-то опередил. Она узнала Джастина Хартли по его досье, и когда он отошел в сторону, на коленях у могилы Дженсена она увидела женщину, Дэнни Харрис. Обоих разыскивали за международный терроризм. Не спуская с них глаз, Лорен потянулась за телефоном, набрала номер.  
И тут она разглядела, что на могиле Джареда тоже лежали свежие цветы – желтые розы. Хартли и Харрис принесли цветы для Джареда, точно так же, как Лорен захватила и для Дженсена.  
Может, так все и начнется, подумала она. Или, может, так все закончится?  
Лорен нажала отбой в трубке, не дождавшись ответа оператора, и пошла к двум могилам.  
  
  
***

[ **СОВЕРШЕННО СЕКРЕТНО!**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3142634)  
  
Информация предназначена только для читателей **«Someone you might have been» («Шпионы»)** , [**читать обязательно!**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3142634)


End file.
